B tch I'm An Agent!
by louise17116
Summary: Ashley is an agent and Aiden is her partner. While undercover as a highschool student Ashley meets Spencer. Falling in love wasn't the plan. Will Ashley be able to save Spencer when she finds out that Spencer is connected to her investigation?Rated M an T
1. ADD!

**Authors Note:** So I've never written one of these things before but I've always wanted to so I finally did. Please read it and tell me what you think and if I should continue this or not. Don't hate on me too much I'm a virgin to writing stories. Alright I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**(Edited Author's Note:** I mostly edited the view of Ashley. I wanted to show more of her behavior and how she acts now compared to how she is with Spencer. So feel free to review if you happen to reread this chapter. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any SoN characters but damn I wish I owned Ashley. I only own the characters I created.

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter one- ADD!**

**Intro-Ashley's POV-**

I'm Ashley Danielle Davies. And yes I know my initials are ADD. Whatever I'm a crazy bi-polar bitch. Well at least that's what my coworkers think. Liars. Okay so I'll admit it maybe I am a little rash and bitchy sometimes. Maybe a little blunt too. But hey I'm Ashley Fucking Davies, I'm badass. A little cocky? I think not. Everyone always wants something from me. Hell a lot of them wish they were me. They're just jealous of me. Psh like I give a shit. Losers.

Anyways I'm twenty three years old. I was born in Los Angeles, California. I'm still currently living in LA with my best friend Aiden Dennison. We work together and also live together in an apartment. Aiden is about 6'1 in height, short black hair with deep green eyes. He's a very handsome guy with a muscle toned body. He has a nice LA tan, but it's nothing compared to mine.

If I weren't gay I'd probably date him or at least find him attractive. Yah that's right, lezbehonest here, I'm gay, total carpet muncher, dyke, flaming lesbian, and whatever other name you can think of.

Back to Aiden though. Don't get me wrong here I love Aiden with a passion. Ew not like that, we've established im gay remember? I gotta say though he's a douche sometimes. Jerk thinks he's all that just because he has some nice abs. I swear if he traded places with Mike 'the situation' from Jersey Shore, nobody would know the difference. Well they'd probably notice Aiden actually has an eight pack. I mean have you seen Mike's abs? What the fuck dude? That shit is fucked up. If I were him I wouldn't be showing off my nasty abs. Gross.

Besides that, Aiden isn't the only one with a nice body. I have a super-hot muscle toned body. I have a tight six pack. Not the gross kind on those chicks that work out till they look like a dude. I'm talking about the kind that make you wanna drool while melting chocolate on those abs and then lick it off. My tan is natural. Nothing like Snooki. Ew. My eyes are a deep chocolaty brown. They match my auburn colored wavy hair. I'm also about 5'4 in height. A California ten, as most people would say.

Like I said I was born and raised here in LA, and I've known Aiden since we were kids. We lived next door to each other and our parents were best friends. My father Raife and Aiden's father Mason along with Ben Montanio, who lived next door to Aiden, ran an undercover agency in LA. They helped to control the gangs in LA by sending in undercover agents to receive information that they could use to potentially save lives. They had information on drugs, prostitution, weapons, dealers, buyers, sellers, and criminals. They had information on anything useful to them. I know it kind of sounds like a cult or the mafia. They weren't. They protected LA and its people. They kept the crime rate down and arrested so many criminals.

Raife was the president of this organization. He had specially trained agents that would go undercover then achieve the information they needed. The agents helped the police and saved many lives while risking their own. It was called the RDA, the Raife Davies Agency. How original, right. That's my father for you. Raife created the RDA after living in the streets of LA for a couple of years. Raife saw so many people in need, and yet nobody helped them. Raife decided to change this.

Mason had been Raife's friend since high school and was all for the idea and Raife met Ben, who was in a gang at the time, in the streets of LA. It took a couple years but they finally completed building the RDA. During that time Raife met my mother Christine. Raife saved her life, and soon they started dating. After a year they married and I was born. Oh yah! A year later Kyla, my sister, was born. Four years after that my brother Julian was born. Kyla, Julian, and I knew about the RDA and were proud of our father. In fact it was my dream to become an agent. It was Julian's dream too. I'm proud of my father for what he did, yet I'll never completely understand how someone can be so selfless and never want anything in return.

Sadly my family was killed by Ben. To be honest I don't know what happened to Kyla, but I'm positive she was killed too. I'll always blame myself for what happened. I should've been stronger, but I wasn't. As a result I lost the ones I loved. I've learned from my mistakes and it will never happen again.

Ben wanted to use the agents to control the gangs. And for what? Money of course. Raife would never allow this so he made sure that when he died Mason would become the president of the RDA. Ben heard of this and went on a rampage and destroyed everything the RDA had worked for. Ben had the help of the gangs he befriended in the streets, promising them money. And Ben succeeded in killing Aiden's and my family.

Luckily Aiden, Mason, and I survived. Mason trained Aiden and I to become advanced undercover agents and somewhat restored the RDA. We accomplished this in six years. Aiden and I are the best at what we do. We don't know the location of Ben, but we do know he's alive, still living somewhere in LA. We still haven't found any information regarding his whereabouts. There have been many leads but in the end we come out with nothing. We aren't giving up though. With Aiden as my kickass partner we'll follow any lead to find that fucking bastard!

**Ashley's POV-**

I woke up this morning with a horrible hangover and this damn ringing noise. Someone is calling me. Even better someone is calling me at fucking nine a.m. What the fuck, somebody really wants to get shot. I groan into my pillow still naked from last night's events. A shiver runs up my spine as the cool air conditioning hits my bare back. At least the sheet is covering my ass. I reach blindly over to the table next to my bed and knock some things over. I finally find my cell phone and groggily answer.

"Hello?" I whisper, my voice sounding husky and raspier than usual.

"ASHLEY DANIELLE DAVIES YOU BETTER NOT STILL BE IN BED! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU SINCE SIX THIRTY A.M.! YOU AND AIDEN BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR, OR SO HELP ME GOD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ASHLEY?"

Oh fuck me sideways it's Mason and he sounds really pissed. Sometimes I think he has a bigger vagina than me. The dude is always moody. And his screaming is so not helping my hangover.

"ASHLEY! I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Fuck me does he ever shut up?

"Yes. Chill Mase don't get your panties in a wad! We'll be there in a little bit." I'm totally lying.

"YOU BETTER BE." Did he just growl and hang up on me? Yep, there's the dial tone. What a charming man.

I put my cell phone back on the table next to my bed. I roll over to the left hoping last night's guest is no longer in my bed. And luckily she's not. Praise the lord! Time to wake up Aiden, but first I need to get some aspirin and shower. Aiden can wait along with Mason.

I roll out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom in my bedroom to get ready.

Even though we live in a shitty area the apartments are pretty nice. There are three bedrooms. One being mine, the other Aiden's, and the last is an office that we use when needed. There are two bathrooms. One in my room and the other is right next to Aiden's room. There was no way I was getting the bedroom without the bathroom in it. Next there's our living room. It's pretty big. It has a huge flat screen TV, two leather couches, a leather recliner, and a wooden table for a center piece. We have a small kitchen with stools so we can eat at the counter. In the living room there's a glass sliding door that leads to the center of the complex. It's complete with a dead garden and an empty pool. Oh yah, my favorite! There's another door in the living room that leads to the parking lot. We both have our own cars. I own a black porche. Hot right. And Aiden owns a red jeep sport liberty. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for John Tucker.

After my shower I wrap myself in a towel and walk back into my room towards my dresser and closet. I settle on a tight black pair of jeans. They make my ass look amazing. I throw on my black leather belt, a tight short sleeve shirt that shows the indentations of my tight abs and my black flip flops. I go back into the bathroom to dry my hair and put on light makeup. I take a step back and observe my work. Damn I look sexy. I grab my car keys and cell phone then throw on my black sunglasses and make my way to Aiden's room across the hall. Time for a wakeup call.

I open his door quietly so I don't wake him up. Awww he looks so peaceful sleeping there. I smirk to myself and walk right next to his bed. I lean down so my mouth is right next to his ear.

"WAKE THE HELL UP ASS WIPE," I scream. I quickly move out of the way fast enough to watch him jump out of bed and shriek like a girl, thus landing on the floor tangled in his sheets. Ha-ha loser, I'll never get tired of that. Uh oh he's glaring at me now. Man if looks could kill I'd be one dead mother fucker.

"Ashley what the fuck are you doing it's," he says, looking over at his alarm clock then back at me, "fucking 11:00am," he growls. Why the hell is everyone growling at me today?

I keep looking down at him with my arms folded across my chest and that smirk still lingering on my lips.

"Well Aiden, daddy dearest called and wants us at the agency in less than an hour." He stares at me for a minute, looks at his alarm clock again then returns his gaze to me.

"Hey Ash when did my dad exactly call?" He probably noticed that I'm showered and dressed which usually takes me a while. I don't just wake up looking like a model! Wait that's a lie. I always wake up looking damn good!

"Hmmmmm," I say, pretending to ponder his question while tapping my pointer finger against my lips, "I'd say he called around um nine a.m." Ha-ha he looks even more pissed off.

"Ashley," he growls. Really Aiden, again with the growling, that's immature.

"Yes Aiden," I say in an innocent tone. Ha, I'm anything but.

"Ashley its freeking eleven a.m. now," he growls.

Okay enough with the God damn growling seriously. I feel like I'm having a damn conversation with cookie monster. What the fuck is this, fucking Sesame Street? Man those drugs must've fucked me up more than I thought.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up! My dad's gonna be so fucking pissed," he grumbles, sounding pissed. I don't blame him for not waking up. We partied pretty hard plus I'm might've gotten him completely hammered. What are friends for right?

"Ha-ha I know right," I chuckle. Is it bad that I find this all extremely amusing? Nahh.

"Ashley," he says, sounding defeated.

I turn my back to him and walk towards his bedroom door. I stop and glance over my shoulder at him waiting to hear what he's going to say.

"You're a bitch," he says. I laugh at him. I'm such a bitch. But hey at least I can admit it!

I leave his room and start skipping down the hallway and shout in a sing song voice, "I lovvvveee you too Aid!"

I walk into the kitchen and start making some coffee then grab my Cocoa Puffs. That stuffs the shit! I legit couldn't live without that stuff!

While I'm eating Aiden comes out of his room dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white short sleeve v neck. Gay. He takes one look at me and burst out laughing. Not usually the reaction I get.

Well that hurt my ego, but I'll never tell him that.

"Really Ash," he chuckles, while pouring himself some coffee then grabbing a doughnut out of the cupboard. He leans against the counter staring at me and laughing, "I can't believe badass agent Davies eats Cocoa Puffs."

"Hey don't dis Cocoa Puffs, they're the shit! And you know I can't put up with people especially your father until I get some chocolaty goodness," I explain, while waving my spoon around with a pout on my face. I guess you could say I'm coo coo for Cocoa Puffs!

He just laughs even harder practically choking on his doughnut. I think he got some double meaning out of that. Yup he did. Sick mother fucker.

We both quickly finish up our coffee and food.

"Alright Ash, let's go get our asses beat," he says, smiling at me. He sounds way too enthusiastic about that. I'd rather shoot myself. It actually sounds like a good idea.

We walk out the door and get inside my baby. Of course I'm driving! There's no way in hell I'd let Aiden drive my baby!

The drive was about thirty minutes but we made it. I pulled up to a gate entrance that leads to a mansion. I roll down my window and face the voice identification speaker box.

"Who's there," the speaker box inquires.

"Your mom," I reply. Yah I'm not really in a cheery mood this morning. And yes I also believe talking to technology is pretty retarded. If technology is so advanced then why the hell does it have to ask me what I want? Shouldn't it know this shit? Fuck you technology!

"Voice recognized. You may now enter." A beeping sound follows and then the gates open. Thank God, I don't have all day!

I drive smoothly up the path and park in the garage. This mansion is the old house I used to live in with my family before they were killed. I moved out. Too many memories. Now Mason uses this place as the RDA, and some of the other agents stay here with him to help run the place.

We get out of the car and go through the garage door. We walk the familiar route through the kitchen and living room then go upstairs. Every time I'm in this place I have flashbacks of everything that happened that night. This place is just a reminder of what I lost. Being reminded of your killed loved ones almost every day isn't exactly what I consider happy childhood memories.

We walk down the hallway and pass by some other agents. They just nod their heads at us, and we return it. We walk right into my dad's old office. It's Mason's office now. The back of his chair is facing us but suddenly it turns around when the door closes. We're faced with a more than pissed of Mason. He's always so grumpy.

Mason looks a lot like Aiden. Same height too. The only difference is his gray side burns. His body isn't as toned as Aiden's but he's still pretty fit for an old guy. Mason's eyes are cold. His eyes show nothing; his once trusting and welcoming eyes are gone. Sometimes there are specs of happiness, sadness, rage, and concern in his eyes, but only Aiden and I see it, everyone else gets his cold empty stare.

His eyes are a dark green right now, showing rage. He seems pissed. Oops. I blame Aiden.

"Where have you two been? I've been waiting. It's twelve forty five p.m. now, and you're just now showing up! I expect this from Ashley, but not you Aiden," Mason says, giving him an angry stare. Aiden lowers his head. Mason returns his gaze to both of us and continues, "If you make this a common occurrence I will no longer allow you to have your own free time. You both are adults so start acting like one, and take this more seriously. This isn't a club; you can't just go with the flow. Peoples' lives are on the line here at the RDA, and when you don't show up when I call you, you are putting those agents' lives at risk and that makes you responsible!," he growls. He's looking at me now. I hate it when he looks at me like that, "What would Raife think? Do you think he wants you to live like this Ashley? What about Christine and Kyla," he questions. I hate it when he talks about my family, "And don't you dare forget Julian," he continues. How could I forget him? I think of him every day of my fucking worthless life. My eyes are start to water, "What would he think if he knew his big sister was wasting away her life with drugs, alcohol, and sleeping with random girls at clubs? You're better than this Ashley so start showing it!" I'm nothing but pathetic.

He finally finishes his long lecture breathing heavily and is looking at me expectantly. I take a sideways glance at Aiden. Aiden looks like he either wants to argue with Mase or pull me into a hug. And me? Well I have a lone tear falling down my cheek. My vision is blurry from trying to keep my tears at bay. I'm clutching my fists so tight that my knuckles are turning white. I'm biting my lip so hard it's bleeding and I feel the blood trail down my chin. He knows why I'm so upset. He knows I will always blame myself.

Mason's face instantly softens. The anger in his eyes has subsided and I can see the specs of concern in his eyes. He's out of his seat and is standing in front of me wiping the blood off my jaw and pulling me into a hug in seconds. I silently sob into his chest. He starts whispering soft words to calm me down and I wrap my arms around him. Him and Aiden are the only family I have now.

"It's not your fault, none of it is. Please don't so this to yourself Ashley. You know your family wouldn't want this for you, neither do Aiden and I. We love you so much Ashley that it hurts to see you slowly destroy yourself. You and I both know what it's like to feel helpless, to sit back and watch things unfold and not be able to stop it. Don't give up Ashley; you have so much love to give. Stop punishing yourself for something that was never your fault." It was _my_ fault. It will always be _my_ fault.

Mason pulls back a little but enough so he can look into my eyes. I just nod my head trying to find my voice. I feel so vulnerable right now.

"I won't blame myself," I say, defeated. I sound so weak right now, and I barely recognize my voice.

He just nods and hugs me once more before returning to his office chair. I probably won't ever forgive myself for what happened to my family. He knows that. Aiden and him won't give up on me though and it means a lot that they still try. Even if they are fighting a losing battle.

"Alright now that we got that Dr. Phil moment out of the way let's talk about why you called us here for," I say, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. Luckily Mason knows when to take a hint and moves on.

"Alright so I have some great news," Mason explains. Before Mason can continue Aiden interrupts him.

"Well then there must be bad news, because every time you give us great news something really shitty happens. So what is it?" Wow Aiden's being blunter than me and that definitely says something. Especially when he says it to Mason. Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

"Alright you caught me Aiden, but I'll tell you the great news first. While one of our agents has been working undercover she found new information that could possibly lead us to Ben." Sweet! I should 'reward' this agent personally.

"That's great," I chip in.

"Yah it is great Ashley, but like Aiden said I have some bad news also. The information our agent received leads us to believe that if we want to find Ben's location we'll find it at King High School," Mason explains. Well that doesn't sound like bad news this is gonna be easy!

"Cool so I'll just break into King High and get the info we need," I explain. Mason looks up at me then sighs. That can't be good. Why does he have to sigh? Whoever invented sighing is a real bastard.

"It's not that simple Ashley. The agent we received this information from claims that this would be a long term investigation." I am so not personally 'rewarding' this agent anymore! Bitch is gonna miss out on my hotness!

"Well Mase who the hell are you receiving this information from? How long of an investigation are we talking here," I say, getting to the point.

"Right now it doesn't matter who I got this information from Ashley. To answer your other question I'll start by saying that it is not an easy break in mission. We need an undercover agent to impersonate a high school student," Mason explains. Fuck that shit! I'm not doing it Aiden can! He sighs then continues, "This investigation could take months or a whole year," he says, looking at me then Aiden, "You two are my best agents so it has to be one of you. We're taking a risk here in this mission though, it might not help us find Ben, it could be a total waste of time, and it's possible that this is just a set up. We haven't had a lead like this in years, so we have no choice but to take the risk." This sucks ass!

"Are you fucking kidding me Mase? Are you on crack," I ask, frustrated with the entire situation. He really should lay off the crack. Crack is wack!

"There's more Ashley. We also don't know exactly where to start or what we're looking for. All we do know is that Ben is selling his business through the school and making money. Ben is possibly using someone to spread the word about his business. We don't know who or even if there really is someone in the school doing this but we have to take a chance." Uh I'd rather not. I've got my own stuff to do and this seems like a total waste of time.

I glance at Aiden to see how he is handling this and it seems like he's thinking the same thing I am. That this is completely fucked up. We are both looking at Mason right now like he's grown a second head. Nope maybe it's just me. Damn drugs are messing with my head.

"What the fuck Mase there's no way one of us is going undercover if we have no idea if this information is a fact! We are not putting our lives at stake or wasting our time going back to high school when we don't even know what the fuck we're looking for," I yell. I can't believe this is the bullshit he woke us up for.

"I agree with Ash, it's just too risky dad," Aiden says. About time he backed me up. Glad you stopped checking out your abs and decided to find your balls.

Masons whole face goes flush with anger. Great he's pissed again. Please no yelling my head still hurts like a bitch.

"You both need to shut the fuck up now! The choice of following through with this mission is not open for discussion! We don't have a choice! Now one of you needs to choose who is going back to high school NOW," Mason yells. He seriously needs to take some anger management classes. I think they'd work wonders for him.

Aiden and I are having a stare off right now. I feel like I'm in one of those Wild West movies. Aiden isn't blinking and neither am I. I wanna slug him in the face. He has this sick smirk on face like the choice is so obviously going to be me. Oh hell no, I am not going back to high school! High school sucks balls! It's full of stuck up fake bitches and whores. Stupid dumb jocks that think they can turn you straight. Hello being a lesbian means I like pussy not cock! Dumbasses! And all those dam parties. Don't even get me started on all the drugs and alcohol. All those high school girls wearing tight, short, revealing clothes. They're all hot and ready to experiment and...Oh my God! Holy shit this is the best mission ever! I can't wait to go back to high school!

"Mason, I'm your girl for this mission," I shout, sounding a little too excited. They probably think I'm bi-polar too. I don't blame them not even 5 minutes ago I was a bitching about how much of a bad idea this mission was. Psh whatever, hot girls in tight clothes would get you excited too!

Mason looks a little unsure before he speaks.

"Are you sure about this Ashley, it is high school, maybe Aiden would be better for this mission. Maybe you should just relax." Why relax in my apartment when I can go to high school and 'relax' there?

"No way in hell Mason there are some naughty bitches in that school that need a whipping," I say, proudly. They're both just giving me that 'what the fuck' look. Okay maybe I shouldn't have put it like that. Aiden breaks the silence and my day dream about horny school girls. What an ass.

"Really Ash maybe I should take on this mission. You only wanna go because you think you're gonna get to tap some hot ass!" Well duh!

"So what if I do! You wanna go back for the same reason, so now there is only one way to settle this."

"And what's that," Aiden asks, not backing down at all. He really should back down while he still has the chance.

"Rock, paper, scissors," I say. Seriously. He looks at me like I'm retarded but goes along with it.

We both turn to face each other then walk closer to each other. Mason is looking at me suspiciously. He obviously knows me better than Aiden or else he would have seen this coming. Aiden could learn a thing or two from Mase.

We both bring our hands up and nod to each other indicating we are both ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors," we say, simultaneously. Right when we both say scissors I knee him in the balls. He falls down and puts both his hands on his family jewels. I'm smirking down at him and holding up my right hand that shows I picked scissors. I glance down at his hands and my smirk grows. Both of his hands are flat like paper. I win bitch!

"Awww Aiden I'm sorry, no school girls for you. Scissor beats paper," I say, innocently with a fake pout.

Mason looks down at his son who is still holding his manhood then back at a smirking me.

"Alright Ash, the mission is all yours. Just promise not to do that again to Aiden. I'd like to have grandkids one day," he explains, smiling at me. That was pretty funny Mase.

"You got it Mase," I promise him. I cross two fingers behind my back though. What Mason doesn't know won't hurt him. Hey sometimes Aiden needs a good kick in the balls. I think it's a great way to motivate him.

He just simply nods his head then motions for me to come closer with his finger. He hands me a credit card and my eyes light up. I know what this means.

"The credit card is yours to use throughout this mission to buy whatever the mission requires. Today you are going shopping for clothes and school supplies," he says. He leans to the right to look at Aiden, "and maybe by a new penis for my son." I practically fall over laughing my ass off and clutching my stomach. Who knew Mase had it in him.

"Dad it's not funny! I won't be able to piss for a week!" Mason just laughs at him. We rarely have moments like this where we're all laughing but I'm glad when we do. I turn and open the door and just as I'm about to leave Mason stops me.

"One more thing Ashley, this will just take a couple of minutes," Mason instructs. Hurry up please. Got some shopping to do. Gotta look extra hot for high school.

I close the door and turn around waiting for him to continue.

"I would like for you to meet your partner." I look at him confused. He did not just say partner did he?

"But you said-." Mason cuts me off before I can finish.

"I said I'd choose you or Aiden for this mission. I never said anything about not sending in a backup agent for your protection," he says, sternly. Back up my ass! Ha-ha that sounded funny.

"Do what you want Mase but I don't need protection, I can take care of myself. In the meantime though this other agent can scope out information too, it will make this investigation quicker." While I scope out hot chicks the agent can waste their time searching for meaningless information. My plan's bullet proof!

Mason nods and smiles at me but before he can reply I hear the door behind me open and Aiden start laughing. What the heck is he laughing at? Do I need to kick him in the balls again?

"Oh my Lord! This is too fucking halarious Ash! Dad is this some kind of joke," Aiden asks. Mason is shaking his head no. Okay now I'm really curious to see who this other agent is, "Oh wow, umm Ash ha-ha you're really gonna get a kick out of this one," Aiden says, laughing. I have a really bad feeling right now.

I look at Mason but he's not meeting my gaze. Uh oh that can't be good. Who the fuck is this agent? I start to turn slowly and I see Aiden rolling on the floor clutching his stomach laughing so hard tears are coming out of his eyes. I close my eyes and then complete my one eighty turn. Please, please, please, please don't be-

"What's up Chica?" Fuckity fuck shit fuck! Jesus I will convert to Christianity if you smite down the demon that stands before me!

I slowly open my eyes to see who I was hoping it wouldn't be...

"Madison," I mumble. I'm so not converting now!

Fuck. My. Life.

**A/N:** Please tell me if you think I should continue with this. Was it good or bad people lezbehonest here, but don't hate on me too much!

**louise17116**


	2. The Bitch Named Madison!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little slow. It's mostly about how Ashley and Madison know each other plus the preparation for their mission. Spencer isn't in this chapter, but I promise she'll be in the next one for sure. Thanks again for giving my story a chance and reviewing it. I was smiling like a dumbass for at least five minutes. I'm so white and nerdy sometimes. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**(Edited Author's Note:** I edited this chapter a little. As in I added a little more information, more so to Ashley's dream and Ashley's attitude. If you happen to reread this chapter REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if you like or dislike the changes I've made. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any SoN characters.

**pati1996-** Thank you so much for being the first to read and review my story! Thanks for being my first! Pun totally not intended!

**luvmeh8meucan'tchangeme-** Thank you so much for your comment I really do appreciate it. I'm so glad you like my story. I'm glad I could help with your story even though I didn't really do anything. So your welcome I guess. It really means a lot that you think I'm a good writer. There's a lot of amazing writers on here so thank you so much for thinking my story stands out. Thanks again ;)

**lexi10290-** Lezbehonest I love that you read my story and liked it. Thank you!

**Say I love you when your not listenin-** Thank you! And come on what would a SoN story be without the b!tch Madison?

**Riana Kaiba-** Thanks for reviewing my story! And to be honest I have never watched Vampire Diaries so I have no clue who that is. Sorry . I just really like the name Mason and it fit. Maybe Kyla's alive, maybe she's not. You'll just have to read and find out ;). And I'm sorry Spencer isn't in this chapter, she'll be in the next one for sure and I'm thinking about doing a Spencer's POV.

**Thanks again everyone!**

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter two- The Bitch Named Madison!**

**Ashley's POV-**

I'm currently sitting on a bench in a Victoria's Secret store waiting for Madison to come out of the changing room. That's fucked up right? Yeah I know. I don't even know how I got put into this situation. That's a lie. I guess I just can't believe it actually happened. Turns out arguing with Mason didn't work and now I'm being forced to work with Madison. That bastard knows I hate her. He's probably getting a kick out of this. I should probably explain how I know Madison first.

Madison and I go way back. Like way, way back. I've known the bitch, I mean her since we were little kids. Madison and I became best friends in kindergarten.

_Flashback kindergarten…_

_I'm currently sitting in the sandbox with another girl. I haven't worked up enough courage to ask her to be my friend. Can you blame me though? I've had the worst day ever so far. It's my first day of kindergarten and I've made no friends. Everyone else seems to get along great. _

_During arts and craft time I went to sit by Aiden but this freckle face red head told me to go away because I had cooties. What the heck is cooties? Then the jerk ate my glue. Then during nap time some black kid with dread locks poured water all over my sleeping matt so it looked like I peed. Everyone laughed at me. _

_When recess came around I went to the sandbox to play with shovels and buckets so I could avoid everyone else. There was a little girl playing there. She had light green eyes and brown wavy straight hair slightly. Her skin was a little darker than mine. I was surprised when she didn't get up and leave the sandbox. We've been sitting here playing but not talking for at least twenty minutes. This brings me back to my current situation. How the heck do I make her my friend?_

_Come on Ashley you can do this just ask her to be your friend. The worst she could do is say no. I sigh and put down my shovel and stand up to brush the sand off. I hold my hand out to her._

_"Hi I'm Ash-." Owww that hurt. Either I just fell or someone pushed me hard into the sand. _

_I push myself up on my arms and turn so I'm sitting with my legs crossed. I rub the sand out of my eyes to find the culprit._

_There are four guys standing in front of me. One is Aiden and the other two are freckle face red head and dread lock boy. The one standing in front of me looks like a 3rd grader. Huh he must be the leader. I know I promised daddy I wouldn't beat anyone up but these kids are total jerks and need to be taught a lesson! They've been pissing me off all day! It's go time bitches! Yeah I know I have a colorful vocabulary for a little kid._

_Just as I'm about to get up and teach this kid a lesson the girl I've been playing with gets up and tackles the big boy to the ground. She smashes his face into the sand. Freckle face and dread locks start trying to help there leader out. Nope, I don't think so. I run and tackle both of them before they can reach the brown haired girl. Aiden's standing in the corner looking scared. Wimp. This chick and I are pounding on these kids. _

_"Stop please." Ha-ha, that was there leader. What a pussy._

_"Don't ever mess with us again. If I ever hear or see you do something mean to me or her," she points at me then to herself, "I will destroy you." I like this girl's style._

_Um wow is it weird for a five year to get turned on?_

_Their leader gets up and freckle face and dread locks follow him crying and covered in sand. Wow can anyone say humiliating._

_Aiden is still standing there looking at us._

_"I'm sorry I ignored you Ash, they told me they'd beat me up if I hung out with you. They said you had cooties." Again what the heck are cooties?_

_"It's okay Aid, those guys were just jerks," I reassured. He's still my best buddy._

_We're silent for a couple of minutes then the other girl speaks up._

_"Hi I'm Madison Duarte. You're pretty tough chica, I like it. Let's be best friends." I smile at her and frantically nod my head._

_End of flash back…_

Ever since that day we became best friends. Everything was perfect until 10th grade.

_Flashback 10th grade sophomore year…_

_We're in Madison's bedroom sitting on her bed and she's talking about cute boys again. Why doesn't she ever shut the hell up? I'm sick of talking about boys._

_"OMG Ash did you see Max today? God he looked so fuckable," Madison gushes. Yeah just as fuckable as a Ken doll. What's up with the Ken dolls anyways? I mean they look like they have vaginas._

_I zoned out while she continued talking. I've had a lot of different feelings lately. Ever since 9th grade I've noticed girls more than guys. I've dated a couple of guys including Aiden. In fact Aiden and I just broke up yesterday. I told him I was gay and he said he knew since 7th grade. He told me he would love me no matter what happened. We also agreed we were better off as friends, besides I think Aiden has a thing for Kyla. I know Kyla has a huge crush on him. Only Aiden knows I'm gay. I've been trying to figure out how to tell Maddy I broke up with Aiden and that I'm gay. But so far I've got nothing. I mean how do you tell your best friend, who's straight and a girl, you like vaginas?_

_"I wonder if he dates Spanish chicks? Ash are you even listening to me? You've been acting so weird the past three weeks what's your deal Ash?" Sometimes her bluntness can be really annoying._

_Well here goes nothing; I guess it's time to tell her. Come on you can do this Davies. Don't be a fucking pussy!_

_"Did something happen with Aiden?"_

_"Mad-."_

_"Did you guys have sex? Oh God he cheated on you? Did he dump you? Did you dump him? Does he wanna elope in Mexico? Did he hurt you? Oh my God if he even laid one finger on you I'll kick him in between the legs so hard his penis turns into a vagina! I'll shove my foot so far up his ass he'll be talking shit for weeks! Do you want me to tell people he has a small di-?"_

_"MADISON WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND? Damn you Spanish chicks are fucking loco!" How the hell does she come up with all these conclusions in the first place? Funny thing though, my dad thinks she'd make a great agent. I don't really see how though._

_"Sorry Ash. Can you just tell me what's wrong? You've been acting so weird and I'm really worried about you ok."_

_My eyes are burning. I wanna cry so badly right now. God I'm such a pussy. What she just said is so sweet, but what if she changes her mind after I tell her I'm gay? I don't wanna lose her as friend._

_"Madison, I..." Great I'm getting all choked up. Why does this have to be so hard? Why do people have to care about what I am?_

_I shift uncomfortably on her bed and bow my head closing my eyes. I hear the rustling of sheets and feel Madison move to be right in front of me on the bed. She places one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin to tilt it up so I'm looking into her eyes._

_"Ashley what's wrong. Please tell me, you're really starting to scare me here." I'm starting to scare myself._

_I open my eyes to look at her. Her whole demeanor has changed; she looks genuinely concerned and a little scared._

_"Madison I," I start. Great I'm crying now," I-I- I, Aid-en and I bro-ke up," I say, between sobs. Shit that was so hard to say. How am I gonna tell her I'm gay?_

_She's hugging me now and my head is in the crook of her neck and I'm sobbing._

_"God Ash I'm so sorry. Don't worry there's other guys out there. You don't need Aiden he's just a dumb meat head. You could do so much better than him." I lightly smile at her words but it fades when I remember what I'm about to tell her._

_"You don't get it Maddy. I broke up with him," I clarify._

_"Well why did you break up with him?" I pull away from the embrace and shake my head._

_"I don't like him like that."_

_"Well that's okay Ash. We'll find you a new guy better than Aiden." It frustrates me that she can't just figure out what I'm trying to say._

_"You're not getting the point here Madison," I scream. She looks confused and a little frustrated._

_"Then tell me what the point is Ashley! I can't read your fucking mind!" I really wish she could._

"_I don't like Aiden! I don't like any boys in our school! I don't like boy's period! I'm gay!" Oh fuck I didn't want it to come out like that. Ha-ha come out. Now's not the time Ashley!_

_She's silent and I'm staring down at her bed sheets. Then I hear something I didn't expect to hear, laughter. She's fucking laughing at me. She's laughing so hard that she just fell off her bed and there are tears streaming down her face as well as mine. I get up and just as my hand touches the door knob she speaks up._

_"Ash don't leave. I'm not laughing at you I swear. I'm laughing at the situation. God I'm so stupid, there have been so many obvious signs that you are clearly gay. I can't believe I didn't see them before! I mean you watch the Ellen Show all the time!" I didn't know watching the Ellen Show makes you gay._

_"So you don't care if I'm gay?"_

_"Of course not Ash. I fucking love you we've been best friends forever. I've always wanted a gay friend. Now you can tell me if I look hot when we go out to clubs and I know you'll mean it," she says, picking herself up off the floor. She charges at me and forces me into a huge hug._

_"This isn't making you horny is it Ash?"_

_"EW Madison your like my sister I'd never hook up with you!"_

_We both just laughed at each other's dumbness._

_End of flashback…_

After that day Aiden and Madison helped me come out to my parents. My parents accepted me along with Kyla and Julian. Soon the whole school found out but Maddy and Aid stuck by my side so no one really messed with me. Who would mess with the star basketball player and the head cheerleader? Maddy even helped me hook up with some other hot chicks. Everything was perfect till that one night.

_Flashback end of junior year party…_

_Aiden and I have been dancing for an hour waiting for Madison and her boyfriend Max. Yep remember Max well he asked Madison out a week after I told her I was gay. They've been dating ever since. He's kinda a jerk and I just get this vibe he hates me._

_"Hey slut." Yay Maddy is finally here with her douchebag boyfriend!_

_"Madddddy," I slur. I give her a quick hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. She just laughs at me._

_"I'll go get us some drinks guys." That was Max. Maybe he isn't so bad. He must know how much I love alcohol._

_Maddy and I are dancing and Aiden left us a while ago to answer a call. Probably Kyla. Ever since they started dating they've been inseparable. I'm glad they have each other though._

_"Here you are ladies," Max says, handing us our drinks. Yay our drinks are here!_

_I chug my whole drink. Wow I really have to pee._

_"Guys I'll be riggghht bacck I reallllly have ta pee."_

_As I make my way up the stairs I realize I must be drunker than I thought. I quickly send a text to Aiden telling him I'm using the bathroom and I'll come find him after so we can leave. I know my limits._

_I walk out of the bathroom feeling really light headed. Someone must've spiked my drink. The only people that gave me a drink tonight was Aiden and oh shit. I pull out my phone and dial Aiden's number when all the sudden I'm being shoved into a room and onto a bed. The room is pitch black and I can't see a thing. They climb on top of me and rip my shirt off. I can't push them off because the drugs are making me weak and I'm about to black out._

_"Hi there you fucking homo. I'm about to teach you a fucking lesson about trying to steal my girlfriend. Maybe it will straighten you up too you fucking dirty dyke."_

_It's Max. I'm crying and telling him to stop. I'm sobbing so hard and trying to push him off but the drugs and alcohol are preventing me from doing so. He pushes my skirt up and pulls my underwear down then unbuttons his jeans. I feel him on my thigh. I just want this to be over. I'm losing my strength so I use the last of my energy to scream out._

_"PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME. PLEASE PLEASE HELP. STOP, PLEASE HELP. AIDEN I NEED YOUR HELP HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME. AIDEN HEL-!"_

_"Shut up you fucking dyke you know you want my big cock in you."_

_I felt him move so he was at my entrance. He started to push a little and just before he entered me the door burst open and Max was being pushed off me. I looked over and see Aiden on top of Max throwing punch after punch until Max stops moving but Aiden keeps on punching him._

"_Aid sto stop, it's okay," I mumble. He kept punching Max, "Aiden ple please it's over," I try again. He still didn't stop. I said what I knew would get him stop, "Aid ple-ase help me ple please hel-p me." He finally stopped and stood up with his back facing me. I took the time to pull my underwear up and fix my skirt the best I could. He turned around and walked towards me and sat on the bed next to me grabbing my hand._

"_I'm so sorry Ashley. I'm so so sorry. This is my entire fault I'm so sorry I left you all alone. I'll never leave you alone again. I'm so so sorry Ash. I promise from now on I will always protect you. You mean everything to me Ash I love you so much, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm so sorry Ash. I'm so sorry. I heard you on my phone I looked everywhere for you and I was too late. I'm so pathetic, I couldn't save you. You sounded so weak and scared and I wasn't here to protect you. I almost lost you. I will never forgive myself I'm so so sorry Ash. I'm so sorry," Aiden sobbed. I could barely understand him. He was hysterical and the room was starting to spin._

_I squeezed his hand and looked up at him and he looked down at me. He was shaking so much and his tears wouldn't stop falling._

"_I lo-ve you too Aid. And pl-ease st-op say-ing your sorry. I d-ont bl-ame you. J-ust pro-mise me one th-ing." I have to make him promise me something and I know he'd do about anything for me right now._

"_God, anything Ash just say it," he pleads. I start to black out._

"_Ashley! Ashley! Ash what's wrong wake up!"_

"_Shhh Aid its f-ine, he dr-ugged me. J-ust prom-ise you'll nev-er t-ell any-one or men-tion this n-ight a-gain." I know it's a lot to ask of him._

"_Ash I-." _

"_Prom pro-mise me Aid."_

"_Alright Ash, I promise," he reluctantly says. He leans over and just holds me till I completely black out._

_End of flashback..._

The next day at school everyone stared at me. Turns out Max told everyone I tried to have sex with him and then Aiden came into the room and I panicked and said he was trying to rape me so Aiden beat him up.

People didn't know what to believe. I wasn't confirming or denying Max's story. A lot of people believed his story including Madison. She confronted me about it and I said it was true. I couldn't bare telling anyone, especially Madison. I didn't want to be judged and I was ashamed. I didn't want to be viewed as a weak person. Madison punched me, called me a whore and from that day on made my life a living hell. Only Aiden and I know what really happened. I lost my best friend over something that wasn't my fault. There's no point in telling Madison the truth now it won't change anything. Just make things even more complicated. A tear made its way down my cheek.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Shit I didn't even hear Madison come out of the changing room. Her voice is laced in concern. That's weird.

I quickly wipe the tear away and speak up.

"Uhh ye-ah Madison. I love hanging out with a bitch like you." Nice stutter there Davies. Whatever it looks like she somewhat bought it.

"Whatever slut." Yeah she bought it. Dumb bitch.

"Thanks bitch. Anyway are you done yet? We've been to almost every damn store in this mall and you still haven't gotten everything you need. I've been done hours ago with my shopping and my car is full of new clothes and supplies. How the fuck are you still not done? Plus we still haven't bought our actual school supplies." Why the fuck does she need to buy lingerie in the first place. We're going to high school not the fucking Playboy Bunny Mansion!

"Are all of you lesbians this annoying? You need to chill Ashley I'm almost done and after we'll go get our school supplies. Then we can go eat at-." We aren't going out to eat. Why the hell is she acting like she's my friend?

"Excuse me, who the fuck said I wanna have lunch with you? Just because Mason forced us to work together doesn't mean I wanna hang out with you when I don't have to." She was always fucking crazy. Guess some things never change.

"Well I was hungry bitch jeez." And with that she left to go try some more clothes on. Good ridden bitch!

_At Kmart…_

"Madison what the fuck do you need a sixty four pack of crayons for? We're going to high school not elementary dumbass! And why the fuck did we have to leave the mall and come to Kmart to get school supplies? We were at a mall moron; malls tend to have everything you need." We haven't even started the mission and I already wanna kill her. Wait I've always wanted to kill her annoying ass.

"Would you lower your voice I don't want people to know I'm forced to associate with a lesbian. And for your information I just wanna be prepared, you never know what we'll need. Plus Kmart has the best school supplies, so duh I deserve the best." Oh hey look at that guy over there! He has a fucking shotgun! Oh I know I'll use my fucking sixty four pack of crayons to kill him!

"You're such a shallow bitch I can't believe we were ever friends. I'm going to the car so hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving you here," I say. I turned and started walking down the aisle and glanced over my shoulder at Madison, "You compreheno bit-."

I ran right into someone else. And I can tell it's a girl because I landed on top of her with my hands are on her boobs. Sweet I love tits. Okay Davies be cool here. Not like I have to try though. I _am_ Ashley Davies after all.

"Hahahaha oh my God Ashley you're the dumbest lesbian I've ever met. First you run into a stranger then you feel her up, damn your such an easy whore!" She's gonna be wishing she didn't choose a sixty four pack crayons because I'm about to slowly kill her with them.

"Thank you bitch I learned from the best," I say, looking back at her. My hands are still on this girls tits. She has some nice tits.

I'm glaring at Madison when the girl I'm feeling up finally speaks up.

"Most girls usually give me their name or number and ask me on a date before I let them get to second base." I turn my head to look at the stranger. She has straight blond hair and big brown eyes. She has this killer smile and tan skin. I also can tell she has a toned body since mine is completely on top of hers. Did I mention she's fucking hot? Well she is. I'm definitely gonna sleep with her.

"I know I have a great pair of tits and all but do you mind getting off me the floor is kinda cold and uncomfortable." Oops I was kinda day dreaming about fucking her.

"Oh God I'm so sorry," I say, jumping off her. I miss holding her tits. Damn.

She stands up and brushes her clothes off. Damn she's hot. She's wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a black wife beater. She can definitely pull that look off. She is hot to trot. I can't believe I just said that.

"It's okay; it's not every day that I get felt up by a beautiful woman."

"Yeah well according to the bitch over there I'm a whore and this is a common occurrence," I say, pointing over at Madison.

"Funny and cute," she says, grinning. Sounds like she's gay. It really doesn't matter if she is though. We're so gonna fuck, "My name's Sarah Smith," she says. Hello Sarah, I'm Ashley Davies and I'd like to fuck your brains out.

"Ashley Davies," I say, shaking her hand, "And the bitch over there," I say, pointing behind me, "is Madison."

"Don't be a bitch Davies, and you need to seriously keep it in your pants. We came here for school supplies not for you to pick up chicks." Okay so we aren't friends but she's a total bitch for not being a wing women. It's like girl code. I can't go anywhere with this bitch.

"Glad I'm not the only one doing last minute shopping," Sarah says. Looks like we have something in common. All the more reason to hook up.

"So Sarah, you don't happen to go to King High do you," asks Madison.

"Yes I do. Do you guys go to King? I haven't ever seen you around and trust me I'd definitely remember two pretty girls." Wow she must be a slut or really enjoy flirting. Either way it works in my favor.

"We will be attending King this year, hopefully we'll have a class together," I say, quickly while giving Madison the 'be careful what information you give away' look. Is she retarded? We don't know this chick and she could blow our cover! I was just gonna fuck her not tell her my whole life story!

"I hope we do, I'd love to see more of you two. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Well actually I meet one of you while the other molested me by feeling up my boobs. Later, I hope to at least see you around King," Sarah says. She winks and waves then walks away.

It's a good thing she didn't ask any more questions about why she hasn't seen us around King. There's only so much info we can give away. Mason still hasn't given us the mission briefing yet. And I'm going to kick Madison's ass later. She almost blew our cover and we haven't even started the mission yet! It's gonna be so hard to work with her.

After I'm positive Sarah is out of hearing distance I turn and glare at Madison and open my mouth to give her a lecture.

"Madison I can't even believe you almost blew our cov-."

"I know Ashley, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Um wow that went better than I thought. She actually looks sorry. Well good bitch, you better be sorry!

"Um uh it's fine Madison just be careful." That felt weird coming out of my mouth. We stand there for a couple of minutes in silence when my phone beeps indicating I received a text message. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my cell phone. It's Mason again. I put my phone back in my pocket and face Madison again.

"It's Mase he wants us back at the office so we can discuss things. Um if you're still hungry we have time to stop and eat, but only if you want to." I can be nice if I want to.

"Aww Davies you're actually being nice to me. You must really love me. And here I thought you were just a mean butch lesbian." One I hate her guts and two I'm not butch. Does she even know what butch means?

I scoff at her. "Shut the fuck up Madison I have to feed my bitch at some point. And the only reason I'm being nice to you is because I know your sexually transmitted diseases are going to kill you soon." It's true.

And with that we leave Kmart to go to Olive Garden.

_At the mansion…_

We just arrived back at the mansion to talk to Mason about the mission. I'm so relieved to see Mason. Being around Madison takes a lot outta you. She's like a little fucking kid on crack.

"Welcome back ladies are you ready for your briefing. I also hope you two have been getting along," Mason says, with a small smirk on his face. Mother fucker. That bastard is enjoying this way too much.

"Oh Mr. Dennison, Ashley is just the greatest I'm so excited to work with her," Madison says. Madison is such a smart ass bitch, "She makes me feel so gleeful and gay!" See why I hate her.

"Somebody fucking shoot me! Mason I can't work with this bitch, she's fucking bi-polar! At Kmart today she wanted to buy a sixty pack of crayons for high school! High school! Who the fuck needs a sixty four pack of crayons for high school? Plus she was being a total cunt block! Then when we were in my car she broke my fucking radio so I couldn't turn it off! Do you know what I had to listen to for two hours? Miley fucking Cyrus and the high school musical sound track! If I wasn't gay before I sure am now," I spit out, angrily. Mason tries to speak up but I'm not done bitching, "I'm not even done yet Mase so you're going to sit there and listen to me bitch. While we were at Olive Garden she kept flirting with our waiter! She fucking asked him if he could butter her buns! They kicked us out of Olive Garden and almost sued Madison for sexual assault! That's not even the worst part Mase! They actually called the cops on us! Madison even flirted with the damn cop! We are never allowed in that Olive Garden again! Luckily the cop believed me when I told him that Madison was mentally retarded or else we would've been in jail right now!"

"Ashley you're a drama queen," Madison says, calmly.

"Really Madison? Then how come I have a picture of you getting arrested." I pull my phone out of my back pocket and hold it up so Mason and Madison can see. It's a picture of Madison bent over the hood of a cop car with handcuffs on being held down by a cop. Mason gasps and Madison tries to snatch the phone away from me.

"Madison Duarte that type of behavior at the RDA is not acceptable! And nice try Ashley but Madison will still accompany you on this mission. Madison has a lot of problems but so do you. You guys need to get over the past for the sake of this mission." Believe me I've tried but this bitch always comments on how I tried to fuck her boyfriend.

"I can't get over the past we were best friends! She threw it all away because she tried to fuck my boyfriend," Madison screams. See what I mean! This shit is getting really old!

"I didn't try to fuck him he tried to ra-," I stopped mid-sentence. Fuck I can't believe I almost said that out loud. Madison looks confused while Mason stays silent.

"He tried to what Ashley," Madison asks.

"It doesn't matter Madison. Just give us the fucking mission briefing Mase."

Madison doesn't push the subject. I know her well enough to know that she doesn't give up easily. She'll probably bring the topic up later but for now I'm safe.

"Alright then. So obviously you guys are impersonating senior high school students. You both are eighteen years old and live in an apartment together as friends. Both of your parents are dead. They died in a car accident on their way home from dinner. Neither of you have any siblings. You moved to LA from Florida to get away from the memories of your parents death and start a new life. Don't forget this information. Also you don't have to change your names and Madison I want you to try out for the cheerleading squad. Ashley just be yourself and try to find out whatever information you can. Here are your school schedules." He stands up and hands us our school schedules.

**Ashley D, Davies 12****th**** grade:** **1.** Health, **2.** Algebra, **3.** Gym, **4.** Patient Care, **5.** Weight Lifting, **6.** Anatomy, **7.** French, **8.** Biology.

**Madison J, Duarte 12****th**** grade:** **1.** Gym, **2.** Art, **3.** Cheerleading, **4.** History, **5.** Chemistry, **6.** Spanish, **7.** Geometry, **8.** Life Skills.

"Tomorrow you are moving into your new apartment and your mission will start. Aiden will help you set up your apartment. He will help with weapons, security, and how to contact the RDA if you need more back up. Make sure to get a good night sleep. Meet me back here at nine a.m. tomorrow. Aiden will also be here to accompany you girls to your apartment. You are free to leave now." Thank God.

Madison and I just nod our heads and walk to the garage.

"Isn't this just great Ashley, I get to be a popular cheer leader again!" She can't honestly be serious?

I laugh bitterly at her, "Yeah Madison it's wonderful! It'll be just like old times. You'll be the slutty cheer leading bitch captain and I'll be the school dyke! Hey! Maybe you and the new cheer bitches can terrorize and harass me just like the good ole dayz!" I get into my car before she can reply and drive home.

I walk through my apartment door to hear Aiden screaming at the T.V. again. Sounds like he's playing Halo again.

"What now you little bitch! I just fucking pwned your ass! You thought you could sneak up on me you bitch but noooo I'm too good for you! Now I'm gonna tea bag you. Balls to the face bitch! Balls to the fa-."

"Aiden shut up seriously. I don't wanna hear about your balls on people's faces." He pauses the game and turns around on the couch to look at me. I look over at the T.V. and see what his screen name is.

"Really Aiden your screen name is WangMaster69," I say, laughing.

"Shut up Ash! So how was your day with the queen bitch?" Awful!

I sigh and walk over to sit on the couch next to him.

"It sucked. It's so hard to put up with her. All day I kept thinking about the past and how much it sucks. To tell you the truth Aid I don't know if I can do this," I confide in him.

I trust Aiden so much and I can't ever lie to him. He gets me and I get him, we'd risk our lives for each other. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. When I'm around him I know I don't have to try so hard. I don't have to try and pretend that I don't care.

"Are you kidding me Ash? You're the strongest person I know. I've seen you go through hell and come out of it untouched. You're so confident and cool all the time, even in the worst of situations. I know you Ash. I know how truly broken you are. Yet you always seem to amaze me. No matter how broken you are, you always place others before yourself. You're such an incredible person. I know that I'll never be able to fully pick up the broken pieces. I hope someday you let go of the past and let someone pick up the pieces. Know that I love you Ash, I'm always here for you, and I promise to always protect you." This is why I love him so much. He may be a douchebag but I couldn't live without him.

I really don't know what I'd do without Aiden and Mason. It's like…with them here it means there's still part of the real me left. Like I'm not completely gone. They keep part of the real me alive. Well at least the memory of who I used to be alive.

He smiles at me and I start to cry. He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. He's turning me into such a fucking girl.

"You're such a girl sometimes," I mumble, into his shoulder.

"Ha-ha, I watch hallmark movies when you aren't around." I don't doubt that.

I laugh into his shoulder then pull away.

"Thank you Aid. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me too. Now go get some sleep, you're gonna need as much as you can get since Madison is a whore and you'll be rooming with her for the next couple of months." I fucking hate my life.

"Argh don't remind me." I give him a quick hug, tell him good night, and make my way to my bedroom. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

_Ashley's Dream…_

_I'm standing in my old house in the living room. This used to be my home but right now I barely recognize the place. Something's different. I feel frightened and unwelcome._

_I look around and spot three wine glasses on the table in front of the T.V. The T.V.'s on but all that's playing is static. Something below me suddenly catches my attention. I look down at the carpet and there's blood everywhere. The blood is surrounding me. It's my parent's blood. They're dead. They're both lying on their backs. A bullet hole in their foreheads and between them lies a golden gun. I fall to my knees and cry. I stop sobbing when I hear a sound._

"_Ash, help me please!"_

_I immediately stand up and make my way to Julian's room. Right when my hand touches the door knob the voice stops calling out my name. I slowly turn the knob and push the door open carefully. It makes a loud creaking noise._

_I step into the room and the door slams shut. I jump a little at the sound and my heart starts to race. It's like a pounding drum in my head that keeps getting louder and louder. _

_The room is completely dark. The only light in the room is coming from the window. Outside it's raining and I can hear the rain pelting against the window. It's as if someone is angrily throwing small pebbles at the window. The wind is howling violently and the lightening outside lights up the room each time it strikes._

_A dark figure is placed in front of the window. Their back is facing me. I slowly walk forward to try and get a better look at the dark figure. There's a flash of lightening and suddenly the figure is facing me and I see who it is._

"_Julian," I whisper._

"_Why Ash," he asks. I'm confused as to what he's asking me._

"_Why what," I ask, stepping closer to him._

"_Why didn't you save me?" There's another flash of lightening and I can see that Julian is bleeding near his lungs. I stand there and stare in shock as I watch the blood drip down his shirt._

_He runs a hand down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pushes it up. Another flash of lightening reveals a small bullet hole right where his lung is. He looks back up at me with tears streaming down his face. He brings his other hand up and places it over the wound, covering his hand in his blood. He makes a fist and slowly pulls his hand away. He holds it up and unclenches his hand. The lightning strikes once more allowing me to see the golden bullet in his hand._

_He tips his hand to the side and the bullet falls. It's as if everything is in slow motion. I watch as the bullet hits the floor. It's pointing at me when it stills._

_There's a sudden pain in my right shoulder just below my ACL. I cover my shoulder with my hand and cringe in pain. I slowly pull my hand away to see it's covered in blood. Suddenly there's a loud clanking noise that I hear above every other noise. I look down and see a golden bullet. My eyes shoot back over to where I previously saw a golden bullet but it's gone._

_I look up at Julian and stare into his once brown eyes. They're black and filled with hatred. Hatred for me. His skin is so pale. He looks like a corpse. Again it's like everything is in slow motion as I watch his body fall to the floor._

_I rush over to him and watch as he bleeds to death. I fall to my knees and pick him up in my arms, propping him up on my lap. His face is emotionless._

"_I'm sorry Julian. I tried so hard to save you but I was too weak. Please don't leave me," I cry. He shakes his head. His face still void of any emotion._

"_You killed me Ash. How could you kill me? You're my big sister and I loved you. Why?"_

"_I'm so sorry Jules. I love you so much please don't leave me alone."_

"_It's too late Ash. You should've fought harder for me but you didn't and now it's your fault I'm dead."_

_And with that said my little brother dies in my arms again. The door suddenly burst open and it's Kyla. I hold Julian closer and cry into his shoulder muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I feel Kyla approach till she's standing right in front of us._

"_How could you kill our little brother Ashley?" She sounds angry. I raise my head to look at her. The look on her face scares me. It's like she's a complete stranger._

_I let go of Julian and quickly stand up. Kyla is walking closer to me so I keep backing up until I'm in front of the window._

"_I hate you," she says. Her voice speaks so much truth that it stuns me. I can't do anything except stand there completely speechless. Next thing I know she's in front of me. She pushes me out the window._

_I fall and land on top of my Porsche, cracking the windshield. There's blood everywhere and I'm slowly dying. I open my eyes and look up at Kyla. She's standing there glaring down at me. When I blink my eyes she's gone. I raise my head a little and stare into the sky as I watch the rain fall. It's blurring my vision but I don't care._

"_Ash! Ash, Ash wake up!" It's Aiden; he's shaking me trying to keep me awake. I want to slip away though. I want to die, "Ash! Ashley wake up! Wake up Ashley please! Ashley! Ash…" His voice echoes through my head as I close my eyes._

_End of dream…_

"Ashley wake up," Aiden says, still shaking me.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up on my bed. I'm covered in sweat and there's tears running down my face. I'm panting heavily and I can't stop shaking. Aiden's kneeling on the ground next to me. He just pulls me into a hug and holds me till I stop shaking.

This happens a lot. I always dream about that night and it's always the same. It's happened so much that Aiden knows to just hold me till I fall back to sleep. And that's what I do.

_At Ashley and Madison's new apartment…_

"Alright ladies my dad wanted me to help set up security and stuff," Aiden explains. I just wanna sleep dammit!

"Aiden you already set up the cameras and guns around the house," Madison says, sounding irritated. I think she just wants to relax. I do too; this shit requires too much effort.

"I have to give you guy's one last thing and then you can sleep." Hurry up Aiden some of us have school tomorrow.

It's two a.m. and we've been working since three p.m. I can't believe we are still not done. It would've been faster if Madison didn't worry about breaking a nail! How the fuck is she even an agent?

Aiden reaches into his back pocket and pulls out two regular looking earrings.

"These are your emergency buttons. Whenever you need back up you push these buttons, we will come and assist you as fast as we can. If you do ever push the button it will automatically start recording. Put them on please." Aiden hands both of us and earring and we put them in the top cartilage of our ears.

"This is so not fashionable. This is the ugliest earing I've ever seen," Madison bitches. She's so fucking annoying. I honestly don't understand how the fuck she became an agent. Someone please tell me how.

"Madison," I say. She looks at me, "Shut the fuck up." I'm so nice.

"Be nice Ash. I'm gonna take off ladies you two need your sleep. Don't forget you have school tomorrow so don't be late," Aiden says.

"Whatever Aid your just jealous because I'm gonna be around horny school girls twenty four seven. That also includes Madison," I say.

"Hey! That's a low blow Ashley," Madison yells.

"I don't give low blows, but you do," I say, with a smirk. That was a good one Davies!

"You fucking dyke I'm gonna kick your ass," Madison says, while charging towards me. Bring it on bitch! I've been waiting to beat your ass all day long! To my disappointment though Aiden quickly steps in. Why the hell is he still here?

"Okay Madison that's enough and knock it off Ash. Can't you guys at least try to get along," Aiden asks. Uh fuck no.

Madison and I don't reply and Aiden just sighs. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. He releases me and nods his head at Madison. He says goodbye and walks out the door.

Madison walks through the living room to her bedroom, which is down stairs. I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I fall asleep thinking about how high school will be.

Bring it on King High!

**A/N:** Hope that didn't blow too much. REVIEW PLEASE!

**louise17116**


	3. First Day Of School!

**Authors Note:** So I hope you like this chapter. Finally Spencer is here! Read and review please. Tell me if you think it's good so far. Thank you so much to everyone who is giving my story a chance. Next chapter is going to be Spencer's POV. Thanks again everyone! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**(Edited Author's Note:** Again I've been editing the chapters. This one I tweaked Ashley's behavior again. I kind of wanted to show the switch in her behavior so you can see it more. Such as when she meets Spencer. I wanted to show how meeting Spencer affects her. Anyways REVIEW if you have any thoughts on this.)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I still do not own any SoN characters. Damn .

**lexi10290-** Glad you love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Thanks for loving it. I do try. Hopefully I can post the next chapter a lot sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**pati1996-** I love you for giving my story a chance! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**JayJayxo-** Thanks! I'll try not to take too long this time. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Riana Kaiba-** Paula's always evil. Nope not really. But I don't want Paula to be a heartless bitch in all of my stories. She's just a good character to use for drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter three- First Day Of School!**

**Ashley's POV-**

"Hurry up Ashley we're gonna be late for school! I thought butch lesbians didn't wear makeup!" Again I'm not butch! She's such a fucking idiot.

"Shut up Madison! And I'm not butch," I shout, from upstairs. God she's such an impatient bitch!

"Whatever you say Ashton, I mean Ashley! Just hurry up I have to meet the other cheerleaders this morning!" Ha-ha she's so fucking hilarious. Hopefully I don't kill myself today.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, as I make my way downstairs, "I actually feel bad for the other cheerleaders. You're a total pain in the ass!" Poor cheerleading bitches are gonna have to deal with this mega bitch.

She looks up at me as I walk down the stairs and scoffs at me.

"And you call me a slut. What the fuck is that getup," she says, gesturing towards my outfit. Uh there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. I look hot so I know the outfit is doing its job.

"Madison you're wearing a cheerleading uniform! That automatically makes you a slut. And what I'm wearing doesn't make me a slut. It makes me hot, sexy, a goddess, totally drool worthy, fine, a class A Megan Fox, etc. Are you following yet?" She has no fucking clue.

Okay so maybe Madison isn't completely lying when she says I look slutty. I may look a little slutty but I'm totally banging hawt! I'm wearing my favorite black boots with a super short jean skirt. I'm talking mid-thigh length baby! My leather belt is hanging loosely on the right side of my hips. I'm wearing a black spaghetti string top. That shows off my mid drift. More importantly it shows off my perfectly sculpted abs. And to top it off I have a jean jacket on over my black top. My hair is down and I have that whole 'rebellious rocker' look going. I'd totally fuck myself if I could. Oh wait I can. Guilty.

"Davies, I don't even wanna know what you're thinking about right now. That sick smirk on your face speaks volumes," Madison says, interrupting me from my thoughts. The bitch would do that.

"Shut up Madison! Come on let's go."

We grab our school bags and get into my car and drive off to high school.

_In the school parking lot…_

We get out of my car and walk to stand in front of it.

"Are we having lunch together Ashley?" Uh hell fucking no!

"Why would I want to have lunch with you? And to be honest we're here to find information on Ben. It'd probably be better if we sit with other people and find some things out about this school. Be careful what you ask, okay? Text me if you find or need anything. I'll see you after school," I explain, as I start to walk away to find my first class.

Health class was lame. They taught us how to put a condom on a banana. I refused to do it because duh I'm gay. Why the hell would I wanna know how to put a condom on a penis? Those bananas were probably way bigger than any boy's 'anatomy' in that class. Besides that I know how to use a condom. Hello Ashley Davies sex addict. It doesn't mean I want to though! Stupid penises and there condom ways!

Algebra sucked too. I actually like algebra and I'm excellent at it. But when you have to sit next to a fat kid who's farting and eating a whopper it's not a good time. And yes I did say whopper. I don't even wanna know where the hell he got it from. Seriously though who eats a fucking whopper in algebra? This school is fucked up. At least the chicks are hot. I've already seen some hot chicks checking me out.

Finally a class I actually like, gym! Plus I get to show off my banging body! I walked into the locker room and changed into a short pair of black shorts. I'm talking really short. I threw on a black sports bra along with my black and red tennis shoes. I really like the color black. But I'm totally not emo! I just look damn good in black.

"Hey sexy!" I know that voice.

"Hey Sarah, I didn't know you were in my gym class? But hey I'm not complaining," I say, turning around to face her. She's wearing a white wife beater and a black pair of shorts. Man can she pull of those wife beaters. I can't wait to take off that wife beater though.

"Seriously Ashley what are you wearing? Coach is gonna make you change." Gasp! Who would make a hot person in little clothing put less revealing clothes on? That's just inhumane!

"No he won't! I'm hot, who wouldn't wanna see me in less clothing?" Not me!

"Are you always this cocky? Coach isn't a guy either Ash. She's gonna make you change," she says, in a sing song voice. Not when she sees how hot I am. She'll be all for the idea!

"You'll see. I just have to work the Davies charm and she'll be all over me." She just laughs and we exit the locker room.

All the other girls are stretching. Did I mention they're stretching in short shorts? Who likes short shorts? I like short shorts! I think I'm gonna like this school after all.

"Wipe up the drool Davies and stop perving," Sarah says, bending over to stretch. She's got a really nice ass.

"Well God put beautiful ladies on this Earth and I think he'd be ashamed if I didn't check them out." She just laughs at me. But hey it's totally true. God wouldn't want us to neglect his beautiful creations.

I begin to stretch and out of the corner of my eye I see somebody staring at me. I smirk to myself and turn my head to see who is staring at me. It's a girl sitting against the wall. It's obvious she's not participating with the attire she's wearing. She looks Latino and is wearing baggy clothes. She's short and has straight dark brown hair that matches her eyes. I'm staring back at her and she doesn't even flinch or look away. She's blatantly ogling me. Not that I don't like to be checked out. But she's staring at me like she owns me and I don't like it. Nobody owns Ashley Fucking Davies!

"Who's that," I ask, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"Who," she asks. She looks over in the direction I'm looking, "Oh. That's Carmen Mandez. She's bad news and a total bitch. I'd stay clear if I were you. She's someone you wouldn't wanna get involved with." I look back at Sarah and stare at her curiously.

"Meaning…"

"She's just bad news that's all," Sarah explains, without looking at me. Well Sarah just got more interesting. There's obviously something she's not telling me. I can tell by her body language. I'll drop the subject for now but this could definitely be a lead. I'll have to find out more information on Carmen.

Just as I was about to reply someone starts blowing a whistle in my face. I clench my fists ready to kick some ass. Whoever the fuck just did that is fucking dead!

"Miss Davies I presume," a voice says. Nice to fucking meet you! And now I'm about to beat your ass!

"Who the fuck ar-." Oops. I really need to learn to think before I act. They don't call me Rashly Ashley for nothing.

I'm assuming this is the Coach. Why else would she have a whistle? I'm so retarded sometimes. Man is she smoking hot too! She looks exactly like Sophia Bush. I'll fuck her if she can learn to play nice.

"That language will not be tolerated! Neither will those clothes," Coach says. I can take them off if you want. I really wouldn't mind.

"Oh but Mrs.," I start. I look over at Sarah. 'Taylor' she mouths, "Taylor, I don't think school policy allows teachers to have _that _kind of relationship with their students." Fucking with teachers is always fun.

I hear a lot of gasps, whispers, and a 'she's hot', 'what a badass', 'did you see her abs?' 'Uh oh Coach looks pissed', and a 'do you think she'd sleep with me?'. Wow some of these girls have no shame. That one chick was right though, Mrs. Taylor does look pissed. Mmm feisty...

"You think you're smart, don't you Miss Davies?" Of course I'm smart.

"Yes, yes I do," I say, like it's the most obvious thing. Well it is.

She glares at me one more time then turns and walks away to stand in the center of the gym. Everyone is whispering in hushed voices. She blows her whistle and everyone quiets down.

"Everyone outside to the track, NOW!" She probably wants me to fuck her under the bleachers. I might if she's lucky.

We walk outside and Sarah walks with me as we walk to the track field that surrounds the football field. We arrive and everyone gathers around to hear what Coach is gonna say.

"Alright ladies here's what's going to happen. Thanks to Miss Davies here none of you will have to participate in gym today," she pauses, and everyone cheers. She has this smirk on her face so that can't be good, "Since Miss Davies thinks she's all that I'm going to make a little bet with her. We're going to see who can run around the track the most within," she says, looking at her wrist watch, "60 minutes. Whoever has the highest score wins." Well okay that sounds simple enough. I'd rather fuck but I never turn down a challenge.

"What are we betting on," I ask.

"If I lose I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of the year in gym. That includes wearing whatever you want. Plus I'll let you choose what sports we do first. If I win you and everyone else in this gym class have to run laps every gym class. Are you in?"

She may be hot, but that smirk on her face makes me wanna pistol whip her ass and not in the pleasurable way. That bitch is going down. Hell yeah I'm in! I'm Ashley Fucking Davies, I never back down!

Right when I'm about to accept her challenge, Sarah pulls on my arm, dragging me forcefully into her body and starts whispering harshly into my ear. Someone's being forward.

"Don't even fucking think about it Ashley you're gonna lose. I don't care if you have a great muscle body, you'll still lose. She's the fucking track Coach. She practically runs marathons every week! I think it's about time you turn on that damn Davies charm and find a way out of this." She thinks I have a great body. That means she was totally checking me out.

I wanted to smirk at her and yell 'Bitch I'm an agent!', but that would kinda blow my cover. She should have more faith in me. I know we just met and all, but still. I've been trained for shit like this! Challenge accepted. I just nod my head at Sarah and walk towards the Coach. I pull her hand into mine and shake it.

"You got yourself a deal Coach." She's smirking like an idiot at me. That is so not attractive. Everyone else groans.

"Alright Miss Davies let's do this."

We both get into our starting positions. When one of the students yells 'go' we're off! She's really fast, but I'm faster. She doesn't need to know that just yet, so for now I'll trail along behind her and wait for her guard to drop. It also gives me time to check out her ass. I'm very good at multitasking.

After fifty minutes we've both ran twenty eight laps around the track. She's looking pretty tired and I bet she's surprised I'm still able to run. Bitch please, I'm an agent! She's slowing down so I take this as my opportunity to overlap her. I run full speed and I'm in front of her now. She looks like she just saw a ghost. I just hustled you bitch! I smirk at her and keep running full force. She's trying to catch up but her legs are preventing her from doing so. I overlap her within seven minutes and with only three minutes to spare. I slow down a little but just enough so she can't pass me.

When we cross the finish line all the girls are running over to me and screaming my name. I never get tired of hot girls screaming my name.

I'm panting heavily and I have sweat all over my body. Sarah runs over to me and picks me up twirling me in the air.

"I fucking love you Ash that was incredible. You're like fucking super woman. And you need to seriously take a shower you're all sweaty and gross!"

"Put me down, can't breathe bitch," I choke out.

"Oh jeez sorry Ash," she says, while putting me down. I smile and wink at her.

The Coach finally regains enough of her strength and walks over to us.

"That was pretty incredible Miss Davies. How'd you do it," she inquires.

"You were incredible to Coach T. Don't feel bad though. I run this much almost every day and sometimes more. I'm really into fitness so don't take it personally," I say, with my killer smile and nose crinkle. Gets the ladies every time.

She just returns the smile and tells us to head back into the school. I'm not always a bitch. I can be nice when I wanna be.

I walk into the locker room to shower and change. After I'm done changing Sarah and I start walking towards the lunch area outside. But she stops suddenly to make out with this hot chick in the middle of the hallway. What the hell? Bitch has more game than I thought. Sarah pulls away and smiles at the girl. I knew she was gay! Wow this other chick is hot. Three way please?

"Hunter, this is my friend Ashley. Ashley, this is my girlfriend Hunter. Hot isn't she," Sarah says. Damn she has a girlfriend. Oh well she plays for my team and I could use a friend in this school. Besides there's always other hot girls to fuck. Her girlfriend is pretty hot though. Long black hair with, deep brown eyes. She has that native color skin. She's thin and a little shorter than Sarah but a total hottie!

"She is hot, you're one lucky girl and it's a pleasure to meet you Hunter," I say, shaking Hunter's hand.

"Are you the same Ashley that felt my girlfriend up at Kmart and then tried to hook up with her," Hunter asks. Dammit I hate these types of situations. Uh oh I'm in trouble. I look at Sarah quickly her whole face is red from trying to hold in her laughter. What a bitch! It's _her_ girlfriend. She should be trying to back me up! It's lesbian code!

"Uh um uh well uh you see, I uh um dropped a penny and it um landed in uh Sarah's shirt so I uh reach in to um get it out?" Wow real smooth Davies. Way to impress the ladies!

I'm staring at the floor shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I look up at them and they burst out laughing.

"What the hell," I say.

"I was just messing with you Ashley. It's not your fault. Sarah can't help flirting with everything that moves. She's a lady whore. Just don't feel my girlfriend up anymore and I promise not to kick your ass," Hunter explains. Good to know. What's a lady whore?

"Will do," I say. She's feisty. That's hot. Sarah's one lucky bitch.

"Come on you sexy bitches! Let's go to lunch I'm starving," Sarah says. Sarah puts her arm around Hunter's shoulders and we continue to walk to the lunch area.

"You're such a guy Sarah! You're always hungry I swear! I can't believe I'm dating you." We all burst out laughing at Hunter's comment. But Hunter and I stop laughing when we hear Sarah say,

"That fucking bitch, I'll kick her ass!" Then she's storming off to what looks like to be just some random lockers.

I move to the right a little so I can see over the crowd of people. There are two girls standing there. One of them is Carmen, but I can't see who the other girl is. Carmen is pushing the other girl into a locker. Pretty much forcing her body onto the other girls. I start to approach them fast because I see Sarah getting closer and she looks like she wants to rip someone's head off. By the time I get there Sarah is glaring at Carmen.

"Sarah, what the fu-."

Oh My Lord And All That Is Holy! The girl against the locker is so breath taking! Who is she? She's so beautiful. She has long straight blonde hair. She's a little taller than me. Fuck! She has the body of a goddess! But her eyes. Oh God her eyes! They're the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. They look like deep pools of water from the ocean. I feel like if I keep staring into them I'm going to drown, but I can't seem to look away, they're pulling me in. I think my heart just stopped beating. That or it's beating so fast I can't even feel it. I could stare at her for-.

"Carmen, let her go now," Sarah growls, snapping me out of my daze. Bitch! I mean thanks. It's not like I just fell in love. Nope not me. I'm Ashley Davies. I love em and leave em.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't Smith," Carmen asks, with this sick grin on her lips. What a cunt!

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass bitch!" Oh God did I just say that?

Carmen's grin falls a little and she turns her head to look at me still holding onto my beautiful goddess. Cough cough. I mean oh no that poor girl!

"And who are you sexy." I can't believe this bitch has the balls to actually flirt with me! Eww she gives me the shivers. And not the good shivers my goddess gives me. I gotta stop doing that.

"I'm Ashley Fucking Davies! Bitch! And I fucking swear on my life if you don't let her go within the next ten fucking seconds you will be on the floor with my fucking fist connected to your face!"

Carmen and Sarah both look like that can't believe what I just said. Shit I can't even believe I just said that! Fuck it just slipped!

"You're all talk bitch you won't do anything. You're just jealous I'm not touching yo-." I tackled her to the ground before she could finish. Her ten seconds are up. One, Ashley Davies doesn't bluff! Two, eww. And three, nobody touches my goddess and gets away with it! My fist instantly connects with her nose before she can push me off her.

She's squirming and writhing underneath me. I'm straddling her stomach while I beat the shit out of her. Which isn't the best thing to do when you're wearing a short skirt. Out of nowhere she flips us over and my head hits the floor hard. Fuck that really hurt! She punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me momentarily. She gets a couple hits at my ribs and a nice shot at my right eye. That's gonna leave a bruise. I quickly recover and bring my fist up to her jaw fast and hard. She falls off me and I lunge at her punching her in the stomach one more time before someone is grabbing me and pulling me to my feet. I'm not done though. I'm gonna teach this bitch a fucking lesson!

Carmen somehow manages to stand up and is leaning her weight against the lockers for support. I escape from the person holding me and hit her in the face one more time effiently busting her lip open. She falls to the ground but is still conscious. Carmen is definitely used to fighting, there's no way she could take all my blows and still be conscious. I wasn't holding back at all.

I'm somehow managing to stand up by myself right now but the room is spinning. I use my right hand to reach around and feel the back of my head. It feels wet. I pull it back to examine it and it's covered in blood. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I can just barely see the crowd of people that are standing around us watching. I start to stumble when I feel two strong grips grab onto me and hold me up.

"Ashley can you hear me," Sarah asks. I nod my head while closing my eyes, "Okay stay with us, we're going to take you to a hospital."

I briefly remember being put into the backseat of a car before blacking out.

_At the hospital…_

I slowly start to open my eyes and the room is so bright it hurts. My whole body is aching and my head is throbbing but it's nothing I can't handle. I've been worse. I'm lying in a bed. Well at least it feels like I am. I slowly start to prop myself up with my arms when I feel a soft warm hand on my shoulder stop me and push me back down gently.

"Don't move. You've been hurt pretty badly," an angelic voice says.

My vision is slowly coming back and I see a dark blurry figure standing next to my bed. It looks like the dark figure in my dreams, but it couldn't be…

It's then that I realize where the hand touched. On my right shoulder. It can't just be a coincidence can it?

"Julian? Am I in heaven," I ask. The angelic voice chuckles.

"No, you're not. Go back to sleep," the angelic voice says.

And I listen. I have no clue who the person speaking to me is. But for some reason I feel safe and trust them completely. I close my eyes again and fall into a peaceful sleep. Something I haven't had in a while.

I wake to hear two hushed voices arguing. One sounds like Sarah and the other is the angelic voice from earlier, I'd recognize it anywhere.

"I don't understand why you let Carmen push you around like that," Sarah says. I guess they've haven't realized I'm awake yet.

"You know exactly why I can't do anything Sarah," the angelic voice says, sounding defeated. What is she talking about?

"You always say that! You're just too scared to do anything! There's always a way out of things, we just haven't tried hard enough! We just have to get help. Why won't you at least try?"

I hear a sigh then,

"You act like what happened to Clay never occurred," says the angelic voice. God she sounds so sad, makes me wanna cry. More importantly who's Clay?

"You know I don't think that. I really care about you, okay? It's just so hard to sit back and watch this happen to you. I hate not being able to help you the way I'd like to. Look I'm sorry, okay? But I just think that there has to be someone who can help us," Sarah says, softly. There's always another way. I just feel compelled to help the person with the angelic voice. I don't know why.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," the angelic voice says. It's followed by silence so I think it's time for me to 'wake up'.

I start to shift in the bed mumbling and groaning. I sit up with my eyes still closed and hold onto my head with both hands, faking it hurts more than it really does. Okay so maybe that's a little dramatic. Whatever, I've been an undercover agent for more than six years so I must be a better actress than I think.

"Uhhh my head. What the hell happened," I ask to no one particular.

"While you were fighting Carmen, you fell and hit your head on the floor pretty hard so we brought you to the hospital," Sarah explains.

I open my eyes and see Sarah sitting in a chair across from my bed. I look down at my arm and notice I'm connected to an IV and a heart monitor. So that's what that annoying beeping noise was. I look back at Sarah and she's staring at me curiously.

"Sooo…does Carmen look worse than me," I ask, with a smirk. I know she totally does. I might've broken her nose just a little. Sarah laughs.

"Yeah she does. It looks like she had a really bad allergic reaction to something, plus she got suspended for three weeks," she explains. She sees the look on my face and answers the question she knows I was gonna ask, "Don't worry you didn't get suspended, just detention for a week even though you were just protecting someone else. That's so lame."

"What happened to my go-, I mean the girl Carmen was being a bitch to?" I almost forgot about her. _Yeah right, considering the fact you almost called her my goddess. _Who are you? _I'm your inner self. _Well thenshut up inner self you don't know anything! _Just keep denying it, but you were totally dreaming about her!_ No I was no-. Oh my God I totally was! I haven't dreamed about anything else since the day my family was killed. _See, you can't deny the fact that you can't get her off your mind._ Shut the fuc-. A coughing noise coming from the side of my bed breaks me from my inner ramblings. I turn my head to find out where the noise came from.

My breath just hitched and the beeping noise on the heart monitor just increased tenfold. I think someone's calling my name but my mouth is so dry that I can't respond. The girl with the angelic voice is my goddess! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! _Say something you idiot! _Shut up, I got this one!

"Uh hi," I say._ Real smooth._ Oh God she must think I'm a total moron! _Something like that._

"Um, hi. Are you okay?" God her voice is so soothing and she's so cute when she's concerned. _Answer her!_

"Uh yeah sorry my head is just making me a little dizzy that's all."

"Oh. Do you want me to go get a nurse," she asks, standing up already walking out the door.

"NO!" _Please tell me you didn't just yell at her!_ Oh God. You're right; I totally just screamed that at her. She probably thinks I'm crazy. _She'd probably think you were even crazier if she knew you talked to yourself._

"I mean no. I'm fine just a small headache. That doesn't matter though are _you_ okay?" _It's about time you got your cool back. _

She walks back into the room and sits down next to me by the bed.

"Uh yeah. You really didn't have to do that though. I could've handled it myself," she says, looking down at her lap playing with her hands. She's so cute.

"Bullshit! You should be thanking Ashley! Carmen could've hurt you and you're gonna sit here and tell Ashley you don't appreciate what she did? Look at her! She's in a fucking hospital bed and you can't even thank her," Sarah yells. Stop yelling at my goddess! _Yeah stop yelling at our goddess!_

"I'm fine Sarah," I say.

"Really Ashley? You have a fucking concussion, three fractured ribs, and you're covered in bruises, you are not fine! Argh! I can't deal with either of you right now. I'm gonna go find Hunter in the cafeteria," Sarah says, storming out the door. Wow, it's not really a big deal. I get injuries like this all the time. _She doesn't know you're an agent, remember! _Oh yeah. Whatever.

"I'm sorry. I just," she sighs, still looking down at her lap playing with her hands then continues, "Why would you do that for me? I don't even know you. You don't even know me. Why would you do that to yourself? You're in a hospital because you decided to help out a stranger. Nobody does that for nothing. What do you want?"

Um wow. I don't even know what to say to that. I always act rashly. If someone's in trouble it's just in my nature to help them. _But it's more than that, isn't it?_

I shift uncomfortably on my hospital bed and turn myself so I'm facing her with my legs hanging off the bed.

"I don't want anything," I say, simply.

"Then why did you do it?" She still won't look up at me.

"Because Carmen's a bitch." She smiles a little and finally looks up at me. She's looking right into my eyes, searching them. It's almost like she's trying to find something, anything. It's like she can't believe what's happened.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why'd you do it," she asks again, still searching my eyes.

"Because I-," I pause. I can't tell her why. I'll sound like a freaky weirdo. _She already probably thinks you are. _Hey! _Just saying_, "I don't know," I say, looking down at my lap.

"Yes you do," she says, her voice sounding closer. I look up and she's standing right in front of me. When did things get so serious?

"Becau-." She's looking at me with those big blue eyes. I can't lie to her.

"Because you looked so scared and helpless that I couldn't stand it. I just had to do something and I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I don't know why I did it. All I know is that it wasn't a choice for me." _Aww that was so sweet of you, and since when have you been honest?_

"Thank you," she says, smiling. Oh man she has a beautiful smile too. Is there anything my goddess doesn't have?

"My name is Spencer Carlin by the way," she says, holding out her hand.

"Ashley Davies." I grab her hand to shake it and I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through my entire body as my hand touches hers. I hear her breath hitch and a shiver runs down my spine. The heart monitor is going crazy right now. I have no clue what that was but I'm guessing she felt it too by the way she's looking at our hands. She looks up and meets my gaze and we're just staring at each other.

"In a hospital and you're still trying to get laid. That's just sad Ashley." Who the hell let Madison in here! _Does she always do this? _Yeah get used to it since you've decided to stick around.

Spencer pulls her hand away from mine and sits back in her seat blushing. Aww she looks cute when she blushes. What is this girl doing to me? _Oh I think you know exactly what she's doing to you. You're just too scared to admit it._

I pull my legs up so I'm sitting back on the bed and glaring at Madison.

"Who the hell let _you _in here," I ask.

"I'm sorry Ashley. She said you guys were friends and you lived together," Sarah says, walking through the door holding Hunter's hand.

"It's fine Sarah," I say, with a reassuring smile. She smiles back and sits down next to Hunter in the chairs across from my bed. We're all silent before a sudden thought hits me.

"Madison, how did you get here?" She smirks at me. The bitch knows better than to smirk at me. She's just asking to get her ass beat.

"Why Ashley I took a car here of course. That injury to your head must've caused some brain damage," she says, still smirking at me. Everyone else in the room looks confused but stays quiet. Mother fucker!

"You know what I mean Madison. Whose car did you take," I ask again.

"Well it was your car of course Ashley. I had to get here as fast as I could and I didn't wanna leave your car in the school parking lot." I just nod my head and look over at Sarah.

"Could you call a nurse Sarah?" She's looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, of course. Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect, but Madison won't be in a couple of minutes." I rip the two IV's out of my arm and get out of bed walking towards Madison.

"Shit Ashley, you need to lie back down," Madison says. Everyone else is too shocked to say anything. Madison sees the look on my face and knows I'm not fucking around.

There's blood dripping down my right arm because I wasn't being careful when I ripped my IV's out. I'll take care of that later, it's time to kick Madison's ass now. _Why are you so rash?_

"Give me the spare key you made, now!" She looks scared but isn't backing down. The bitch must've jacked my key and made a copy!

"Ashley you need to get back in the bed. You're injured," Madison says. She knows my injuries are nothing and I'm fine. Bitch is just scared because she knows I'm going to kick her ass.

"Last chance, give me the key and I won't ship you back to Mexico." I'm standing right in front of her now. She looks thoughtful for a minute then burst out the door. I always like a challenge. _You're crazy!_

I race out the door and I briefly hear three voices yelling my name. There's no way I'm stopping now. Once I set my mind on something I go for it.

I've caught up to Madison and she's cornered, there's nowhere for her to go. I'm slowly approaching her. You should see her face; she's totally shitting her pants right now. _Okay I'll admit that's pretty funny._

"Ashley don't," she says. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a key, "Here take it. I'm sorry I was just joking around. No hard feelings." No hard feelings? She stole my keys, made a copy, and drove my baby!

I just smirk at her and snatch the key out of her hand then step in her personal space placing my mouth right next to her ear.

"If you ever drive my car again I swear to God I'll kill yo-."

"Ashley!" Great it's Sarah. Oh and Hunter. Yay Spencer's here too! They're all panting and I step away from Madison to look at them. Fuck! Spencer panting is so fucking hot. God, Spencer writhing and panting underneath me while I fu-.

"Ashley get back in bed now. You can kick Madison's ass later," Sarah says. People really need to stop interrupting my sexual fantasies! _I can't believe you're such a horn dog. You act like a sixteen year old boy! You do know I have to listen to all of your dirty thoughts, right?_ Spencer is extremely hot! I can't help it. _You're right she is hot. I wonder how hot she'd look naked in my bed. _And you say I'm a horn dog. _I am you dumbass!_

"Yeah Ashley, you really should get back in bed," Hunter says.

"No! I'm fine! Can you guys just give me some space?" I know I sound pathetic right now but I'm just not used to other people actually caring about me. Just Aiden. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone.

"Ashley, come on. You should get back in bed so they can discharge you later today. You're hurt Ashley. Please get back in bed," Spencer says, with a pout.

That's not fair. I can't say no to that! I just slightly nod my head at Spencer and walk past them and back to the room in silence.

When we get back to the room Madison keeps staring at me with a confused look on her face. I was hoping she wouldn't notice what happened. I gave in so easily to Spencer's request. It scares me and it obviously confused the hell outta Madison. Confused the hell outta me too. Even when Madison and I were best friends I'd always put up a fight when she asked me to do something. I'm not even this willing with Aiden. What is she doing to me? _Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you well._

An hour later the doctor walked into the room. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her blue eyes were so cold. Her eyes met mine and she put a smile on but her eyes told me a different story. Her smile was fake.

"Hello Miss Davies, I'm Doctor Paula Carlin." Fuck! I'm not even dating her daughter and I can tell she already hates me. _Be cool. She'll probably love you because you saved her daughter._

"Hello Doctor Carlin," I say, politely.

"So I hear you helped my daughter out in school today," she says, looking down at her charts. I smile at her. _See she doesn't hate you, _"That was pretty rash of you," she says, looking up at me. My smile disappears, "You started a fight with an innocent girl. You injured her pretty badly. That whole situation could've been handled differently you know. I do believe you owe Carmen an apology." Did Carmen bribe her or something? I must be being punked! Where the fuck is Ashton?

I look around the room and everyone is staring at Paula like she's crazy. Sarah and Spencer are staring at the floor. What the fuck? Is this bitch crazy? I totally saved her daughter and she's asking me to apologize to Carmen! _She's more bipolar than you!_

"Mrs. Carlin I-."

"Doctor Carlin," she corrects. Ouch, bitch has a sting. _I'm starting to dislike her._

"Doctor Carlin, Carmen was trying to hurt your daughter. I told her to release your daughter and she didn't listen. I'm sorry Doctor Carlin, but I refuse to apologize to Carmen. If anyone should apologize it should be Carmen. She should apologize for disrespecting your daughter and frankly, excuse my language, being a complete bitch." _That's right, you tell her! _

Paula is glaring at me with fire in her eyes. I guess people don't usually challenge what she says. _Not until she met Ashley Fucking Davies! _Now is so not the time.

"I'm going to need everyone else to leave and for you," she says, looking at me, "To take off your gown so I can examine your ribs then discharge you." Everyone stands up to leave the room.

"Nobody needs to leave. I'm not self-conscious about my body." Everyone returns to their seats while Paula just glares at me. I stand up and remove my gown. I'm left in my matching silk black thong and bra.

Madison chuckles while Sarah stares at my body appreciatively, but soon stops when Hunter slaps her arm. I chuckle at them and turn my head just in time to catch Spencer checking me out. She quickly looks down at her lap playing with her hands. At least I know she thinks I'm hot. Man I hope she's gay. And I can't believe she just checked me out while her mom is here! Such a naughty girl. _I said to control your thoughts!_

"Hold your arms above your head," Paula says. What, no 'please'? What an unprofessional doctor.

I hold my arms up while Paula puts her gloves on.

"I'm going to push on your ribs, tell me if it hurts." I simply nod at her request.

She places her hands on my sides and runs her fingers along my ribs pushing harder than needed. It hurts a little but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I'm done you can get dressed and I'll bring back the papers so I can discharge you." And with that the bitch walks out the door. _Thank God! _You said it. I hope Spencer isn't mad at me though. What am I saying? I don't care what people think! _You care about what Spencer thinks._

"I'm sorry I was rude to your mom Spencer. And if you really want me to I'll apologize to Carmen. I know we just met but I feel really bad about causing all this trouble for you. But I promise that all I was trying to do was help. I'm really sorry Spence." _If she doesn't hate you for bitching out her mother she'll definitely hate you for shortening her name. You just met what are you thinking?_

"It's okay. My mom doesn't know what happened. She thinks Carmen and I were just talking then you came out of nowhere and beat her up," Spencer says, laughing softly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to apologize. I really don't mind." _Yes you do._

"Ash, it's fine. Really," Spencer says, smiling at me. _Aww she shortened your name too, _"You might wanna put your clothes back on." I look away and blush. Did I just blush? I never blush! _You're totally blushing._

"Right," I say, smiling at her. I look around for my clothes and remember they must've got blood on them and now I have nothing to wear.

"I got you Ashley. I stopped at the apartment before I came here," Madison says. Shit I forgot there were other people here. She reaches into her purse and pulls out black sweat pants and a hoody ripped at the neckline. I quickly throw them on just in time for Paula to walk back into the room.

"Fill this out and then you can leave," she mumbles. She looks over at Spencer, "We'll talk later at home," Paula says, then walks out the room. I look at Spencer, her eyes show fear but only for a second.

"So Ash, we'll see you at school tomorrow. I have to drive Hunter home. You coming Spence," Sarah asks.

"Um yeah," she says. She gets up and walks over to me pulling me into a quick hug, "Thanks again," she whispers, into my ear. She pulls away and all I can do is grin like an idiot.

"Um ye-yeah, it was nothing," I say. Spencer smiles at me and I blush again. We all say goodbye and Spencer leaves with Sarah and Hunter. Great that leaves me with Madison. She's gonna ask me all these questions. I just know it.

"You ready Ashley?"

"Um, yeah." Okay that was weird. Where the hell is the real Madison? Not that I want the bitch back but you know. _Don't pretend like you hate Madison because we both know that's a lie._

We leave the hospital and get into my car. I drive. Like hell I'd let that bitch drive my car again. To my surprise she is completely silent. What the fuck is wrong with her? When we get home she gets out of the car without a word. Okay something is seriously wrong with her. When we walk into the house she starts walking towards her room, still without a word. That's it.

"What the hell is your problem Madison?" She stops walking and turns to face me.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Don't play dumb bitch! You aren't that stupid!

"You! You've been quiet for like two hours! I can never get you to shut the fuck up! Why aren't you asking me millions of questions about Spencer?"

"Why would I be asking you about Spencer?" _Wait! It's a trap!_

"Because you know I really like her!" Oh crap…

"Oh really," she says, smirking. That bitch planned this! _I was trying to tell you that! But surprise, surprise you don't listen!_

"Uh no. I just-I just wanna have sex with her." _Wow, nice one! Play the slut card she'll totally buy it!_ Next time you go away stay away, you're annoying as fuck! You're up there with Madison.

"Yeah right Ashley. You want more than that. We may not be best friends anymore but I know you enough to know that you really like this girl." _She's right you know._ Shut up!

"Alright fine! I like her a lot okay?" Madison runs over to me and hugs me. Um hello, I just fractured three ribs. _She's not that bright is she? _Nope.

"I'm so glad Ashley! You finally found someone to fall in love with," she says, releasing me from her death grip.

"Whoa there what are you talking about? I just like her that's it." She acts like I wanna marry this chick. _You do want to marry her. _No I don't! _I can read your mind, remember. You're just too scared to admit your feelings. _I just met her!_ It doesn't matter, you want her._

"You like her a lot more than you claim. I've never seen you this smitten over someone. Plus you guys make such a cute couple and she was totally checking you out at the hospital."

"Really? I mean, oh that's cool," I say, brushing it off as nothing. She gives me a knowing look, "It doesn't matter how much I like her we're here for a mission not my love life." _What love life? Just give it a shot._

"What love life Ashley? Why don't you give it a shot?" _That's what I said!_

"Let's be realistic Madison. I'm a twenty three year old, undercover agent. She's in high school and I don't even know if she's eighteen! You can't build a relationship on lies!"

"You might not have to."

"What are you talking about Madison?"

She walks over to the couch and sits down. I follow her and sit next to her.

"I think something is a little shady about Sarah and Spencer. We should find out more about them. And I don't know how Carmen is connected to them but it's strange. Let's not forget how Spencer's mother acted. She couldn't even thank you. Any mother would be grateful for someone saving their child." I was thinking that too.

"So you think Spencer is a suspect? And you think I should have a relationship with a suspect?"

"No I think Spencer is a victim. Even if Spencer doesn't lead us to Ben we have to investigate this more. We have the time to. You can't tell me that you didn't think something was suspicious." It was a little…different.

"You're right. At the hospital I overheard a conversation Sarah and Spencer were having. Sarah was upset at Spence for not doing something about Carmen. Spencer's reply was 'you know why I can't'. Sarah started yelling saying 'you're too scared to do something, why won't you try'. And Spencer replied by saying 'you act like what happened to Clay never occurred'."

"Who's Clay?"

"I don't know. But I wanna know who he is and what happened to him. How does this connect to Carmen? And does Paula know about this?"

"See you and Spencer are both lying about something. You're perfect for each other."

"Madison that's a stupid reason." _It really is. Boo Madison!_

"Okay it is but you have to give this a try with Spencer. I've never seen you like this and I know you've never felt like this. I just want you to be happy."

"We aren't friends Madison, there's no reason you should want me to be happy." She really needs to stop acting like nothing happened between us.

"Stop with the bullshit Ash, you know I care about you. Just like you care about me. That's not even the point here. Just give it a shot with Spencer regardless of the consequences. I'll see you in the morning." She gets up off the couch and starts walking towards her bedroom.

"Madison, wait," I say. She looks over her shoulder at me, "Thanks for the advice. I'll think about. Goodnight slut." She smiles at me.

"Goodnight Dyke," she says, walking into her bedroom.

_Mission Spashley is a go!_ Do you ever shut up?

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!

**louise17116**


	4. I'm Spencer Calin And Life's A Bitch!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been really busy so I haven't had any time to update, sorry guys. Like I said this chapter is going to be Spencer's POV but it's basically going to be a repeat of what happened last chapter except its Spencer's POV and has some Spencer drama. That's the only difference. I sometimes hate it when people do that. I feel like I'm getting teased and that's not right. Especially if the story's really good! Don't be a tease people it's not right! Actually it depends on the situation if you know what I mean. Since this is similar to the last chapter I'm going to update it tomorrow or in three days. And another thing, I didn't go into too much detail describing Spencer's family. I'm assuming most of you know what they look like and if not my apologies people. Thank you guys for reading and loving my story so far! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**(Edited Auther's Note:** I edited this one too. Just a couple things and if you happen to reread it please review! I hope you like it. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer:** We've been over this!

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter four- I'm Spencer Carlin And Life's A Bitch!**

**Intro-Spencer's POV-**

I'm Spencer Marie Carlin. I have long blonde hair and tan skin. I'm tall with a slim, tan, fit body. I don't work out a lot but I do have some muscle. My best feature is my ocean blue eyes, well that's what most people tell me. I guess they just have their own story to tell without actually telling it. I'm seventeen years old and I live in LA with my mother, father, brother, and my golden retriever puppy Pork chop. I was born in Ohio but when my mom was offered a job in LA she decided we should move.

My dad, Arthur, has black curly hair and warm blue eyes. His eyes are a lot like mine, so much potential love to give. They just have to find the right person to give it to. He's a social worker and very good at what he does. When we moved to LA he managed to get a job at an office. I love my dad so much; he's so kind and understanding. He isn't judgmental and deep down I know he will always love me no matter who or what I am. His love is unconditional.

Then there's my mother, Paula. She's different from my father. She has long blonde hair and icy cold eyes. She's more firm and strict, very religious. She makes a lot of decisions for me but I know they're just for the best. She really does care about me. I try my best to make her happy but sometimes it seems like it's not enough. She works at a hospital as a surgeon and sometimes a part time pedetrition so I barely see her around the house. Back in Ohio an old friend of my moms, who runs the hospital here in LA, called and offered her a job. That's how we ended up here.

My parents met in medical school. While they were dating my mom got pregnant with my twin brother, Glen, and I. They ended up getting married then Glen and I were born. Glen was born three hours before me, but technically to everyone else he's a year older than me and my older brother that I'm supposed to look up to. Yah right.

Glen. I don't know where to start with him. He's not always around. He attends college at UCLA but he lives here at home. Sometimes he stays with his buddies on campus. UCLA is two hours away so it's hard for him to always drive back and forth. He's majoring in basketball; he wants to be a coach. He was injured back in high school and lost his scholarship but it's a good thing he's always wanted to coach. He's a total jackass but I love him. He's always been there to protect and comfort me. He definitely fits the job as an annoying, caring, protective brother. His protectiveness gets annoying at times but he wouldn't be himself if he didn't act like that. To him I'll always be his little sister even if he is only three hours older. He's tall and has short, curly, dark, blonde hair. He has blue eyes like everyone else in my family but his are a mixture of my fathers and mother's eyes. He's a really handsome funny kinda guy. He's a big loser but I still love him.

And last, but certainly not least Pork chop. I got him a couple of weeks ago. While I was walking home from the movies with Sarah I saw a poor little puppy in an ally. He would've died if I had just left him there but I couldn't do that. He was so weak and alone and nobody asks for a life of pain and hurt. Sometimes the choice is made for you and you're just born into it. When Sarah and I arrived at my house we went to my room and cleaned him up but he wouldn't eat anything. Glen said he wouldn't make it through night if he couldn't even eat. Sarah and I tried everything but I eventually gave up and started crying. Sarah just hugged me until my dad came in the room with two plates of pork chops from dinner. When the little puppy smelled those pork chops he surprisingly got up and walked over to the plates and ate both of them. My dad really is a great cook and his pork chops saved that little puppy's life. That's when I decided to name him Pork chop, in honor of my father. My mom wasn't happy about Pork chop but my dad convinced her to let me keep him. He's been a Carlin ever since.

We moved to LA while I was finishing up middle school and Glen was starting high school. It was tough but we were able to get used to the idea of living in LA. I met Sarah in school and we immediately became friends. I knew she was gay but I didn't care. Why does it matter who you love?

I've been living here for over three years and things have been as good as they can be. It just feels like my whole life is a lie. I just wish some things were different, that I was different and that my life was different. You get what you get though. So all you can do is just stick around and try to deal, but it never works because you will always break at some point. No matter how strong you are life always bites back. Life's a bitch.

**Spencer's POV-**

"Spencer, wake up! We have to leave for school in forty five minutes!"

"Alright, Glen! I'll be down soon!" Glen can get really annoying sometimes.

I pull off my bed covers and sit up then rub my eyes. I get up and walk into my bathroom to get ready for my first day of being a senior. Awesome right?

After I finish up in the bathroom I throw on a tan skirt that's a little bit above the knees and a blue long sleeve v neck that matches my blue eyes. I grab my backpack and walk over to the dresser by my door. I stop and look at the picture I always look at. I pick it up and run my fingertips over it.

"Clay…" I whisper. I bring the photo up to my lips and gently kiss it letting my lips linger against the glass while I mumble, "I love you." I place the photo back on my dresser and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's about time you finished up in that bathroom Spencer; you're going to make your brother late." I look up at my mother who's sitting at the table in her scrubs drinking coffee.

"I'm sorry mom I don't know what I was thinking." She looks up at me and I look back at the floor playing with my hands. It's something I do when I get really nervous.

"Mom its fine. I was up earlier and I should've woken her up," Glen says, entering the kitchen.

"No Glen that's not acceptable. Spencer is almost eighteen and she needs to be more responsible! Now apologize to Glen for wasting his time and almost making him late for college," my mother yells.

"Spencer you don't ne-."

"I'm sorry Glen. I promise it won't happen again," I say, quickly. I just don't want any problems. He nods his head at me. My mom is just sitting there shaking her head in disapproval at me. It's not uncommon for her to be upset with me.

"Let's go Spence, bye mom," Glen says, waving at mom.

"Bye honey! I love you, have fun at school," my mom says, smiling and waving.

Glen slightly smiles and starts feeling around in his pockets then sighs a frustrated sigh.

"Crap I left my keys upstairs."

"Oh that's okay honey. Just go run upstairs and grab them," my mom says.

"Meet me by the car Spence. I'll be right out," Glen says, running out of the kitchen to go upstairs. I nod and quickly walk out of the room towards the front door but I run into somebody.

"Careful there Spence! Hey, are you okay," my dad asks. He can always read me so well. It sometimes sucks that he's a social worker.

"Yah dad, Glen and I are just running a little late," I say, with a fake smile.

"Alright sweetie. Have a good day and I'll see you later so you can tell me all about your day," he says. He hugs me and kisses my forehead, "I love you. Now get out of here so you're not late for your first day of school kiddo." I really love him.

"I love you too dad. Bye!" I wave and walk out the door to wait by Glen's black truck. Two minutes later and Glen finally comes outside. He unlocks the car doors and we both get into the truck and start driving off to King. We're both completely silent.

"So is Sarah dropping you off after school today," he asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yah, thanks again for driving me this morning."

"No problem Spence." There's that silence again.

"Look about this morning Spence I'm really sorr-." I wish he wouldn't say anything.

"Can we not talk about this morning Glen, it really doesn't matter," I say, quickly cutting him off. We pull into King High and I turn my direction to stare out the window while he turns off the car.

"I worry about you Spence-."

"Well don't because I'm fine," I snap, and then sigh, "I have to get to class or I'm gonna be late. Thanks again for the ride, bye." I get out of the car before he can even reply. I hear him calling my name but I just walk faster and ignore him. I stop in the lunch area outside and pull out my schedule.

**Spencer M, Carlin 12****th**** Grade:** **1.** Gym, **2.** English, **3.** Art, **4.** Algebra, **5.** History, **6.** Computer, **7.** French, **8.** Life Skills.

I make my way to the gym and go right into the locker room tumbling into someone again. I really need to watch where I'm going.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I say, standing up getting off the girl I just fell on.

"It's okay, it was just an accident," the girl says, standing up.

"I'm Madison Duarte," she says, holding out her hand.

"Spencer Carlin. Are you new here, I've never seen you before," I ask, shaking her hand.

"Yah, I just moved here from Florida." That's a big move.

"Wow I've always wanted to go to Florida," I say.

"It's a lot like LA minus the high amount of crime and pollution," she says, laughing.

"Yah well welcome to LA. It's not all that bad," I say. She gives me a look, "Okay it is but it wouldn't be LA if it wasn't filled with crime and pollution," I chuckle.

"You can use the locker next to mine if you want, it's still empty," Madison says. She seems nice.

"Sure." We walk down the aisles towards her locker. I change into my gym clothes and we exit the locker room. Just as we're exiting we see Mrs. Taylor yelling at two boys for fighting. I feel bad for the next person that decides to piss her off.

The rest of gym class was pretty fun with Madison. We found out we have lunch and another class together. After gym I headed to English class.

I take a seat in the back of the class. Out of nowhere I feel hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Is that a shovel in your back pocket? Cuz I'm digging that ass!" I turn around and slap the culprit in the arm.

"First of all, don't sneak up on me. Second of all, I really hope you don't ever use that pick up line on anyone you actually like. And finally what the hell Sarah why didn't you tell me we had this class together?" Sarah smiles, rubbing her arm that I slapped and takes a seat next to me in the back.

"Sorry Spence, I wanted to surprise you. And you'd be surprised what that pick up line gets me," she says, with a wink. Gross I don't even wanna know.

"Eww, I really don't wanna know about yours and Hunter's sex life," I say, with a disgusted look on my face.

"Who said it was with Hunter," she asks, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Yah right.

"Oh come on Sarah. You wouldn't even think of cheating on Hunter because you love her so much. That girls got you completely whipped," I say, with a smirk.

"That may be true but I am not whipped," she says, with her arms folded over her chest and a challenging eyebrow raised. I just stare at her and she fidgets a little, "Okay fine maybe it is a little true," she mumbles, throwing her arms up in the air with a dramatic sigh. I just laugh at how dramatic she is.

"Alright enough about my sex life because we all know how you want some of this," she says, motioning to her body with her hands, "How was your morning," she asks.

"Good," I say, a little too quickly for Sarah's liking. She always asks me the same question.

"So nothing happened," she pushes. I hate it when she does this. Can't anyone just believe me when I say that I'm fine?

"Nope…"

"Spencer come on, what happened?" Why can't she just drop it?

"I just had a rough morning with my mom that's all," I say, looking down at my desk. Her face changes from serious to worry and anger.

"Spence are you okay? What'd she do to you," she asks, as her eyes scan over my body.

"Nothing happened," I say, with a sigh.

"Spencer," she says, worry coating her voice.

"Sarah I promise nothing happened but I don't wanna talk about this anymore," I say, looking directly into her eyes.

"Okay Spence, but I'm here for you always," she says, giving my hand a squeeze. I know she means what she says. She's like a big sister to me and I know she'll never let me down. She's here when Glen isn't. She's here more than Glen is.

"I know you are," I say, with a small smile gracing my lips.

The rest of English class was uneventful and when it was over I told Sarah I'd see her at lunch and headed to my art class. It was pretty boring and lasted forever. When it was finally over I headed to my locker to put my back pack away. I opened my locker and put my back pack in it. I put my hand on it slowly closing it when another hand slammed it shut and I felt a body press up against me and shove me against my locker. Okay that really hurt.

"Hey there baby. You look so fucking hot today. I bet you dressed up just for me didn't you?" Great here we go again.

"Carmen let me go," I say, my voice shaking with fear. She steps back and turns me around and quickly shoves me back against my locker and forces her leg between mine pressing up against my center hard. I try to clench my legs shut but she's a lot stronger than me.

"You'll have to beg like the little bitch you are first, and I know just the way you can," she says, sucking on my earlobe and grinding her thigh roughly into my center.

"Carmen, stop you're hurting me," I say, turning my head away trying to get away from her. I look around and I see no one is stopping. They know better than to get involved with Carmen. I don't blame them.

"You know you want me you dirty little slut. I bet you think about me and touch yourself at night when you're all alone in bed horny. Don't you," she says, grinding her whole body against me forcefully. I just close my eyes.

"Let her go now!" I open my eyes and see it's Sarah. Carmen just ignores her and keeps grinding into me laughing with a smirk on her face. I close my eyes again. I hear footsteps approaching but I still keep my eyes closed.

"Sarah what the fu-," a husky voice says. Who is that? Her voice sounds so beautiful. What am I saying? Carmen is practically raping you and all you can think about is who this mystery girl is! Great now I'm talking to myself.

I want to open my eyes to look at her but I don't, I can't. I feel ashamed for her to see me like this and I don't even know who she is. I wonder if she's hot? What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to like girls? What is she doing to m-?

"Carmen, let her go now," Sarah growls. Thanks for interrupting my thoughts jerk! Wait what?

"And what are you gonna do if I don't Smith," Carmen asks. Please don't do anything Sarah, just walk away. Please just walk away.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" My eyes shoot open. That wasn't Sarah.

Fuck. Me. Who is she? She's glaring at Carmen. She's so beautiful. Why is she helping me? I don't even know her? She's so hot! Who wears clothes like that to school? I'm so fucking glad she did. Her eyes are like melting chocolate. So big and brown, I could stare into them forever. Her skin is a caramel tan. I wanna lick her skin from head to toe. Fuck, I'd grab a fistful of her auburn hair and kiss her full, soft lips till I can't breathe. I'd palm and suck her small perky breast till she begs me to stop. Holy shit, look at her fucking abs! I wanna lick every last inch of them and then ride them so fucking hard till I cum. And those legs. I wish she would wrap them around my head while I eat her out. OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! _Oh but you did, and in a lot of detail I might add. _Who are you? _I'm you duh. I'm the you that knows what she wants and isn't afraid to admit it._

"And who are you sexy." Don't talk to her like that! I mean I don't want anything! _Yes you do._

"I'm Ashley Fucking Davies! Bitch! And I fucking swear on my life if you don't let her go within the next ten fucking seconds you will be on the floor with my fucking fist connected to your face!" _You want Ashley fucking Davies!_

"You're all talk bitch you won't do anything. You're just jealous I'm not touching yo-." Ashley just tackled her to the floor and straddles her stomach and throws punch after punch. Carmen rolls them over and punches Ashley. Wow her skirt is really short. _You so want her and you probably didn't notice how hard Ashley hit her head._

Ashley punches Carmen in the jaw and she falls over. Ashley gets in one more punch before Sarah grabs Ashley from behind trying to pull her away from Carmen. Carmen stands up and leans against the locker right next to me. Ashley somehow managed to escape from Sarah's grasp and punches Carmen right in the face, busting her lip open. Carmen falls over and stays on the ground barely moving. Ouch that had to hurt.

I look back at Ashley and see her staring at her hand. There's blood on it. She's stumbling a little and before I can think I'm running to her side putting her arm behind my neck holding her up. Sarah is on the other side of Ashley holding her.

"Ashley can you hear me," Sarah asks. Ashley nods her head, "Okay stay with us, we're gonna take you to a hospital."

Sarah and I start carrying Ashley out to the parking lot with Hunter following close behind. We finally get to Sarah's black mustang and I get in the back with Ashley and rest her head on my lap while Sarah gets in the driver's seat. Hunter is standing outside right next to Sarah's window.

"I'll stay here and explain what happened. I'll find a way to get to the hospital later okay? I love you and I'll see you soon," Hunter says, leaning in to kiss Sarah.

"I love you too babe," Sarah says, smiling. She tries to be the rock for everyone when things get tuff and that's why I love her so much. We pull out of the parking lot so fast the tires screech.

"Talk to her Spencer, try to keep her awake," Sarah says, looking in the mirror at me.

"What do I say? I don't even know her? Is she gonna be okay? I didn't ask her to do this!" Who the hell is this girl? Does she even know me?

"Spencer calm down! It doesn't matter what you talk about, it can be anything!" _She's right you need to calm down. _I know okay!

I hear somebody laughing and I'm surprised to hear that it's Ashley. I look down at her; she giggles and smiles at me. Wow she's so beautiful…

"You're really pretty," she slurs. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. _Yah you are._

"You're even prettier when you blush." I look up at Sarah through the mirror and she has a smirk on her face. She better not be getting any ideas.

"Unghh that feels so good," Ashley moans. Why is she moaning? _Really? You don't know why? Look down and you'll see._

I look down at her while she continues to moan. My hands are tangled in her hair and I'm massaging her head. I don't stop though.

"Mmmm God you have amazing hands. You're making me so hot right now. If you don't _help_ me out soon I'll have to take care of myself." I look up at Sarah and her jaw is hanging open in shock and she's shaking her head in a disagreeing motion. I'm pretty sure my jaw just hit the floor too. I hear louder moaning so I look down at Ashley.

My hands stop there movement. She's kneading her breast with one hand. Her shirt is bunched up just below her breasts and she's rubbing her abs with her free hand.

"Ungh Spencer!" Oh my God she's moaning my name!

The hand on her abs is getting lower and her fingertips are dipping under the waist band of her short jean skirt. I'm frozen in place and I can't seem to move.

"Spencer, stop her she's not doing _that_ in my car!" Her knuckles are past the waist band of her skirt now and I can see her hand slowly moving.

"SPENCER MARIE CARLIN, SHE BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK SHE'S DOING IN MY CAR!" I snap out of my daze and grab Ashley's wrist but she doesn't stop moving so I pull her hand out of her skirt and possibly her underwear. I slowly pull on her wrist until her whole hand is out. I rest her hand on her stomach and something catches my eye. It's her fingers, her middle and pointer finger are covered in her wetness. My eyes are open wide and all I can do is stare at her fingers.

"Oh I get it. You just wanted a taste." My jaw drops yet again and all I can do is stare at her. She slowly lifts her hand up and cups my cheek with the palm of her hand being careful not to touch me with her wet fingers. She moves her palm to under my chin and slowly slides her fingers into my mouth then closes my mouth. I can't help but let my tongue taste her wetness. She tastes so good. So sweet. I think I just moaned. _Yep, you did. It looks like Sarah heard you too by the way she's looking at you._

I look up at Sarah and she's staring at me wide eyed with Ashley's fingers still in my mouth. Shit! I didn't realize the car stopped. _The car stopped about five minutes ago buddy._ You could've warned me!

"Spencer did you… did you just, you know?" Holy shit did I really just do that? _Yes you did._

"Sarah, stop it okay? Me and Spencer are not having a three way with you," Ashley says. Her arm goes limp and her fingers slide out of my mouth then she passes out.

"Spence I can't believe you just-." I cut her off before she can finish.

"What just happened in here never leaves this car got it?"

"Yah sure Spence, who knew you liked to eat out?" _You should put some ice on that burn!_

"Enough Sarah, let's just get Ashley inside of the hospital now." I mean this girl could have some serious concussion we aren't helping her by wasting our time talking! _You so like her!_

"Sure thing." I put my hand on the door handle and right when I'm about to open it Sarah stops me.

"I think you forgot something Spence," Sarah says, with a smirk on her face. I hate that damn smirk!

"What?" She reaches into her pocket and tells me to hold out my hand. I do and she puts something in the palm of my hand. I open my hand and look down at what's in it. It's a small container of minty tic tacs. Why would I need tic tacs? We don't have time for this crap!

"What's this for?"

"It's for your previous encounter." _Good one Sarah, but I'm more than positive that Spence enjoyed her previous encounter._

"My previous encounter," I inquire, trying to figure out what she means.

"Sarah! You bitch!" I chuck the tic tacs at her and she laughs at me as she gets out of the car. She comes around to my side so she can help us out of the backseat. We get Ashley out and carry her into the hospital. They immediately take her in to do some tests and fix her up. That leaves us to sit and wait in the waiting room. Great. _You're just upset because you don't know if Ashley's gonna be okay. _No I'm upset because I'm gonna be stuck here for the next couple of hours. I'm missing out on school! _Oh yah cause every normal teenager loves high school! _Oh shut up.

Finally a doctor came out and told us we could go see Ashley but she was asleep. When we get into the room I sit by the window next to Ashley's bed while Sarah sits across from it. Sarah's phone goes off and she points to the door indicating she's going to take the call. Probably Hunter. She exits the room leaving me all alone with Ashley. _Not like you mind._

She starts to stir on the bed a little and is trying to open her eyes. She pushes herself up on her arms but I get up before she can fully sit up and gently push her back down with my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move, you've been hurt pretty badly," I say, softly. Her head probably hurts I don't want to give her an even bigger headache.

"Julian? Am I in heaven," she asks. I chuckle a little. I wonder who Julian is. Probably her boyfriend. _Yah right! You think she's straight after what happened in the car? Is your gaydar broken?_

"No you're not, go back to sleep," I say. And she does.

_Three hours later…_

Sarah finally walks back into the room and sits down in her previous spot.

"Where've you been?"

"Talking to Hunter, exploring, waiting for sleeping beauty over there to wake up," she says, pointing at Ashley.

"How's Hunter getting here?"

"Ashley's roommate, Madison, gave her a ride so I didn't have to pick her up." I wonder if the Madison I met today is Ashley's roommate? _Well they're both from Florida. Put two and two together._

"Oh that's cool," I say, as the room fills with silence.

"So she's pretty banged up huh," Sarah whispers. I nod my head in agreement. Carmen did a number on her. I'm just surprised she isn't in worse condition and even more surprised that she actually stood a chance against Carmen.

"I don't even know her, do you?" In the past three hours I've tried to rack my brain for any recollection of Ashley but I really have no clue who she is. I've never met her before.

"Yah, she's Ashley."

"I gathered that but how do you know her?" If I don't know her Sarah has to. I mean she was with Sarah earlier. They have to know each other.

"Remember the girl that felt me up at Kmart," she asks. I nod my head, "Well that's her," she whispers, nodding her head at Ashley, "I met up with her again today in gym class and we hit it off. She's a great girl and extremely hilarious. You should've seen what she did to Mrs. Taylor," Sarah whispers, chuckling.

"That was her," I ask, in shock motioning towards Ashley. Sarah nods with a smile on her face, "I overheard some other kids talking about it but I didn't think they were serious. She's crazy!" _You still like her regardless._

"Yah she is. I've never seen anyone talk to Carmen like that." She's right. No one talks to Carmen like that.

"Definitely. So do her and Carmen have some history or something?" That's the only explanation as to why she got into a fight with Carmen.

"No, they just met today. Well kind of met." What?

"Wait you're telling me this Ashley chick just beat up a random girl she doesn't even know?"

"Yah she just moved here from Florida with a friend. They don't know each other at all. Carmen was practically eye fucking Ashley in gym but that's the only time they were around each other not including the fight."

"And that doesn't sound strange to you at all?" That is so messed up! Who does that?

"Not really Spence. Carmen's a bitch; I would've kicked her ass too." Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Yah you're right," I say, with a sigh.

"Stop over analyzing things Spence. She saved you so just be thankful for that." She makes everything sound so simple. _That's because it is._

"I can take care of myself and I didn't ask for help."

"Oh you mean like how you took care of yourself today with Carmen? Yah, you really don't need anyone to help you," Sarah says, laughing bitterly.

"Just stop okay," I say, getting frustrated with her tone. I hate it when she gets like this. Always trying to challenge me.

"I don't understand why you let Carmen push you around like that." I hear rustling on the bed and look over at Ashley but she's still asleep. I sigh sadly.

"You know exactly why I can't do anything Sarah," I say, brokenly. Sometimes I wish I could but that'd only cause more problems.

"You always say that! You're just too scared to do anything! There's always a way out of things, we just haven't tried hard enough! We just have to get help. Why won't you at least try?" She always does this. She knows there's nothing I can do yet she's always pushing the subject whenever she gets the chance to.

"You act like what happened to Clay never occurred." I miss him so much. He's gone because of me.

"You know I don't think that. I really care about you, okay? It's just so hard to sit back and watch this happen to you. I hate not being able to help you the way I'd like to," she sighs, and runs her hand through her hair trying to calm down, "Look I'm sorry, okay? But I just think that there has to be someone who can help us," Sarah says softly. I shake my head saying no.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." There's nothing we can do so what's the point in discussing it?

Three minutes later we hear rustling on the bed and see Ashley sit up, holding her head in her hands with her eyes still closed.

"Uhhh my head. What the hell happened," she asks.

"While you were fighting Carmen, you fell and hit your head on the floor pretty hard so we brought you to the hospital," Sarah explains.

She opens her eyes to look at Sarah but I don't think she's noticed me yet. She looks at her arms and the heart monitor having a thoughtful look on her face then a smirk appears.

"Sooo… does Carmen look worse than me," she asks, with that smirk still on her beautiful lips. She may have a black eye and a couple of bruises but she's still amazingly beautiful. _What was that? _Nothing!

Sarah laughs and a small smile graces my lips.

"Yah she does. It looks like she had a really bad allergic reaction to something, plus she got suspended for three weeks," Sarah says. Ashley gets a questioning look on her face and Sarah answers her silent question, "Don't worry you didn't get suspended, just detention for a week even though you were just protecting someone else. That's so lame."

"What happened to my go-, I mean the girl Carmen was being a bitch to?" What was she about to call me?

She sits silently and looks like she's having some inner conflict so I cough a little to get her attention. When she turns to look at me I hear her breath hitch and the heart monitor speed up. Shit I hope she's okay! _She likes you too aww._

"Ashley, are you okay? Ashley? Ash? Assshhhllleeeyyy," Sarah says, trying to get her attention. Ashley just stares at me caught in a daze. She looks like she just saw a ghost. Should I be offended?

"Uh hi," she says. Why is she so nervous? From what I heard from earlier she's quite confident.

"Um, hi. Are you okay?" Why do I sound nervous?

"Uh yah sorry my head is just making me a little dizzy that's all."

"Oh. Do you want me to go get a nurse," I ask, practically out the door already. I wanna get out of here because this is awkward but then again I wanna make sure she's okay. _Because you like her!_ No I don't!

"NO!" Did she just yell at me? _Maybe she's crazy?_

"I mean no. I'm fine just a small headache. That doesn't matter though are you okay?" _Bipolar much?_

I sit back down and stare at my lap while playing with my hands.

"Uh yah. You really didn't have to do that though. I could've handled it myself," I say. I know that was a bitchy thing to say but come on I don't even know her. _You want to._

"Bullshit! You should be thanking Ashley! Carmen could've hurt you and you're going to sit here and tell Ashley you don't appreciate what she did? Look at her! She's in a fucking hospital bed and you can't even thank her," Sarah yells. _Go Sarah! _That was a real bitch move Sarah. I'll get you back for it later, just wait.

"I'm fine Sarah," Ashley says. See she's fine everyone needs to chill. _She's definitely not fine idiot! She's just saying that so you don't feel guilty!_

"Really Ashley? You have a fucking concussion, three fractured ribs, and you're covered in bruises, you are not fine! Argh! I can't deal with either of you right now! I'm gonna go find Hunter in the cafeteria," Sarah says, storming out the door. She's so dramatic sometimes. _No she's realistic. _Will you ever stop talking? _Will you ever admit your feelings for Ashley? _No! _Then no._

"I'm sorry. I just," I sigh, still looking down at my lap playing with my hands then continue, "Why would you do that for me? I don't even know you. You don't even know me. Why would you do that to yourself? You're in a hospital because you decided to help out a stranger. Nobody does that for nothing. What do you want?" She probably wasn't expecting me to be so blunt. _I was! _Shut up!

"I don't want anything," she says it like it's obvious. Yah right.

"Then why did you do it," I ask, still not meeting her heavy stare. Her eyes are burning holes into me! _Who's the drama queen now Lindsay? _

"Because Carmen's a bitch." I look up at her and smile, finally meeting her heavy gaze. I search her eyes and see what I believe to be small specs of fear. Why would she be scared of me?

"That doesn't answer my question. Why'd you do it," I ask again, searching her eyes to find some sort of clarification.

"Because I-," she pauses and looks frightened. The specs of fear in her eyes become slightly bigger then completely disappear, "I don't know," she says, looking down at her lap.

I get out of my chair and slowly approach her until I'm standing right in front of her.

"Yes you do." Her head shoots up and she looks right into my eyes.

"Becau-," she pauses. I stare at her with concerned eyes and wait patiently for her to explain, "Because you looked so scared and helpless that I couldn't stand it. I just had to do something and I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I don't know why I did it. All I know is that it wasn't a choice for me." …? I didn't expect her to be so honest. Maybe I can trust her. _Told you so._

She looks nervous and I reply before she loses it.

"Thank you," I say, smiling with my head tilted. She smiles back at me and her nose crinkles. That's cute.

"My name is Spencer Carlin by the way," I say, holding out my hand.

"Ashley Davies," she says, grabbing my hand. I feel electricity shoot through my entire body. My breath hitches and she shivers. The monitor is going crazy; I know she felt that too. I'm still holding her hand and I'm just staring at our hands trying to figure out what the hell that was. Maybe the heart monitor is broken and just shocked us both. _That was the worst excuse I have heard in my entire life. _

I slowly look up at her and stare into her eyes for a while, still holding hands.

"In a hospital and you're still trying to get laid. That's just sad Ashley." Is that Madison! What is she doing here? _She's obviously Ashley's roommate._

I realize my hand is still holding Ashley's and I pull it away quickly, sitting back down and blushing. Ashley repositions herself on the bed and looks pissed by the way she's glaring at Madison. I thought they were roommates? _Sometimes roommates suck it sideways._

"Who the hell let you in here," Ashley growls. _You totally thought that was hot!_

"I'm sorry Ashley. She said you guys were friends and you lived together," Sarah says, walking through the door holding Hunter's hand. They sit down across from the hospital bed while Sarah looks at Ashley apologetically.

"It's fine Sarah," Ashley says, smiling. We're all silent when Ashley speaks up.

"Madison, how did you get here?" Madison has a smirk on her face but plays innocent. I wonder what that's about?

"Why Ashley I took a car here of course. That injury to your head must have caused some brain damage," Madison says. We all just stay quiet and observe the two.

"You know what I mean Madison. Whose car did you take," Ashley asks.

"Well it was your car of course Ashley. I had to get here as fast as I could and I didn't wanna leave your car in the school parking lot." Ashley nods her head and looks over at Sarah.

"Could you call a nurse Sarah?" Sarah looks confused. I hope Ashley's alright.

"Yah, of course. Are you feeling alright," Sarah asks.

"Perfect, but Madison won't be in a couple of minutes." She rips out here IV's and walks towards Madison. There's blood dripping down her arm but it looks like she doesn't care.

"Shit Ashley, you need to lie back down," Madison says. She sounds a little nervous.

"Give me the spare key you made, now!" She's almost in front of Madison.

"Ashley you need to get back in the bed. You're injured," Madison says. I don't think Ashley's gonna back down.

"Last chance, give me the key and I won't ship you back to Mexico." _Ha-ha, Ashley's funny!_

Madison bolts out the door and Ashley smirks and follows. We all get up and start calling for Ashley but she doesn't stop.

"Shit! She's tougher than I thought. I'd hate to be Madison right now," Sarah says.

"Come on let's go get her," Hunter yells, running out the door along with Sarah and I.

When we finally catch up to them Ashley has Madison cornered and she's whispering into her ear. A little too close for comfort. _Somebody's jealous!_

"Ashley," Sarah screams. She turns around and looks at us. We're all panting. Damn Ashley can run fast and she seems completely unphased.

"Ashley get back in bed now. You can kick Madison's ass later," Sarah says.

"Yah Ashley, you really should get back in bed," Hunter says. I bet they're both wondering how Ashley was able to run like that too.

"No! I'm fine! Can you guys just give me some space?" Ashley throws her hands up in the air and sighs loudly.

"Ashley, come on. You should get back in bed so they can discharge you later today. You're hurt Ashley. Please get back in bed," I say, with my signature Carlin pout. She nods her head and walks back to the room in silence.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it was going to be," Sarah says. Hunter nods her head in agreement. We start to walk back to the room but someone pulls on my wrist.

"You like her don't you," Madison asks. _Whoa I did not see that one coming!_

"What! What are you talking about? I just met her. And I'm straight! Wait is Ashley gay?" She couldn't be gay right? _We've been over this!_

"What's it to you? You just met her and you said you're straight. So why would you care if she's gay?" _Oh she got you._

"I don't I wa- was jus- just wondering." _Ha-ha stutter queen!_

"Spencer, I don't care if you're gay. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little crush on Ashley," she says, walking away.

"What just happened," I ask myself. _You just got told! _

We all get back to the room and an hour later my mother walks in. She wasn't supposed to know we were here. I look over at Sarah and she looks just as surprised.

"Hello Miss Davies, I'm Doctor Paula Carlin." Ashley looks a little nervous and my mom sounds pissed.

"Hello Doctor Carlin," Ashley says, politely.

"So I hear you helped my daughter out in school today," she says, looking down at her charts. Ashley smiles at her. Don't let that fool you, "That was pretty rash of you," she says, looking at Ashley. More like glaring and making Ashley's smile disappear, "You started a fight with an innocent girl. You injured her pretty badly. That whole situation could've been handled differently you know. I do believe you owe Carmen an apology."

Everyone stares at her shocked and Ashley looks completely bewildered. I look over at Sarah. She's biting her bottom lip hard and her fists are clenched, her whole body is slightly shaking. Please don't do anything stupid.

"Mrs. Carlin I-."

"Doctor Carlin," she corrects. Nice mom. _Your mom is a complete bitch._

"Doctor Carlin, Carmen was trying to hurt your daughter. I told her to release your daughter and she didn't listen. I'm sorry Doctor Carlin, but I refuse to apologize to Carmen. If anyone should apologize it should be Carmen. She should apologize for disrespecting your daughter and frankly, excuse my language, being a complete bitch." Wow no one has ever talked to my mom like that. Ashley really likes to speak her mind. _Ashley is so cool! _I just wish she wouldn't have said anything.

My mom is glaring at her. If looks could kill I'm sure Ashley would burst into flames right now.

"I'm going to need everyone else to leave and for you," she says, looking at Ashley, "To take off your gown so I can examine your ribs then discharge you." We all stand up and get ready to walk out the door. I really don't wanna leave Ashley alone with my mother.

"Nobody needs to leave. I'm not self-conscious about my body." Thank God. It looks like my mom wants to slit her throat. We return to our seats and watch as Ashley stands up and takes off her gown. She's wearing a black, silk thong and bra. She's so hot. _You know I can hear you right? _Whatever I don't care. She's hot and it's okay to look but not touch. _When's the last time you got laid?_

Madison chuckles and Hunter slaps Sarah for staring at Ashley. Ashley turns her head and catches me checking her out. Shit! I look down at my lap and play with my hands again. I'm more than positive she can see my bright red cheeks.

"Hold your arms above your head," my mom says. Ashley holds up her arms and my mom runs her fingertips along Ashley's ribs. I can't help but feel a little jealous. Her body is so toned. I really love her abs. _Little miss innocent catholic girl turned into a horny school girl._

I snap out of my daze when I hear the door close and notice my mom's gone. I can't believe I just spaced out.

"I'm sorry I was rude to your mom Spencer. And if you really want me to I'll apologize to Carmen. I know we just met but I feel really bad about causing all this trouble for you. But I promise that all I was trying to do was help. I'm really sorry Spence," Ashley says, catching my attention. She called me Spence. _And you liked it._

"It's okay. My mom doesn't know what happened. She thinks Carmen and I were just talking then you came out of nowhere and beat her up," I say, laughing softly. It's sweet of her to ask but I don't want her anywhere near Carmen. It wouldn't be a good idea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to apologize. I really don't mind." _It's really sweet that she wants to apologize to your bitch mother and that crazy hoe Carmen. _Does your mouth have a censor? _Does yours?_

"Ash, it's fine. Really," I say, smiling at her. _You shortened her name too how sweet._

"You might wanna put your clothes back on," I say. She blushes and starts looking for her clothes.

"Right," she says.

"I got you Ashley. I stopped at the apartment before I came here," Madison says. Madison hands her black sweat pants and a hoody ripped at the neckline. She quickly puts them on just before the door opens revealing my mom looking pissed.

"Fill this out and then you can leave," she says, practically throwing the papers at Ashley. She looks over at me, "We'll talk later at home," she says. I tense up and get nervous but when I notice Ashley watching me closely I quickly relax. Sarah looks at me skeptically and I just nod my head at my mom then she leaves the room.

"So Ash, we'll see you at school tomorrow. I have to drive Hunter home. You coming Spence," Sarah asks.

"Um yah," I say. I get up and walk over to Ashley and pull her into a hug. She smells so good.

"Thanks again," I whisper into her ear. I pull away and she has this huge grin on her face.

"Um ya-yah, it was nothing," she says. I smile at her and she blushes again. We all say goodbye and I leave with Sarah and Hunter.

We walk out of the hospital and walk to the parking lot. I sit in the backseat while Hunter sits up front with Sarah.

"I'm gonna drop Hunter off first okay Spence." I nod and stare out the window as we drive in silence. We stop at Hunter's house and Sarah walks her to her door. After about ten minutes Sarah gets back in the car and I move so I'm sitting in the front with her. She starts the car and we start driving to my house.

"Sorry it took so long we were talking." I scoff at her. They so weren't talking.

"Talking to her with your tongue down her throat?"

"Okay so we were making out, so sue me Spence!" I laugh at her and she smiles.

"I can't believe that we're friends!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to make out with, but then again there is Ashley," Sarah says, smirking.

"Oh shut up Sarah."

"You guys should go out because I know you totally like her." _Heck yah she does and that's why I'm here!_

"Okay I'll admit she's hot-."

"Are you kidding me Spence? She's so fucking hot and you were totally checking her out! Did you not see her abs?" I saw them alright.

"Okay she's really, really sexy and hot but you know I can't date her."

"You could in secret. Or you guys could be friends with benefits huh Spence? You guys could bump ulgies on the weekend."

"Sarah! Shut up and drive!" We both laugh the entire way to my house.

We get to my house and she parks her car and turns it off but we just sit there in silence for five minutes. We both see my mom's silver car parked next to us.

"Where's your dad and brother at?"

"Dad's probably working late and Glen had late college classes today." She sighs.

"Why don't you just stay at my house Spence?" I look over at her and give her a small smile.

"I can't, you know that. My mom wanted to talk to me."

"She doesn't wanna talk to you Spence! You and I both know that. Can we stop fucking pretending? I can't let you go in that house knowing what she's gonna do to you! It's too fucking hard and I can't do this anymore! You deserve so much better," Sarah screams, with silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can handle it Sarah. It's completely worth it when I know I'm saving someone else's life. Please stop crying. This is for Clay, for you, for everyone else I care about. I promised myself that I would never let what happened to Clay happen to anyone else. It'll be okay," I say softly, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry Spence I just forgot okay. I love you, be careful and call me if you need anything. Promise that you'll call me," she says, sounding desperate.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow." I give her a quick hug and exit the car. I wave to her and she reluctantly drives away. I take a deep breath and open my front door. I walk through the house and all the lights are off except for the kitchen light. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom sitting in a chair at the table with her hands on her lap.

"It's about time you got home Spencer. I've been waiting for an hour."

"I'm sorry mam." She laughs bitterly.

"No you're not. You think you can sneak into the hospital I work at then allow your friends to embarrass me?"

"No not at all I'm so sorry!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect," she says, standing up coming closer to me.

I look at her hands and see she has brass knuckles on. I'm shaking and I know what's about to happen. I keep backing up till my back hits the fridge. She's standing right in front of me.

"You're as worthless as Clay." She punches me in my stomach and I clutch it trying to get air back into my lungs.

"You're a stupid dyke and you're going to burn in hell." She continues to punch me but only in my arms, legs, and stomach. Mostly because she doesn't want anyone to see the bruises.

"If it weren't for your father I would've already killed you myself." She punches me one more time in the gut and I fall to the floor where she starts kicking me. I curl into a ball and start silently crying.

"You're pathetic and if you don't get upstairs, showered, and in bed within the next thirty five minutes I'll make you wish you were dead." She kicks me really hard one more time in the stomach and leaves me on the floor.

I use the fridge to pull myself up. The pain is so intense but I somehow manage to get to my bedroom. I walk into my bathroom, locking the door, and carefully pulling my clothes off. I open the cabinet and take as many pain killers as I can. I don't even look in the mirror. I carefully get into the shower and turn the heat up. It's burning my back but I don't care. I silently cry while I roughly scrub and wash my body.

Finally I finish showering and I step out. I stand in front of the foggy mirror naked. I can't see my reflection. I bring my right hand up and wipe the mirror. My whole body is covered in bruises except for my hands, feet, ankles, wrist, part of my neck, and head. I continue to cry silently as I walk into my bedroom. I lock my bedroom door and walk over to my dresser in a towel. I throw on a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top. I get into bed and pull the covers over my head and cry myself to sleep and Pork chop curls up next to me.

To my surprise I dream of Ashley. Maybe, just maybe she can save me.

**A/N:** REVIEW PLEASE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**louise17116**


	5. What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You Right

Authors Note: So from now on I think I'm going to switch back and forth between Spencer and Ashley's POV. I'm not sure if I want to switch POV's back and forth in the same chapter or do the same POV for a whole chapter yet. Anyways I'm hoping to finish three more chapters so I can upload them for you guys during my exams week. Sorry I didn't update this yesterday but I hate knowing how I want my story to end but not knowing how to get there. I couldn't figure out how to do this chapter and I'll admit it kind of sucks. Thanks again for reviewing everyone it really means a lot to me!

B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter 5-What You Know Can't Hurt You Right? Spencer's POV-

'Knock' 'knock'!

"Spencer, get dressed honey, it's almost time for school. I made you chocolate chip waffles, your favorite! And why is your door locked? Are you okay sweetie?" No.

"Yah dad I'm fine I'll be down in 20 minutes."

"Alright sweetie." I hear him go downstairs and I attempt to get out of bed.

I start to sit up only using my stomach muscles. Stupid choice. I fall back down onto my bed, rolling onto my side and clutching my stomach. The pain is so intense that it brings tears to my eyes. Come on Spencer, you can do this! I quickly sit up and stand on my feet right next to my bed. My whole body is aching and throbbing, begging for me to lie back down. I can't though; I _have_ to go to school. There isn't even a choice.

I walk over to my dresser and carefully pull out my black king high hoody and sweatpants. The hoody is torn at the neckline a little but it should cover my body. Well the parts of my body I don't want advertised. I take the clothes and go into my bathroom. I carefully take off my clothes, staring at the floor the entire time. I finally look into the mirror and examine my body. There are black and blue bruises all over my legs and arms but my torso and below my neck are the worst. They're a combination of different colors and some broken, torn skin. I cry a little at the site but manage to put my clothes on without too much pain. I take more pain killers and stare at myself in the mirror for one more minute so I can pull myself together.

I walk to the dresser by my door and lightly touch Clay's picture with my fingertips then make my way to the stairs. I sigh and grip the railing as if my life depended on it. Each step makes me cringe in pain. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through school today. I walk into the kitchen and try to causally lean against the wall.

"What are you doing over there Spence? Come have some chocolate chip pancakes," my dad says, holding up a plate of pancakes.

"No thanks dad, I'm not really hungry. I have to leave for school anyways so I'm not late." He looks at me strangely. It's not like me to pass up my favorite breakfast but if I eat I'd probably throw up and that'd lead to suspicion.

"Are you sure Spence? This is your favorite breakfast. Are you feeling okay?" See I told you.

"Yah dad I'm fine. I'll get breakfast at school."

"Alright sweetie. I love you, have fun at school." He walks over to me and holds out his arms pulling me into a hug. I tense up and make a squeaking noise. He pulls away looking confused and slightly amused.

"Bye dad," I say quickly, walking out the door to wait for Sarah. Luckily she just pulled up. She gets out of her car with a sympathetic look on her face and opens the passengers door, helping me get in. She doesn't say anything. She knows not to, it's an unspoken agreement between us.

We arrive at school and Sarah parks her car.

"Are you ready?" I get the double meaning.

"Yah let's just get this day over with." She nods her head and gets out of the car, rushing over to my side.

"Sarah I don't need help. I think I can get out of a car. Fuck!" I got out of the car to fast causing a surge of pain to shoot up my back and making my body go limp. Luckily Sarah was there to catch me.

"Spencer, are you okay." Crap where did Hunter come from? Sarah sees the look on my face and quickly but gently helps me up.

"Hey baby," Sarah says, giving Hunter a kiss while I lean my body against her car for support, "Spencer just fell when she got out of my car. She's such a cluts."

"Better than being a whore," I reply. Sarah glares at me playfully and Hunter slaps me on the arm. I try not to cringe in pain but that hurt so bad. Sarah looks at me concerned and I nod my head casually at her letting her know I'm okay.

"Alright bitches let's go to class!" Sarah puts one of her arms around Hunters shoulder and her other arm on my upper back so she can support me.

History and computer class weren't that bad. All I had to do was sit. The pain pills have been wearing off and the pain is increasing. But not moving around helps my body a little. After computer class I'm surprised to see Ashley waiting for me. She's wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black torn rolling stones t-shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. _Dammmmmmnnnn!_

"Uh hey Ash, what are you waiting for?"

"No one, I mean you. I was waiting for you." _I wonder why she's so nervous. _This is so not the time!

"Not to be rude but why are you waiting for me?" She looks at the ground then looks back at me.

"I know we just met yesterday in a crazy way and we don't really know each other but I feel like we could be really good friends. If that sounds totally creepy I'll just walk away right now." _Did she say friends? _That was so sweet of her to say.

"Okay I get it this is completely awkward I'll just maybe see you later," she says, turning around and getting ready to walk away.

"Ash wait," I say, laughing at her shyness.

"Yah," she says, with hopefulness in her voice.

"I'd love to be friends. Sarah says you're funny and a great girl. I just hope your jokes are better than hers," I say, grinning at her. She gives me her, what I've come to call, Davies smile.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises. So what class do you have next?"

"J'ai classe de française. Et toi?" (I have French class. And you?)

"J'ai classe de française aussi." (I have French class also.) _You gotta admit her French accent is really hot. _Yah it is.

"Qui est très bon!" (That is very good.) She nods her head in agreement.

"Laisse aller chier fuck up en classe de français!" (Let's go fuck shit up in French class!) I laugh with her as we walk to French class. We get to French class and sit right next to each other in the back. As soon as I sit down I shudder in pain. I had completely forgotten about the pain. _I wonder why?_

It looks like Ashley saw me shudder because she has a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Spence are you okay?" Why can't everyone just stop asking me if I'm okay?

"Just fine," I say, a little aggravated. She looks a little taken back and now I kinda feel bad. _You feel horrible._

"I'm sorry Ash, it's just been a rough day so far," I say, with an apologetic smile.

"Hey it's okay. I know exactly how those days are." I reach blindly for my pencil to take my notes and of course I knock it off my desk. Great. I sit there for about five minutes staring at my pencil contemplating my options when I hear a cough to my right. I look over at Ashley and she's smiling at me with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Spencer you're not a Jedi you can't just stare at things and expect them to do what you want." She sits there staring at me expectantly. I must look really lazy or like a complete dumbass. I guess I don't have a choice. I slowly lean down to pick up my pencil and hear a slight crack. Tears are threatening to spring out of my eyes but I hold it in. I grab my pencil and sit back up in my chair facing forward not even taking a sideways glance at Ashley. She doesn't say anything else and I'm kinda glad for that. If I were to try and speak I think I'd burst out in tears and that'd be pretty hard to explain.

At the end of class everyone including the teacher had left for lunch except for Ash and I. The pain had increased and I was more than positive I fractured my rib.

"Are you ready to go to lunch," Ashley finally says. I nod my head.

"Why don't you go ahead I'll catch up." She sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm not stupid Spence. Something is obviously not right. I know we don't know each other that well yet but I promise that you can trust me," she says, sincerely. I think about telling her but stop myself. It's too much to tell and a very overwhelming story.

"I'm fine I just have really bad cramps that's all." She looks skeptical but doesn't comment.

"Yah sometimes having a vagina sucks but what're you gonna do about it?" She stands up and holds out her hands to help me up. I take her hands and she pulls me up like I weigh nothing. She smiles at me and turns around still holding onto my right hand dragging me out the door with her. I started feeling really dizzy and the hallways started spinning. I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped Ashley's hand and ran to the nearest bathroom ignoring my body that was screaming out in pain. I ran into the nearest stall without closing the door I got on my knees and started retching in the toilet. Emptying my stomach of yesterday's lunch.

I felt a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and another hand holding back my hair. I finished throwing up and turned to look at Ashley who was crouched down right next to me on the right side of my body still rubbing circles on my back. She pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash from her purse and gave it to me. I rinsed my mouth out and spit out the liquid in the toilet. I flushed the toilet and we just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes with her rubbing my back but I couldn't hold it in anymore and silent tears started falling.

Ashley's POV-

I instantly pulled her into a soft hug. I knew the pain she was feeling was more than cramps and I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to pressure her into telling me anything she didn't want to.

She places her head in the crook of my neck and I can feel her hot tears wetting my neck. I don't care though. I just want to be there for her and protect her from everything and that scares the shit out of me. _Because you're not used to commitment but at least you're admitting your feelings. It's about damn time! _You don't know anything about me. _Wrong again I know everything about you._

I whisper soothing words into her ears and I can tell she has calmed down when I feel her stop shaking. I feel her start shaking again and try to figure out why she's crying again but I stop thinking when I hear laughter. I pull back a little so I can look into her eyes.

"Why are you laughing," I ask, curiously. She shakes her head a little still laughing.

"Because we barely know each other yet here you are holding my hair back while I throw up," she says, giggling. I laugh along with her.

"I don't mind honest Spence," I say smiling, "but you are right, we only met yesterday and we keep having strange encounters."

"Yah we do," she says, smiling back at me.

"Here let me help you up," I say, trying to break the tension. I stand up holding out my hands again, she takes my hands and I pull her up. She stumbles a little and I lose my balance while staring into her big ocean eyes. My back hits the side of the wall in the stall and she falls into my body. I grab her hips and she places her hands on my shoulders. Her body is pressed fully against mine. I can feel her every curve. My mouth is so dry and my heart is racing so painfully fast. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. We're just staring into each other's eyes forgetting everything around us for a couple of seconds.

"You know what's weird though," she whispers.

"What," I ask my voice hoarse and coated in lust. I'm sure my eyes are slightly darker too.

"I feel so comfortable and safe around you. I feel like I've known you for years. Does that sound crazy?" _Hmm isn't that exactly how you feel?_

"No not all, I know exactly what you mean," I say, with complete honesty. She glanced down at my lips then back up at my eyes running her tongue along her lips.

I could've sworn she was starting to lean in to kiss me but she stopped when we both heard an annoying voice.

"Please tell me you guys were not about to have sex in that nasty bathroom stall." Spencer steps away from me, and leans against the wall opposite of me. A frustrated sigh leaves my lips and I run my hand through my hair.

"Madison, when I have sex I actually make it to bed unlike you."

"Really Ashley? Last time I recall I could hear you getting freaky in the bathroom at ego. Oh yah baby right there!" I looked at Madison in horror. It was a straight up lie. I'm always top when it comes to sex, I don't let anyone take me unless I want them to. Which doesn't usually happen.

I look over at Spencer and her whole face is beat red. Great now she thinks I'm a whore. _Trust me she already thinks that. Most people don't put their cum in someone's mouth the first day they meet them. _What! _Nothing!_

"Madison, I am not a whore!"

"Whatever you say Ashy poo," Madison says, innocently.

"I hate you with a passion slut."

"I love you too hoe!" I glare at her. She always ruin's my moments!

"Are you two always like this," Spencer asks, giggling.

"Like what," Madison and I say at the same time. She burst out laughing and Madison and I just shrug. The bell rings indicating lunch is over and the next class is started.

"Shit chica's I gotta go. Can't be late if I wanna be a cheerleader." I fake gag and Madison rolls her eyes at me while Spencer just smiles at the scene in front of her. God I love her smile. Madison leaves the restroom and I turn to face Spencer.

"We better get to class Spence, you okay to walk?"

"Yah I should be okay to walk." I wanna know what's wrong but like I said I won't push her.

"Kay cool, so maybe I'll see you after school," I ask, hopefully.

"Definitely Ash." She pushes off the stall and walks past me towards the door and I follow. We step out into the hallway and stare at each other again. She steps into my personal space and hugs me a little longer than need be. _Not like you mind._

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Ash." We both walk our separate ways and just as I pass the corner I hear a loud thud coming from behind me. I walk backwards turning the corner again and see Spencer lying on the floor passed out. All the blood completely drains from my face. I race over to her and slide on the floor next to her. I put one hand on her neck right on her pulse point and the other on her chin pushing it up so I can open her airways. I turn my head and put my cheek right in front of her nose. I'm relieved when I feel small puffs of air hit my cheek. I examine her head to make sure she didn't hit her head when she fell and luckily she didn't.

I pick her up easily with two arms and she wraps her arms around my shoulders and nuzzles herself into the crook of my neck blowing even puffs of air. I smile a little and sneak out of the school being careful to avoid the cameras. I don't want Spence to get in trouble for skipping school and if she doesn't get caught nobody can prove anything. I gently put her in the front of my car and buckle her up. _I'm guessing your hand just accidently grazed her tit? _I get into my Porsche and quickly drive out of the school parking lot. _Should I call you James Bond now because you just totally proved your undercover agent skills? _Why don't you ever shut up? I swear you and Madison would make awesome friends. _At least she doesn't have sex in bathrooms! _I don't have sex in bathrooms!

I hear Spencer move a little in the seat next to me. I think I should take her home she seems completely exhausted. I pull out my phone and type in Spencer's name to find out where she lives. It's a cool perk of being an agent.

I pull up to her house and turn off my car. There's no one else home so that's good. I turn and I gently shake her.

"Spencer, I brought you home. Wake up so I can bring you inside." She doesn't budge so I decide to get out of the car and walk over to her side and open the door. I crouch down and place my hand on her knee and the other on her shoulder. I start shaking her when something catches my attention. At the neckline of her hoody I see a purple blackish bruise on her skin stick out. I bring my hand up from her knee and grip her hoody by the neck. I slowly pull it ove-. SLAP!

"No don't touch me. Please stop I'm so sorry," Spencer screams, kicking and punching me. She's still asleep though.

"Spencer, stop! Calm down. You're safe I brought you home," I say, trying to calm her down but it seems to make her worse.

"No please I don't wanna go home! Don't make me go in there! Please, please don't take me in there! I'm begging you please!" She's crying hysterically. Kicking and screaming at me, I give up. I grab both her wrists with one hand and put my other arm on her knees pinning them down.

"Spencer stop! I promise I'll protect you. I'll take you back to my place till the rest of your family gets home. You're safe with me I promise Spence." She calms down and relaxes under my touch.

"Okay Ash," she whispers, still asleep. I get back in the car a drive away back to mine and Madison's apartment. I unbuckle her seatbelt and carry her into the apartment. I carry her upstairs into my bedroom and place her on my bed. I turn the lights off then get in the bed with her and pull the covers up, covering both of us.

I woke up to someone curled up into my side with their hand wrapped around my waste and their leg over both of my thighs. Whoever it was they were pressing soft butterfly kisses along my neck. I shifted slightly and the kisses stopped. I sighed and the head pressed up against my neck pulled away. I turned my head to the side a little and slowly opened my eyes to see big blue eyes staring back at me.

Spencer smiled lightly at me and I smiled back, her arm and leg still wrapped around me.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she whispers.

"I'm not complaining" I say, taking a risk waiting to see how she'll react.

"I am but at least you made it in a bed this time." I jump up so high in the air and fall off the bed while Spencer just sits up blushing furiously looking down at my bed sheets. Mmm Spencer in my bed. _Seriously! _Oh right sorry.

"What the fuck Madison," I yell.

"What the fuck is right, Ashley! Wanna throw me a text next time you decide to kidnap my best friend?" Where the hell did Sarah come from?

"And try to seduce her into your bed!" _You are too funny Madison._

"I wasn't trying to seduce her to get her in my bed Madison! She wasn't feeling well so I let her crash here. I must've fallen asleep in here with her." Sarah gets a concerned look on her face and stares at Spencer. What is up with that? I hate not knowing what's going on but all I do know is that they're both hiding something from us. _It's not like you and Madison are doing the same thing. _There's a difference. _Not really._

"Are you feeling better Spence," Sarah asks, with that same concerned look on her face. I'm guessing Madison's noticed it by now too.

"I'm fine Sarah, what time is it?"

"It's about 8:30pm Spence," I say. She runs her hand through her hair.

"Shit! I have to be home at 9:00! Sarah can you drive me home now?"

"Sure thing Spence, let's go," Sarah says, walking over to my bed helping Spencer stand up.

"Thanks Ash. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Madison," Spencer says, rushing out of the room with Sarah. We hear the door slam and a car start outside and pull out of the parking lot.

"They seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder why." Madison walks across the room and sits on my bed. Eww.

"I don't know anything either. So stop pretending I know anything more than you." I get up off the floor and sit on my bed with Madison. She better not have an STD.

"I wasn't implying that you know anything. I just thought it seemed weird. They're both a little shady. I think they might have a connection to Ben."

"Okay are you bipolar? Yesterday you told me I should try and have a relationship with Spencer and drop the investigation on her. Now you're telling me to investigate her?"

"I never told you to drop the investigation Ashley! We're undercover agents. We can't just quit our job, how dumb are you? You just have to do both. Can't you multitask Ashley?"

"Not everybody's the head cheerleader Madison," I spat bitterly. She just rolls her eyes.

"What's your problem Ashley? Since when do you give a damn?" Ouch.

"Just go away Madison," I say, with sleepiness in my voice.

"You know what I think? I think that you're scared. You're scared to try to have a relationship with Spencer. You're scared to find out what Spencer is hiding. Most of all you're scared of getting hurt. You act so tough but when someone threatens you in any way you fight back. Don't you dare tell me you've only known her for two days and that's why you can't develop a relationship because it's total bullshit! We may not have been friends for the past couple of years but I see right through you. You've been hurt and broken for years and here this girl named Spencer comes along and you've never been happier! Don't lie to yourself anymore. You're smart Ashley, you see and think things a lot of other people never would yet you are forgetting one important question. What do you want?" She gets off my bed and walks out of the room without another word.

_Damn Madison may be a dumb cheerleading bitch but she seriously gives good speeches when she wants to. I'm glad I'm not the only one trying to get you to pull your head out of your ass. _

What do I want…?

Spencer's POV- _in Spencer's bedroom…_

"So what was up with you and Ash today in her bed? Did you guys bump ulgies," Sarah asks, lying next to me in my bed.

"No we didn't have sex! And I already told you I passed out so Ash brought me back to her apartment, that's all."

"Yah, but you wish you guys hooked up," Sarah says, with a wink.

"I do," I mumble.

"I heard that Spence." Shit! _What did you think she was deaf?_

"Whatever Sarah you know I can't be gay."

"You are sooo gay Spence and I don't think Ash even knows! Who cares what your mom or anyone else thinks. I really think you need a good fuck and I think Ashley could deliver it," she says, smirking.

"Does your mouth have a sensor?"

"Don't avoid the topic Spence! How bout we make a deal. If Ashley makes a move or you guys end up in some spontaneous kiss you'll just go with it, promise me slut."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Promise me Spence or I'll tell Ashley you want to see her whispering eye!" I glare at her. She has a challenging eyebrow raised. She pulls out her phone and dials someone's number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Oh crap she really did call her.

"Hey Ash, its Sarah."

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I'm calling you because I wanted to tell you something that Spencer said about you." I try to snatch the phone away but Sarah jumps off the bed.

"Uh oh. What'd she say about me," she asks, almost sounding nervous.

"Well she told me that she really wants your whisp-." I dart across the room and tackle her to the floor making her drop her phone.

"What are you doing? Spencer you're such a crazy bitch! You can't go around tackling people to the floor when they're on the phone!"

"Alright you win," I say. She gently pushes me off her so she doesn't hurt me and walks over to her phone.

"Hello? You two still there?"

"Yah we're still here."

"So uh what were you saying?" Sarah smirks and I give her a warning look. She just waves her hand at me.

"Oh yah before that crazy bitch attacked me. Well Spence was telling me she wants to borrow the skinny jeans you were wearing today. She thought you looked hot in them!" My jaw just dropped. I hear Ashley chuckle.

"Well duh, I'm extremely hot."

"That you are. Anyways we'll talk to you later Ash."

"Kay. Bye ladies." Sarah flips her phone closed and plops back on my bed.

"You should totally date her!"

Sometimes we want things we can't have. Or want things we know we're not supposed to have.

A/N: I know this chapter sucked and it was shorter but hey what're you gonna do about it. It happens sometimes. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR READING!

louise17116


	6. Things We'd Rather Not Know!

Authors Note: Kay so after I finish this story (don't worry I'm not going to end it any time soon) I was thinking about writing another one so I want to know what you think about my idea. So I wanted to do a story where Gabby and Mandy start having feelings for each other while starring as actors on South of Nowhere as Spencer and Ashley of course. While filming Mandy and Gabby start developing feelings for each other without really knowing it. They both claim they want to make everything look real but is it really acting? Does that sound like a lame idea? Please tell me what you think about it. Hey guys thank you again for continuing to read and review! I hope to get at least seven or ten reviews for this chapter. That would be awesome! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! ENJOY!

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter 6- Things We'd Rather Not Know! Ashley's POV**

It's been two weeks and Spencer and I have become a lot closer. Well we aren't exactly dating, kissing, or having sex but we are hugging! _You're such a pussy. _As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted by an annoying fuck face, Spencer and I-. _I am you so that means you just called yourself an annoying fuck face, dumbass. _Can I talk now? _Sure thing bossy!_

I've gotten to know Spencer a little better and we've really become great friends. Ever since the day Spencer slept in my bed Sarah, Hunter, Madison, Spencer, and I started hanging out. We're all friends. Minus Madison she's still a slutty bitch. _You're just pissed at her because every time you and Spencer got close Madison appeared out of nowhere. _That's because she did!

I have a feeling Spencer's gay but I haven't asked about her sexual preference and she hasn't asked about mine. I'm really surprised my sexual orientation hasn't gotten around yet in our little group. I mean I felt Sarah up at a Kmart I'm pretty sure that makes someone gay, and Sarah told Hunter about it plus Madison witnessed it. None of them have said anything and I'm glad they respect me enough not to bring it up. Madison keeps trying to tell me that Spencer wouldn't care if I was gay because she's friends with Sarah and Hunter. It's just that I really care about what Spencer thinks. If she judged me it'd feel like a stab to my heart. Spence is so gorgeous and care free. She's so smart and her having a killer body is a total plus!

"Ashley, are you even listening to me?" See what I mean, she's been interrupting me a lot lately. Bitch. We're outside sitting at a lunch table eating. Our table is more secreted and right next to a tall tree that puts shade over our table. Hunter is cuddled up next to Sarah; Madison is sitting next to me. I really don't know why? And of course I'm sitting next to Spencer sharing her sandwich. Of course I forgot my lunch money at home. _You just wanted a reason to sit closer to her. _True.

"No Madison, I wasn't. Do you really think I wanna hear about some slut on the cheerleading squad that got chlamydia? It's lunch for God's sake!"

"See you were listening. You really do care about what I have to say," Madison says, holding her hand over her chest in shock.

I scoff at her turning my back to her so I'm straddling the bench facing Spencer. I cross my arms over my chest and have a pout on my face.

"Oh come on Ash, get that pout off your face," Spencer says, trying not to grin. I shake my head acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Please Ash," she says. I know she's tilting her head and pouting. She knows if I look at her I'll give in. I avoid eye contact and stare down at the bench. She places her hand on my jean clad knee and shakes it a little. I resist even though my heart is racing like crazy. She pulls her hand away and sighs.

"Well I guess since you're going to pout I'll finish up the half of your chocolate chip cookie." My eyes quickly shoot up and she's about to put _my _cookie in her mouth. I lunge forward with my body and consume the whole half cookie into my mouth. She stares at me in shock.

"Ashley, you almost bit my finger off!" I rub my tight abs, yep you guessed it I'm wearing a midriff shirt again, and smirk at her finishing off the cookie. Her dads a great cook and from what I've heard a really nice guy too.

She's examining her middle finger.

"It's not like you need that finger," I say, with a smirk still on my face. I just realized what I said to her and it makes my whole face go red. I just know everyone is smirking at me besides Spencer. She actually looks concerned.

"Oh my God are you choking Ashley!" I shake my head while waving my hands around at her. I'm coughing so I can't speak.

"Cat got your tongue Ashley," Sarah asks.

"No, but she wishes something else did," Madison says. I'm gonna kill her once I stop choking. Spencer hands me her water and I drink almost the whole bottle. Once my throat is clear I gasp trying to get air back into my lungs. Spencer rubs my back while everyone else burst out laughing.

"You okay Ash," she whispers. I nod my head at her clearing my throat a little.

"Ashley really likes her cookies huh," asks Sarah. _Is cookies supposed to be code for vagina or something?_

"Shut the fuck up," I say trying to intimidate them.

"Why is it you started choking in the first place Ashley," Madison asks. I look over at Hunter silently asking for help but she only gives me an apologetic smile. I get ready to lash out at them but Spencer places her hand on my knee silently telling me not to.

"Knock it off guys," Spencer says, sternly. They all stop laughing and I just avoid eye contact. _Drama Queen._

"I know something that'll cheer you up Ashley. Tonight is the first basketball game and I'm inviting all of you! You guys in," Madison asks.

"We'll go," Sarah says, speaking for Hunter and herself.

"How is that supposed to cheer me up Madison? Why in the hell would I wanna sit in a hot smelly gym for two and a half hours? Then I'd have to watch a bunch of slutty cheerleaders get their freak on, plus it's a school function. Ashley Davies doesn't do school functions." _Why do you always speak in third person? You're such a creeper._

"I'll go too it sounds like fun," Spencer says. I look at her in shock and she laughs at me.

"You're coming too Ashley," Spencer says. She better be joking. _I don't think she's joking did you not see the look on her face?_

"But why, Spence?"

"Because Sarah is going over to Hunter's house and Madison is staying after school for cheerleading practice so I need a ride home," she says, grinning at me.

"You're just using me for my car aren't you?"

"Well you do have a Porsche, it's a hot car."

"Please Spence, I may have a hot car but with me driving it I make it one hundred times hotter," I say full of confidence.

"The only hot you are is a hot mess. Besides you aren't that attractive," Spencer says, blankly. I gasp and stare at her wide eyed. Everyone at the table gives her a look that says 'Really, Spence you don't think Ashley's hot?'. I know I'm really cocky and confident but that's because I'm so fucking hot and I know it. _Even I'll admit it you're a total hottie! _Thanks, for once you actually said something nice.

"Really Spence? You don't think I'm hot," she shakes her head no and I smirk at her, "Not even a little hot," she shakes her head again. "So you don't think I have a hot body either?"

"No I don't think you do at all," she says, gulping and avoiding my eye contact. I smirk at her, she's lying right to my face. She totally thinks I'm hot.

"Not even a little bit," I say, scooting closer and leaning my body in towards hers still straddling the bench. She shakes her head no again. I don't even know if she's gay and I don't care if I'm being forward, there's just no way she can deny my hotness. Time to pull out the Davies charm.

I settle my left hand on her left thigh rubbing it lightly and bring my right hand up to rest on top of her right hand. She flinches a little but doesn't pull away. I gently grab onto her wrist and place her hand to rest on my naked tight abs. I hold her hand down and start slowly rubbing circles with her hand. Her breath hitches. I can feel her fingertips twitching at the touch of my abs. I know she wants to run her fingertips along my abs but she has incredible self-control. I'll have to try harder.

I drag the fingertips of my left hand up her arm leaving a trail of goose bumps, resting my hand on her shoulder while her hand still caresses my abs with my help. I start playing with her hair in between my fingers and still nothing. I slide my hand up her neck to under her chin tilting it up. Her eyes are a dark blue and I feel myself getting turned on. I ignore it the best I can and continue to torture her until she breaks.

I move my hand to the back of her head and burry my hand in her hair. I lean into her more and pull her closer to me with my hand until my mouth is right next to her ear. I breathe hot air onto her ear and let my lips graze the shell of her ear. She shivers from the contact and I know she can smell my Hearts and Daggers perfume.

"You still think I'm not hot," I say seductively, letting my tongue touch her ear for a brief second making it almost seem innocent. And just like that I pull away from her completely leaving her panting heavily. I stand up and bend over to whisper in Spencer's ear loud enough so the others can hear.

"I'll see you after school Spence." I turn on the heel of my foot and walk away being sure to sashay my hips.

"Damn Spence, Ash just pretty much topped you I think." I smirk at Sarah's comment and walk to my next class. Damn right I did.

**Spencer's POV-**_ after school by the flag pole…_

I'm waiting for Ash and I just gotta say that she really likes to take her time. I've been standing here for twenty minutes. I need it though, ever since lunchtime I've been on edge. That little show at the lunch table has gotten me just a little turned on. _Oh so that's why you threw out your underwear and sat with your legs tightly crossed throughout class. _There was a hole in my underwear! _So you threw them out? I hope Ashley's conscious doesn't have to deal with shit like this. _I hope Ashley doesn't have to deal with a conscious like you!

"Spencer? Are you just gonna stand there looking retarded or get in a car with my sexy ass?" I didn't even see Ash pull up let alone hear her. _Maybe you should be taking the short bus home. _Short bus? _Aka tart cart._

I ignore my inner self and let myself in Ashley's car. She smiles her number one smile and speeds out of the parking lot towards my house.

Kill me now! Tonight I'm Fucking You is blasting through her car speakers and Ashley is singing along with it. She keeps looking over at me when she gets the chance. She's got an amazing voice but she's making me extremely nervous. _I think it's a sign from God! _To have pre-marital gay sex? Yah I don't think so.

Finally we pull up to my house thank God! _You're going to be home alone with Ashley, all alone in your bedroom. What are you going to do for more than three hours? _Oh God this is very bad! Crap, crap, crap, crap on a cornflake! _You're the one that wanted to ride her. _I wanted a ride home from her! _But you wouldn't mind riding her and I wouldn't either._

"Spence, why do you keep spacing out? It's kinda creepy. Wait… has my hotness corrupted you," she says, smirking.

"You're so full of yourself Ash!"

"Well are you gonna invite me in?"

"As long as you don't eat all my food like you do at lunch." I open the car door and get out. She just laughs at me and follows me to my front door.

"Yet I have the hottest, fuckable body ever," she says, lifting her mid drift shirt higher than it was before exposing her perfectly sculpted abs. _Just ask her to touch them again, you know you want to._

"Quit playing with your slabs!" She stares at me expectantly and I finally answer her once we go into my bedroom.

"Can't you just accept that I don't think you're hot! And why do you never wear a proper shirt?" She sighs and sits at the edge of my bed. I stand in the center of my room glaring at her. I'm just done talking about this. _Why can't you just admit she's hot? Oh wait it's because you don't want her to think you're gay. Reminder, Madison is as straight as they come and even she can admit Ashley's hotness! What you're doing right now is making your sexuality obvious. You're one dumb country girl._

"No, why can't you admit I'm hot? I'm not gonna judge you for saying it if that's what you think. And why would I wear a shirt when God gave me such a stunning body to show off?"

"You have such a big head Ashley I'm surprised you can fit it through the door!" The room goes silent and she looks away from me and down at my bed sheets picking at them.

"Spencer why aren't you being honest with me," she says, quietly.

"Honest about what," I ask, curiously. She just gives me a pointed look.

"Don't play dumb Spence. You may be blond but you're incredibly brilliant and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Ashley? What am I not being honest about?" She sighs a loud frustrated sigh and pounds both of her fist into the bed on either side of her body.

"Your sexuality," She practically screams. Her face instantly changes and she looks apologetic.

"Spence I'm sor-."

"I'm not being honest? You're not being honest! You felt my best friend up at a Kmart and expect me to think you're straight," I say, in disbelief.

"Well you never asked about my sexuality Spencer!"

"You never asked about mine either. So stop assuming I'm gay!" Her face softens a little and she takes a minute to calm down.

"I didn't ask you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I didn't ask Sarah because that's not fair, it'd be an invasion of your privacy," she says, softly. I'm still a little angry at her.

"And what you're asking me right now isn't invading my privacy? You don't see me asking you about your sexuality."

"Ask me, I don't mind. Why are you getting so worked up about a simple question? Don't you know I wouldn't care if you were gay or straight?"

"If you don't care then why are you asking?"

"Because I wanna know you! Don't you get that? I don't care what you are Spence. I just wanna get to know who _you _are. Why is that so wrong," she asks. I didn't know that.

"Because-." I guess there really is nothing wrong with that. I sigh and walk over to my bed sitting near the top of it leaning my back against the frame and pillows. She turns around to face me with her legs crossed still sitting at the end of the bed.

"So are you," I ask, not looking at her.

"Am I what?"

"Are you gay?" She's silent for a moment; I still don't look at her.

"I'm not into labels," she says. I look up at her giving her a look that says 'seriously', while slightly grinning at her.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you my story," she says, laughing softly.

**Ashley's POV-**

I wasn't going to lie to her. I'd tell her everything to a certain extent. I want to tell her everything but I know I can't do that.

"Well back in 9th grade I started to notice girls a lot more than guys. I was so confused and I didn't know who to trust with my secret. I couldn't even talk to Madison. It was funny because I was actually dating a guy at the time. I thought if I did one thing wrong everyone would magically know I was gay, so I hid it the best way I could. I couldn't deal with hiding myself anymore, it hurt too much. I broke up with my boyfriend and told him I was gay. He said he had known and that he still loved me and would always be there for me," I smiled softly at the memory of how Aiden accepted me. I miss the guy more than I'd admit to him.

"After talking to him he suggested that I tell Madison. I did and she accepted it better than I thought she would. She said she should've known since I watch the Ellen show every day. Madison and my ex helped me come out to my parents and they still loved me the same," I get a little emotional but manage to keep my tears at bay, "I came out and everything was great at school. Some people stared at me, some ignored me, some were cool with it, and some made fun of me. I didn't care though. I was finally happy and fully confident with who I was," my smile fades a little and I think back to that night when everything changed. Spencer scoots down the bed a little and puts her hand over mine.

"What happened Ash," she asks, with fear and apprehension in her voice. I look at her hand on mine and smile a little at her for comforting me.

"My sophomore year things changed forever. I was at a party with Madison, my ex, and Madison's boyfriend. I left them to go upstairs to the bathroom. I started feeling dizzy and realized that someone spiked my drink. Someone pushed me into a bedroom and threw me on a bed tearing off my shirt and pulling my underwear down. It was Madison's boyfriend," I'm barley able to form my words and I feel Spencer's hand start to shake while gripping my hand tightly.

"He uh, he uh tried to um rape me. My ex burst into the room before he raped me and beat up Madison's boyfriend. My ex saved my life. I told him to never tell anyone what happened and he didn't. At school the next day everyone thought I tried to seduce Madison's boyfriend but when my ex came into the room I panicked and screamed rape so my ex beat him up. I never told anyone what really happened not even Madison, and I regret not telling her every day of my life. We're still friends," I laugh a little and shake my head, "but it has never been the same. After my junior year during summer both mine and Madison's parents were killed in a car accident on their way home from dinner. So we decided to come here and leave the nightmares behind." I feel so vulnerable yet safe at the same time with Spencer. I hear a soft whimper and look up at her with tears in my eyes. She's crying. I frown at the site and wipe my own tears away.

"Spence, why are you crying?" She doesn't say anything just continues to silently cry and stare at me with eyes filled with so much emotion that is makes me quiver.

She pulls me into a hug but I don't wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Ash. You never deserved that. I'm sorry for what you lost that day," I wrap my arms around her tightly and cry into the crook of her neck. I cry for the things I've been holding in for years; for my family, for Aiden having to keep my secret, for Madison, for the mistakes and lies, for everything. She pulls back and wipes my tears away with the back of her hand smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that," she says. I hate lying to her about some things but I have to.

"It's not hard to. I feel like I could tell you anything." She smiles brightly at me and holds my hand in hers. We stare at each other and sit in silence for what feels like the longest time.

**Spencer's POV-**

I had no idea that happened to Ashley. It hurts me to even think about it. I don't know how someone could do that her? She's such a loving and caring person. It's sad to think that she also lost Madison. I don't wanna lie to her but I can't exactly tell her everything that happened to me. I won't lie but I just won't include all of the details. So technically I'm not lying. Alright here goes nothing.

"I'm gay," I kinda just blurt out. She chuckles at me.

"Straight to the point, nice Spence."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," I whisper.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me anything because of what I just told you." She's so sweet.

"But I want to, it's just hard to." She nods and simply sits patiently waiting for me to continue.

"Like you I started to notice girls in about my freshman year. I just pretended I liked guys and I was normal but deep down I knew I was gay. It was tough to admit since I grew up in a strict catholic family having a controlling mother who had so many expectations for me. It was hard to make her happy, that's how I lived my life always trying to please her. I finally realized that I should do what I want not what others want or expect of me. And I did. My mother wasn't too thrilled about it."

"During the end of my freshman year I decided it was time to come out to my parents. I told Sarah first and of course she loved it and couldn't wait to watch the L word with me. I told Glen second and he didn't understand it at first but grew to accept me after I explained it to him. He basically told me he'd always love me no matter what and that we could check out chicks together. Well my mom walked in and asked what was going on. I felt like I was on a roll so I figured what the hell and told her."

"She wasn't happy whatsoever. She told me to never tell anyone not even my father or she'd disown me as her daughter. To her it was sick and I would burn in hell for being gay, it was like I was less of a daughter to her. So I hide who I am to everyone and my mom has never treated me the same ever since. I try my best to still make her happy but it's like everything I do will never be enough. I'm dead to her." I left the part about Clay out, I couldn't tell her that.

Ashley pulls me into a hug and I smile. It used to hurt that my mom doesn't care about me but when I think about it now I just feel numb.

"I'm sorry Spence. I know how it feels to have to hide yourself from the world. And another thing," she pauses. I pull away and look at her.

"What," I ask.

"I'm gonna try and say this in the nicest way possible," I nod my head and she continues, "Your mom is a complete bitch." I laugh at her.

"I'm serious Spence what if she finds out I'm gay? Has she booby trapped this house with holy water and crosses?" I laugh harder shaking my head at her but suddenly stop when I consider what she said. She notices my apprehension.

"I'm guessing you don't want me mentioning I'm gay around your family correct?" I barely nod my head and look away in shame for asking her to hide something she's worked so hard for. She lifts my chin up and cups my cheek softly rubbing it with her thumb.

"I don't mind Spence. If it means possibly making your life easier I'll do it. It doesn't matter that I fought to be who I am. I'd never intentionally do anything that could hurt you. I really care about you. I'd do anything for you Spence." I want to kiss her so bad.

I stare into her eyes. They're so caring and show so much truth to what she just said. I slowly lean in and so does she. I feel her hot breath on my lips and our noses are almost touching.

"Hey Spence, whose car is parked outsi-, oh crap I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." _At least it wasn't Madison this time. _

I pull away from Ashley slightly frustrated while she blushes and looks down. I turn to look towards my door to see Glen looking apologetic and slightly smirking. Jerk! I just act like nothing happened, it's not like I'm not used to getting interrupted every time I'm with Ashley.

"Hey Glen, what are you doing home so early," I ask.

"Oh uh some genius pulled the fire alarm so I don't have any classes today! Thank God I had a test today and let's just say I didn't exactly study." He's such a moron. _He probably was the one who pulled the fire alarm. _I don't doubt it.

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet," I say. He scoffs at me.

"Well little sis not all of us are as brilliant as you," he says, sarcastically.

"Well someone had to get the brains in our family and it defiantly wasn't gonna be you."

"Yah, yah whatever you say Spence. So who's this beautiful creature?" Ashley looks at me and looks like she wants to barf. I try to hold in my laughter. _Eww._

"This is my friend Ashley and stop trying to hit on her she's gay." He eyes her hungrily and I get a little jealous but I know he'd never steal a girl from me if he knew I liked her.

"Aw damn Spence why do you always get the hot ones it's just not fair," he grumbles.

"It's because I'm the better looking twin," I say confidently.

"Wait you guys are twins," Ashley asks.

"Yup! And I know I'm hot but I'm just not really into having threesomes with my little sister." I roll my eyes and look at Ashley for her reaction.

"Cute but Spencer's the only Carlin I'd fuck." My mouth flies open and Glen looks a little uncomfortable with that bit of information. Ashley simply smirks at both of us. I really like her confidence. There's a silence before Glen finally speaks up.

"I like this one Spence," he says pointing at a smirking Ashley, "She's got some balls."

"I hope she doesn't have a penis," I say. Ashley leans back into me so she can whisper into my ear.

"Only when you want me to," she says, licking the shell of my ear making me shiver.

"I heard that! Can't you wait till I leave the damn room jeez," Glen says covering his eyes.

"Chill Glen we're not dating so you don't have anything to worry about," I say, gently pushing Ashley away from me. She looks sad for a second but quickly recovers.

"Spence I always knew you were a player, Sarah was right!" I throw a pillow at his head.

"You're just as annoying as Sarah," I say.

"I'll hopefully not see you guys later in a compromising position. Later sis, bye Ashley," Glen says walking out the door.

"Hey Glen wait," I yell. He pokes his head back into my room.

"Do you wanna come with us to the basketball game later tonight?"

"Maybe, I love me some hot cheerleaders," he says. Ashley gags a little.

"Kay it starts at eight thirty so we're leaving in a couple of hours if you wanna go."

"Cool later hoes," he says, walking to his room and closing the door.

"Well he's charming," Ashley says. I chuckle.

"Yah that's Glen for ya. So what do you wanna do for the next couple of hours," I ask. She smirks at me and slides a little closer putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I can think of a few things," she whispers. I stare at her arm and pick it up and drop it on my bed.

"I don't think so Ash. Being gay doesn't mean I want to sleep with you."

"Are you sure? Because if you look up gay in the dictionary it says girls who have the hots for Ashley Davies and then eventually have sex with her."

"You're so full of yourself Ash," I say, slapping her playfully.

"That may be true but you love my cockiness." _That you do._

"Whatever you say Ash. Why don't we just watch a couple of movies?"

"Fine," she grumbles, "but only if I get to pick the movies we watch."

"Fine." What's the worst that could happen?

_Three hours and twenty seven minutes later…_

I should've never let Ashley pick out the movies we got to watch. She decided on Saw. I didn't know how much she loved scary movies. Creepiest shit I've ever seen and for some reason she's in love with these damn movies. Have you seen that puppet on the tricycle? Do you wanna play a little game? Fuck no! The movies are so sick and creepy. We're onto the third movie and I'm practically pissing my pants.

We're settled at the top of my bed with the door shut and locked closed curtains and the lights out. Ashley wanted it to be scary. She's lying on her back and I'm curled up into her side holding her tightly. My head is on her shoulder and when something scary happens I burry my head into her shoulder while she chuckles softly at me. I think she planned this.

**Ashley's POV-**

I totally planned this. Once I saw that she owned all of the Saw movies I just knew we had to watch them. Technically the movies are Glen's, thank you Glen! I love scary movies with a passion and I had a feeling that Spencer would be scared shitless and luckily I would be there to protect her from the big bad puppet on a tricycle.

This plan kind of back fired though because I'm completely turned on. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have Spencer Carlin's body pressed up against you and not be able to touch her? She has one leg over one of mine and one hand place on my bare abs. Her hand slightly moves every time she gets scared. I know she loves my abs but she's too scared to enjoy them and if she doesn't remove herself from my body soon I'm going to fuck myself right in front of her. I can't help it when I get horny I blame Spencer. Why does she have to be so fucking hot? As long as she doesn't notice the effect she's having on me we're good. _And I thought you were the one who was too hot to handle, guess not._

The movie finally ends, thank God! She's not moving away from my body though. Why isn't she moving!

"Spence you okay?" No reply.

"Spencer?" I peer through the dark and see that she's asleep. Wow I really need to pee. I turn off the T.V. making the room pitch black. I untangle myself from her and silently make my way towards the bathroom closing the door. I think about having a quick session in her bathroom if you know what I mean but I decide against it.

I finish in the bathroom and wash my hands then turn off the light. As soon as I open the door I slam into another body. I fall on to the floor on my back with a huge bang then I feel another body land on top of me with an 'oof'.

I can instantly tell it's Spencer by her curves, my hands shoot up to grab her waist to steady her and her hands are on either side of my face but not touching it.

"Are you alright you landed on me pretty hard. I'd know because I hit the uncomfortable floor pretty hard," I say, amused. She tries to get up but I grip her hips tighter to prevent her from doing so. I can't see her; the room is still too dark to see.

"Sorry Ash, I thought you left. Will you let go of me now so I can get up?"

"Nahhh, I'm pretty comfortable here," I say. She starts moving around on top of me but I still won't let her get up.

"Ashley Davies, let me up this instant," she growls. That was hot. She starts trying to move again and somehow manages to straddle my waist. I'm not complaining. _Me either!_

"Nope," I say, bucking my hips up into her. She moans at the contact.

"Fuck Ash! Don't do that," she says, her voice coated in lust.

"Do what? Oh you mean this?" I buck my hips into her a second time and she groans at me this time putting her hands on my shoulders and pushing herself up so she was sitting on me still straddling me. I was still holding tightly onto her hips so she couldn't get up.

"Ashley, stop it. I'm being serious." I note the seriousness in her voice so I decide play time is over.

"Alright." I shift sideways a little and start to sit up using only my stomach muscles _accidently _pressing my thigh against her center.

"Ohhhh my God Ashleeyyyyyy! Fuck Assshh! Unghhhhh," she moans loudly, grinding down hard onto my thigh. Wow I would've done that a while ago if I'd known it'd have that kind of effect.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Assshhhleeyyy turn it fucckkkiinngg offff!" Turn what off? I look down at the thigh she's still riding and notice my pants pocket is lit up and my phone is vibrating directly on her center. Oops, okay that one was really an accident.

I reach down into my pocket and pull out my phone her jean clad center briefly touching my hand.

"Hello," I answer, staring at a heavily panting Spencer who's still slightly bucking her hips into me.

"Hey slut I just wanted to make sure Spence and you were still coming to the game. What's that sound? Oh dang are you and Spencer having sex? What the hell Ashley! I know you don't wanna go to the basketball game but getting Spencer to have sex with you is not the way to get out of going to it! Jeez chica you guys aren't even dating and you don't even know if she's gay yet you got her to sleep with you. Did you at least do it on a bed this time?"

"MADISON SHUT THE FUCK UP," Spencer screams into the phone taking it from me.

"No Madison I didn't have sex on a bed or on the floor," Spencer says, into the phone.

"No Madison! We'll be there in a half hour! No I will not tell her that! Because she doesn't have a penis so she wouldn't need protection! What do you mean how do I know that? Because she has tits Madison. No I was not staring at her tits it's just kinda hard not to notice that she has boobs! I never said she gigantic super boobs! You know what we'll just see you at the game! GOODBYE MADISON!" Spencer hangs up with a frustrated sigh and hands me back my phone running a hand through her hair. I don't know whether to laugh or feel offended.

"I'm really sorry that you have to live with her," she says. I decide to burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry you had to have a phone conversation with her." We laugh for about five minutes straight.

"Can we go get something to eat in my kitchen now before we have to leave and deal with Madison?"

"Sure Spence," I say, letting go of her hips so she can stand up. She stands up and starts walking to what I believe to be the door.

**Spencer's POV-**

_Somebody call 9-1-1 Spencer's super horny in the Carlin house ohhhooohoo! _Stop singing that! _Somebody call 9-1-1 Spencer's super horny and sexually frustrated in the Carlin house ohhhooohoo! Somebody cool her down before she brings her hand out in the Carlin house ohhhooohoo! _That doesn't even rhyme! _Ain't no shame in the game._ What the hell are you even talking about? _I think that encounter with Ashley fucked me up too. _Just Great.

I flip the light on and unlock the door opening it. Ashley is still sitting on the floor.

"Come on Ash I'm hungry." I could've sworn I heard her say 'I've got something you can eat' but I think my mind it playing tricks on me. _Am not bitch!_ She gets up and follows me down the stairs to the living room. Once we step into the living room I turn around to face her but her eyes are looking lower than they should be. We are standing right behind my blue couch.

"Were you just staring at my ass," I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I was. I can't help it you have a great ass," she says, like it's the most obvious thing to mankind. I slap her arm.

"Stop perving on me in my own house Ash!"

"Whatever you like it. So where's the kitchen at?" I point behind me and she starts walking towards it leaving me standing there to gawk at her ass.

"I know you're looking at my ass Spence but don't worry I like it," she says, not turning around.

"I was not staring at your ass," I shout, still staring at her perfect tight ass. She stops walking and looks over her shoulder winking at me and catching me checking her out. _You should try subtle._

All of the sudden there's a loud noise coming from outside in my backyard making me jump. Next thing I know Ashley is jumping over the couch knocking me onto the floor. How the fuck did that happen?

"Ashley, what the fuck are you doing," I shout, pissed at her for knocking me over then for landing on top of me.

"Shhhh Spence there's somebody outside," she says, still lying on top of me.

"Yah, my dog! He probably just ran into the sliding glass doors again. Now will you get off me!

"You have a dog? How come I didn't know?"

"He's a golden retriever puppy and you never asked."

"Good point. What's his name?"

"Pork chop… Ashley get the hell off me!"

"Oh right, sorry bout that," she says, jumping off me and standing up. I stand up and brush my clothes off staring at her curiously.

"Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"Do what," she asks.

"Move like that," I say.

"Oh you mean how did I learn how to jump like that."

"Yah."

"Well I took karate and I'm a black belt so I could totally beat your ass." I scoff at her.

"You're lying there's no way you're a black belt," I say, clutching my stomach in laughter.

"Wanna bet," she asks, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"If you took karate then you'd be able to do a front flip right here right now." And she does. She does a front flip then a backflip like it's nothing.

"Okay kong-fu panda I believe you." She smirks at me. I'm starting to dislike that smirk of hers.

"Arf, arf." We hear from outside. I walk over to the sliding glass doors and open it for Pork chop. My little, cute, chubby puppy comes in trotting so adorably. He starts jumping up at my leg so I pick him up and he starts licking my face.

"Aww Pork chop did big ole dummy Glen leave you outside again?"

"Arf, arf," he barks, wagging his little tail. He's so cute and tiny I can never get enough of him.

"Aww what a cute little puppy," Ashley says, attempting to pet him and _accidently _touch my breast.

"Rrrrrr arf, arf, arf," he growls, angrily at Ashley. I pat him on the head.

"Good dog, thanks for protecting me from pervy Ashy."

"Don't call me that! I wasn't trying to do anything Spence. That damn dog of yours, Poker chip or whatever his name is, is demented. Where's your mom keep that holy water of hers," she says, accusingly waving her arms around frantically.

"So your hand accidently grazed my tit?"

"Absolutely," she says, nodding her head like a crazy person.

"Sure," I say, unconvinced, "let's go eat now." I place Pork chop back on the floor and walk past Ashley when I feel her hand come in contact with my ass hard. I don't have to scold her though because Pork chop immediately starts chasing Ashley around the house. Good dog.

"You never learn Ashley."

After we finish eating we walk upstairs to ask Glen if he wants to come with us. I roughly knock on his door.

"Glen do you wanna come with us?"

"Ewww no Spence! I already told you I don't wanna have a three way with you two," he shouts from inside his room. I stare at his bedroom door in horror and Ashley bellows over in laughter.

"Glen Adam Carlin you perv! I swear you and Ash would make a perfect couple," I say, mumbling the last part.

"I strongly agree Spence," he says. Guess he heard me. Ashley's face is the one showing horror now.

"I'm a hardcore lesbian, did you guys forget that? Do I have to wear shirt that says 'hi I'm Ashley Davies, I like vaginas and girl on girl action on the beach'," Ashley says.

"I like girl on girl action on the beach too," Glen says, excitedly.

"Well maybe your sister could help me with my hobby?"

"Not cool that's my sister!" They're both starting to annoy me.

"Knock it off you too. Ashley we are not having sex at a beach," she looks hopeful for a minute, "or sex anywhere else. Glen are you going with us or not."

"I'll take my own car; I'll see you guys at the school in a little bit."

"Kay, see you later Glen." I grab Ashley's hand and drag her down the stairs and out the door.

"Damn Spence feisty," she says, once we get in her car.

"Just drive Ashley."

"I like a girl that knows what she wants." I just roll my eyes at her.

**Ashley's POV- **

_In the school parking lot by the gym…_

"Come on Ash we're already late. Madison's gonna be pissed and I don't wanna deal with that," Spencer says, stepping out of my car. I know that's why we should sneak in later.

"I'm coming Spence don't get your panties in a wad, then again…"

"Don't finish that sentence Ashley!" I smirk and follow her into the gym spotting Sarah and Hunter sitting on the top of the bleachers in a corner. There really aren't a lot of people here. We walk up the bleachers to sit with Hunter and Sarah.

"Can we leave yet Spence? I'd rather be back at your house getting chased by Poker face and getting hit on by Glen," I say.

"Its Pork chop and no we can't! If you'd stop trying to cop a feel he'd stop trying to chase you," Spencer says

"Nice Ashley, you perv on everyone," Sarah says.

"I do not! Spencer's ass was right in front of me looking all hot what was I supposed to do just walk away and not disrespect her ass," I say, in shock.

Sarah looks at us curiously.

"Yah we both know we're gay," Spencer says.

"It's about time you guys told each other you were gay," Hunter says.

"Who came out first," Sarah asks. Does it matter? _They probably bet on you. _No way.

"I did," I say.

"Aww damn I lost," Sarah says.

"You lost what," Spencer asks.

"The damn bet! Hunter and I bet that Spence would come out first but we were wrong." Spencer looks pissed.

"You bet on us?"

"Hunter did too Spence, don't just yell at me!"

"Wait just a second," I say, frustrated.

"What!" They all say at the same time.

"If you guys both lost the bet who won?"

"Is that even important Ashley," Spencer asks, sounding slightly pissed.

"Yes very! Now tell me who won," I ask, again.

"Madison won," Sarah says.

"Oh hell no! If Madison ask we lie and tell her you two won the bet," I say.

"That's cool with me," Sarah says, smiling. Hunter slaps her in the back of the head. Spencer looks at me in disbelief.

"They bet on us and all you can think about is not letting Madison get her money?" Spencer is staring at me expectantly. Man I wish I could chew this over with a Twix. I stand up and start to walk away towards the concession stand.

"Where are you going," Spencer growls. She acts like she's mad but I know she's really not. She's only being like this because if Sarah and Hunter knew what Spencer lets me get away with they'd tease her relentlessly. And I don't want them teasing my goddess.

"To get a Twix bar." Sarah and Hunter burst out laughing while Spencer tries to hide her grin.

"Sit down Ashley! Why are you being so inconsiderate," she asks.

"I'm actually not Spence. Think about Madison's 'interruptions' did you already forget about the last phone call you had with her." She ponders it for a moment.

"Good point but we're still not gonna lie Ash," she says, smiling at me sternly. If that even makes sense.

"Fine," I grumble.

"You're so whipped Ash and you guys aren't even dating yet," Sarah chuckles.

"I am not whipped! You should've seen Spencer earlier when we were in her bedroom."

"You guys had sex," Sarah asks, in shock.

"She wishes we had sex," I say, with my usual cockiness.

"Ashley!"

"Sorry," I mumble, bowing my head. Sarah laughs hysterically at me. _Ha-ha you are so whipped!_

"Ssshhhhh guys the cheerleaders are about to start," Hunter says.

The song Imma Barbie Girl filled the room and the cheerleaders started their routine. I can't believe I'm about to say this but Madison is the only one who isn't sucking out there.

Suddenly the lights in the gym turn off and a spot light shines on the gym doors and they burst open showing a bunch of people and Glen? He's wearing a black leather jacket without a shirt and black leather pants with black sun glasses. _Does he think he's jagger or something?_

The song Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake fills the gym. Uh oh someone stealing Madison's spotlight is a horrible idea. Boy does she look pissed.

Glen walks to the center of the gym with what I believe to be the dance team while the other people crowd into the gym and sit on the bleachers.

_I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act!(Yeah)_

He dances like a drunken retard.

_I think you're special what's behind your back.(Yeah)_

He turns around and bends over._ Eww Glen! I feel bad for Spencer._

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(Yeah)_

_(Take em' to the bridge!)_

Glen is dancing and humping the air. Man this kid's a riot! Spencer and Hunter look at Glen like they wanna throw up. Sarah looks at me and it seems we both have the same idea. We get up and get to the center of the gym with Glen and break out dancing along with everyone else. I don't know what the hell is happening but this is ma jam and I wanna dance! In the past I've had to go undercover as a hip hop dancer so my dancing skills are kick ass!

_Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)_

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave(Uh Huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)_

I have no clue where Sarah is at but Glen is giving me a challenging look. Bitch wants a dance off!

_(Take em' to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Let me see what you're torquing with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Look at those hips!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Go head child!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)_

We finish shaking it like crazy bitches and I push Glen back so I'm the center of attention now. I look straight at Spencer in the crowd locking my eyes on hers.

_I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)_

I slide my hands up my body into my hair while swaying my hips to the beat of the music suggestively.

_Them mother fuckers dont' know how to act! (Yeah)_

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack. (Yeah)_

_'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it past! (Yeah)_

_(Take em' to the bridge_!)

_Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)_

_You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave (Uh Huh)_

I drop down to my knees and shake my head in a sexy motion.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)_

I wink at her and lean back rubbing my thighs and abs.

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)_

I point in her direction but there were tons of people in the crowd so no one knew who I was pointing to but Spencer did and I was gonna put on a show for her.

_(Take em' to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl!_

I stand up and sway quickly to the music never missing a beat.

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Let me see what you're torquing with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Look at those hips!_

I place my hands on my belt buckle and buck my hips into the air.

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_You make me smile_

I smile seductively and lick my lips.

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Go head child!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Get your sexy on_

Man am I really getting my sexy on!

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

I dance to every beat and the crowd is cheering me on.

_Uh (Yes)_

Glen steps back into the center with me and we both dance.

_I'm bringin' sexy back(Yeah)_

I pull my shirt off and toss it somewhere exposing my hot tight abs while Glen takes off his leather jacket. _Put your clothes back on hoes!_

_You motha fuckers watch how I attack(Yeah)_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back(Yeah)_

_'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact(Yeah)_

_(Take em' to the chorus!)_

We're getting really into it and dancing like crazy. Well Glen kinda sucks at dancing while I just look extremely hot dancing. I know how to get down.

_Come here girl!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_VIP!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Let me see what you're torquing with_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Look at those hips!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Go head child!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)_

_You ready? (Yes)_

_You ready? (Yes)_

_(Yes)_

_You ready? (Yes)_

_You ready?_

We finish and everyone cheers loudly. The lights turn back on and Glen grabs the microphone that was off to the side.

"HEELLLOOO KING HIGH COBRA'S! WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER GREAT YEAR! NOW LET'S GOOO COBRA'S LET'S KICK SOME ASSS TONIGHT WOOOOHOOO!"

Sarah, Glen, and I walk off the court along with everyone else and the basketball game starts. People keep staring at me and I don't know why. _Maybe because you don't have a shirt on and you're in your bra. _Oh yah well where did it go. _I saw some creepy freshman run under the bleachers with it. _Eww. We walk back up to our seats with Glen following.

"Why do you have to do that every year Glen? It's so embarrassing," Spencer says burying her head into her hands. Now I'm confused.

"Wait this happens every year," I ask.

"Yup ever since Glen's freshman year he has done this to pep up the team plus Glen is the best basketball player King has ever had so everyone loves him," Sarah says, smiling proudly while Spencer looks like she wants to shoot herself.

"Really? I thought I was having a high school musical moment, oh well that was still pretty awesome since I got to show off my dance moves and abs," I say.

"Speaking of abs put this on Ash I don't want everyone in this school seeing your goods," Spencer says, handing me her hoody.

"Why's that Spence? Do you want me all to yourself?"

"No! It's just that this school is full of creepy kids. Didn't you see the freshman that ran under the bleachers with your shirt?" Point taken. I take the hoody and put it on and Spencer smiles triumphantly.

"I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go talk to some other kids," Glen says, walking away. Not even five seconds later Madison storms up the bleachers towards us. Why do you hate me so God?

"Who the fuck was that insanely cute retarded fuck?"

"My brother." Madison smiles.

"Don't even think about it Madison, Glen goes to college," I say.

"So, then me and you can double date!"

"I'm not dating Spencer remember." Spencer blushes and looks away. I wish I was dating her. I wish she was all mine to claim.

"Whatever, bitch. So after the game guys we're having a sleep over at mine and Ashley's house!" Madison is such a kid. No one has time to disagree because Madison runs off.

"I guess we're sleeping over your house Ash," Hunter says.

"I guess you are. I'll be right back guys I have to use the bathroom."

I walk down the bleachers and into the hallway. I walk down the empty hallway looking for a bathroom when I spot Glen. What's he doing out here? I follow him and we end up outside. I hide in the shadows and he just stands there for five minutes when a black car pulls up and someone gets out with a hoody on. I can't see who they are yet. The stranger in the car walks over to Glen handing him something while Glen hands the stranger something back.

I've busted enough drug dealers to know what a tradeoff looks like. I hate to say it but I know for sure Glen just bought drugs. The stranger turns around and I catch a quick look at their face. It's Carmen. I do the best I can to not expose myself and kick her ass. She fucks with both Spencer and Glen's life. What the fuck is going on. I just want some damn answers. All these questions are going through my mind right now but one question makes me stop thinking about the others.

That one question clouds my thoughts and it shouldn't. I'm an agent I'm supposed to rule out every possibility, not focus on just one thing. I've been trained to do that yet I can't help but only want to know the answer to this one question.

Does Spencer know?

A/N: Did that suck? I hope it didn't. Tell me what you thought about my idea for a new story too please. SLUMBER PARTY NEXT CHAPTER BITCHES! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!

louise17116


	7. The Kiss And Doggy Douches!

**Authors Note:** Sorry to be a tease guys but I believe every Spashley story has got to have that build up and then when they finally kiss it's intense and hot. So I've been thinking about how I want it to happen. I have an idea for it so I hope it works out good. Tell me what you think. It's a little overly dramatic but I couldn't think of how else to write it. Like I said it's dramatic and I don't really like how this chapter turned out but whatever sometimes it sucks no matter how much you try and correct it. Maybe you'll like it though. Exam week is coming up so I'll try and write more if I have the time. Thanks for reading and reviewing! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy!

**FFReviews-** Thanks! Sorry to be a tease ;).

**JayJayxo-** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter even though it is a little corny and dramatic .

**pati1996-** Thanks! I try to be funny when I can .

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Thanks! Maybe they'll kiss this chapter? Sorry to make you wait! I'm sad to say that the slumber party isn't as much fun as you'd think. Hope you like the shower scene though. I'd like to think it's pretty hot ;).

**lexi10290-** Thanks! This slumber party isn't that epic but I wish it was. This chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I would've liked it to but maybe you'll like it.

Thanks for the positive feedback on my new idea for a story guys! Like I said this chapter is overly dramatic but I tried my best so I really hope you like it a little bit. Thanks for continuing to read my story. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy (hopefully you enjoy it)!

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter seven-The Kiss And Doggy Douches! Spencer's POV-**

When Ashley came back into the gym she seemed kind of off. I couldn't put my finger on what it was though. She was fine eight minutes ago what could've happened. She's just staring off into space sitting in the corner of the bleachers with questioning look on her face. Sarah and Hunter are too engrossed in themselves to even notice her sudden mood change. So I decide to take matters in my own hands. I slide over to her till our sides are touching. She doesn't even notice. _Okay now I'm really concerned!_

"Ash," nothing, "Ashley." Still nothing. I just go on impulse and before I know what I'm actually doing I'm leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. I looked around quickly after to make sure no one saw it and luckily no one did.

"Ash…" I whisper, against her cheek. That got her attention. She turns and looks at me with such an adoring warm smile. She takes my hand in hers interlocking our fingers and caressing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Well hello to you too Spence. What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"You were in a daze and I thought I'd break you out of your trance. What are you thinking about?" _Probably you._

"You." I search her eyes for truthfulness to her statement and I find it. She really is thinking about me. _See I told you!_

"You're such a charmer Ashley Davies. Is that how you get all the girls?"

"I don't know you tell me," she says, staring deep into my eyes. I half smirk at her and start to slowly lean in to kiss her completely forgetting my surroundings and where I'm at. I guess Ashley didn't though because instead of kissing me she hugs me tightly and whispers into my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes since you just forgot where we're at and tried to kiss me. Behave Spence," she says, softly nibbling on my ear lobe making my breath hitch and heart rate speed up. She pulls away and returns her gaze back to the game still holding my hand squeezing it gently. What a tease. _I agree._

_Two hours later…_

"AND KING HIGH COBRA'S WIN!" Everyone is cheering and throwing their trash everywhere. I feel bad for the janitor. _Me too._ Ashley picks me up and twirls me around in the air. _I really hope she doesn't drop you._

She sets me down still holding me and stares into my eyes slowly leaning in but I stop her by placing my pointer finger on her lips. _You guys seriously need to kiss. It's really fucking long overdue!_

"Looks like I have some Davies charm too," I say, smirking.

"Keep dreaming Spence!" _She does…about you._

"Hey quit man handling my sister!" I feel Ashley tense up at the sound of Glen's voice. Okay that was weird. Ashley quickly releases me and gives Glen a hard stare. What in the world is she doing? She grabs my hand and holds it protectively.

"You ready to go yet Spence?" _I doubt she wants to._

"No she's not, she's going home with me," Ashley growls. _Possessive much?_

"Jeez Ashley chill, I was just making sure Spencer was safe."

"Sure you were," she mumbles, only loud enough for me to hear. What's her deal? She didn't have a problem with Glen when she was dancing with him in the middle of the gym.

"I'll see you tomorrow Spence, bye Ashley," he says, walking off. Ashley mumbles a weak goodbye. _Is she bi-polar or something?_

"What was that about Ash?" She turns away from me and starts walking towards Sarah and Hunter, who are still making out on the bleachers. They're so annoying. I quickly follow.

"What was what about," she asks, confused.

"That with Glen, I know he was embarrassing me but I wasn't really mad at him."

"I know I just didn't want him to take you home because then you'd have to stay with your crazy dog Soy sauce." We take a seat next to Sarah and Hunter, and I roll my eyes at them not even acknowledging our presence.

"Pork chop! You just don't like him because he won't let you come around me."

"Your dog's a douche Spence, a doggy douche."

"Ash that sentence sounds so wrong on so many levels, you just don't even know."

"I wonder if they make doggy douches?" Sarah pulls away from her kiss and growls angrily. _Doggy Douche? What the fuck is that!_

"I don't wanna be thinking about doggy douches when I'm making out with my girlfriend!" _I don't blame her._

"Well maybe you shouldn't be making out with your girlfriend when your friends are present," I say.

"They're right Sarah it's rude," Hunter says, making Sarah's mouth open in shock.

"Cunt blockers," Sarah mumbles.

"Slumber party bitches! You hoes ready to leave," Madison says, coming out of nowhere. _Couldn't you just picture her chopping your door down with an axe saying here's Madison! I totally could._

I lean into Ash and whisper into her ear,

"Why is she always calling us hoes, it makes me feel dirty or something." Ashley laughs at me and stands up holding out her hand for me.

"Come on Spence let's get out of here before-."

"Who am I riding with," Madison asks. Ashley's eyes widen and she mumbles a couple of swear words.

"Sarah and Hunter," Ashley says, quickly pulling me to my feet.

"What if I wanted to come with you guys Ashley," Madison asks, irritated.

"Well you can't," she says.

"Why not Ashley?" If Madison gets pissed I blame Ashley.

"Uh because Spencer and I had sex in my Porsche and it's a little dirty in there. So I doubt you'd wanna sit in the backseat." Wow great excuse Ash. _I'd buy it if I were Madison. She thinks you're like a horny school girl or something. _I am not! _Cough cough Ashley cough, who said that?_

"I know you Ashley, you'd never let anyone have sex with you in your Porsche you love it too much!"

"You just wait and see Madison it'll happen eventually." _It totally will._

"Whatever, and since I can't ride with you, you guys can pick up the pizza. Bye have fun!" _Lazy bitch._

**Ashley's POV- **

_In Ashley's Porsche driving to the apartment…_

We've been in the car for thirty minutes, it's raining outside pretty hard and all I can think about is Glen and Carmen. _And Spencer…naked! _Well that too.

I guess now's a good time to ask her about Glen.

"So Spence… can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she says, honestly. I can tell she really means it.

"Well I was wondering about Glen…"

"What about Glen," she asks, confused. _I don't think she thought you wanted to talk about Glen. What a mood killer._

How do I ask this without sounding weird? _I don't know you're an agent you should know how to do these kinds of things._

"Is he friends with Carmen by chance?" She stiffens up at the mention of Carmen's name.

"Uh no. Why would you think that Ash?" I look over at her but she won't meet my gaze.

"Well when I was looking for the bathroom I could've sworn I saw Glen talking to someone that looked like Carmen but I doubt it was her since she has four more days left of her suspension." I know for a fact it was her, but I can't tell Spencer that. She relaxes and releases the breath she was holding in.

"Probably Glen trying to hook up with some high school chick. He pulls that crap every time he enters that high school," she says, laughing nervously. She's trying to be subtle about her nerves and if I wasn't trained to look for these kinds of characteristics I probably wouldn't catch them. She's pretty good at keeping secrets. That kinda scares me but it doesn't make me like her any less and that scares me even more.

We pull up to my apartment and Spencer hasn't said a word. I decide it's time to break the tension.

"He's a man whore just like Madison," I say. She laughs a little and visibly relaxes completely. We get out of my car and run up the outside stairs through the rain to my apartment with four boxes of pizza in my hand. _Damn that's a lot of food._

When we enter the house I hear Spencer gasp and I almost drop the pizza when I see the site before me. _What the fuck? _Hunter is standing in the corner with a look of horror on her face and her shirt off. Sarah is lying on the floor in front of us on her back with a broom in both her hands looking ready to block something. She's only in a bra and her jeans are unzipped. And Madison has a mop in her hands with her arms raised behind her head holding the mop like she was about to hit Sarah with it. I quickly hand the pizzas to Spencer, more like throw it and pull out my phone taking a picture of them. They're all frozen in place staring at me in shock. I burst out laughing along with Spencer who almost drops the pizza.

"What the hell is going on? Did you guys steal Madison's vibrater," I say, through fits of laughter.

"Very funny Ashley. And you should be thanking me! I left to go pee and I was gone for not even four minutes! When I came back these hoes were half naked trying to have sex on our couch! Shit they would've finished to if I hadn't pulled out the mop!" _Who shoved a doggy douche up her ass?_

"Can you guys try not to have sex in my house? The result is just awful," I say, pointing at Madison. She glares back at me. _You should wait till she puts the mop down to insult her. _Good point.

"Enough about sex can we eat now and can Sarah and Hunter please put their clothes back on," Spencer asks.

"Sure thing Spence. I feel like if I stay in this living room any longer I'm going to catch an STD," I say, dragging Spencer into the kitchen with me leaving the other three to sort their shit out.

After we finish eating our pizza we ponder what to do next. We're all sitting in the living room. Sarah and Hunter are sharing one recliner while Madison sits in the other and I sit with Spencer on the couch.

"Let's pull out the vodka and play I Never," Madison suggests. I'm in! I get up and grab the shot glasses and vodka setting them on the table in the center of us and plopping back down next to Spencer who smiles at me.

"Who's starting," I ask.

"I'll start! So I never killed a man," Sarah says. Madison and I shoot a glance at each other. We both killed someone but how weird would that look if we took a shot. _That awkward moment when you find out your new friends killed a guy._

"I never had sex on a plane," Hunter says. Only Madison and I take a shot.

"No fair guys, I've always wanted to have sex on a plane," Sarah says, disappointed. I roll my eyes and Spencer shifts in the seat next to me a little.

"I've never… oh I got one! I've never had sex with a girl! Oh wait have I? I was drunk that one time at Jessie's party, maybe I… nope I had sex with Tony that night. Yep I've never had sex with a girl," Madison confirms.

Sarah, Hunter, and I drink. I'm surprised to see that Spencer hasn't. That's interesting. _Yah it is._

The more we play the more I look like the world's biggest slut. I'm probably up there with Madison. All the questions have something to do with sex. Why God? Spencer won't even look at me. Everyone except her is pretty much hammered. Well I'm doing okay I know how to hold down my alcohol.

"Thisssss game's getting bore to the ing. I don'ta wanna play no more," Madison slurs. Thank you Madison!

"Let's playyy Truth er Daaarrrre!" Fuck. You. Madison.

**Spencer's POV-**

Everyone's drunk except me. This is exactly why I don't party all the time. I'm glad we're done playing I Never because I found some things out about Ashley that I don't really like. From what I understand she's had sex with multiple girls. I can't even look at her and now I have to sit through a game of Truth or Dare. _You're just being dramatic. You're trying to find reasons to not be with her even though it's inevitable._

"You start firsssttt Spence," Madison says.

"Truth or Dare Ash." She looks scared and she should be I'm not holding back. _Careful what you say._

"Uh tru- da- truth. I pick truth."

"How many girls have you slept with," I ask. The room goes silent as we wait for Ashley to answer the question. _Wow you're officially a bigger bitch than Paula._

"Uh um I uh… I don't know," she says, looking away shamefully. I can't deal with this right now. _You can't deal because you like her a lot and you don't like feeling jealous about her past. You really care about her. You don't want to hurt her. _Just shut the fuck up for once!

"Alright next questiiioooonnn," Sarah says.

"Spencer truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, not really paying attention. I'm so pissed right now. _Why are you getting upset over Ashley's past? You didn't know her and she made some mistakes. There's nothing she can do about it now so you're getting worked up over nothing. You're not even upset about her past. You're upset because of how her past affects you._

"I dare you to kiss Ashley." Silence fills the room again and the anger leaves my body momentarily. I look over at her and she looks shyly back at me with hopeful eyes. I slightly nod and she scoots closer to me. She places her hand on my cheek and strokes it lovingly. She brings her other hand up and brushes my bangs behind my ear. Her eyes bore into mine and my heart beats faster. I place one hand on her shoulder and the other just above her hip. She tilts her head sideways a little and slowly leans in. I close my eyes. I feel her nose touch mine and feel her warm breath on my lips. That's when I smell the alcohol, I remember where we are and how this started, I think about the other girls she's been with. I feel the rage boil back up inside of me.

I slide both of my hands up into her hair and tangle my hands into it gripping it tightly in my hands preventing her from kissing me. I rest my forehead against hers and sigh. I truly do feel content being with her like this but this isn't how I wanted things to happen. I didn't want to fall for someone in such a short amount of time. That's just adding one more person into my complicated life that could potentially get hurt. I can't let that happen to her. Look at how I'm reacting to her past and I know it's because of how much I care about her. There's no way I'd bring her into my life for my own selfish desires.

I wrap my hands around her wrists and remove them from my face. She has a hurt expression on her face but I'm doing this for her even if she doesn't know it.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this," I say, as a small tear falls down my cheek. I get up before she can reply. I head over to the door and put my tennis shoes on. I run out the door without another word. I race down the stairs. It's heavily raining outside; the dark frightening sky, harsh howling winds, and chilling atmosphere surround me. The cold weather bites at my skin. I left my hoody with Ashley. I just really need to get away from Ashley before I hurt her. _Don't you understand that walking away from her is going to hurt her even more! Turn around and go back now!_

I stop dead in my tracks to think for a moment. I should've never let it get this far. I should've stopped it sooner to save us both from the pain. _Don't do this to her! You know how hard her life has been and what she's gone through. Do you really think she can handle any more pain? _

I ignore my inner self and continue pacing away from Ashley's apartment.

"Spencer! Please come back," Ashley cries out. I ignore her and run as fast as I can away from the one I can't live without and into the pitch black of the night. I can't see anything it's too dark and every time the rain hits my skin it burns. I don't know how long I run for but I block everything out so all I can hear is the growling from the storm.

I finally stop running and fall down to my knees on the cold hard gravel and cry. Why can't things ever be simple?

"Spencer please! Where are you? Don't do this! I know you feel the same way I do! Please don't walk away from me I can't live without you! You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time! I don't know how to go back to the way I was! All I know is how to be who I am with you! Please, please, please don't do this Spence! You're truly all I have to live for! Without you I'm nothing! Just an imposter of someone I used to be. You're the only one that can hurt me now and that scares me too! Spencer please!" She's sobbing uncontrollably and all I want to do is hold her and comfort her. _It's not too late, you need her…_

I stand up and stare into the oblivious night. I clench my fist together. I know she's here. I should run but I can't move. How can someone feel this way in only two weeks?

"Spencer, please," she says brokenly, from behind me.

"I don't understand this! Everything is so messed up! I haven't even known you for that long yet you're all I think about Ashley! I can't get you off my mind. When I'm with you I can't breathe. When I'm not with you it hurts. What is this!" I place my hand over my heart making a fist bunching up my wet shirt still not facing her.

"I know you're scared but so am I. I've never felt like this with anyone else Spence. You're like an addiction to me and I just can't get enough of you. I want you all the time. I know you think you're protecting me but you're not. I don't care what happens to me it doesn't matter as long as I have you. No one can take you from me I'll fight for you till I fucking die." I shake my head. It's not that simple. _But you know it can be. It's up to you to choose that._

"Ash I-I-I I jus- just can't d-o it." _Don't say that!_

"You're lying. If you don't want me then I'll walk away from you right now and it will all be over. I promise to leave your life for good and you'll never have to see me again. It's your choice." I don't reply. _Talk to her!_

"Goodbye Spence, I'm sorry you don't need me too," she chokes out. I hear each footstep she makes getting farther and farther away from me. _STOP HER NOW YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU FUCKING LOVE HER YOU MORON!_

"Ash wait!" Her movement stops. I turn and run to her. I grab her arm roughly spin her around and pull her into my body. I cup her face with both of my hands and kiss her passionately in the middle of the street. She doesn't respond at first but finally kisses me back with just as much passion. She wraps her arms tightly around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission and I give it to her. Our tongues meet making us both moan at the contact. I tangle my hands into her soaked hair trying to pull her even closer. She bites down on my bottom lip and pulls away panting heavily. She rests her forehead on mine smiling goofily at me with her nose crinkling. I smile back at her making my cheeks hurt. _IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU LISTEN!_

"I need you too," I whisper. Her smile grows even bigger. Suddenly a mustang's lights turn on and we both put an arm up to try and see who it is.

"That was sooo fucking romanticcccc. I swearrrr that waassss likkke some lifetime shiitttt riggghhhtttt there," Madison slurs.

"Madison shuttt the fuccckkk up you're ruininnnggg their Hallmark moment," Sarah slurs.

"You bottthhh are ruining their Halltime Lifemark momennnttt," Hunter slurs.

"I hate our drunken friends," I say. She looks down and starts laughing really hard. I look at her confused. _I know what she's laughing at._

"What?" Her whole face is beat red.

"I don't think I should tell you," she says. I frown a little.

"You can tell me anything Ash." I stroke the side of her face looking deep into her eyes to show her conviction.

"I can totally see your nipples right now," she says, giggling. Why did I have to wear a white shirt today?

"Ashley now you're ruining the moment," I say, mocking our drunken friends.

"Psssshhhh ahahahhaaahh Ashley totalllllyyy just said nippllllees," Sarah says, laughing uncontrollably.

"Whatttt's a doggggyyy doucchhhe," Madison asks. We burst out laughing and I pull Ashley into another passionate kiss.

**Ashley's POV-**

_Back at the apartment…_

When we got back to the house our drunken friends passed out on the living room carpet. Spencer and I were too engrossed in each other to care at the moment.

I hold her hand and lead her upstairs into my bedroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I think we've had enough visits from our friends today.

Spencer is just standing by my bedroom door awkwardly. She's all fidgety and looks really nervous. I smile at how shy she is. I gently pull her into me and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Spence calm down, okay? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'd never pressure you like that." She smiles gratefully at me but still seems to be anxious about something.

"Ash um do you think we could take a shower before we go to bed?"

"Sure Spence let me go grab you a towel," I say, walking towards my closet. I feel her hand grip my wrist and pull me back. I give her a questioning look.

"I meant could you um shower _with _me?" Oh dang, oh dang, oh dang, oh dang. _Be cool!_

"Uh ya- yah. I mean absolutely. Uh um yes." _Way to play it cool!_

She smiles softly at me. I grab a towel and two boy short's and tank tops. I take her hand in mine and lead her into the bathroom that's in my room and close the door. I set the stuff down on the counter and turn the shower on. Heat fills the room fogging up the mirror instantly. I slowly walk closer to her and place my hands on her waist. I smile tenderly at her and kiss her making her wrap her arms around my neck. I feel her smile into the kiss making me smile back. I slide my fingers under her shirt but keep my thumbs over the top of it and slowly start pushing her wet shirt up. Her arms unwrap from around my neck and her hands shoot down to land on top of my hands stilling my movements.

She sighs and opens her eyes to stare into mine. She looks scared. She kisses me quickly to reassure me that she's okay. She takes my hands off her and walks to the door.

"Spence?" She locks the door and turns the lights off making the small night light plugged into the wall turn on. I can barely see her, the light isn't bright enough. I see movement and next thing I know she's standing in front of me placing my hands back to their previous position on her body. I keep my hands still not knowing what to do. She puts her hands over mine and starts sliding them up effectively pushing her shirt up too. I'm still a little nervous, only because I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Take it off," she whispers, breathlessly. I nod even though she probably can't see it. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in and continue to push her shirt up with her help. She raises her arms up and I finish removing her soaked shirt and bra. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do so she decides to take the lead. She pulls me closer to her by my belt and quickly removes my hoody and bra. She trails her fingertips along the contours of my abs making them contract under her touch. I hear a moan but it's not mine, I smirk into the dark but my smirk falls when I feel her fingers travel lower to the front of my jeans.

She slowly and torturously undoes my belt letting it hang in my belt loops. She gets down on her knees and unbuttons my jeans then the dragging noise of my zipper hits my ears and I can't help but let a small moan leave my slightly parted lips. I hear a small chuckle while she helps me out of my wet jeans and underwear. It's too dark for her to see my naked body but there's no way she can't smell my arousal. She places her hands on the small of my lower back and pulls me closer placing small kisses on my abs while I place my hands on her shoulders as she rises to her feet. I pull her into a fierce kiss making us both moan when our naked breast touch. I can feel my wetness growing every second I kiss Spencer.

"Mmmm Ash hurry up and take my pants off, the water's getting cold." My new favorite thing in the whole world is Spencer moaning my name. _Mine too._

"With pleasure," I say, grinning like an idiot. I drop down and practically rip her pants and underwear off. I wish I could see her body but if having the lights off makes her comfortable then I'll just go with it. I quickly stand up taking one of her hands in mine and using the other to feel around for the shower curtain. I slide it over and pull on Spencer's hand a little helping her get in the shower. I follow behind quickly.

I pull her under the cascading water and just hold her resting my forehead against hers kissing her softly. Her lips are so soft and addictive.

"Can I wash your body," I ask nervously. She places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a passionate slow sensual kiss. I take that as a yes.

I gather some body wash in my hands after almost falling and rub it in my hands. I place my soapy hands on her forearms and slowly rub it up her arms. While I do that I start kissing her collar bone. There's a piece of skin there that's more tender so I pay more attention to it and kiss it sweetly. I can feel her heart raising and her breathing has picked up.

"You're so beautiful Spence."

After I clean her arms I lower myself a little and she weaves her hands into my hair as I clean her stomach kissing down between her breasts.

"Fuck Ash," she growls. I start to drop lower to wash her stomach but she grabs my biceps and pulls me up and grabs tightly onto my wrists.

"You missed a spot," she says, taking my hands and placing them on her breasts. I can feel her rock hard nipples pushing into the palms of my hands. I start to slowly caress them still not knowing if she's one hundred percent okay with this. Her moaning encourages me so I lightly tweak and pull at her nipples. I play with them for a little longer before I continue the main task at hand.

I get down to my knees and clean her legs. I slowly wash her thighs going as high as I can without touching her center. I reach around and massage her ass making her moan out in pleasure and making me wetter at the sound of her voice. I grab onto her hips to steady myself as I stand up. I can see her piercing lustful blue eyes through the dark staring into my eyes hungrily making my breath hitch. She shoves me against the bathroom wall connecting her lips to mine in a bruising kiss. She pulls away out of breath with both hands next to my head trapping me against the wall. She leans in and takes my earlobe into her mouth gently licking it.

"Do you have any idea how much you make me want you?" I don't get a chance to reply because her hands start caressing my abs. I feel my muscles start to tighten.

"I love your body," she whispers, lightly scratching my sides. My head slams against the wall when I feel her fondling my breasts.

"Oh my God Spence," I groan, breathlessly. She pinches my nipples before getting on her knees and washing both of my legs and then my ass. She gets more soap in both hands. She puts soap in one of my hands and grabs my wrist lowering it towards my center. She maneuvers my hand around so I clean my own center. She's only making me dirtier but I'm not about to complain.

I look down squinting my eyes and can just barely see her curves in the dark but the thing that catches my attention is her other hand lowering and disappearing into the dark. I'm going to assume she's cleaning herself too. Just the thought makes me flood in wetness. I'll never get clean at this rate!

Once she finishes she stands up and lets the water run over our bodies washing away the soap. We slow things down a bit and sensually wash each other's hair. This shower is mostly about new beginnings washing away the old us and starting off with a clean slate. No regrets, no worries, _no _secrets, just us.

We rinse each other's hair off and I turn the shower off. We blindly get out of the shower and Spencer stands on the carpet while I try and find the towels. I'm tempted to _accidently_ hit the light switch on but I don't.

**Spencer's POV-**

Wow that was just so…wow. I don't even have words for how incredible that was. It was just so sensual, passionate, and hot at the same time and we didn't even have sex. I turned the lights off because I was a little nervous about showing her my body and the bruises near my collar bone were still very visible. I didn't want to have to explain that to her and I'm glad she didn't question my actions. I'm glad I didn't let her walk out of my life.

I feel Ashley press a towel against my body and start drying me off. When she finishes she hands me a dry towel and I do the same to her. We throw on the tank tops and boy shorts and head back into her bedroom after we brush our hair.

We're silent as we get into the bed and under the covers lying far away from each other. We both start laughing at the distance between us.

"Come over here and cuddle with me Spence," Ashley says, giggling. I slide over to her side a drape myself over her body. I place my hand under her shirt and rub soothing circle oh her abs. She hums her appreciation. I snuggle closer to her and place my head on her shoulder closing my eyes. We lay there silently holding each other.

I feel her hand brushing hair behind my ear.

"Spence, are you still awake?" I open my eyes to look at hers and nod my head.

"I know today was really crazy but I can't help but want to ask you something," she says, looking nervous.

"Ask me."

"Will you goonadatewithme?" I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Could you say that again but slower this time Ash." She sighs and looks into my eyes before kissing me sweetly. I've never seen her this nervous before. Whatever it is it must be very important.

She pulls away and speaks every next word without taking her eyes off mine,

"Spencer Carlin, will you go on a date with me?" I can feel her heart rate beating extremely fast. I smile at her and kiss her on her nose.

"I would love to go on a date with you Ashley Davies." The smile on her face makes her nose crinkle. She's so cute. She starts putting sloppy kisses all over my face making me giggle.

"Ashley stop it," I say, through fits of giggles. She places one huge sloppy kiss on my lips then pulls away.

"Let's go to sleep now I have a feeling that in the morning we're going to have to deal with our drunken friends asking about doggy douches." I shake my head at her and nuzzle back into her body sighing contently.

"Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight Ash."

"Gooooodnight John Boy!"

"Go back to sleep Madison," we shout at the same time.

I fall asleep in Ashley's arms feeling safe and the happiest I've felt in the longest time.

I can't wait for my date with Ashley!

A/N: Sorry that there's no sex scene in this chapter, I'm guessing some of you were hoping for that. Sorry! I was going to do a Sarah and Hunter one but I bet you'd guys rather have some Spashley loving instead. So you'll have to wait a little longer for it. Sorry again but I promise it'll be worth the wait but I hope you at least liked the shower scene. I hope you thought this chapter was better than I thought. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!

louise17116


	8. Connections And Aiden Undercover? WTF!

**Authors Note:** Sorry that the last chapter sucked guys. Hopefully this one is better. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been busy studying for exams so I made sure this chapter was long because exams are this week and I might not be able to post a chapter this week. If I don't I'll make sure I post two chapters in one day next week. Thanks again for reading! I say it all the time but I really do mean it when I say it means a lot to me that you guys read and like my story. READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter Eight-Connections And Aiden Undercover? WTF!**

**Ashley's POV-**

I woke up this morning with Spencer still snuggled into my side. I just lay there for about an hour staring at her watching her sleep peacefully. She starts to stir a little and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hi." She smiles sleepily at me.

"Hi," I say, smiling back at her.

"Did you sleep well," I ask, softly. Her smile grows and she rolls over so she's lying on top of me, my hands move to her hips to hold her still.

"I slept very well. I had a certain hottie keep me company all night."

"Who? Is Megan Fox in my bed too? I knew I was good but not that good." She rolls her eyes playfully at me and cups my face slowly leaning in.

"You're such a nerd," she whispers just before our lips touch in a fierce yet soft kiss. She straddles my waist and pushes her body down into mine. She threads her hands into my hair and starts grinding her hips into my center making me pull away from the kiss and groan. She takes that chance to attack my neck with open mouth kisses. My hands move under her shirt and I lightly scratch at her lower back making her arch into my center more.

"Fuccckkk Spence! That feels so fucking good," I moan. I turn my head to the side giving her more access. I look at the clock and see that it's 7:24. I smirk a little. _Whatever you do don't say anything._

"Ughnn loooooks like weee won't beee going tooo schooool," I rasp out. She immediately stops and looks over at the alarm clock. _You fucking idiot._

"Shit Ash! Why didn't you tell me? We're gonna be late. Can I borrow some clothes?" She gets off me and runs into the bathroom. I'm in such a daze right now. _She just left you high and not so dry._

"Spppppeeennnnnnccceeee!" She finishes in the bathroom then rushes back out to look at me with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Why can't we stay in bed for the rest of the day? Pleaaaassseeee Spenceee." I give her my best pout but she seems unphased.

"No Ash we have to go to school or my mom will kill me," she says, almost sounding serious. _That's just what every teenager says._

"But Spence you can't do what you just did then expect me to go to school and be able to focus. I'm so fucking horn-."

"Don't finish that sentence. And I'm sorry about that, we'll have to talk about _that _later and set some things straight," that doesn't sound too good, "We have to go to school though so can I please borrow some clothes?" I sigh and push myself up on my elbows.

"Fine but only if I get to pick what you wear." She looks skeptical.

"As long as you don't dress me up to look like a prostitute."

"Spencer Carlin, are you implying I dress like a prostitute?" She looks thoughtful for a minute.

"A high standard and completely hot prostitute."

"Thanks…." I say, unsure.

"Well hurry up and pick something out for me," she says, waiting impatiently. I smirk slyly and walk seductively over to her.

"You could just go naked," I whisper into her ear placing small kisses on her neck.

"Ashley…" she says, sternly.

"Alright, alright, just remember you said I could pick out what you wear." I walk into my closet and come out in five minutes with clothes for both of us. I hand her a pair of low riding white ripped skinny jeans, and a black torn band T. I settle for a short army colored skirt and jacket with a light green midriff tank top and my black pumas. We look hot!

"Come on Spence, let's go wake up our drunken hung-over friends in the worst way possible," I say, enthusiastically. I'm gonna get those bitches back for ruining my moment last night.

I race downstairs before Spencer can tell me to not be too loud. I run into the kitchen grabbing a pan and a metal spoon. I tip toe back into the living room and smirk when I see them all passed out in the same positions from last night. I creep up closer to Madison and bang the spoon against the pan as hard as I can just in time for Spencer to come downstairs and witness the horrid scene about to unfold.

Madison jumped so high in the air that she kicked Sarah in the eye making her scratch Madison's face and her elbow to connect with Hunter's gut making her cringe in pain. Wow that was like dominos. _Oh my God that was fucking hilarious! That's what you bitches get for talking about doggy douches! You twisted sick fucks!_

I drop the pan and spoon making a loud clinking noise and fall to the floor laughing, even Spencer can't hold in her laughter. She's laughing so hard that she almost falls down the stairs. Well she falls on her ass. _That was a good one but if I were you I'd back away from Madison because that chick is unpredictable._

Sarah holds her eye that is already starting to bruise while Hunter clutches her stomach and Madison, well she looks like she wants to pull out her gun and shoot me right now. She takes her hand and places it on the cheek Sarah scratched; she pulls her hand away from her face and sees the blood. Her eyes burn with rage as she glares at me. _Ruuuuunnnnn bitch run!_

"Ashley, you fucking cunt! Look what you did to my beautiful fucking face! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I may be a lot stronger than Madison but when she's like this nobody wants to mess with her. I quickly stand up and race to the stairs towards a frightened looking Spencer. I jump over her and use Spencer's body to separate Madison from me.

"Ashley, what are you doing," Spencer whispers, not taking her eyes off a glaring Madison.

"Hiding from Madison. She looks like she wants to kill me and when she gets like this there's no stopping her." I hold onto her shoulders using her as my shield as Madison approaches.

"Ashley no! Get off me she's gonna kill both of us!" She tries to escape but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let her go. _She wouldn't hurt Spencer, would she? _She knows I'll kick her ass if she ever messed with Spencer.

Madison is standing in front of us now and I can feel Spencer's pulse quicken.

"Ashley I'm gonna shoot you! Get the fuck away from Spencer no-." She tilts her head to the side looking curiously at me then a smirk grows onto her face. _She scares the shit out of me._

"What's that on your neck Ashley?" I reach my hand up to my neck and I cringe when I feel a huge hickey on my skin. Spencer must've left it there from either last night in the shower or this morning in bed. _Like you care._

Spencer turns around with me still latching onto her shoulder and as soon as her gaze meets my neck she blushes and bows her head not looking at Madison or me. Hunter and Sarah have recovered and are crowding around us to see what's so interesting. _Aww she really is cute when she's shy. I like innocent Spencer but I wouldn't mind aggressive Spencer. _Back off she's mine. Well not yet but she will be!

"Uh it's a bruise. I got hit with a piece of hail last night in the rain." All three of them burst out laughing and Spencer blushes even brighter. _You're an agent yet you come up with the worst excuses I've ever heard!_

"I think it's called a hickey Ashley. I knew there was sexual tension between you two but damn. Who knew Spence was such a freak," Madison gets out in between fits of laughter.

"Hey Hunter did you get hit with some hail last night too? It looks like you have a couple bruises on your neck too," Sarah says, smirking. Hunter rolls her eyes at her.

"Soooooo…..how was it," Madison asks. I look away from her afraid to say anything that'll upset Spencer while Sarah and Hunter choke on their laughter. No one's saying anything causing Spencer to give us all a curious look.

"How was what," she asks to no one particular. It's cute how innocent she is. Madison scoffs at her.

"Come on Spence don't be shy. We all just wanna know if Ashley lives up to what she says."

"And what does she say?" She's too innocent. I might have to bring out a dirtier side of her. _Do you always think about sex? Being able to read your thoughts makes me feel like I'm at a porn convention._

Madison stares at her as if saying 'come on quit fooling around' but when Spencer doesn't say anything she looks at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Spence," she says, rolling her eyes, "Is she a good fuck or not?"

"WHAT?" Spencer's eyes almost bug out of her head while she tenses up and her whole face is crimson bright red. Madison's facial expression stays the same and she looks completely unphased.

"Is she a good fuck as in did she make you cum more times than you could count. Does she live up to her so called legacy of being really good in bed or not?" Spencer can't speak and I think she's having a mini heart attack right now. For the record I'm an amazing fuck, just saying.

"We didn't have sex," I confess, getting tired of these conversations revolving around Spencer and I. Madison laughs aloud while Sarah and Hunter keep their mouths shut unsure of what to say.

"Yah right. You've never been able to keep it in your pants," she says, still laughing. She's starting to really piss me off while Spencer looks extremely uncomfortable and like she'd rather be anywhere else than here.

I get up from behind Spencer and walk right into Madison's personal space glaring at her.

"We didn't have sex and even if we did it's none of your business."

"Well if you didn't have sex how'd you get that hickey," Madison says, still prying for information. _She doesn't know boundaries with you because she used to be your best friend remember._

I give her a long hard stare trying to convey how uncomfortable she's making Spencer but it doesn't seem like she's getting the message. I step closer and whisper harshly into her ear.

"Stop you're making Spencer very uncomfortable. This is very hard for her and I almost lost her yesterday. I really don't want you scaring her away. I can't deal."

"Sorry Ashley. I wasn't thinking at all," she mumbles, looking at me with sad eyes. We're so quiet that the others can't hear us.

"Well maybe you should start because a lot of things are at risk here." I walk back over to the steps and help Spencer up taking her hand in mine and walking to the door picking up our school bags.

"We'll see you guys at school," I say, walking out the door with Spencer. I open the door for her and then walk to the other side and get in my Porsche. We pull away from my house and start driving to the school.

She's silent for about five minutes then speaks up.

"Do you think Madison and you will ever be friends the way you used to be again?" My hand is resting on the shift stick so she places her hand on top of mine and rubs her fingertips against my fingers.

"Why do you ask," I say, glancing at her then returning my gaze to the road.

"Because I can tell Madison misses you as her friend." I laugh at her.

"That's ridiculous Spence. Madison hates me. She thinks I tried to fuck her boyfriend so why would she want to be my friend?" She pauses for a minute as if she's trying to pick her words carefully.

"So you said you and Madison were really, really good friends in the past right?" I don't see where she's going with this.

"Well yah but I don't understand why that's relevant." _Me either._

"Don't you ever wonder why Madison never thought you were lying about something especially since she knew you so well?" _Now I get it._

"I have but after a while I just figured she cared more about her boyfriend than me." _I smell a lie. It's eating at you, not knowing why Madison did what she did._

"Enough about Madison though. I wanted to ask you if we could go out on our date tonight or at least hang out at my house if you don't wanna go on a date with me. Not that I don't wanna go on a date with you. I totally do I jus-."

"Ash calm down of course I'd love to on a date with you tonight. It is a Saturday and after our date we can hang out at your place," she says, smiling at me for ranting on.

"I'd like that," I say, smiling brightly at her with my nose crinkling.

"Me too," she says, smiling back at me. I park the car and shift uncomfortably in my seat while staring at the floor.

"Ash what are you doing," Spencer asks, with laughter in her voice.

"Um well I wasn't waiting for anything. Uh I'll just see you after school Spence," I quickly say. My hand grips the door handle but before I can get it open Spencer wraps her fingers around my wrist and pulls me back into my seat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I look at her strangely.

"Uh…my bag?" She shakes her head.

"Uh…did I forget to lock my car?" She shakes her head again. _You forgot her dumbass!_

"Did I forget…you?" She nods her head.

"Something along those lines." She leans over the console and I lean my back against my door moving away from her. My back is against my door and my legs are resting on the console between us.

"Spence…? What are you doing? We're at school it's too risky besides we aren't even dating yet. Not that I don't wanna date you. I just don't wanna pressur-."

"Ash stop rambling. It's cute but I'd rather be doing something else before I have to go to class." She leans over the console and I glance over my shoulder to look out the window at all the other students walking around. I slouch down more so my head is just right under the window and Spencer is getting closer and closer with a smirk on her face.

"Spencer there's people all over the place. Someone could catch us." _Did you forget that the windows on your car are tinted black? It's impossible for anyone outside to see into your car._

"Ash your windows are completely black from the outside there's no way anyone can see us. And it's not like we're gonna have sex in your car. I just wanted a kiss that's all," she says, innocently.

She places her hands on my knees. Gazing into my eyes the entire time she pushes my knees apart and places herself between my legs, the movement hitches my short skirt up higher. _You picked the wrong day to wear a thong. _I beg to differ. If wearing a thong gets me into positions with Spencer like this all the time then I'll gladly wear a thong every day.

I feel her stomach press against my center and I moan at the pleasuring pressure. She moves forward more unaware that she's grinding upward into me. _I think she's more than aware judging by how wet you are._

Her nose is touching mine and I'm panting like I've just ran three hundred miles without rest.

"So can I get that kiss now?"

"Yah," I rasp out. She tilts her head and leans in the rest of the way and kisses me. It starts off slow but quickly intensifies. She started falling forward so she moved her hands to rest on my upper thighs to hold herself up. I moved my hands up to cup her face. She bites my bottom lip, my mouth shoots open from the combination of pain and pleasure and she forces her tongue into my mouth. _So much for Spencer not being experienced with girls._

We're both getting really into it so I place my right hand on her lower back and slowly slide it down almost touching her as-. RING! RING!

In seconds she's completely off my body and outside my car standing by my door. Mother fucking tease!

"Come on Ash!"

"I wish I was cumming," I mumble.

"What was that Ash?"

"Nothing Spence." I fix my skirt and get out of the car locking it. She smirks at me knowing how she's affected me. Bitch. _You aren't even mad at her ha-ha!_

"Come on Ashley you take forever. I don't want to be late," she says, grasping onto my hand and pulling me towards the school.

"I'll see you later Ash. We can talk about our date after school," she whispers the last part giving me a quick hug and wink then walking off to her class.

"Women…." RING! RING! RING! Great I'm late for class.

I run to the gym running right into someone knocking them to the floor.

"You fucking Ass-shley? What the hell Ash why are you running into me?"

"Sorry Sarah but if you haven't noticed we are running late for class."

"All I noticed was you running into me. I still have a headache and I'm extremely nauseous. If I throw up it's all on you," she says, rubbing her temples and stomach.

"Whatever let's just go before the weight trainer Mr. Steroid Freak shoots too much steroids into his body and kills himself."

"Whatever you say Ash," she says, in a sing song voice.

When we finally get changed and into the workout room we see that everyone else has already started working out. So we head over to the two empty treadmills in the corner and start our jogging.

"Don't get pissed at me but Spence is my best friend so I have to ask you this. Don't lie to me or I'll kick your ass. Did anything happen between you and Spencer last night?"

"Are you asking if we had sex?" I look over at her. I'm not mad at her for asking and I wouldn't have been mad at Madison if she would've approached the situation differently. _Sure you wouldn't have._

"Well yah. Spencer means a lot to me Ash and even though we're friends and I think you're a great person Spencer will always come first. I really care for her and I don't want you hurting her. If you hurt her I promise that you'll regret it." I've never really seen Sarah like this. _Almost as scary as Madison._

"And I can respect that. I promise you that I'd never intentionally hurt her. She's different than other girls. I've never felt like this. It's so real. She's so beautiful and intelligent. So caring, and confident when she wants to be. So kind and generous towards others. Her touch is so sweet and gentle and her eyes… God those eyes are incredible. I wish I could just stare into them forever. And when she smiles it melts my heart…"

I stop myself from more embarrassment and look over at Sarah. She has a smile on her face and looks sad.

"Sarah are you okay?"

"That was just so beautiful Ash. I know you mean it. I see the way you look at her and when you talk about her you're whole face lights up while you lose yourself in just the thought of her. Thank you for that. It's just that Spencer doesn't have the easiest life and I'm glad to know that you could change that for her." She speaks with so much emotion. I know about the thing with her mom hating her for being gay but could there be more to this that I don't know about? I hope Spencer's not lying to me. _It's not like you're doing the same thing to her._

"Thanks and to answer your question nothing happened last night, well nothing like you think happened," I say, with a smirk.

"Oh so you didn't get hit with over sized hail?" I roll my eyes at her while she laughs and I turn my head to continue my jog.

"Ash…" I look back at her.

"Just promise me you won't push her too much." I smile at her comfortingly.

"I promise." I'd never push her if I knew it wasn't something she was one hundred percent positive about.

**Spencer's POV-**

_In history class…_

I'm so excited for my date with Ash tonight! Why does history class take so damn long? I hate history.

_Twenty seven minutes later…_

Oh my God this class takes forever! _Chill out dude you only have forty three minutes left!_

_Forty three minutes later…_

Yes finally! Only three classes left till my date! _You'd think you'd be extremely nervous about this date._

I arrive to computer class and go to my computer station to start my assignment. Why would I be nervous…? Oh shit what am I going to wear? What if she thinks I smell? What if I look like a hooker?_ What if you just shut the fuck up? You're giving me a headache and that really says something._

Computer class ended before I finished my assignment. I thought about Ashley and my date with her the entire time. I'm so nervous that it's completely nerve wrecking. _Sounds like you're nervous. Don't you have French class with Ashley next? _Oh fuck I do! Maybe I can skip-.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry." _Do you always cause catastrophe wherever you go?_

"Chill out Spence. You seem tense, everything alright," Ashley says, staring at me with those big brown caring eyes. Oh Jesus I can't go on this date!

We start walking towards French class.

"Uh I'm good I was just thinking about something." She's completely silent until we get to French class and take our regular, seats in the back of the room.

"Does this something have to do with tonight?" I look at her in shock. How in the world did she know? _She's really good at picking up on body language. You would've have noticed this if you weren't too busy ogling her twenty four-seven._

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I'm nervous too, it's all I've been thinking about in my classes." I look at her in even more shock.

"You're nervous too?" She laughs at the question.

"Are kidding me? Nervous doesn't even describe what you do to me. Being in proximity of you makes my heart race. Don't you remember how I acted at the hospital? That wasn't from the injury it was all you. I'm not as cool and collected as you may think I am. Well I'm actually cooler than you think." I laugh at her suddenly feeling relaxed.

"Please you're just a big softy. That makes you a loser." She gasps and puts her hand over her chest in hurt.

"Spencer Carlin! Ashley Davies is not a loser! I've got swagger like no other," she states, proudly and confidently.

"Well Miss Davies if you don't keep that swagger down I'll have to keep you after school for detention." Ashley smirks and lowers her head.

"Sorry Mrs. Scott I'll try to contain myself next time."

"That would be very much appreciated now get back to work." The teacher returns her attention to the students in front of her.

"Wow Ash I wish I had swagger like that," I say, mocking her. The bell rings and everyone rushes to lunch. She grabs her books stands up and smirks at me. She leans over and whispers,

"Well maybe if you're lucky some of it might _rub _off on you." _Something tells me she was talking about something else._

"You coming Spence or are you gonna sit there drooling with your mouth gaping?" I didn't even notice she had gotten up. And how did she get over to the door? _It's called walking, something you should do before you make yourself look any dumber. _Right.

I ignore her gaze and smirk while I walk past her towards the lunch room.

_Outside at their lunch table…_

"So Spence you ready for next class," Madison asks.

"Wait a minute you guys have a class together," Ashley asks, pointing at Madison and I.

"You're so dumb Ashley. I've told you like fifty times that Spencer and I have gym class and life skills together," Madison says, annoyed.

"You could definitely use some life skills," Ash mumbles. _I agree._

"Sorry I couldn't hear you Ashley. I must have pieces of hail in my ears." _Burn. _Would you stop that!

"Ha-ha you're so funny Madison. You're just jealous because you can't get any from someone who doesn't have an STD." Everyone knows Ash and I haven't had sex but she just likes to mess with Madison.

"Well if I have an STD that clearly didn't bother you when you were trying to fuck my boyfriend," Madison yells. Right after Madison says that her face shows regret and sadness. Ashley looks pissed as all hell while Sarah and Hunter look confused. They don't know about that so I'm sure Ashley's pissed at Madison for outing her like that. I have no clue what to do but I know that if something doesn't happen fast some major shit is about to go down. I just wish they could be friends again.

"You don't know anything Madison! You weren't there," Ashley yells. I can see unshed tears forming in her eyes. I'm kinda glad we're in a secluded area so no one is around to hear this.

"Are you kidding me? I was there! You even told me to my face it was true! So don't sit here and tell me I don't know anything! You never gave me an explanation didn't I at least deserve that!" Madison looks like she's been holding this in forever just waiting for the right time to say it. _Now doesn't exactly seem like the right time._

"Don't you ever let go of the past," Ashley mumbles. Her whole body relaxes. She looks defeated as she stares at the table. It's obvious to anyone that she doesn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ashley's head shoots up. Her eyes are filled with so much pained emotion. It hurts just to look at them. They show pain, hurt, regret, shame, misery, suffering, sadness. I can read her eyes like a book when she doesn't have a wall up. What happened to make her like this? This isn't the Ashley I know and care for.

Everyone's anticipating what Ashley's going to do next. But to everyone's surprise she gets up and starts walking towards the school. She stops before she's too far away and turns her head so we can see the side of her face but she has her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles. Regret and pain drenched in her words making me shiver. She opens her eyes and looks at me making a small smile place itself upon her lips.

"I'll see you after school Spence." And with that she walks away. I turn back just in time to see Madison get up and walk in the other direction towards our next class.

"What was that all about? Am I missing something here?" I look at Hunter and give her a smile.

"Don't worry about it too much. You know how Ash and Maddy are. They fight a lot but forget about it later." She arches and eyebrow at me.

"Spence, that didn't seem like an ordinary fight. What's going on?" I don't want to lie to Hunter but there's no way I'd tell her about what happened to Ashley. It's not my place to tell her.

"Don't worry about it; let's just let them settle out their own problems. It's not our job to get into their business Hunter," Sarah says, sternly yet softly at the same time. I give Sarah a grateful look. She doesn't know either and I'm glad that she respects me enough to not get involved. Hunter shrugs her shoulders and the bell rings.

"We'll see you later Spence," Sarah says, walking away with Hunter.

I wanna go check on Ashley but I can't be late for class. I really hope she's okay.

_In foods and nutrition's class with Madison…_

I take my seat in the back next to Madison. _You always sit in the back. Do you ever pay attention?_

"Hey Madison are you alright?" She looks over at me.

"Yah me an Ashley always argue about dumb little things like that," she says, trying to play it cool. She's more open and easier to read then Ash can be sometimes. Ash may not be as open as Madison but I don't blame her. She has trust issues but she tries her best to be as open as she can with me. Then again with Ash it's weird. She doesn't show how she feels all the time but she doesn't have to because I just know. It's strange but I always know how she feels without her actually showing it or telling me.

"You don't have to act like this for Ashley's sake. You can talk to me." She shakes her head.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Ashley told me what happened." She gasps.

"She, she, she did?" She looks shocked.

"Yah she did. I'm sorry that happened to you guys but you guys need to get over it."

"Spencer it's not that easy. Ash-ley tried to sleep with my boyfriend. I mean we were best friends and she was gay plus she knew how much I liked him. Why would she do that? Why would she tell me about it and not ask for forgiveness then completely ignore me and act like it was nothing. I thought I meant more than that to her." She sighs.

"You really do still care about her don't you?" I smile at her.

"Of course I do but not like you lesbians think." I roll my eyes at her.

"Please Madison I've got Ashley eating out of the palm of my hand." I smirk at her and she smirks back.

"Yah well it won't be your palm that she's eating out of in a week. It might be something else," she says, looking down at my lap.

"Madison!"

"And here I thought you were too innocent to know about things like that." _Me too._

"Madison why don't you just give Ash some time to figure stuff out. Just wait till she's ready to talk about what happened between you guys. Stop pushing her just be nice to her." She seems to ponder the idea for a minute but eventually nods her head at me.

"I'll try but Ashley can be a real bitch sometimes."

"That's only because you constantly do things to piss her off."

"I'm always nice to her," she argues. _Yah right and I'm an undercover agent!_

"Calling her a slut and asking about her sex life isn't being nice." She just lost that battle.

"Okay I'll admit I'm not always nice to her. And I'll try to be nicer to her."

"Thank you. Can you please apologize to her when you see her after school?"

"Yah, yah mom I'll say sorry."

"Good! Now will you be my partner for this stupid cooking project."

"Absolutely Spence. You wouldn't be able to do this project without me. I'm skilled at everything I do!"

"You're just as cocky as Ashley."

"Nope I'm just that good!" _And she thinks she's not cocky at all like Ash? Pshhh yah right._

**Ashley's POV-**

_After school by the flag pole…_

During Biology I didn't talk to Sarah at all but she didn't seem to be pissed about that. That's what I like about her; she knows when to back off. I don't want to have to explain anything to her about Madison. Even though I had a shitty day at school there's no way I'm missing out on a date with Spencer Carlin. I've been waiting for her. Oh here she comes now! Who's she talking to…Madison great. Time for round two. _Just talk to her._

"Hey Ash." _Look how cute Spencer looks in your clothes. _Look how hot and sexy she looks in my clothes._ Dammnnnnn… _I know.

"Hey Spence." I look over at Madison and she looks sad and awkward.

"Ashley I just wanted to sa-."

"Madison I don't want to fight with you right now. You can yell and bitch at me when I get home. Spencer and I have to go now." I start walking away and Spencer follows with a small frown gracing her lips.

"Ashley wait! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Bitch say what? _Bitch say what?_

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face Madison.

"You're sorry?"

"Yah I am really sorry. I shouldn't have called you out like that at lunch in front of everyone. It was rude and hurtful and I was being a complete bitch for no reason. I'm sorry Ashley," she says, sincerely. What the fuck? _What the fuck is right. What's wrong with her? _I have no clue but I don't know if I wanna know.

"Uhh it's okay Maddy-son. I said some stuff I didn't mean either but uh I'll see you later and maybe with Spencer."

"Cool I'll see you guys later," Madison says, walking away with a huge grin on her face. I turn and face Spencer with a shocked expression.

"What in God's name did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything except tell her to be nicer to you." Yah right! _I don't think she's kidding._

"Bullshit did you threaten to cut off her vagina or something. Madison's bipolar but there's no way she'd apologize to me."

"Ash I swear all I said was that she should apologize and try to be nicer to you." _Wow who would've thought that's all it took to get Madison to do something nice? Maybe she has a thing for Spencer? _No way Madison loves dick way too much to give it up for good.

"I just gotta stop thinking about this because it's fucking creeping me out. Madison being nice just gives me the shivers." She laughs at me and follows me to my car and gets in. I pull out of the parking lot and start driving around.

"I know that we're both nervous about this date so I just figured we could go on a simple movie and dinner date. Maybe after we could go bowling?" She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers squeezing it gently.

"That sounds great Ash." My phone vibrates startling both of us. I reach for it and grab it then answer it. _I wonder who it could be?_

"Hello Madison. How do you always manage to ruin my moments?"

"Sorry Ashley but you need to come back to the apartment something came up." _What is she talking about?_ I wish I knew.

"What do you mean something came up," I say, in disbelief. Spencer looks at me in concern.

"Well I accidently sprayed myself with some MASE spray and we don't have a first AID kit here." No fucking way.

"Are you kidding me Madison? We have to take care of that right now? I'm kind of busy right now." _What the hell? I'm so confused right now._

"Yah I called Dr. BOSSy and he wants us to come see him immediately. It's our MISSION to do so!" _Why is she putting emphasince on her words? _Cause Madison is a dumbass.

"So you're telling me there's no possible way to reschedule," I ask, hopefully.

"No Ashley there is MASE in my eyes. We need to go now." Dammit everyone always ruins my fun! _I wish I knew what was going on and who gave Madison a can of mace?_

"Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hang up the phone and send a quick text to Sarah silently turning the car around towards Spencer's house.

"What was that about and why are we going to my house?" I hate to lie to her.

"Madison sprayed herself with a can of mace and I have to take her to the doctor. I'm sorry but I have to drop you off. Can we please do this date another time?" Aww she looks sad.

"Why can't I just come with you Ash?" I wish you could.

"Because I don't want you waiting there with me while Madison moans and bitches. This isn't the first time this has happened so I know from experience how annoying she can get. Besides I texted Sarah to come over and hang out with you."

"Fine but I'll miss you. Call me later okay?"

"Sure thing Spence." I pull up to her house and wait for her to get out but she doesn't.

"Spence this is your house right?" She nods her head.

"Well aren't you gonna get out?"

"Not until you kiss me."

"Spennnnccceee! No. This morning in the car was risky but I'm parked in front of your house. Someone will see us! Plus I don't wanna be all hot and horny around Madison. I hate to say it but you need to exit the sexy Porsche."

"Please Ash. I won't get to kiss you for a while so can I just have one small kiss," she says, pouting at me. _Uh oh she's bringing out the pout, can you resist?_

"Don't you Ash me! And don't even think that that pout is gonna work on me because it's not," I say, trying to stay strong but slowly I'm crumbling.

"Ash…" she says, her voice laced in lust. _Looks like she's trying a different approach._

"Ya- yah?" She scoots over in her seat a little and places her hand on my knee. I stare at it then look back up at her.

"You're a really good kisser and that thing you do with your tongue. God it's soo good. Your lips are so soft and I can't resist them for too long. Can't I just have one kiss?" She licks her lips and starts massaging my knee. Oh my God how am I supposed to say no to that? _Will power! _Fuck will power I wanna make out!

I place my hand over hers and stop her movements. She glances down at it then looks up at a smirking me.

"Someone's being naughty. I'll tell you what Spence, if you admit I'm hot I'll kiss you as much as you want," I say, seductively. She seems to think it over.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow Ash," she says, opening the car door but not getting out.

"What? Spence wait!" She looks back at me.

"Yes Ashley, can I help you?" She smirks at me while I glare at her.

"Yes you can by closing the fucking door and getting over here so I can fucking make out with you." She closes the door but stays in her seat.

"That just won't do Ash. You better go take Madison to the hospital." How did this get turned around so quickly? Fuck Madison!

I leap over the console expertly and straddle her. I look into her eyes and aggressively grind my hips into her probably moving my skirt up to be on my waist. She looks down at my lap then back at me with a smirk. Yup my skirt just hitched up a lot.

"Why Ashley what in the world do you think you're doing?" I growl at her and quickly place my right hand behind her neck and bring our lips together in a bruising kiss. I force my tongue into her mouth and she moans while gripping my hips.

"Madison just called Ash and she said to stop fucking in the Porsche and take her to the hospital," Sarah says, while knocking on the door. It's a real good thing she can't see us but I guess she could hear us.

I pull away from Spencer and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm getting really tired of these bitches interrupting us," I whisper into her ear, out of breath. She chuckles softly and squeezes my hips.

"Come on Ash." We fix our clothes then I open her door and get out of the car with Spencer following behind probably checking out my ass. I look at her and she blushes. Yup she was checking out my ass.

I look over and see Sarah smirking at us on the other side of the car.

"Hmmm I wonder what you were doing sitting on Spencer's side?" I smirk right back at her. Two can play at this game.

"Safety always comes first. I'll see you later Sarah. Bye Spencer," I say the last part seductively with a wink. Leave it up to Mase to ruin my date with a hottie. This better be good.

_At the apartment…_

I finally just got back to the apartment now where the hell is Madison?

"Madison where are you at?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I walk into the kitchen and Madison is sitting at the table eating a TV dinner. _How is she eating if she has mace in her eyes? _Are you that dumb? She called me because Mason wanted to see us at the office not because she got mace in her eye. It was just code in case someone tapped the phone. Who's the dumbass now?

"Why are you eating a TV dinner?"

"Because I was hungry?"

"Well if you got MASE in your eyes why aren't we leaving now?"

"Well he wants us there in another hour. So we don't have to leave yet," she says, calmly.

"Wait a minute so you're telling me we have one whole hour before we have to leave, correct?"

"Correct," she says, trying to figure out what I'm getting at.

"So I blew off Spencer! Scratch that, I blew off make out time with Spencer when we don't have to leave for an entire hour?" _Someone's dramatic. _MAKING OUT WITH SPENCER! _Then again…_

"I'm sorry Ashley but Mason told me to tell you that so we wouldn't be late."

"I'm not even around him yet he still manages to fuck up my day somehow. He's such an ass! I could've been making out with Spencer! Making out!"

"I'm sorry but he's my boss I can't exactly tell him no Ashley." _I'm surprised she hasn't bitched you out yet. She's using some major self-control._

"I tell him no all the time. You know what we're leaving now! I don't care if we're early and I certainly don't care if he's busy! He ruined my make out time so he better be damn well ready for me when I get there!" _How ironic is that. He's your boss yet you think you're somehow in control. That's hilarious!_

"Ashley that's not ne-."

"Madison get in my car we're leaving now. And don't even think about touching my new stereo system!"

_At the front gate…_

"Voice identification please."

"Fuck you and your fucking voice identification!"

"Voice recognized, you may now enter." It's about fucking time!

I drive up the path towards the garage.

"Ashley maybe you should calm down a little bit." I growl and glare at her.

"Shut up Madison! Why the fuck is the garage not opening?" I stop my car in front of the garage but it won't budge.

"Mason wasn't expecting us till 9:00 and it's only 8:32. The doors won't open until 9:00."

"Fine then we'll just sneak in. Grab the rope from the trunk we're going through the roof." _Woooooowwwwwww. You can't wait 28 minutes?_

"Ashley why don't we just wait a couple of minutes then we can go in. There's no need to break in. Do you know how much trouble we'll get in? And all for what? Because we couldn't wait 28 minutes!"

"Shut the fuck up and get the rope! You're not the world's worst agent so I don't think it's too hard for you to break into a mansion. Now hurry up." I know I'm rash and being dramatic but you'd be just as pissed to if you missed out on making out with Spencer.

I grab the rope from Madison and attach the grappling hook to it. We walk to the side of the house and stay in the shadows to avoid the cameras and guards. _You couldn't just ask the guard to open the garage for you could you? _

I aim and throw the grappling hook to the roof praying it will wrap around something and luckily it does. We don't have any other equipment with us so we'll just have to climb the rope without anything holding us up.

"You better not look up my skirt," I whisper.

"I like dick Ashley!"

I go first and Madison follows. We get to the top and I quickly pull the rope up and then I start looking around for the attic window. I find it and slowly pry it open.

"Ashley this is so fucking stupid! We're gonna get shot by the damn guards," Madison harshly whispers.

"No we aren't Madison! If we can sneak in here not only will I teach Mason not to fuck with my free time but also that his guards suck balls," I whisper back.

"Alright I'll admit this is kinda fun but let's just be careful. I'd rather not get shot or fired." I smile at her. Just like the good ole days when we'd sneak into the principal's office and steal answer sheets for tests.

"Let's do this bitch." She smiles back at me. I jump down into the attic and am careful not to make too much noise. I help her get into the attic. It's pitch black in here. When she's on the ground I pull out my mini metal flashlight and turn it on. Right when it flickers on somebody kicks it out of my hand.

"Please tell me you just dropped that," Madison whispers.

"Nope. We got company and they're definitely no rookie," I say, smirking into the dark. I haven't had a good fight in forever. I'm pissed and I need to punch someone to get rid of all this pent up anger. _You need counseling. _

"Well you caught us. Are you gonna hide in the dark or actually fight." I slowly bring my hand back to Madison and grab her hand. She tenses up and tries to pull away at first but I quickly squeeze her hand so she knows it's me. I don't want anyone sneaking up on me and taking my bitch from me.

I may not be able to see but I can definitely hear someone carefully moving around. I can almost not hear it. Whoever they are they're approaching us from behind. Behind Madison that is. I take my finger and trail it in a backwards motion on Madison's palm. She taps on my hand twice with her finger as if saying she knows there's someone behind her. Her grip tightens on my hand and she tugs a little letting me know the plan of action to take. I tap her hand twice with my finger to agree with her plan.

"So you're just gonna hide in the dark and not attack? I bet you're calling for backup as we speak. What a pussy," I say, pretending to not be aware of the stranger approaching. Still no reply.

"Man you really are a pussy. Do you even have any balls? You're the wimpiest agent I've ever met. You're probably so scared right now. I'd be scared too if I were you. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I hear a small chuckle.

"You're a lot like a friend of mine. She thinks she's God. And when she's in situations where she's completely helpless she bluffs and lies her ass off. But she should really learn that that doesn't always work," a voice says. I smirk.

"Oh really? Who says I'm bluffing or lying? You can't do either of the two if you really speak the truth. I win." I hear the footsteps getting closer but don't make any sudden movement. I just stay still and hold onto Madison's hand tightly.

"You lose," the voice says. My smirk grows even bigger. That's all it took and I know exactly how close the stranger is now. Madison's grip grows even tighter. He's right behind Madison about to make his move but not before I make mine.

I squeeze Madison's hand and she yanks my hand pulling me backwards extending her arm so I twirl and land right on top of the attacker. I quickly grab the rope that I had wrapped around my waist and tie his hands and legs together. I roll him onto his stomach and sit on his back while he squirms underneath me. I just hog tied him, how embarrassing. _Who knew someone could do all this in a mini skirt?_ I lean down so my mouth is next to his ear.

"_You _lose."

"Arghhh get off me now," he shouts.

"Why don't you call for daddy maybe he can help you," I whisper.

"You're such a bitch," he replies.

"Better luck next time Aid," I say, patting his head. I hear footsteps and then there's a light on Aiden and I.

"Get that light out of my eyes Madison."

"Sorry Ashley. I'm just trying to figure out why asshole over here was gonna try and kidnap me or some shit like that. We're not weak ass agents Aiden, what the hell were you thinking? Trying to take us on ALONE! Pathetic," she says.

"I let you guys win," Aiden growls.

"Yah right. You need to learn how to put those muscles to good use." I chuckle at her.

"Madison, get a picture of this!" She smirks.

"Good idea Ashley." I place my head on the back of his neck and force him to face the camera. I smile hugely and do a thumbs up with my free hand.

"Madison, do not tak-SNAP!"

"I'll send this to you," she says, smiling at me. _For once you two are actually getting along._

"What is going on up here?" The lights turn on and we all shudder at the sudden brightness. Oh Mason how I've missed you so._ Is that sarcasm? _

He's wearing a black suit and has a gun in his hand with a silencer attached to it.

"I should've known this had something to do with you Ashley," he says, folding his arms across his chest shaking his head. I see that smile trying to break free on your mouth buddy.

"I've been gone for almost three weeks and this is the kind of welcome party I get when I come back?" I'm shocked.

"Ashley Davies you just broke into the RDA!"

"You can't prove that Mase." Madison and Aiden are staying completely quiet.

"Yes I can. The voice identification computer shows you arrived early and with an unpleasant message. When I came down to open the garage for you, you vanished."

"Well since you caught me I just have to say that the area is not secure. Madison and I snuck in this place like it was nothing."

"She forced me to sneak in sir," Madison says.

"Madison you're supposed to back me up! So much for team work!"

"Ashley!" I glance down at Aiden.

"What!"

"Untie me now!" Mason sighs and rubs his temples trying to calm down.

"Clean up this mess and meet in my office in about ten minutes. Try not to break in this time Ashley."

"Sure thing Mase." He sighs again then walks away. _I feel bad for him. _Why? _Because he has to deal with you._

I untie Aiden but not before taking another picture. When I finish untying him he engulfs me in a huge hug.

"I've missed you Ash! The club isn't the same without you. I miss my wing woman! But at least you're getting high school action." Madison smirks and I give her a warning look. _Is he gay too?_

"Yup that's me. Having sex with every hot high school girl." He puts me down.

"I know. So you have to tell me why you decided to break into the RDA? Why were you so pissed that you couldn't wait a couple of minutes?"

"Ashley was a little busy." I glare at Madison. Aiden gives me a confused look then smirks.

"Oh I get it you were _busy_." He elbows me a couple of times.

"Something like that," I mumble.

"Well if you weren't gettin it on what were you doing?" I don't answer so Madison takes it upon herself to tell Aiden for me.

"Ashley had a date," Madison says. He laughs hysterically but stops when he realizes Madison isn't joking.

"WHAT?" Thanks a lot Madison.

"Can you give us a minute Madison," I ask. She looks a little sad maybe even a little jealous but she eventually walks away leaving me and Aiden all alone in the attic.

"You had a date? Is this some kind of joke Ash?" I shake my head.

"No. I-I think I love her."

"Oh my God! You're serious Ash? You haven't even been at this high school for three weeks. Plus you need to consider that you're a twenty three year old agent and she's a real teenage student. You can't just fall in love and live happily ever after with her."

"I know Aid but there's something about her. I'd do anything for her and that scares me. What do I do Aid? I've never felt like this before. I want her to be mine but I couldn't bare hurting her with my lies. It's not fair to her." I look at him with pleading eyes asking for some kind of answer.

"Ash I can't tell you what to do only you can tell yourself that. All I know is that I've never seen you like this; I've never seen you this happy in a long time. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Look at your dad though. He found your mom through the RDA. I can't protect you from this," he says. I look at him confused.

"Protect me from what?" He smiles at me.

"Love," he answers simply. _I really like Aiden. He's a total douche but a really great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. _I know. It's too bad she's not here. I know he won't love anyone else like he loved _her_.

"I will say this though. As corny as it sounds I suggest you follow what your heart is telling you to do because it knows what you want. Loves about taking risks and I think it's about time you take that risk," he says softly. I smile at him and hug him tightly resting my head on his chest.

"I really did miss you Aiden. You always seem to know the right thing to say. You're like my personal Doctor Phil." He pulls away and smirks at me.

"I knew you missed me Ash."

"Yah, yah I didn't miss you that much and I really didn't miss Mase that much either." He laughs at that.

"Actually he hasn't been that bad. Without you here he doesn't constantly have messes to clean up but ever since you got here he's been on edge," he says, grinning.

"Whatever he totally missed me." He scoffs at me.

"So tell me the name of the girl whose stolen the heart of Ashley Fucking Davies." I smile at the thought of my goddess. _And I thought you didn't call her that anymore. I guess I was wrong._

"Spencer Carlin," I say, with a huge grin.

"I can't believe some normal random high school chick made you fall for her." I sigh and run a hand through my curly hair.

"About that…she's not exactly normal."

"I know I bet she's really special." I lightly smile at him.

"Well she is but that's not exactly what I meant."

"What did you mean then," he asks, bewildered.

"Spencer is kinda a suspe-."

"Mason's ready to see us," Madison says.

"Kay we'll be right out," I say. She nods and walks away down the steps.

"What were you saying Ash?"

"Uh you'll find out soon."

_Mason's office…_

"Welcome back Agent Davies and Agent Duarte. I want to hear how the missions been going. Any leads or suspects?" I don't speak. I really don't want to talk about Spencer like this.

"Yah there has been a couple. On our first day Ashley got in a fight with a girl named Carmen," Aiden smirks and I'm glad to see that Mason just rolls his eyes, "Carmen was harassing another girl named Spencer Carlin. Ashley intervened and Ashley noticed that Carmen knew how to fight. Fight as in street fighting. We both asked around and were told the same that Carmen was trouble and not someone you should mess with."

"Continue please," Mason says.

"Ashley was taken to the hospital by Sarah, Spencer's friend, and Spencer. Ashley overheard them talking about Carmen and Spencer mentioned that she couldn't defend herself because of Clay but we don't know who he is. Hunter, Sarah's girlfriend, drove with me to the hospital. When we got there Paula Carlin, a doctor and surgeon at the hospital and Spencer's mom, came into the room to examine Ashley. She was cold hearted and practically demanded that Ashley apologize to Carmen. She wasn't thankful or concerned what so ever."

"The entire time Paula was there Sarah and Spencer seemed to expect her reaction and seemed uncomfortable and very nervous. We think Spencer's hiding something and that she might have a connection with Ben," Madison finishes.

"What kind of relationship do you have with the suspects," Mason asks. Shit ball sack whore! Why does he need to know that information?

"We have a strong friendship sir," Madison explains.

"That is all," he asks again.

"I kinda have a romantic relationship with Spencer Carlin," I say, not looking at him.

"Nice work Ashley. We need someone to be as close as they can to her," Mason says. He treats her like she's just a pawn in our attempt to find Ben. She's so much more than that. _Just keep it together for a little longer. If you start losing it he'll start asking questions._

"Sure thing Mase."

"Madison I'd like you to go document your report for me. Ashley stay I'd like to speak with you," Mason says.

"Yes sir," Madison leaves the room leaving Aiden and I alone with Mason.

"Is there something you left out Ashley? I feel like you're not telling me everything all for Madison's stake." Well that is kinda true. I did have to tell him something.

"Actually there is something. Glen Carlin, Spencer's brother, seems to have a connection with Carmen. It could be nothing but then again it could be something. I've tried not to overlook it but I can't help it. One night at the basketball game I caught Glen buying drugs from Carmen. From my understanding Carmen messes with Spencer a lot. How could Glen not know about this let alone by drugs from Carmen? It doesn't add up."

"I see your point. Does Glen attend King too?"

"No he goes to college at UCLA."

"Well if Glen did have a connection to Ben then the drugs he bought would be sold at UCLA. And if that's true that makes this investigation a lot bigger than it already was."

"Right so what do we do about this," I ask.

"Well it means that we need another agent to go undercover."

"Who," I ask.

"Aiden, I want you to go undercover as a college student at UCLA. I'll give you two weeks to befriend Glen. Then I want you to meet his family and learn about him. To make sure you can keep in touch with Ashley and Madison you'll pretend to be Ashley's ex-boyfriend which shouldn't be hard. Start hanging out more and so on. You get the picture. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," Aiden replies.

"Wait a second. What if Glen was just getting drugs for him, then we waste time," I say.

"We've discussed this Ashley. We have the time and we don't have a choice when it comes to taking risks."

"Alright fine Mase."

"And one more thing Aiden. When you finally meet Ashley and have hung out with her for a week or so I want you to move in with her and Madison. It'll make things easier." No way!

"Mason if I'm supposed to have a relationship with Spencer how do you think she'll feel if I'm living with my ex?"

"He doesn't have to live there but I guarantee that's where he's gonna be most of the time," Mason explains.

"Alright fine. I just wanna go home and go to bed." Aiden laughs.

"School is really taking its toll on you Ash," Aiden says.

"And it'll do the same for you soon too." He frowns at that. Ha-ha sucker!

"You two are dismissed. I will see you in a couple of weeks. Aiden you start college tomorrow so be ready."

We say goodbye to Mason and walk outside to my car and wait for Madison.

"Don't say anything to Madison about Glen doing drugs. I think she kinda liked him."

"I won't. I can't wait to meet Spencer," he says, smiling while leaning against my car next to me.

"Even if she is just a lead?" Aiden frowns.

"From what you said about her she means more to you than just a lead."

"She does I just wish it was different," I say. He nudges me with his shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason Ash." I look at him in disbelief.

"You really believe that crap Aiden?" I say, thinking about my murdered family. He knows I'm thinking about it too.

"Yes I do. If things didn't happen the way they did you wouldn't have met Spencer. Now think about it. If you could change the past but it meant never meeting Spencer would you do it?"

"No…" I don't even have to think about it. It just feels so natural to say it. A world without meeting Spencer would suck.

He simply smiles at me while placing his arm around my shoulder and I lean into his chest. I don't love him like I do Spencer but I just feel safe and protected with him.

Five minutes later Madison walks out and we leave for home after explaining Aiden going to college and saying goodbye. While driving my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and see I got a text from Spence.

Spence: U ok? Haven't heard from u yet. I miss u. How's Madster's eyes?

I smile brightly to myself and reread the message a couple times but stop when I almost run into an old man. I dial her number.

"Hey Ash," Spencer's raspy voice says through the phone.

"What are you wearing?" Madison looks at me like I'm crazy. _Because you are._

"Ashley we aren't having phone sex! Especially when Madison's in the car!"

"So there's still a chance that we can have phone sex in the future," I ask, hopefully while Madison fake gags. I stick my tongue out at her. _Why are you always talking about sex?_

"Why do you always think about sex?" I can hear the laughter in her voice and just picture that cute blush on her face.

"Well when you know someone as hot as you it's kinda hard not to think about sex. Have you seen your body? It's soo…"

"I am still in the car Ashley," Madison shouts.

"Keep it down Madison. You're being rude I'm on the phone."

"Be nice Ash. How's she doing anyways?" What? Oh right her eyes.

"She's good. Doctor gave her some eye drops and she can still see."

"That's good, soo have you thought about talking to her yet," she asks, talking about what happened at lunch today.

"I don't know Spence…"

"Just think about it Ash. I hate to see you guys like this."

"I'll think about it Spence but hey I gotta go I just pulled up to my apartment. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow," I ask hopefully.

"I'd love to. Night Ash."

"Night Spence, see you tomorrow." I turn off the car and walk into the apartment with Madison behind me.

I think about what Spencer said on the phone about Madison and I. I do miss her as a friend…

"Hey Madison."

"Yah." She looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"Um I…I uh. I was umm…" I sigh aloud.

But sometimes we can't always say what's on our mind.

"Never mind," I whisper. She shrugs her shoulders and walks off to her room closing her door quietly without a word.

Facing the demons of your past is a challenge. We can try to fight back and maybe succeed but it's the fear that they bring that scares us and makes us run away from them. It's sad to say that my demons win most of the time.

louise17116

A/N: I really, really hope you liked it! Sorry if this may be the only chapter I post this week but I just really have to do good on my exams. I'm one of those people that just love to joke around and have fun but when it comes to school I get A's and B's. So I'm obligated by myself to do amazing on my exams. Wish me luck! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! ;)


	9. College Concerns That Come With Warning

**Authors Note:** A little bit of Aiden's POV in this chapter but it's mostly Ashley's POV. Cuz Ashley's hot shit! Exams are finally done (longest damn week ever!) and since I posted a chapter this week I'm sad to say that I won't be posting two chapters in one day. Yah I know I'm just horrible. I didn't want make you guys wait almost another whole week for me to post two chapters on the same day. That'd be some bull crap. You know what sucks is that I've had more trouble coming up with a damn title than actually writing this chapter. Thanks for continuing to read! READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy bitches! ;)

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own any SoN characters and still wishing that one day I could own Ashley. Maybe if I wish upon a star like in the Disney movies I'll get my wish…! (wishing…) Nope, didn't think so. Whatever I still own my imagination!

**FFReviews-** Thanks! I got a feeling I did pretty good on them. Thanks for continuing to read! ;)

**pati1996-** Thanks! Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Exams really keep you busy and leave you no free time. It's not my fault exams suck. ;)

**Dark Vizard447-** Thanks I try to be amazing! Just kidding I'm not that self-absorbed. But truly, thanks for reading! ;)

**Stinger-** Thanks! Exams are over, thank you Jesus! There will be more "agent like" happenings later on in the story. But first some more drama needs to occur. Boo drama! But hey someone's got to do it. Besides that the agents haven't received enough information yet to go all 'Brittney Spears' on Paula and what not. ;)

**Qtamanda-** Mason's asinine like that. Sorry . But don't be too sad, Spashley date is coming up soon. It'll be in one of the next three chapters or so. I'll try to keep up the good work. Thanks for reading! Glad you're enjoying it so far! ;)

If you haven't noticed I really like ;)'s. They're the shit! By the way I love it when you guys say PMS. It makes me think of someone that's pmsing. PMS=post more soon/premenstrual syndrome. Yah I know I'm immature but come on you've got to admit that it's pretty funny. Right? No? Well okay then I'll just shut up now so you can read. Thanks again guys! Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent Chapter nine- College And Concerns That Come With Warning!**

**Aiden's POV-**

_At Ashley and Aiden's apartment…_

BEEP! BEEP! Uhhh my head. Who's texting me this early?

**Ash:** Hey Aid! Wake up call bitch! Just wanted 2 remind u that u have 2 sign up 4 college 2day. Don't 4get ur lunch money. Have fun ass!

Of course it's Ash. I can almost hear the sarcasm in her voice.

**Aid:** Thanks Ash. I'll be sure 2 have fun with them college girls.

**Ash: **2 shay…well I'm going back 2 sleep.

**Aid: **But you're already up?

**Ash: **Only reason I woke up was 2 disturb u and it worked!

**Aid:** I just hope I don't get hit in the head with any hail on my way 2 school.

**Ash:** Who told u about that!

**Aid:** Maddy might have mentioned something…?

**Ash: **Change of plans, I have a bitch 2 train this morning.

**Aid: **Ash what r u doing?

_Seven minutes later…_

**Ash: **Let's just say when the bitch wakes up she will have a new black n white smelly friend 2 greet her.

**Aid: **Where did u get a skunk?

I can't believe the things she does sometimes. Insanely funny but wrong on so many levels. Seriously though, how in the world did she get a skunk?

**Ash: **That information is classified.

**Aid: **Classified my ass! Get rid of the skunk Ash!

**Ash: **No can do Aid. Oh hey g2g sounds like the bitch is awakening.

**Aid: **Ash…

Poor Madison. I guess that's what she gets for being a sellout yesterday. Oh well I need to get ready for college.

Grabbing my towel I quickly rush out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. After a quick twenty minute shower, nothing like Ashley takes; I dry off and rush back into my bedroom. I put on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I eat a quick bowl of cereal then grab my car keys ready to walk out the door. Just as I make it out the door my cell phone rings.

"Hello."

"It's me Aiden," my dad says.

"Good morning sir, I was just about to leave," I say, as I get into my jeep.

"Great, I have some information for you in regards to Glen. When we checked the systems file to find information on Glen it didn't give us much. All it told us was his name and that he goes to UCLA. That's incredibly strange and it's very unlikely that our data base system would only have that little amount of information. I think that Ashley and Madison found something useful to us. We're trying to find more information on Glen but until then you're on your own." Well that sucks.

"Alright I'll do what I can," I say. Not like I have a choice.

"Be sure to update me on any information you obtain."

"Yes sir."

"Your mission starts now Agent Dennison, good luck. Be careful. I love you son." He's never been the same since my mom was murdered. He lost a lot that day and so did I but he knows it's his responsibility now to watch over Ash and I, and of course the RDA. But before every mission I start he always tells me he loves me. He started this after the killing. He does this because he knows every mission I go on could possibly be my last. I know that he always thinks about my mom when I put myself in danger, he sees her in me.

"I will dad. I love you too. Agent Dennison out." I flip my phone closed and start my four hour drive to UCLA. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Madison and Ashley's apartment…_

The skunk plan worked! Madison smells like shit! That's kinda where my plan back fired. We were able to get the smell out of her room but not her. Everywhere Madison walks she brings that stench with her. She's even showered like twenty times! I don't even know what to do anymore. _Should've listened to Aiden. _Screw Aiden! _You're just saying that because you hate it when other people are right especially Aiden. _Whatever.

I even felt dirty so I decided to shower. When I finished I put my black bra and boy shorts on. They are my favorite boy shorts and have "I'd tap that" written on the ass in white bubble letters. It's totally true. _Yah it is. _Isn't that like incest or something? _Who cares you're hot!_

"Arggghhhh! I have to shower again! Ashley is such a bitch!" _Why is Madison talking to herself? _I don't know but she's been doing it for the past hour and it's starting to annoy me.

I hear her door slam. Here's my chance! I've been stuck in my room for hours. One because Madison smells like shit and the other being every time I'm around her she starts bitching and yelling. _I wonder why?_

I quickly put on my Hooters half t-shirt that's torn at the shoulders. Yah I worked at Hooters. Long story short I had a mission that required me to work at Hooters and I kept the t-shirt because I've always wanted one! They're as awesome as Coa Co Puffs! _You're a weird one._

I sneak down the stairs and can still hear the water running in the bathroom. Madison takes longer showers than me. Thank God!

As soon as I enter the kitchen the smell of chocolate hits my nose. I look around and spot the chocolate mix in a bowl. Mmm someone's making brownies. I walk over to the counter and dip my finger into the bowl. I lean my hip against the counter holding my finger up and grinning at it hungrily. I lick my lips and open my mouth slowly bringing my finger closer to it.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Shit! Caught red handed. _More like caught chocolate fingered. _….. _What? _Hahahahahha….what you just said sounds really dirty! _I don't ge-…oh. You're immature._

I freeze in place, my finger right in front of my open mouth. I move my eyes to the left and see Spencer leaning against the door entrance with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Spe-Spencer when did you get here?" I turn so I'm facing her and place my hand behind my back. _Really? She's blonde but not a retarded fuck!_

"Madison and I have a cooking project to do but we can't finish it because she keeps showering. Whatcha got back there," she says, nodding her head towards the arm behind my back. _Great you're eating their project. _How was I supposed to know it was their project? _Would Madison make you brownies after you sprayed her with a skunk? Would Madison ever make you brownies? _Probably not.

"My uh hand. You know the uh one that is uh attached to my arm?" _Oh my Lord! Please tell me you did not just say that! _I can't help it Spencer makes me nervous!

"Yes I know the one. What's it doing back there?" _I'm about to save you from some major embarrassment because apparently you're too much of a dumbass to come up with the most obvious solution. _What obvious solution? _You're Ashley Fucking Davies! Time to turn on the charm! Now hurry up because you're making us both look bad! _

I smirk, feeling all my regular confidence return to my body. I bring my finger out from behind me and hold it up by my chest. She shakes her head at me.

"Tsk tsk. That looks like my project. You weren't going to eat it were you Ashley?" She has an innocent pout on her face. And holy crap did you just hear how she said my name? Sooo hot! _Focus Davies! _Oh yah.

"I was, but only for your benefit. I was testing it, that way I can _punish_ you if it's bad," I say, smoothly. Spencer's smirk drops and she's staring at me with want in her eyes. _Oh yah she did not see that one coming! Now take it a little further._

I look down at my chocolate covered finger then back into Spencer's eyes. I lick my lips and slowly bring my finger closer to my mouth. I slide the digit into my mouth and wrap my lips around it. My eyes shut tight and I moan at the taste but mostly for Spencer's enjoyment. I bring my tongue into to play and slither it around my finger making sure I get every bit of chocolate. When I'm sure I got all of it I bite down on my finger and slightly part my lips so she can see me dragging my teeth along my finger as I slide it out of my mouth completely. When I finish I place both hands behind me on the counter and lean back staring at her.

She looks down at the floor and shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot as my gaze burns through her. She finally looks up and meets my heavy gaze.

"So-ooo?" I push myself off the counter and seductively walk closer to her. I stop when my mouth is directly over her ear. My warm breath hits the shell of her ear making her shiver. Oh yah I still got it.

"That was _really_ good Spence…but I wouldn't object to _punishing_ you."

"Ohhhh," Spencer moans. _Did she just moan? _I believe so.

"You okay Spence," I ask, amused. _No way she'll recover after that!_

"Yaahhaa uh nu na," she says._ Too much charm! You broke her! _Crap. Her mouth is gaping like a fish and she's blankly staring at me. She's starting to freak me out.

"I'm sorry but I was just joking Spence. Chill out," I say, feeling bad for trying to seduce her. _You should feel bad. That was a bitch move. _You told me to do it! _But you listened._

"Uh it's okay Ash. I just wasn't really expecting that." _Ha gotcha!_

"Yah me either. Sorry…" _I hope you aren't implying that this is my fault. _We're both silent until I hear someone's stomach growl. Well it wasn't mine.

"Did my little show make you hungry Spence," I say, smiling making my nose crinkle. She rolls her eyes at me and swats my arm.

"Shut up Ash. I've been working with a bitching Madison for six hours. Not to mention how repulsive she smells," she says, sounding exhausted.

"Yah sorry about that. My bad. If it makes you feel any better, I would've refrained from pranking Madison if I'd known you'd be here." I give her my Davies smile and I can see that it's somewhat working.

"How kind of you Ashley," she says, her tone dripping in sarcasm. She's giving me a pointed look. I hate that look.

"Spence don't give me that look," I whine, looking away from her.

"What look?" She knows exactly what look I'm talking about.

"Arghhh that one," I say, motioning my hand towards her face, "the one that makes me feel guilty." She smiles.

"And why would you feel guilty? Did you do something wrong? Rebellious Ashley Davies would never to something bad."

"Alright, alright I shouldn't have put a skunk in Madison's room," she still looks at me expectantly, "Alright I'll apologize," I mumble angrily. _You're anything but angry. _This is your fault.

"Thanks Ash," she says, pinching my cheek. I quickly brush her hand off.

"You're lucky I have such a big crush on you or else I wouldn't let you push me around," I say, rubbing my cheek.

"You'd still let me push you around because you think it's hot and you think I'm hot."

"That you are," I say, looking at her breasts. _This is why I give you advice._

"My eyes are up here Ashley," she says, trying to sound serious but I can clearly hear the laughter in her voice while I keep my eyes on her breasts.

"Oh my God Spencer! Your boobs just talked! Maybe I should feel them to figure out what happened. Doctor Davies to the rescue!" My hands shoot up but she grabs my wrists before I can reach my destination. _You. Are. A. Complete. Pervert!_

"Ashley what the hell! Can't I walk into a room without you trying to feel me up?" _Nope._

"Seriously Spence you need to stop making false accusations. I was trying to save you from your talking tits!" She throws my wrist down and covers her chest with her arms slightly frowning._ I just helped you and this is how you return the favor? By pissing her off! _You didn't help me!

Spencer's stomach growls again. I'll fix this. Smooth Davies to the rescue! _You really should stop doing that. _I grab her wrist and uncross her arms and slide my hands down from her wrists to hold her hands.

"Let me make it up to you by taking you out to lunch." She smiles but it soon turns into a frown.

"I wish we could but what about Madison? We were supposed to finish our project. What's she gonna think if I just up and disappear?"

"She might think I kidnapped you," she gives me a serious look, "Silly Spencer. Madison takes the longest showers; we'll be back just in time. Please, please, please go out to lunch with me. I'm Spencer deprived," I say, giving her my best pout. She chuckles a little and rolls her eyes at me.

"You saw me yesterday Ash." I frown.

"Yah but I can never get enough of you."

"What a sweet talker but I still think we should at least wait for Madison or something." She's so thoughtful. Too bad it doesn't matter.

"Listen to me Spence. I'm a trained black belt remember? And if you don't go to lunch with me I'm seriously going to kidnap you. I can and will do it. So this is your last chance to willingly go to lunch with me." She tenses up a little but still stands her ground. She takes a step closer to me. Bad move.

"You wouldn't," she challenges. _Back down Spencer she's cray! _Cray? _Its stands for crazy. _...? _I don't know ask Kanye West. He invented the word. _Kanye West is cray.

"Oh but I would…" I take a step closer to her. Our bodies are practically touching. Time to set my trap.

I caress the back of her hands with my thumbs and stare into her eyes. I close the distance between us and unnoticeably place my right foot behind her leg.

"You have really beautiful eyes Spence. I could stare into them all day." She blushes a deep red. She may be falling for my trap but I'm not lying when I say her eyes are beautiful. _True Dat! _Don't ever say that again! _Sorry._

I smile and lean in but just as our lips are about to touch I pull my leg towards myself effectively tripping Spencer. I grip her hips and throw her over my shoulder.

"Ashley put me down! What are you doing!" She screams kicking and punching but not hard enough to hurt me.

"I'm kidnapping you. I gave you a chance but you declined my overly generous offer. We have to accept the consequences for our bad choices," I say, in a sing song voice. _You're crazier than Oprah._

"What? I didn't even make a bad choice. In fact I was being considerate of Madison!" I ignore her and carry her up the stairs. I get into my room lock the door and throw her onto the bed. Now she looks nervous and I just smirk at her.

"Be a good girl and sit there while I put some clothes on. Can you do that for me?" She nods her head slowly. I put on some light black skinny jeans along with my leather belt. I was about to change my Hooters shirt when I heard a frightening noise. _You sound like you're in a horror movie. _Well I am when it involves Madison.

"ASHLEY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KIDNAPPED SPENCER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" See what I mean.

I look over at Spencer and she looks frightened as all hell.

"See Spence I wasn't kidding when I said she'd think I kidnapped you."

"Ashley she's gonna kill us. You honestly don't know how pissed off she already is. I told her you didn't need to put milk in brownies and she flipped out on me."

"I wondered why she was bitching about milk. Now I know." BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! _Run Madison's coming up the stairs. _Crap, what to do, what to do? Oh I know!

I run over to my window and open it motioning for Spencer to follow.

"Ash what are you-we are not going out the window!" I rush over to my bed and jump on top of her placing my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh or Madison will hear us. Now hurry up and get out the window, I'll help you okay." I give her my hand and she hesitantly takes it. _You're really dramatic you act like Madison's a killer. _POUND, POUND, POUND!

"ASHLEY OPEN THIS DOOR!" _On second thought I think Madison has potential killing tendencies. _Tell me about it.

Spencer looks out the window and starts climbing out it. I hold onto her as she places her foot on the five inch cement ledge. When she grabs onto the roof I grab her ankles and push her up with little effort required.

"ASHLEY IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR DOOR DOWN!" _She wouldn't. _She would.

I jump onto the ledge and use my upper arm strength to pull myself up onto the roof. I use my foot to close the window then swing myself onto the roof landing in a crouching position.

"Jeez Ash did you take gymnastics too?" I smirk at her standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Something like that." I lead her to the side of the building and slide down the ladder. I look up at her shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Come on Spence!" _Not everyone's a secret agent. _I just wanted to look at her ass.

"Seriously Ash do I look like Matt Damon to you?" I chuckle at her and stare at her ass as she climbs down the ladder.

"You only went down first so you could stare at my ass." True. I wish she would've worn a skirt today. _But you gotta admit that those jeans fit her nice. _Yah they do.

"True but I also went down first because Madison probably followed us and that would result in Madison and I having a fight on the roof." _Ha-ha went down. _Who's being immature now…ha-ha went down. I'm funny.

"Yah right there's no way Madison would climb on a roof to fight you," Spencer says, laughing. Three…two…one…

"ASHLEY GET UP HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND GIVE ME BACK MY COOKING PARTNER!"

"Oh my God," Spencer says, in shock. Madison is standing on top of the roof glaring at us with a towel wrapped around her body. _That bitch cray…_

"I wasn't kidding Spence now hurry up. I'd rather have lunch with a beautiful blonde than fight a smelly Latino. BYE MADISON WE'LL BRING YOU BACK SOME TACO BELL!" I grab Spencer's hand again and lead her to my car. Just as I peel out of the parking lot I see Madison glaring at us through my rear view mirror. _I'd hate to be the one who has to confront her later tonight. _

Spencer is in her seat; she keeps turning around and looking in her side mirror.

"Spence what in God's name are you doing?"

"Waiting for Madison to appear on top of your car or following us." I roll my eyes.

"Madison's insane but there's no way she'd catch up to my baby. My baby is too fast for her." I love my baby. _So I've heard._

"She followed us onto the roof."

"You should have more confidence in my baby. Hold on tight Spence." I smirk while switching gears and speeding down the road. Spencer shoots back into her seat and looks scared. I grab her hand and slow down a little but not too much.

She smiles back at me as we speed off to our next destination.

**Aiden's POV-**

_UCLA parking lot…_

Hello UCLA. Three cute college girls walk by my jeep and smile. I think I love this school. First things first…finding Glen. Beep, beep, beep.

"Hello?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN ASHLEY!" That hurt my ear. I'm guessing Ashley followed through with her skunk plan.

"Hello to you too Madison. And no I don't know where Ash is. I was just about to call her." I hear her huff angrily through the phone.

"I doubt she'll answer. She kidnapped my cooking partner. I've already called her fifty times!" I wouldn't have answered either.

"She kidnapped your cooking partner?" That's taking the prank a little too far.

"My cooking partner, whom is Spencer! They snuck out her bedroom window and onto the roof. What a bitch!" Why do I always have to deal with an angry Madison?

"That sounds terrible Madison but I haven't seen Ash so I can't exactly help you," I say, trying to be nice to her.

"Argghhh you're no help Dennison! Call me if she picks up then tell me her location so I can track her down and kill her!"

"Madis-." She hung up on me.

Oh well. Time to call Ash. I really hope she picks up her cell for once.

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Big Boy's…_

Yah we're at Big Boy's. They have good food. Spencer mentioned Olive Garden but we couldn't go there for obvious reasons. Madison. _She causes problems everywhere she goes._

We decided to sit in the secluded booth that was near the back so no one would bother us. It's not a date but still I want some alone time with her even if it is at Big Boy's. She sat across from me to my disappointment. But it doesn't matter all I care about is her being comfortable around me.

"What are you getting Spence?" She looks up from her menu.

"I was thinking about getting-."

"Hello beautiful. My name is Alexa, can I get you something? You can have whatever you want and _more_," the waitress flirts, looking directly at me. Usually I would have _more _but I'm here with Spencer. Plus there's no way I'd have sex with Alexa and ruin my shot with Spencer even if she is hot. Spencer means so much more to me than a sleazy hookup.

I smile at the waitress and chance a glance at Spencer. She looks beyond pissed and is glaring daggers at Alexa who clearly doesn't notice or chooses not to notice. Her being jealous is such a turn on but I have a feeling that if I don't handle this situation correctly I'll end up with a pissed Spencer and a pissed Alexa. I can't win. _Alexa's a bitch. _Why does there always have to be a flirty waitress when you're out with someone you really like?

"I'll have a burger and fries," Spencer growls, before I have a chance to reply. Alexa looks over at Spencer as if she's just noticing her for the first time.

"Uh huh," Alexa looks back at me smiling flirtatiously, "And you gorgeous?"

"I'll have a hot dog and fries," I say, simply.

"Your meal comes with a biscuit. Would you like me to butter your biscuit? I'll personally do it." _When did big boy start serving biscuits in the first place?_ Please tell me she did not just pull a Madison. _She did. _How do I even go about declining that kind of offer? _Just say no thank you!_

"No thanks. You can forget about the biscuit also." She just smiles even brighter.

"You got it brown eyes," she says, winking before she walks away. She doesn't take hints does she? _I don't think so._

"Bitch…" I hear mumbled across the table. I look over at her and shoot her a playful glare.

"Be nice Spence or no dessert." She rolls her eyes.

"Really Ash? She's a complete bitchy slut. Can I butter your biscuit," Spencer mocks, which has to be the worst impression of Alexa's voice ever attempted. I laugh at her.

"Chill Spence. There's only one person I want buttering _my_ biscuit," I say, giving her a sexy smirk. Her face instantly softens and she relaxes a little but blushes like crazy.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about the biscuit." _Bad timing Alexa!_

Spencer looks annoyed even more. Dammit I just calmed her down.

"No thanks Alexa. I really don't want _my_ biscuit buttered," I say, trying to be more frank with her.

"Maybe you'll change your mind later," Alexa says, glaring at Spencer. Then she turns to smile sweetly at me. _Bi-polar much?_

"Enjoy your meal. I'll be right back with some more napkins," she smiles at me and just when she turns around she drops her pen.

"Oops clumsy me." Before I can move Alexa bends over practically shoving her ass in my face with her G-string hanging out. She gets up really slowly, winks at me, and then walks away again.

"If she keeps that up we're not giving her shit!" Is it bad that all I can think about is how hot Spencer is when she's all jealous? So fucking hot!

When Alexa comes back she places the napkins down in front of me and written on the top is her cell phone number. Spencer is beyond pissed off now. Alexa blows me a kiss and walks away before Spencer can retaliate.

I look at Spencer, she's shaking, her face completely red and her eyes a stormy blue but she doesn't say anything. She just sat there and ate her meal silently. Sooo hot! _Get your mind outta the gutter!_

Alexa bothered us multiple times while we were eating seeming to enrage Spencer more and more each time she interrupted us. Spencer still wasn't talking and I was starting to think she was mad at me. I was about to apologize when she got up and stood in front of my side of the booth.

"Get up now." I quickly shoot up and out of the seat. She takes a seat then aggressively pulls me back down into the seat with her.

"Spence what are yo-." I didn't get to finish my sentence because she placed her hand on my upper thigh making me gasp in surprise. She takes that moment to attach her mouth to mine and force her tongue into my mouth. Not that I mind.

"Ehh emm!" Someone growls. I reluctantly pull away from Spencer panting and force myself to look at a very displeased Alexa. Spencer just moves her mouth to my neck and roughly nips and sucks at my pulse point her hand still caressing my thigh.

"Would you like some _dessert _now?"

"Nooaahhhhhh…," I moan. Just as I was about to say no Spencer bites down hard on my neck. She pulls away dragging and scraping her teeth against my skin. I'm in a world of bliss. There's no way I can talk let alone think.

"No we're good _Alex _just leave the check. Besides she already has _dessert_," Spencer says, huskily while picking up my hand and sucking two of my fingers into her mouth rolling her tongue around the two digits. I don't even care where we are or who's watching anymore. I need Spencer now. I yank my fingers out of her mouth and tangle my hands in her hair smashing our lips together. Spencer moans into my mouth and I slide my tongue in her mouth to play with hers. I hear someone gasp then a mumbled 'bitch' before I hear Alexa walk away.

"Mmmm Ash," Spencer mumbles, against my lips.

"That was sooo fucking hot Spence. Watching you get jealous and possessive is such a turn on." I continue to kiss her when she suddenly pulls away panting heavier than me. Her eyes are a dark blue. She ducks in her seat looking over my shoulder at someone else's table.

"Fuck that's my mom!" I look over my shoulder and sure enough I see Paula and the back of who I assume to be Mr. Carlin. I look back at Spencer and kiss her again. She places both of her hands on my chest and pushes me away. I can't help it I want her so bad right now. She glares at me.

"Didn't you hear me? My mom is sitting right over there and I'm over here making out with a girl!"

"I don't care," I say, blankly. I can tell she wants me too. She says one thing but her eyes are telling me a different story. I cup her face and kiss her again slowly this time. She moves her lips against mine perfectly.

"I'll be right back sweetie," we hear Paula say. Spencer pushes me away again and we both turn to see Paula walking towards the back. Why are the bathrooms right next to our booth! We jump out of the booth while Paula is waving at Mr. Carlin. I get a quick look at him. He looks familiar but that's probably just because he's Spencer's father.

Spencer tugs my hand pulling me into the bathroom and into the biggest stall on the far end. She pushes me onto the toilette and straddles me holding her feet up. She puts her finger over her lip motioning for me to be quiet. I nod my head.

The bathroom door creeks open and Spencer forcefully closes her eyes. She's shaking a little and biting down on her bottom lip hard. I place my hands over hers and can feel that her pulse is racing. She really doesn't wanna get caught.

Paula uses the bathroom, washes her hand's, and leaves making the door creek again. Spencer sighs in relief.

"We need to get out of here now Ash," she says, in a somewhat panicky voice. I don't challenge her though. She seems scared.

"Let's sneak out the front door," I whisper, soothingly. She shakes her head. She looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"My mom will see us." I nod my head. I pick her up and turn around setting her on the toilette. I leave the stall praying that there's a window in this bathroom and luckily there is. I open it then return to the stall grabbing Spencer's hand. I help her out the window and silently follow her to my car getting in. We forgot to tip Alexa. _She was a bad waitress anyways._

"Where to," I ask starting my car. We can't go to my house because of Madison.

"Just drive to my house," Spencer says, sounding defeated. She fidgets in her seat the entire drive to her house. I pull up and I don't see anyone's car here again. Jeez is anyone ever home?

"Is anyone home," I ask, curiously.

"No, do you wanna come in." she whispers. I nod silently. We walk into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Once we enter her room I kick the door shut before Pork chop can attack me. He barks from the other side of the door but I could care less right now.

Spencer's sitting on her bed with her legs hanging over the edge and a small amused smile on her lips from my behavior towards her dog. I walk closer to her and sit next to her on the bed. We sit silently for a few minutes before she speaks up.

"We forgot to tip Alexa bitch." I chuckle at her.

"Forget that I didn't even get my free dessert," I whine, with a pout on my face.

"Are you sure about that?" A flood of memories from the restaurant come rushing back to me. I look over at Spencer and her eyes are as dark as they were back at the restaurant. I guess she's thinking the same thing I am. It's like one of those movie moments where the two main characters stare at each other intensely then kiss passionately. And that's exactly what we did. We both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time.

We slowly and gently tumbled onto the bed with me falling on top of her and our lips connected the entire time. She scoots up her bed so her head is resting on her pillows and I follow her on my knees and hands never breaking the kiss. Her hands move to my hips squeezing them then trailing her hands upwards to my abs. She scratches her nails up and down my toned stomach making me shiver.

I pull away from the kiss and she sits up while I straddle her hips. I quickly take off my Hooters shirt then pull Spencer's shirt off tossing them somewhere on the floor. I place my right hand on her shoulder and shove her back down on to the bed placing my hands flat on her stomach.

She tucks her fingers underneath my belt and pulls me into her body. I part her lips with my tongue making her moan and start to slowly massage her stomach with my fingertips. Her hands move to my ass and I slip my thigh between her legs forcing me to straddle her thigh and push up into her center making her squeeze my ass tightly trying to pull me impossibly closer. She pulls away from the kissing breathing heavily. I can feel how fast her heart is racing as I continue to rub my thigh against her center.

"That feeeels soooo good Asshhh," she moans. I attach my lips to her neck and suck her pulse point not caring if I leave a mark. I continue to grind into her. She bucks her hips into me each time I grind into her. Small moans keep escaping her soft pink lips.

Her hands squeeze my ass one more time before slipping between us and undoing my belt buckle. She's grinding into me with her hips even harder trying to get more friction.

"Fuck Spence. You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that," I husk, into her ear. That seems to have encouraged her because she starts bucking wildly into me.

We're so caught up in the moment and each other that when my phone rings she pushes me off her and I leap off the bed backwards landing on my ass. She quickly pushes herself up on her elbows and looks down at me with concerned eyes. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and unlock it placing it next to my ear.

"WHAT?"

"Are you okay Ash?" Why is Aiden calling me? _See I was being respectful and not bothering you and Spencer. _You're bothering me now so shut up!

"Not really. What do you want?" I was perfectly fine five fucking seconds ago.

"I'm really sorry if this is a bad time but you're the only one that can help me." I can tell he really means it. I sigh into the phone and relax a little.

"What do you need?"

"I need whatever information you have on Glen. When my dad checked the files the only information we had on him was his name and that he attends UCLA. Whatever information you have would be extremely helpful."

Spencer looks at me curiously.

"I'm with Spencer right now."

Spencer gets up and puts her shirt back on. My eyes are trained on every movement she makes.

"Of course you are. I need that information within the next three hours or so. In the meantime I'm gonna check out this school and sign up for my classes. I'll talk to you later Ash."

Spencer walks back over to her bed and takes a seat.

"Bye bitch." I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that," Spencer asks.

"Madison," I lie, expertly. I hate lying to her. She nods and mumbles a soft 'oh' before picking at her bed sheets. There's an awkward silence.

"Look Spence. About just what happened I'm-." She cuts me off.

"No don't say anything. I just really need to tell you some things." I pick myself up from the floor and sit at the end of her bed making sure to leave some distance between us.

"You don't have a penis do you," I say, trying to lighten the mood. She glares at me.

"Okay sorry. I'm all ears Spence." She sighs and forces herself to look at me.

"I like you Ash. I really, _really _like you. I know that I've been a little forward with you a couple times and I'm sure it confuses the hell outta you, and that's not fair to you but I just can't help it when I'm around you. You're so confident and sexy and your tongue…"

"Spencer." She shakes her head from whatever thoughts she was just having.

"Right sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I haven't been honest with how I feel and what I want."

"What do you want," I ask her.

"I know that I want you it's just that I'm not exactly experienced," she says, shyly.

"Spence it's okay if you've never had sex with a girl-."

"I've never had sex with anyone."

"Spence that's fin-wait you what?" That caught me off guard. _Damn me too. _She blushes and looks away from me and starts playing with her hands.

"I've never had sex with anyone. I'm a virgin." Oh… _Oh is right._

"Oh…" I'm pretty much speechless.

"Does that bother you?" God no!

"No not at all I just wish you would've told me so I wouldn't have been so… _eager_." I don't know how else to put it. _It's called being a horn dog._

"It's my fault for not telling you. I'm sorry that I'm a…you know," she says, looking down at her bed embarrassed. I crawl up the bed and kneel in front of her.

"Spencer look at me," I say, softly. She doesn't budge. I cup her chin in my hands and gently tilt her head up so it's facing me but her eyes are closed. I chuckle a little and smile at her shyness.

"Open your eyes Spencer," I whisper. She opens those beautiful breath taking ocean blue eyes. God she's so beautiful. She blushes. I guess I just said that out loud.

"Don't you dare apologize for that Spencer and don't think for one second that I like you any less just because you're not a slut like me."

"You're not a slut Ash." I shake my head at her.

"That's not the point Spence," I say brushing her bangs behind her ear, "the point here is that I don't want you to think that I only want you for sex because that's not true for one second. Well eventually I hope we have sex," she giggles and rolls her eyes at me, "You're not a booty call or a one night stand Spence. You're so much more than that to me. I want to give you everything and when I'm around you all I can think about is how to make you laugh or smile. I like you even more knowing that you're still a virgin and I hope that maybe one day you'll think I'm that special person you wanna give yourself completely to." She smiles adorably at me.

"You mean that Ash?"

"Of course I do."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"If we have sex can we wait till I'm eighteen? I turn eighteen in like three months so you won't have to wait that long and-." I place a slow, soft gentle chaste kiss to her lips to get her to stop rambling.

"Let's just take things slow Spence. No pressure just us okay?" She rests her forehead against mine and nods her head. She closes her eyes and gives me a soft innocent kiss.

"Ash?"

"Yah Spence," I say, enjoying her lips lingering on mine.

"Could you fix your belt and put your shirt back on?" I blush a little and get off the bed to fix my belt and find my shirt.

We ended up watching the movie Charlie's Angels, and at some point during the movie Spencer fell asleep cuddled up into my side with her head resting on my chest. I look over at the clock to see it's 7:17. It's getting late, her dad should be home soon, and I still need to call Aiden. I untangle her limbs from my body and walk over to her desk to write her a quick note.

I walk back over to Spencer and place the note on her bed table. I kiss her forehead and let my lips linger there a little longer. I walk over to her door but stop when a face down photo frame catches my attention. I pick it up and examine it. It's a picture of a black male teen smiling brightly at whoever took the picture. Who is he? I'd ask Spencer but she's sleeping and I'd hate to invade her privacy like that.

I open her door and glare at Pork chop who looks like he's about to bark. I put my finger harshly over my lips and point to the bed. He waddles over to the bed and jumps on it cuddling into Spencer's arms. I leave her door slightly open a crack and sneak down the stairs. I get in my car and drive a couple blocks away from her house then park my Porsche on the side of the street. I pull out my phone and dial Aiden's number.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd call Ash."

"Yah, yah I was busy. And not like that perv. Anyways did you sign up for your classes and look around."

"Yup stalked Glen around like a creeper and signed up for all the same classes. It turns out that I actually have a couple of classes today. Who has classes on a Saturday?"

"Apparently Glen does."

"So tell me what you know about him."

"You already know what he looks like so I don't need to tell you that. When I met him he seemed like a nice easy going guy that likes to joke around, but I don't know how his first impression of strangers are. I'm sure you noticed that most of the classes you signed up for have something to do with basketball. He's wants to be a basketball coach. He loves basketball but in high school he injured his leg and couldn't continue to play. From what I gathered he loves his twin sister Spencer and is quite protective of her. Lastly he's not at home a lot because it's a long drive but maybe it's because he's busy selling drugs. But that's not my job to find out. Does that help you?"

"Yah but it never hurts to have more information." I chuckle at him.

"How do you think I feel? I don't even know what I'm looking for. I'll update you if I find more information on him." _But you found Spencer! _Just when I was starting to think you disappeared. I should've known better than to think you'd leave me alone.

"Bye. Love you Ash, I'll call you later."

"Love you too Aid, bye." I hang up and start driving home. Just as I pull into the parking lot my phone rings. What did that meat head forget this time?

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the beach right now." Then the caller hangs up.

What the fuck the beach is at least twenty seven miles away. It could be even longer if there's traffic plus I just got home.

"Ashley is that you? Get in this apartment right now so I can kick your ass," Madison yells, standing at the top of the steps in a towel. _Again with the towel, really Madison?_ On second thought I wouldn't mind going to the beach. I speed out of the parking lot hearing Madison swear at me in Spanish. _She's really starting to scare me._

**Aiden's POV-**

_In UCLA building…_

This place is huge and really incredible. If I had not become an agent this is the college I would've went to. I walk through the hallways towards my class. I stop when I see Glen. He's talking to a girl with brown hair. Her back's facing me but I don't pay too much attention to her. I'm here for Glen.

Glen looks a little frustrated with the girl, she quickly hands him something then walks away. Glen rolls his eyes and walks into class with me following behind him. He sits in the back and I make sure that I take the seat right next to him. I don't say anything and he doesn't seem to even notice me. He's more interested in the girl that just walked up. She's looks like a slutty blonde and is being all touchy feely with Glen. I'll give him credit though, she's a total hottie. She writes what I assume to be her number on his hand then walks away.

"Girlfriend," I ask, not looking at Glen.

"Nope." I can just hear the smile in his voice.

"Nice," I pause for a minute, "Man this school is insane, is this your first year being here?"

"Yah. I love it here though. Beautiful college babes, parties, plus this is a really great school. It's a big school but after a while you can find your way around." He doesn't seem to be too shy.

"Tell me about it. It took me two hours just to find this class. So… what are you majoring in," I pry, trying to get him to talk to me more.

"Uhh basketball. I want to be a coach, and possibly for this school," he says, proudly leaning back in his seat.

"Me too! Well not exactly. I haven't decided if I wanted to be a coach or play basketball. I got a scholarship to this school so I'm trying to take advantage of whatever career choice I choose."

"I used to play basketball but I tore my ACL. I was lucky enough to still be able to use my scholarship," he grumbles. Looks like he's opening up a little. Time to boost his confidence.

"Hey man if I were you I'd be pretty damn proud of myself. They don't just give anyone a scholarship to this school, so you must've been a damn good player for them to allow you to still use your scholarship." He smirks.

"Hell yah I was. Got a scholarship my freshman year of high school. You must be pretty good too if they let you come to this school without actually choosing a career yet."

"Yah well someone's gotta be born with talent. We'll have to play sometime. I'm Aiden Denison."

"Glen Carlin aka ladies' man and you're on." I give him a manly hand shake. His phone vibrates. He puts his hand in his pocket to pull out his cell phone making a small zip lock bag fall out of his pocket too.

I look down at the bag of weed then look back at Glen smirking.

"Uh I was playing with my cat this morning and I accidently brought the uh cat nip to school with me," he says, looking nervous. I burst out laughing at him as he quickly puts the weed back in his pocket.

"Sure cuz I always carry around a bag of catnip with me," I say, seriously.

"Dude I swear-," he's says, starting to defend himself. I'm not a dumbass I know exactly what weed looks like. Ashley was definitely right about the drugs.

"Dude I'm just kidding. I don't care if you like _catnip._" He immediately relaxes.

"That's not funny man." He looks pissed but I can tell he's relieved that I wasn't being serious.

"Hey man it's cool. I play with my cat too sometimes." Glen smirks.

"Just imagine if a girl just said what you said." I think about it. Yah that would be hot. After a minute we burst out laughing.

"I've actually heard a girl say that before," I say. Glen's eyes bug out like crazy. I've actually heard Ash say it before but she was drunk at the time. It's not like she said it during sex or something. We've only had sex once and we were each other's first. Even though I wasn't in love with her I'll never regret my first time. It's nice to be with someone like that, someone you completely trust even if you aren't in love.

"Really? Who?"

"Yah my ex-girlfriend Ashley. I was at a gay club with her and she was completely wasted and she was flirting with this chick. When I got closer to ask her if she wanted to leave I overheard her whisper 'I play with my cat too' into the chicks ear. It was hilarious." Glen looks skeptically at me.

"Dude don't get all offended but are you gay? If you are I have no problem with that at all. I was just wondering." I laugh at him.

"Not at all. I'm as straight as they come. I don't particularly like the idea of having another man's junk in my ass."

"Me either." We both burst out laughing again.

"Wait why would you think I'm gay? Do I look gay or something?" Now I'm confused.

"No, you look straight but you were saying you were at a gay club with your ex-girlfriend. I just figured she was your ex because you were into dudes." I laugh hysterically with tears streaming down my face. How ironic. Glen looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Actually it was quite the opposite. Ashley was into chicks. We were better off being friends anyway, we loved each other but we weren't in love. Besides Ashley made a way better wing woman. Who knew hot gay girls attracted hot straight girls."

"I gotta meet this Ashley chick she sounds like a good time."

"She is but I haven't seen her in a while. She moved here from Florida a year ago and we kinda lost contact with each other," I say, sadly. He looks thoughtful for a minute but shakes his head.

"Why don't you come with me to this party tonight. It's going to be awesome and hot chicks for everyone. I've also been told I'm an amazing wing woman." I laugh at him. This Glen fellow is actually pretty funny.

"Sounds cool. But you have a challenge ahead of you if you're gonna be a better wing woman than Ash." Glen scoffs.

"She couldn't have been that good." I shake my head at him and smirk.

"She got me three chicks this one time," I say, still smirking. True story. He looks at me in disbelief but notices I don't even flinch. His face falls.

"Aww man now I miss Ashley too. I'll just have to rely on my man charm which shouldn't be too hard because I'm quite charming. But damn I wish I knew this Ashley chick." Oh but you do. She's closer than you think.

**Ashley's POV-**

_At the beach…_

I finally just got to this fucking beach! It's fucking 12:39am! First I went the wrong way then I had to turn around and I got stuck in traffic. How is there even traffic at 10:00pm? _People… _Don't start! I'm tired and crappy and this isn't exactly how I want to spend my weekend!

I park my car next to the red mustang and pull out my phone.

**Ash:** I'm here.

…**?:** I'm under the dock.

I grab a midriff hoodie out of my backseat and put it on before exiting my car and walking towards the dock. _Do you ever wear an actual shirt?_ It's pitch black out and it's cold as fuck! I see a dark figure sitting on a piece of wood that's attached to the dock and I approach them.

"What took you so long?"

"Don't ask, Why'd you tell me to come here? What's wrong, are you okay?" I'm frustrated and I don't wanna be here but I'm really worried at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to you Ash." She can't be serious.

"What the fuck Sarah, normal people call each other over the phone and have a normal conversation if they wanna talk. I thought something was seriously wrong with you like you got hurt or something. Is this some kind of joke to you?" I really was concerned about her. I mean she just called and hung up then when I tried to call back she didn't answer her phone. _Just give her a chance and hear what she has to say._

"This isn't a joke I really have to talk to you about something important," Sarah says honestly, motioning for me to sit on the piece of wood across from her. I sit down and let out a sigh trying to calm down. I run a hand through my hair as the cold wind keeps blowing through it.

"Why the beach?" She looks out at the waves then back at me.

"It's peaceful here. This is where Spencer and I come to when we need to get away from the world. I just love listening to the waves and the smell of the water. It's calming." I simply nod my head. I know when Sarah is talking calm and serious like this that she has something important to say. She only gets like this when something's been nagging at her for a while. I haven't known her for long but she's easy to read most of the time.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Her gaze moves back to the ocean as she stares at it contently.

"Carmen." I give her a confused look even though she can't see it because she's still staring at the ocean. Why would she want to talk about Carmen?

"What about Carmen," I ask, confused. She returns her gaze to me. Her face shows no emotion but her eyes show so much fear that it makes me tremble.

"She comes back from her suspension in two days."

"I know but why does that even matter." She rolls her eyes.

"Listen to me Ash because I'm only going to tell you this once, do you understand?" She's acting so strange. _I've never seen her act like this either. _I simply nod my head at her before she continues.

"Stay out of Carmen's way. Don't mess with her no matter how much she pisses you off. I want you to back off and ignore her. She's trouble and I don't want you getting involved with her because it could be the biggest mistake of your life." First Paula tells me to back off now Sarah?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt." The fear in her eyes is replaced with an unbearable sadness.

"And why would I get hurt?" What isn't she telling me?

"Don't push the topic Ash. Just listen to me please. I'm begging you to just back off."

"Why? What'll happen if I don't," I yell, standing up.

'It doesn't matter," she says, defectively looking away from me.

"Cleary it does! You called me to come all the way out here to tell me this! So don't give me that bullshit Sarah!" She gets up and storms at me in a fast pace only halting when she's right in front of me. She glares at me with such intense rage.

"If you won't listen to me then listen to this! Do it for Spencer's sake! Your actions will affect her Ashley! So why don't you think before you fucking act," she yells, in my face. My phone starts ringing and I try to ignore it but she's glaring at me expectantly so I answer it.

"Hello?" I turn my back to Sarah and walk away from her so she's not in hearing distance.

"Hey Ash you were right about the drugs. But I don't exactly know what he's doing with them."

"That's great."

"We went to this insane party tonight and I think he's warming up to me. I mentioned to him I had an ex named Ashley who moved from Florida to here so if he questions you about you know why but I don't think he made the comparison."

"Hey can I call you later?" I hope he doesn't notice the tone in my voice but I know he will. He always knows when something's wrong and I sometimes hate it.

"Ash are you in some kind of trouble right now," he asks, softly with slight panic in his voice.

"No I'm not I just can't talk right now." It's not a lie.

"Promise me you aren't in any trouble. I'll come get you right now. Where are you?" He really does care about me.

"I'm fine. I have to go but I promise to call you back." I turn around so I'm facing Sarah again. She's staring at me.

"I just worry about you Ash." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I know you do." He's a lot like his father but he won't admit it. He's always thinking about my safety.

"I love you Ash." He never likes to end a call with me without saying 'I love you'. I see Mason in him so much.

"I love you too," I say, looking at Sarah the entire time. I hang up and return my cell phone to my back pocket. Sarah gives me this strange look.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend of mine." And it really isn't a lie. She doesn't look like she believes me but she doesn't make any comment on it and I'm thankful for that. We're silent, just listening to the waves and feeling the cold chilling wind create goose bumps on our skin.

"Back off Ashley. It'll make everyone's life a lot easier if you do especially Spencer's." I don't reply or argue with her because it's getting me nowhere.

She walks up to me and gives me hug but I don't return it.

"We didn't have this conversation," she whispers, in my ear. Next thing I know she's gone and I'm left staring out into the ocean. I take a seat in the sand and gaze at the dark ocean waters. I don't know how long I've been sitting here but all I can think about is Spencer. That seems to be all I think about anymore. Ever since I met her I can't seem to get her off my mind.

How can protecting her only hurt her more? It's like some damn twisted riddle that has the most obvious answer yet I don't know what it is. The answers that lie right under our very noses are the hardest ones to find.

**A/N:** I try to proofread but sometimes I miss things. Oh well, hopefully you got the gist of it. What'd you think? Good, bad, amazing, fantastic, horrible, brilliant, ballsonya, sofa king we totted, better than sex or all of the above? Lezbehonest people. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

louise17116


	10. A Day Without Drama? Yah Right!

**Author's Note:** Sup party people? To start off I just want to say thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are fucking awesome! I've never ever, ever written a story before. This is my first one ever and I know I say it all the time but I really do appreciate it and mean it when I say it really means a lot to me when you guys say you think my writing is good. Thanks again guys, enjoy this pretty much somewhat drama free chapter...or is it? Just a normal Sunday for Spencer but will some major shit go down when Aiden comes into the picture too soon? You never know? Read and find out! Oh one more thing! Below is an explanation for the twin problemo! READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any SoN characters and still no luck with wishing upon a star for the one and only Ashley Davies. Why does Mandy Musgrave have to be so fucking damn hot! Like seriously what the hell? Nobody's that freaking hot!

**WHY GLEN'S IN COLLEGE AND SPENCER'S IN HIGH SCHOOL:**

To answer your question…Here's what happened…Well you see…Yah I got nothing. I had a blond moment while writing so now I'm about to wing it and try to explain all this confusing twin shit. And without further ado here's me winging it!

**(ME WINGING IT)**

It explains it in chapter four (_Quote from chapter four-_Glen was born three hours before me, but technically to _everyone_else he's a year older than me and my older brother that I'm supposed to look up to). They are twins. And I didn't include this important detail in chapter four because I forgot to (key for had a blond moment) but Glen started kindergarten really early so he's a year ahead of Spencer when it comes to schooling. He started kindergarten early because like I said _everyone_ claims he's a year older when he's really not, so Paula being the bitch mother she is wanted Glen to be ahead of Spencer (Key for the my lame ass excuse).

I'm really, really sorry for the confusion but cut me some slack this is my first fan fic and my first story I've ever written (Completely true and key for me wanting you to feel bad for me. Is it working?). I really do apologize for the inconvenience and I'll be sure to add that detail to chapter four (Or will that just make it sound even more retarded?). I get that this sounds completely retarded but in my little fan fic world _everyone_ thinks and believes Glen's eighteen even though he's only seventeen (Key for me getting frustrated for trying to fix this all). This whole twin shit is extremely confusing and giving me a big ass headache (Key for me losing it). I'm not going to lie here I had a total blonde moment when I was writing this stuff out (Key for me coming clean and telling the truth). Oh well just go with it (Key for me giving up and going with the flow). Sorry again for my blondness! I also apologize to all my fellow blondes out there! I apologize for making us blondes look dumber than we already are (Key for me trying to make you laugh and forget about the twin mistake I made but just reminded you about)!

For those of you who caught my mistake (Qtamanda, Stinger, and adibou) I just got to say thank you for noticing it because I probably wouldn't have noticed it later on (no joke seriously I wouldn't have). And also I hope that one of you that caught my mistake is a blond so you can possibly help to redeem our fellow blondes' intelligence (Key for me being one hundred percent serious)! (After writing all that I feel like Charlie Sheen…NO I'M NOT BIPOLAR I'M BIWINNING!)

**Qtamanda-** Answered above and thank you for catching my mistake. You have some good eyes there. I'm so glad I'm not the only one! This one time I was at K-mart and my best friend sent me a text saying "that awkward moment when you get in the van and there's no candy" I burst out laughing and scared the crap out of this old lady. When she drove by on her cart thingy she glared at me. It was an accident but total true story! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;)

**Stinger-** Answered above and I'd also like to thank you too for catching my mistake. I always love stories even more when they include a pet, makes it more fun. And yes Madison is one crazy Latino bitch! Jealous Spencer is always hot, can't really get any hotter than that. Your review is specfansome (spectacular+fantastic+awesome)! I think so too but sometimes I think I overdo it with the drama just a little bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** Aww thanks! Ash is going to back off from Carmen or at least for now. Later on though there's some major Carmen drama that I guarantee will make you hate her with a passion. I never really liked Carmen in the series, always thought she was a bitch and not hot enough for Spencer. I know that's bad to say but come on she's Carmen. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**pati1996-** Thank you ! I really hope I'm getting better. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**JayJayxo-** Really? I definitely do not know. I'm just glad if I get any reviews but hey if I got more that'd be awesome. Seriously thanks for saying that and I'm glad you like how I write my stories. I'll try to keep it up! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**adibou-** Our school system in America is completely different from France's but I made a mistake in my writing. Our school system isn't that different. If you read above it'll explain the mistake I made. By the way I love France! I'm being a huge nerd here but seriously I love France and I've always wanted to travel to Paris! J'adore francaise (good thing you didn't hear me speak that my accent isn't the best)! Are escargots good? I had a chance to try them before but I chickened out. And now I'm rambling…sorry. Good job and thanks for catching my mistake. Thanks for reading and reviewing too! ;)

**CCSouth-** Oh my God thank you! That's so sweet of you! I'm glad you think it's just right even though I do think I overdo it with the drama sometimes. Happy to be your first and enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Than you! Hell yah Ashley's hot! Thank you for agreeing with me! Like seriously she's up there with Megan Fox and Sophia Bush, maybe even above them. And I promise I won't end this story till I complete it. I've read so many good SoN stories before and people just don't finish them and they're like really freaking good! I'm like WTH, I sat there and read your story for like three hours only to find out that you ended it in the most suspenseful way and you haven't updated in a year! So I promise not to do that to you unless I'm physically unable or dead. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Casey22-** Thanks! You got it dude, I hope you like where I'm about take this (that sounds so lame of me to say)! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Thanks so much! Yup Ashley is hot and very tactical! They'll take it slow but when it's Ashley and Spencer it's always tuff to take it slow if you know what I mean and I think you do ;). I love showers too! Some major shit is going to happen… later on. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent Chapter ten- A Day Without Drama! Yah Right!**

**Spencer's POV-**

"Mmm Ashley stop licking my face," I say, smiling with my eyes still closed as I feel her tongue on my check.

"Say cheese Spence." I hear Glen say. What the hell? _This is too damn funny!_ I open one eye to find that it wasn't Ashley licking my face but in fact Pork chop. _Ewww dog slobber._

I quickly shoot up into a sitting position almost launching Pork chop off my bed. My hands are frantically trying to wipe the slobber off my face. I stop though when I hear Glen laughing.

"Fucking hilarious Spence! I'm so sending this pic to Ashley!" He got a fucking picture? _He even recorded a video, isn't that great! _No it's not great! _Whatever I thought it was hilarious._

I glare at Glen viciously. Like hell he is! I push my blankets off my body and dart out of my bed charging at Glen. He's got that 'oh shit' look on his face. I tackle him to the floor causing a loud crashing noise as he hits my floor.

"Give me your phone Glen," I growl, straddling his stomach and trying to grab his wrists.

"Get off me Spencer! You're too heavy! Can't breathe," he says, dramatically trying to push me off him.

"You're such a pussy Glen! I swear if you don't give me your phone I'll tell Madison you're gay!" Yah Glen has a crush on Madison. I doubt anything will ever happen though. _That's what you think. _

"You wouldn't," he says, shocked. We both pause our movements.

"Glen I will! Now delete the photo!" He rolls his eyes and holds his phone up to my face showing me that he deleted the photo. _He might've deleted the photo but he already sent the video. _He what!

"Glen did you happen to record a video too?" His eyes almost pop out of his head and he looks away from me. _That makes it obvious you sent it already dumbass!_

"Uh no um uh not at all. Why would you think that? Spence you cray!" Cray? _Don't ask me._

"One I don't even know what that means and two I know you recorded a video so I want you to delete it." I stand up and place my foot on his chest to prevent him from standing up.

"Ialreadysentit," he mumbles.

"What was that Glen? I couldn't hear you," I say, adding more pressure to my foot that's on his chest.

"I already sent it," he whispers.

"Glen I'm gonna kill you," I yell, ready to jump on him and attack him.

"Spencer Marie Carlin!" I freeze in place. My fist was just about to connect with Glen's arm. I jump off Glen as fast as I can stumbling a lot in the process of doing so. I finally manage to stand up and face her.

"What are you doing to your brother?" I drop my gaze to the floor. Her cold heartless voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"I was…we wer-were just…" I can barely get any words out. I keep stuttering.

"We were just joking around mom. That's all," Glen says, for me. He stands up and places his arm around my shoulders and shakes me playfully, smiling at me.

"Right Spence," he asks. I just nod my head because I'm too afraid to speak.

"Grow up Spencer and start showing your brother some respect. Glen honey I have to go to work today so we won't be attending church this morning. Have fun today honey. Do your chores Spencer," my mom says, saying the last part coldly with menus dripping from her words. And without another word she walks away. Pork chop comes out from under my bed and jumps on top of it hiding under the covers shaking. I guess my mom scares him too. _I don't blame him._

I go sit on my bed and pull Pork chop into my lap. I gently stroke his fluffy head trying to calm him down. Glen coughs making me return my attention back to Glen.

"So uh Spence what are you gonna do today?"

"Chores…" he rolls his eyes at me and plops down on my bed.

"Spence all your chores are already done so guess what you're doing today!" I give him an unsure look. _Yah I'm not so sure about this either._

"What…?"

"You get hang out with your super cool older bro," he says, overjoyed. _Why would you wanna do that?_

"Oh God, do I have to?" _I really hope not._

"Don't pretend like you don't think I'm amazing," he says, placing his hands behind his head and laying his entire body stretched out on my bed.

"I don't think you're amazing," I say, in all seriousness. _We think you're a cray dumbass! _Okay enough you're not helping.

"Whatever you say Spence. Now get ready and call your friends! Food, movies, and laser tag," he says, jumping up and down on my bed like a five year old.

"You only want me to call my friends so you can hang out with Madison." _That's exactly what I was thinking._

"What? No that's not true. Can't I just miss my sister and wanna hangout out with her and her friends? Is that so wrong," he says, innocently. I just stare at him in disbelief. _Lying sack of shit!_

"Okay so maybe I do wanna hangout with Madison but I still miss you and wouldn't object to spending time with you either." _So now the truth comes out. It's sweet that he really does wanna hang out with you._

"Alright Glen I'll call my friends…," he waits patiently, "and Madison." I chuckle at him.

"Sweet I'm gonna go call Aiden," Glen explains, jumping off my bed. _Who's that? _No clue.

"Who's Aiden?" He stops before exiting my room.

"This kid I met yesterday. He seems like a cool guy," he says, simply.

"Ooooohhhh looks like Glen has a crush," I tease. _Glen's gay now too? I thought he had a crush on Madison! I'm so confused!_

"I like pussy Spence and there's no way I'm gonna hang out with a bunch a lezzies and Madison, we need a dude. Therefore I'm inviting Aiden to come along."

"What if this Aiden guy tries to steal Madison away from you? I mean you just met him yesterday do you even really know him?" He's such an idiot at times. _He really is. I feel bad for you._

"You started hanging out with Ashley when you didn't really know her. So look who's talking Spence, you still don't really know her. She could be a spy or something! And besides I know Aiden. He seems like a cool guy. Chilled and laid back, not a tool that has the hots for my potential girlfriend." He really does like Madison. _More than you know. _And the whole thing with Ash is completely different. _Is it really…? He told you!_

"A spy, really Glen? You're only saying that because Ashley's gay and won't have sex with you." _Well can you blame Ashley?_

"Well I am hot so there's really no reason that she'd deny sleeping with me." _There are lots of reasons._

"You're right Glen, Ashley being gay has nothing to do with her not having sex with you," I say, sarcastically.

"Thank you! That's what I've been thinking! Now hurry up and get ready cuz we're leaving soon!" _He acts like he's going to Disney land. _To Glen food, movies, and laser tag is Disney land. _That's sad._

"Get out of my room so I can change ass eyes," I say, throwing my pillow at him.

"Love you too sis," he says, closing my bedroom door. I just shake my head. I look over at my alarm clock to check the time but something else catches my attention. There's a folded up piece of paper sitting in front of my alarm clock. I reach for it and slowly unfold it. _What are you, opening a chocolate bar hoping there's a golden ticket in it? Hurry up Charlie!_

I finish unfolding it and smile as I read the note.

_Hey Spence aka my Goddess…_

_Morning, sorry I didn't wake you but I couldn't help it. You're really beautiful when you sleep and even cuter when you snore. Yah that's right perfect little Spencer Carlin snores and you're drooling is the sexiest thing ever ;p. Sorry about eating your project yesterday…I blame Madison. I had a really great time yesterday, maybe we can hangout today if little miss innocent catholic girl doesn't have Sunday school. Call me ;) Ash._

I read it over a couple more times and I just can't seem to wipe the silly grin off my face. I decide to shower before I call my friends.

After my shower I change into a tight pair of light blue jean capris and a red long sleeve American Eagle top. I quickly dry my hair and put on light makeup. I smile to myself in the mirror and rush out my door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. I sit at the table and pull out my phone dialing Sarah's number first.

"Hello?" Sarah answers groggily.

"Mmm baby come back to bed," I hear Hunter's sultry voice say in the background. Well at least now I can ask them both at the same time. _I bet I can guess what they did last night._

"Good morning guys! I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today," I ask, enthusiastically.

"Well someone's in a cheery mood this morning. What'd you have in mind Spence," Sarah asks, sleepily.

"Glen wanted us to hang out with him and Aiden. Food, movies, and laser tag! You in?"

"Who's Aiden?"

"Oh just this guy Glen met yesterday. He wanted to bring him along so we don't turn him gay or something." She chuckles through the phone.

"Nice, so do you know this Aiden guy."

"No not really but Glen says he's cool."

"Are Ash and Madison coming?" Why wouldn't they be?

"I haven't asked them yet but I'm sure they'll say yes." _There's no way Ash would say no to you!_

"Oh alright that's cool let me ask Hunter if she wants to go," I hear her talking with Hunter while I wait patiently for her answer, "Yah we'll go. Where are we meeting for breakfast?"

"Um I'm pretty sure we're meeting at that small diner that's near Laser Edge."

"Cool we'll see you there in about an hour or so. Bye Spence." We hang up with each other and a smile appears on my face as I scroll through my phone looking for Ash's contact.

"Hello?" It sounds like she just woke up. Her voice is all husky and raspy. It's so hot. _Hello earth to Spencer!_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Must've been daydreaming. _Yah you were. And they weren't very innocent thoughts either._

"Hey Ash."

"Morning Spence, why are you calling me so early? Shouldn't you be at church repenting right now?" I scoff at her through the phone.

"Mom works this morning so no church. I actually called because I wanted to ask you something."

"And what did you want to ask me this early in the morning Miss Carlin." I blush at the tone in her voice.

"Uh I was just wondering if you and Madison wanna hang out with me?"

"You wanna hang out with Madison and I. That's suicide Spence," she chuckles.

"No, well yah I do but it'd be me, Sarah, Hunter, Glen and his friend, and of course you and Madison. We were gonna out to breakfast, laser tag, and then a movie. So will you come?" My heart races as I wait for her answer. _You need to take a chill pill._

"Uh I don't know Spence." My heart sinks when she says that. _Didn't see that one coming._

"Uh yah I mean cool. That's fine Ash. It'll probably be lame anyways. What's so fun about laser tag? Running in the dark is so lame. And who even goes to the movie theater anymore? Uh I'll a see you later then," I stutter out.

"Whoa Spence calm down, and you're real cute when you rant too. I'm not feeling so good today. It sounds really fun and I'm bummed out that I can't come especially since you're going. I'm sorry Spence," she says, sadly. Thank God I thought she didn't wanna go because I was going. _Are you serious? Do you really still think she doesn't like you?_

"Aww I'm sorry Ash, I hope you feel better. If you want I could come over and take care of you." I really wouldn't mind being around a sick person especially if it's her.

"That's real sweet Spence but I can't ask you to do that." But I want to. _Only you would want to spend your weekend with a sick person._

"I don't mind honest," I say, sincerely.

"I know you don't Spence but you should really go out and spend time with Glen and your friends." Aww she's too sweet. _You two make me want to throw up. It's still romantic though. _I make you romantically throw up?

"Alright feel better but I'm still gonna worry about you the entire day." She laughs at me.

"You're gonna be having way too much fun to think about me, then again who wouldn't be thinking about me? I'm extremely hot!" I roll my eyes even though she can't see it.

"You're so full of yourself." _She has every reason to be too! Have you seen her?_

"Yah but you really like it even though you won't admit it and at least I don't let animals make out with me." _She's telling the truth you know._

"Shut up Ashley! Keep telling yourself that."

"Mmm Ashley don't stop," she mocks, "and I will-Madison what are you doing in my room? No I didn't take your cheerleading uniform! I'm naked get out of my room! Some people like to sleep naked!" My face flushes at the thought of Ashley naked but I quickly push that image aside. _Aww man I was looking at that!_

"Ash ask Madison if she wants to hang out with Glen and I."

"GLENS GOING!" I hear Madison scream.

"Madison says she's not going," Ashley explains. _Why wouldn't she go? Isn't she like in love with Glen?_

"What why not?" I'm completely shocked at this information.

"She thinks she still smells like skunk and refuses to be around Glen when she smells nasty." Ahh that kinda makes sense, I guess. _You just don't wanna argue with her and I don't blame you._

"Whatever I'm not about to argue with her. Are you sure you can't come Ash?"

"I'm really sorry Spence. How about this, if I start feeling better I might surprise you and meet you at the movies or laser tag. How's that sound?" Yay! _Chill out, you're giving me a headache!_

"Awesome! I mean that sounds cool. Do whatever you wanna do." I hear her giggle softly.

"You're real funny Spence," she chuckles.

"I try. What are you gonna do today?"

"Uh sleep and…hangout with Madison?" Yah right. _Does she have a death wish?_

"I bet you couldn't last an hour with Madison."

"I bet I could," she challenges.

"Fine let's make this interesting then. If I win you come to laser tag and bring Madison with you. If you win…"

"You have to go on a date with me." I win either way!

"You're on!"

"Bet starts as soon as you guys start eating! Bye Spence I need some sleep now so I can deal with Madison later." She hangs up before I can even reply. I smirk to myself. There's no way she's gonna win.

"Who was that on the phone Spence?" I jumped out of my seat and fell to the floor completely startled by the voice.

"Spencer are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," my dad says, looking concerned. He helps me stand up and I brush my clothes off and returning to my previous seat.

"It's okay dad. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I know, you were too busy talking to Ashley," he says, smirking. I blush ferociously and look away from him to try and hide my blush. _No way he's gonna miss that blush. You'd have to be blind to miss it._

"So who's this Ashley? Anyone I know," he asks, genuinely interested. I can't even say her name without blushing! This is gonna be impossible! _Sucks for you ha-ha._

"Um she's a new friend. I met her on my first day of school." My dad doesn't know about what happened with Carmen. _Why don't you tell him how you two met it's actually quite interesting. _You need to stop talking.

"I'm glad you made a new friend Spence. When do I get to meet her? Why don't you bring her over for dinner sometime this week?" Nooooo! _With an attitude like that someone might think you don't want your dad to meet Ashley._

"Uh I don't know about that dad, she's really busy this week. She might not have time to stop by for dinner." He smiles warmly at me and pats me on the back. _He's just trying to be nice._

"That's okay Spence; she can always stop by next week. I won't take no for an answer! Why don't you call her back later and ask her what her favorite meal is and I'll cook it for her when she comes over for dinner." I don't even get a chance to say no because Glen comes running into the kitchen and pulling me out the door and into his truck. We have small chit chat as we drive to the diner.

When we arrive at the diner I see Sarah's red mustang parked next to a red jeep. We get out of the truck and walk to our normal seats in the back of the diner.

Sarah and Hunter are sitting with someone laughing hysterically. When we get closer I get a better look at this guy. He's Mr. Tall dark and handsome for sure but I'm attracted to Ashley way more.

"Spencer, Glen, about time you guys got here! We've just been sitting here chatting with Aiden! I approve of him Glen he's fucking hilarious and insane," Sarah gushes. We take our seat in the circular booth.

"I know you should've seen him at the party we went to last night! We played strip beer pong with two incredibly hot chicks and didn't have to take off any of our clothes! Best beer pong player I've ever met! This kid seriously knows how to party hard! He can almost party as hard as me," Glen explains.

"I wanna play beer pong with Aiden and some hot chicks too," Sarah mumbles. Hunter glares at her. _She better fix what she just said or that bitch is gonna be in the dog house._

"I meant I'd play beer pong with you babe. I love seeing you strip for me. You're so incredibly fucking hot," Sarah says, smoothly while caressing Hunter's arm. Hunter's face softens and she blushes.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of breakfast but I definitely wouldn't mind having what they're having," Aiden comments. What a pig. _Give him a chance you just met him._

"Forget about it Aiden my man. I've been trying to have a threesome with those two for the longest time but I ended up giving up on that dream because I consider these two sisters to me now. So if you mess with them I'll have to beat you up buddy," Glen says, trying to sound tuff. _No way in hell he could beat up Aiden! _Something we both finally agree on.

Sarah rolls her eyes and whispers something into Hunter's ear making her nod. Uh oh they're up too no good. _How do you know? _Trust me I know Sarah and I know how she thinks.

Sarah gets out of her seat that's on the end and come sits in my lap, I also just happen to be sitting on the end of our circle booth. Hunter slides over in her seat and sits on Aiden's lap and starts whispering into his ear making him smirk and nod his head.

I look back at Sarah who's still sitting on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans into me till I feel her hot breath hitting my ear.

"Just go with it Spencer. I'm trying to prove a point here," She whispers, then kisses my cheek and stares at Glen. _And what point would that be? That she likes to molest her best friends? You have some weird friends. _I know.

"Aiden I'm glad you've joined our little group of friends. I've been waiting for a buff hottie like you. You see I've always wanted to have a four way with Spencer here but we never had a fourth person to…_contribute. _Now that you're here I'm sure you can help fulfill our little fantasy," Sarah manages to say with a straight face. _Wow Spence my thoughts about you have just been drastically changed. I'm telling Ashley! _Shut up I would never have a four way! Sarah's just trying to teach Glen a lesson. _What lesson? _Just wait and see.

"I'd love to help," Aiden says, smiling at Hunter. Eww he's such a pig!

"What the hell? Aiden just joins our group and you want to have sex with him and Spencer! I'll have sex with you and Hunter! Well I won't have sex with Spencer cuz she's my sister but I'm sure we could find some other hottie," Glen explains, frantically. Sarah shakes her head and returns her gaze to me licking her lips. I have to the bite the side of my cheeks to hide my grin.

"Sex wouldn't be the same without Spencer. That'd be like pooping and not wiping," she says. Bad comparison Sarah! _Does that mean she thinks you're a shitty friend…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! _You're sooo funny, "She's the Michael to my Jackson," I bite my cheeks even harder trying not to laugh. That one doesn't even make sense, "the blow to my job. The fur to my cat. The tampon to my vagina." After that one we all burst out laughing, well everyone except for Glen.

"What's so funny," Glen asks.

"You're so full of shit Glen," Sarah says, getting up off my lap returning to her seat but not before placing a huge gross sloppy kiss on my cheek. I cringe and wipe off my cheek. Hunter gets up off Aiden's lap and returns to her previous seat snuggled up next to Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" Glen looks confused and slightly pissed.

"You being full of shit and trying to act all macho and tuff! You do not treat Hunter and I like your sisters! You're always staring at mine or Hunter's ass! Always flirting with us or trying to cop a feel. You're officially the sickest and worst brother ever. I really hope you don't treat Spencer like that you perv," Sarah says, laughing the entire time. Glen looks at Aiden for backup who just shakes his head at him smirking.

"Women are such bitches," Glen grumbles. Aiden slaps him in the back of the head.

"Hey man be respectful to the ladies," Aiden says, seriously. Maybe Aiden isn't so bad.

Are food arrives and I pull out my phone and send Ash a quick text.

**Spence:** Breakfast just arrived. Have fun with Madison ;) bet starts now.

**Ash: **Oh u know I will ;)

I smile and put my phone away and start eating. This is going to be interesting. _I give her twenty minutes._

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Madison and Ashley's apartment…_

So Madison and I are just sitting on the couch. We've sitting here for what seems like an eternity and I'm already bored out of my fucking mind! I really wanna go on a date with Spencer but come on this is fucking torture! _It's only been one minute! _Yah one minute of alone time with Madison! It's just God awful!

"Soooo….." I say. There's a long pause then she turns and looks at me.

"This is sooo boring. Screw your damn date with Spencer lets go play laser tag with Glen!"

"Okay I'm not gonna lie this does suck major balsonya but it's only an hour. We used to be best friends before, what did we do then?" We both sit there contemplating what to do. _What's balsonya mean? _Balls on you for short except it sounds like lasagna when you say it. _…? You're fucking weird._

"Yah I got nothing. Did we even do anything when we were best friends? What the hell are we gonna do for an hour Ashley?"

"Oh I know! Let's stalk Carmen!" I'm so smart, always thinking. _You agents are major creepers._

"Jeez Ashley what's your deal? Ever since you got home last night you've been bitching about Carmen. And as much as I think Carmen's a bitch, you bitching about her is really starting to piss me off." I don't even know if I should tell her about what happened last night at the beach. _You kinda have to because she's also involved in this mission. Better now than later._

"Last night when I was driving home Sarah called me and told me to meet her at the beach," I say, blankly.

"So that's why you got home late?"

"Yah," I say, nodding my head.

"Well what did she even want?" Madison looks interested now.

"To talk about Carmen…"

"What! Ashley why didn't you tell me this! Wait what did she even say to you?" She's looking for answers but I really don't have any to give her.

"She told me to stay out of Carmen's way and that my actions will affect and hurt everyone including Spencer. What does that even mean Madison? She wouldn't tell me why just that I needed to back off and if I didn't I'd also get hurt."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say to that."

"Sarah was so aggressive with the situation yet so sad and afraid at the same time. She told me if I brought it up again she'd deny the accusations. Do I back off or what?" I really don't know what to do.

"Do you really wanna know what I have to say about this," Madison asks, being frank with me.

"If I didn't wanna know your thoughts I wouldn't have asked you," I tell her, honestly.

"To be honest I'd heed Sarah's warning and back off but keep I'd also an eye on Carmen, I don't trust her. If she steps out a line and does something to harm Spencer or anyone for that matter I'd take action. We can't completely back off though because we're agents and it's our job to watch out for things like this. Like I said back off but do not let your guard down whatsoever." She makes it seem like it's the most obvious answer. _Well you hearing this from Madison, so that's why it sounds like the obvious answer._

"Do you think Spencer told Sarah to tell me that?" She shakes her head at me.

"No I don't think Spencer would do that. I was wondering why you didn't wanna go with Spencer today. You just didn't wanna deal with any confrontation with Sarah and Spencer," Madison says, knowingly. Precisely.

"Yah." No point in lying to Madison. She sighs.

"Well that killed about six minutes. What do we do now," Madison asks. We sit silently for a minute then turn and face each other at the same time.

"Laser tag," we say, simultaneously. We smile, jump off the couch and head out the door to my Porsche. So much for my date with Spencer. _You could always ask her out again, just saying? Well maybe you could when you grow the balls. _

**Spencer's POV-**

_At the diner…_

"So Spence where's Ash and Madison? Shouldn't they have already gotten here," Glen asks.

"Well Ash didn't feel well and Madison stayed home with her." Aiden starts laughing and we all turn to face him with curious stares.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking of my ex Ashley. She had friend named Madison but they always fought with each other." Who is this guy?

"And his ex was gay and hooked him up with three hot chicks this one time but they lost contact when she moved here from Florida about a year ago. Damn I wish I knew her," Glen pipes in. Aiden looks a little sad.

"Yah she was great. I miss her sometimes but I know Ash can take care of herself.

"Oh my God! What if Spence's Ashley turned out to be your Ashley? That would be crazy," Glen jokes. Everyone laughs but me. No one owns Ashley, she doesn't belong to anyone so there's no way she could be Aiden's Ash. I don't like Aiden anymore. _You're just jealous, besides you don't even know if it's the same Ashley._

_At Laser Edge…_

"I think it's fair if we do boys verse girls. That way you girls might have a better chance of winning," Glen says, trying to sound manly. _It's not working for him. _Sarah scoffs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Fuck you Glen! I'm about to kick your scrawny little hobbit ass," Sarah growls. She's beast at laser tag! I'm so glad she's on my team because she tends to get a little aggressive. Not even Hunter can contain her when it comes to competition.

"Whatever you say bitchez. Come on Aiden let's kick some lesbian ass!" _Glen's an ass. _

The doors open and we enter the huge dark room with neon lights. Our gear lights up and we're ready to start. Game on bitches!

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Laser Edge…_

I'm sitting in a chair waiting for Madison to get the manger to allow us to join Spencer's game. You're not supposed to do that but Madison's a flirting whore and is trying to make it happen. After five minutes she approaches me with the manger following behind staring at her ass. Eww, you don't know where that's been buddy. _Against a lot of bathroom stalls. Just a guess._

"We don't usually do this but I can make an exception for two gorgeous women," the manager says, while staring at my tits. Fucking perv! Look at Madison's tits! _I thought you were used to everyone staring at Ashley Fucking Davies! _I am it just gets annoying sometimes.

He leads us into the room with the equipment and quickly explains the rules while we put our gear on. I'm on team Spencer!

"Team hetero is gonna win," Madison yells, before charging out of the room. The manager looks completely shocked.

"Sorry about that. She forgot to take her meds this morning," I apologize, while smoothly walking out the door and joining the battle. This is actually one of the ways they help train you to become an agent! This is gonna be easy!

I hide behind the walls and start my search for Spencer. I finally find her and she's standing out in the open. There's not enough fog to cover her, the lights are bright enough to show her crystal clear. _She's not very good at this game._ I look around and spot a staircase. I smirk to myself and put my action into play.

**Spencer's POV-**

Okay I admit it. I really suck at laser tag and have no clue what to do. _I can tell, you're standing out in the open. You're just asking for someone to shoot you._ I don't even know where anyone is! I could've sworn Madison killed me five minutes but it couldn't have been her. _Who else would say 'suck on that taco chica'?_

I start to slowly walk forward when I hear a noise. I stop in my tracks and look around. Fuck. There's like eight different directions someone could attack me from. _I told you not to stand out in the open! _Well it's too late now.

I hear giggling then feel an arm tightly wrap itself tightly around my waist and a hand collide with my mouth preventing me from screaming. I swear if this is Glen I'm literally going to kill him. _It's not Glen…_

The person drags me backwards me under a staircase and into the dark foggy corner. Okay now I'm freaking out a little. They still have their hold on me and I'm struggling, trying to break free, but whoever this is they're incredibly strong.

"Shhh Spence, be quiet," a voice husks into my ear. My body relaxes into the body behind me and their grip loosens.

"Ashley," I whisper.

"You got it. I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself. And it's a good thing I came to, it seems you could use the help," Ashley says, while lightly chuckling. _Even Ashley knows that you don't stand out in the open!_

"You lost the bet didn't you," I whisper, smirking.

"Okay I lost the bet," she mumbles.

"How long did you last?" She doesn't reply. I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck. She uses her hands to grab onto my forearms, stroking them gently.

"How long Ash?"

"Ten minutes…" she mumbles. I giggle at her. _Wow and I thought she could last twenty minutes. Man was I wrong._

"Wow Ash. That's ridiculous."

"It was just awful Spence! You don't even know how much I had to suffer in those ten minutes! Madison is like the devil herself!" She has this cute pout on her face.

"Aww my poor Ashley," I say, sarcastically.

"You should kiss me to make me feel better." I smirk and kiss her on her nose. She frowns.

"That's not what I meant Spence," she pouts.

"Did you mean this?" I lean in and place a chaste kiss on her soft lips. I go to pull away but she places her hands on my upper back and pushes me into her. I smile into the kiss.

"I feel much better now," Ashley says, smiling.

"I'm glad," I smile at her before leaning back in to kiss her. Instead of feeling her addictive lips on mine I feel myself being shoved onto the cold hard ground with hard landing on top of me.

"I'm really starting to get irritated with you pushing me on to the ground." She puts a finger over my lip and points upward. I see a laser light just above us before it goes out. _Whoa! How did she avoid that? That's like some Matrix shit right there!_

**Ashley's POV-**

_Wow why don't you just tell her you're an agent? No normal human can dodge that! _She doesn't suspect anything.

"Spencer I know you're under the staircase," a guy says. This must be Glen's friend. _Don't play dumb you know who it is. _It might not be him, it's way too early for him to be here.

I roll off Spencer's body and lie on my side next to her.

"Stay here Spence, I got this one," I whisper. She nods her head. I aim my gun at Spencer and aim her gun at me. I place my free hand on her trigger and shoot off the laser guns at the same time, making the lights on our gear turn off. I have thirty seconds to do this. I crawl away from her quickly, disappearing into the fog.

"Come on Spencer you can't hide forever," he says. I follow the sound of his voice. I'm lying on the ground right behind him but a few feet away. He's hiding behind a wall, waiting for Spencer to stand up. _He's trying to shoot Spencer! Jerk! Shoot the bastard!_

I aim my gun and fire. His light goes out and he stares at his gear looking confused. I have ten seconds before my light comes back on. I stand up and charge at him knocking him over.

"What the fuck!" He's on his hands and knees looking around trying to find the cause for his fall.

"Ha-ha got you muscle head. Maybe next time you won't gang up on a girl," I say, while laughing. He freezes his movements at the sound of my voice.

"Ash?" Shit it is Aiden. What the fuck is he doing here? I'm not supposed to meet him for like another two fucking weeks!_ Damn he's good._

I can't back out of this though. I have to go along with the plan. I stop laughing and am quiet for a few seconds.

"Aiden?" He quickly stands up and steps into the light, looking eager and anxious. _He's really good at playing the part._

I charge towards him and hug him tightly. He picks me up and twirls me around smiling at me.

"Oh my God Ashley, is it really you?" He puts me down but keeps his hands on my biceps while I keep my hands on his chest.

**Spencer's POV-**

_Small world, I guess it was the same Ashley. _Shut the fuck up right fucking now. First Alexa bitch now this fucking tool?

"Hell yah it is! The one and only Ashley Fucking Davies in the flesh! God I missed you soooo much Aid," she says, sounding emotional, wrapping her arms around him and laying her forehead on his chest. He needs to stop fucking touching her now. He places his hand under her chin and lifts her head up.

"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here now Ash," he says, gently while caressing her cheek.

"I really missed you," she whispers, almost quiet enough that I couldn't hear it.

"I missed you too Ash," he says, smiling at her. I can't take any more of this shit. I stand up and come out from my hiding place.

"What's going on," I ask, trying not to let my anger show. _It's showing. _They both look at me but continue to hold each other. Ash opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Glen.

"Whoa Aiden you're not allowed to have sex in the laser room and especially not wit-is that Ashley? Oh my God no way! She really is _your_ Ashley," Glen screams, excited. I don't like how he says _your _Ashley.

Glen runs over to Ashley and yanks her into hug. Ashley doesn't respond to the hug and looks a little creeped out.

"Ashley can you get three girls to have sex with me too! Please, please, please!"

"What the fuck is going on here," Madison growls, with Sarah and Hunter following behind her looking just as confused. Glen puts Ashley down and Aiden wraps his arm back around Ashley. Madison stops when she sees Aiden and Ashley still embracing. Like seriously they can let go now. _Jealousy does not suit you well._

"No fucking way! Is that really you meat head?" Madison runs over to Aiden and pulls him into a tight embrace. This really fucking sucks right now.

Sarah and Hunter walk over to me looking even more confused.

"Uh what's going on," Sarah whispers.

"Turns out Aiden _knows_ Ashley," I grumble. She just mouths an 'oh'.

"You okay Spence," she asks, looking concerned. Do I fucking look okay?

"Fucking fantastic," I growl. _No need to be a bitch, she was just trying to be nice._

"Hey Maddy! Have you been looking out for Ash for me," Aiden asks, releasing Madison.

"I try but this slut gets into way too much trouble," Madison explains.

"I am not a slut and I don't get into trouble that much bitch," Ashley growls. She always gets in trouble.

"Seriously you two? We just have a reunion and you two are already bitching at each other. Man that didn't take long. And is it messed up that I actually missed it," Aiden asks.

"Yah it is but I still love you," Ashley says, grinning at Aiden. I think someone just stabbed my heart with a needle. _Heart burn._

"Okay people now that your reunion is done can Ashley hook me up with three chicks," Glen asks, hopefully.

"NO!"

"Argghhh fine! Let's go to the movies now bitches!"

_At the movies…_

Ashley and Aiden have been talking ever since they reconnected at Laser Edge. It's not like Ashley's ignoring me but she isn't focusing all of her attention on me like usual.

When we entered the theater I made sure to get the seat on the end on the very top row. I just didn't wanna talk to anyone but I was surprised when Ashley sat next me. I looked for Aiden but to my surprise he was sitting by Glen and Madison.

"Are you okay Spence?" I look over at Ashley and give her a somewhat fake smile and just nod my head at her. She doesn't look like she believes but she doesn't say anything. She just grabs my hand as we watch the movie together.

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Madison and Ashley's apartment…_

After the movie we all decided to go back to my place and watch another movie. Spencer's pissed, I can tell. _Can you blame her? You just had a moment with your ex-boyfriend! _I feel like shit.

When we got back to my apartment we start the movie, turn off the lights and find seats. Madison and Glen sat in one recliner and Sarah and Hunter sat in the other. That left the couch open for Spencer, Aiden, and I. I sat in the middle with Aiden on my left and Spencer on my right. This just feels awesome! _I hear sarcasm! _

Aiden puts his arm around my shoulders and I hear Spencer mumble something. About fifteen minutes into the movie I feel Spencer slide over so our thighs are touching and her head is resting on my shoulder. Her warm breath makes me shiver and I hear Aiden snicker at me.

Ten minutes later I feel Spencer press soft gentle kisses on my shoulder and her hand massaging my knee. I'm getting so fucking turned on and there's only a certain amount of time before I completely lose it.

Twenty minutes later and I'm a complete mess. I turn my head to look at her and she looks at me with innocent eyes and a smirk plastered on her lips. She leans in and kisses me. It's so light that I don't even feel it. She pulls away and smirks at me. I know I said we'd take it slow but damn! She started it.

I press my lips into hers with a little more force. I softly nip at her bottom lip but she doesn't open her mouth. I slip my tongue out of my mouth and tentatively lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. She finally grants it and I push my tongue into her mouth to explore. I moan involuntarily when my tongue slides against hers. Aiden removes his arm and flicks my shoulder. I can hear him trying to muffle his laughter. I feel Spencer smile into the kiss.

**Spencer's POV-**

I open one eye while still kissing Ashley and smile when I see Aiden remove his arm from Ashley's shoulders. That's right bitch you better back off! _What are you twelve!_

I close my eye when I feel Ashley's body press against mine. She gently pushes me down and settles in between my legs. I tangle my hands into her hair and she rubs the outside of my thigh with her right hand back and forth.

I start kissing her more passionately but she bites my bottom lip then pulls away smiling. She lifts her body up from between my legs, moves my body so I'm lying on my side, and settles her body behind mine. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her, kissing the back of my neck sweetly. I smile.

"Watch the movie beautiful," she whispers, into my ear.

Maybe I don't have to worry about muscle head trying to steal _my _girl. _You're still an idiot. _An Aiden's still an asshole! Watch out Aiden! Spencer Carlin is here to prevent you from stealing my girl…_here and queer! _

A/N: Hope you liked it! I only did proofreading for about a third of it, so yah. If there were any mistakes you know why. Any ideas on how to fix the twin mess? If so please feel free to tell me! Like really I'll be all for it so just go for it! Help me redeem myself and my fellow blondes! The next couple of chapters I post are going to be a little short. Sorry about that! Tell me what you thought, did this chapter completely suck? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Jealousy A Bigger Bitch Than Life

**Authors Note:** Okay I just had to post this tonight for SPASHLEY06. I hope it's not too late for you to read this! Hey people! To start off I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to **Spashley06**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SPASHLEY06! So I've decided that for each chapter the question that is asked the most I'll answer. Or something that was talked about the most I'll explain it. I've read through my story and I think it's good but I noticed there's a lot of mistakes. I'll fix those soon. As for the twin thing, those of you who gave me ideas I've decided to use a little bit of everything to fix it. And some of you gave me some great ideas for later on in the story. You guys had some really awesome ideas, like seriously I wouldn't have even thought of most of them. Thanks guys! Thanks for all the review! I love writing but I love hearing what you guys think even more. As lame as it sounds it makes my day. This chapter was supposed to be short but when I found out it was someone's birthday I just had to make it longer. I DID NOT PROOFREAD THIS WHATSOEVER! 6HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPASHLEY06! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I still do not own any SoN characters including Ashley…bummer

**Ashley And Aiden's Reunion; Why It Was So Emotional?**

I made the scene with Ashley and Aiden more emotional because you have to remember that Ashley's family is dead and Aiden saved her from being raped so it has to be emotional.

Spencer knows Ashley's family is dead and that she was almost raped but she doesn't know that Aiden is the one that saved Ashley. Knowing that would change Spencer's prospective of Aiden drastically.

Ashley was also just "playing the part". She hasn't seen Aiden in over a year so of course she's going to "seem" emotional. I also mentioned in the story about how much Ashley didn't want Aiden to come around and join the mission. She said those things because she knew how she'd have to act around Aiden and she didn't want to hurt Spencer.

Also Spencer is being overly dramatic with her hatred towards Aiden. Remember guys Ashley is an agent and she can't forget that because it's her job, that's what makes it difficult. I'm glad that some of you dislike Aiden because that's actually a good thing. And personally I don't like anyone that gets in the way with Spashley either! THIS IS NOT AN ASHDEN STORY WHATSOEVER! (THERE WILL BE _**NO**_ LOVIN BETWEEN ASHLEY AND AIDEN. I'm telling you this now because I know how frustrating it gets when you read a story and Aiden is trying to get between Spashley lovin. Where's the love?)

**drowzee insomniac-** Thanks. And thanks for the idea. Like I said in the A/N I'm going to use a little bit of everything. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Stinger-** Thanks I try! Who doesn't love dog slobber in the morning? Then I did my job. I literally spent forty minutes on the note making sure it sounded cute. Yah Sarah's hilarious. I love her character. You're very welcome for the laugh. I'm just glad you think it's funny and you enjoy reading it. As for the twin thing I've figured that out but I'm always up for hearing new ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**lexi10290-** Who doesn't love a jealous Spencer? LOL Carmen will never be good enough for Ashley. One, because Ashley is so fucking hot! Two, did I mention Ashley is hot? Three, Ashley is still hot! And four Spencer is the only one who's good enough for Ashley! They're both hot together! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Harrylover8592-** Glad you like the mystery. It must be killing you to not know the truth! Just kidding I hope it's not killing you. Thanks for the idea. I've decided to mix everyone's ideas together, well kind of. Actually everyone's ideas gave me an idea so thanks! Thanks for reading and reviewing ;).

**Spashley06-** HAPPY BIRTHDAY I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! After hearing it was your birthday I just had to make this chapter longer and post it sooner. I hope you like your gift! I'm glad I never disappoint you! I'm glad you also understand how frustrating it is when people don't finish their stories! You hear that people? Finish your stories! There's no mistakes, you're good. It's funny that you've named your things. You made me laugh. HAPPY B-DAY AGAIN! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;) I hope you have a wonderful birthday!

**LoveAsh87-** Again who doesn't love jealous Spencer? And I agree that make out was extremely hot! Thanks for reading and reviewing ;)

**pati1996-** Thank you. And it's okay if you don't like Aiden's character. That means I'm doing my job. You'll probably hate him this chapter too. Thanks for being honest, reading, and reviewing! ;)

**dani-** Glad you like it. I'm glad you're being honest. I truly appreciate it. If you want to know why they were so touchy feely it explains more above. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**adibou-** I'm glad. I like to think I'm pretty funny. Damn I wish you were a blond! Maybe you could dye your hair? Is that asking for too much? You did make me feel better! Thanks! You're making me jealous! I will definitely visit Lyon! We've talked about the different areas in France and Lyon defiantly caught my attention but Paris has always been my dream to travel there. You wouldn't be saying that if you heard my accent. It's too Americanized. If I ever get the chance again I'll try escargots. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Laser tag and movies are the shit! Me too, don't get me wrong I love shy Spencer but when she fights for what she wants I just love it! Spencer's crushed and broken on the inside but on the outside she has to act tough for the ones she loves to protect them. Aiden is going to try and help Ashley in this chapter but you might not like how he does it. THIS IS NOT A ASHDEN STORY! ASHLEY AND AIDEN ARE JUST REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS! Just clarifying that for you cuz I know how much it upsets me when Aiden fucks shit up between Spashley. You have some great ideas and I have been stressing out over it but I know how to resolve it now. In due time my friend ;) but it will definitely happen, that I can promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**domca-** Aw that's so sweet of you to say. That really means a lot. I'm glad you like my style of writing too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter eleven-Jealousy; A Bigger Bitch Than Life**

**Spencer's POV-**

_Spencer's bedroom…_

So it's been a fucking week with muscle fuck head aka Aiden, and everything is all messed up! Ash and I barely talk anymore. _That's because you've been avoiding her! _He's always all over Ashley practically having sex with her! _Putting his arm around her isn't having sex! _He doesn't even go to high school yet I see his ugly ass every day! _Okay we may gay but Aiden is definitely not ugly. _Would you shut up now? _Okay fine continue your bitching._

I've been trying to get along with him but I just can't he's so annoying. I don't know why Ash ever dated him let alone became friends with him. At least I know why she left his ass in Florida when she moved out here. _I bet if you looked up bitch in the dictionary, Spencer Carlin would be the definition of it. _Who even says that anymore?

Anyways tonight I got sucked into going to the club with the gang…and Aiden. I really don't wanna go and see Aiden grinding his junk into Ashley's ass!

The only good thing about tonight is Ashley, alcohol, and all my friends. _You uh forgot to name Aiden…oh right! You're a heartless bitch! _And you're a sarcastic bitch! _You're going about all of this the wrong way! What you need to do is…_Make Ashley want me more and make her jealous! _Wait, what! That's not what I was going to say! _Don't give a shit my plan's bullet proof!_ I like shy, catholic, christen, and nice Spencer better. Are you just on your period? _Shut up, your so called guidance is no longer needed tonight. _Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. _Whatever I'm calling Sarah.

I race over to my dresser and grab my cellphone, dialing Sarah's number.

"I need your help now," I scream, into the phone then hang up. She tries to call back but I don't answer. Not even fifteen minutes later there's a loud crashing noise then Sarah bursts into my room, clutching a metal bat in her hands. She slams my door shut then locks it. Pork chop runs out from under my bad and starts barking at Sarah.

"Sarah wha-." I don't finish as I watch her run over to my closet and inspect it. She does the same kind of inspection with my window, under my bed, then my bathroom. _That has got to be the worst impression of James Bond right there._

She walks out of the bathroom looking pissed and glaring at me. She stops a few feet away from me and holds her metal bat up and points it at me.

"You better have a damn good reason for scaring the fucking shit out of me and almost making me crash my MUSTANG to rush over here," she seethes, through her teeth clenched tightly. _And I thought Madison was scary. _You have no idea.

"I need to look super-hot and slutty to make Ashley forget about fuck face. I want to make her jealous. I want her to want me so much that she doesn't even remember Aiden's fucking name!" She's silent and seems to be contemplating my words. She drops her bat and throws her hands up in the air in frustration. _What's her problem now?_

"Why didn't you tell me that over the phone Spence? I would've been here in like five minutes!" _Wow defiantly not the reaction I was expecting._

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it doesn't matter. Please make me look hot now," I pout. I may be a pissy bitch but I can still act somewhat calm. _You call that calm?_

"That won't be too hard Spence you're already on your way to looking like an Olivia Wilde! Alright let's see what I have to work with." She walks into my closet.

"What the fuck Spencer! What are you a catholic school girl?" _Uhh yah. _I don't bother replying to her. _That's because you totally are!_

"Oh yah that's right, you are a catholic school girl. Well not the naughty kind but I think I can make it happen. Do you still have those red tight skinny jeans that I gave you?" Oh God I'm not wearing those! _What jeans? They can't be that bad._

"Uhhh I um don't know," I stutter out. _I don't think she's buying it. _Sarah folds her arms over her chest and raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Where are the jeans Spencer? If you wanna look hotter than you already are you're going to need those jeans." Huh…she's right. I hate it when she's right.

"They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser," I mumble. She walks over to my dresser, bends down and opens the bottom drawer. She throws clothes everywhere but stops when she comes across the jeans. _What's the big deal about these jeans? I don't understa…Oh my God those jeans are insane! Are those even allowed to be called jeans! Do you work the corners on the weekend or something?_ They aren't that bad…_are you kidding me? They put porn stars to shame!_

"Get in the shower and by the time you get out I'll have the hottest outfit prepared for you," Sarah explains. I stare at her and pray to God she doesn't go over the top with my outfit. _You saw the jeans didn't you? Don't you think that's going over the top just a little? But hey you wanted to do this and you clearly don't want the advice from your CONSIOUS so you just do what you got to do._

Sarah walks back into the closet and I go to my bathroom tripping over the bat before I actually make it into the bathroom. I close the door and lean my back against it sighing. I take my clothes off and stare at my naked form in the mirror.

The bruise that was on my collar bone is faded now but the area is slightly discolored and tender. Nothing a little makeup can't hide. I laugh sickly to myself and shake my head before turning on the shower and getting in. About five minutes later I hear the door creek open then close. I poke my head out from behind the shower curtain curiously.

"Sarah what the hell? Get out of the bathroom! I'm naked!" _You have awesome friends. _The shower curtain is see through but luckily the steam from the hot water has covered the curtain.

"I had to piss! Plus I have your clothes you're going to wear." I sigh angrily at her. I'm not going to win this; I may as well just let her go to the bathroom. _She does know that there's a bathroom downstairs right? _Apparently not.

"Fine, fine…just don't flush th-." FLUSH! _Ouch that's got to hurt!_

"Ahhhhhhhh that's fucking hot!" _Is that karma for not listening to your conscious? _I can't turn off the water because it's too fucking hot for me to even get close enough to turn it off, and I can't jump out of the shower because I'm naked! This is a tuff situation and I'm going to kick Sarah's ass for this later.

"Oh shit Spence, I'm so sorry!" I hear the curtain being pulled. Please tell me she did not just do what I think she did. _You don't wanna listen to your conscious remember?_

"I'm naked," I shriek, covering my private parts.

"My eyes are covered! Are you okay?" I get a good look at her and she has one hand over her eyes and the other hand waving around frantically in the shower. _This isn't going to end well…_SMACK! I feel her hand come in contact with the back of my head and I fall to the cold tiled floor. _More like slipped on soap and fell on your ass._

"Shit ball sack whore! Dammit Sarah!" _Whoa Spencer Carlin isn't so innocent anymore._

"Oh God Spence what happened, did you fall and hit your head? Do you want me to open my eyes?" I gasp at the idea and rub the back of my head in pain.

"No," I shout, "You hit me in the head with your hand! What were you even planning to do with your eyes closed? Like seriously how did you plan on helping me by swinging your arm around blindly! Argh my head is killing me!" _Karma is a real bitch, ain't it?_

"Oh jeez I'm really sorry Spence. I'm just going to go. Uh your um clothes are on the counter." Sarah slowly turns around and starts pulling her hand away from her eyes.

"SARAH COVER YOUR EYES!" I stand up and pull the curtain over my body.

"But I can't see Spence! What am I supposed to do?" Both of her hands shoot up to cover her eyes.

"Feel around for the door I don't know but you're not opening your eyes! You've already caused enough problems," I growl. I appreciate her coming over here to help me but she's starting to piss me off. _Ever since Aiden came around you've been acting like a complete bitch to everyone. He really isn't that bad and if you'd take the chance to get to know him you'd agree with me. _I thought you weren't going to give me any advice. _I'm giving you a chance to change your mind. _I'm going through with this. _Alright do what you want but you can change your mind at any time. _I won't need to.

"Fine but if I get hurt it's on you," Sarah explains. I roll my eyes even though she can't see it.

"Oh you mean like I got hurt?" _Sarcasm seems to be your new best friend lately._

"Yah sorry about that. It really was an accident," she says, sounding sincerely sorry. I sigh and close the shower curtain.

"It's fine…can you just get out of the bathroom now."

"Yah I'll be watching T.V." I shake my head and continue on with my shower. BANG! I quickly pull the curtain over to the side again and look around inspecting my surroundings. What the hell was that noise? _Look at the floor._

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha oh my God ha-ha that's what you get!" I'm laughing so hard that I almost slip and fall again. I can't believe she just ran into my bathroom door. _I'm just assuming it has nothing to do with the fact that you told her to close her eyes. Yah that has nothing to do with it._

"It's not funny Spencer," Sarah scowls, while rubbing her forehead with her eyes still closed.

"Ha-ha yah it is. Now get out of here," I say, chuckling. She stands up stumbling and feels around for the door handle. She stumbles out of the bathroom and closes the door. I hear Sarah grumbling then Pork chop and her barking back and forth at each other. I laugh and shake my head again.

After my shower I turn off the water and dry off with my towel. I blow dry my hair and look at the clothes sitting on the counter. _You're going to love this._ The black silk bra and thong catches my attention. I don't even own a thong! Where did she get it!I eye the cloths hesitantly. _You don't have to do this. _Well I am. I grab the clothes and start dressing.

_Seven minutes later…_

"Wow I uh I um don't think I can do this…" _Chickening out? I thought you wanted to do this. You aren't nervous now are you? _No… _You don't sound too confident. _I am. I can do this you'll see. _I'll believe it when I see it._

"You'll be fine Spence, besides you want to make Ashley want you right?" I nod my head. _She already wants you moron._

"Well then you need to just go with it. You look extremely hot by the way; you can totally pull this off. You just need to be cool, calm, and collected. Alright?" I look myself over in the mirror again.

I'm wearing red tight skinny jeans. They're torn everywhere showing off my slightly tanned skin. In the back of my jeans there's a huge tares just below my ass, exposing the back of my thighs and an extremely small amount of my ass. My jeans are low riders and are resting on hips. The black strings from my thong are sticking out on my sides and my thong is pulled up in the back so I have a whale tail. I'm wearing a tight black shirt that's torn at the neck exposing my chest and black silk bra. The shirt is so short that it shows my four pack and ribs. The shirt lies right underneath my breast. My hair is straightened and is resting on my shoulders. The black shirt matches my black converse shoes. To top everything off I'm wearing a black leather belt. I do look hot…I can do this._ If you say so._

"Spence you're still missing something…" _What could you possibly be missing? _Sarah walks over to my closet and comes out with a red silk tie in her hands.

"Here put this on Spence." She hands me the long tie and I slip it around my neck then under my bra and tighten it. It's a long tie so it extends itself to rest on my upper stomach.

"Oh and put these on too." She hands me black plastic glasses with red rims. I put them on and look back into the mirror.

"Are you sure this looks good? I feel like I'd fit in at the Jersey Shore." I look hot but I look a little skanky. I don't even look like myself…I can totally do this! _You'll soon learn that this is a bad idea…_

"Spence you look amazing. If I wasn't dating Hunter I'd sleep with you," Sarah gushes, checking me out.

"Yah well that's great except for the fact that I wouldn't sleep with you." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't be so sure Spence…" she jokes, licking her lips.

"Come on horn dog let's go get Hunter," I say, laughing at her. I start walking towards the door but she grabs my wrist and gently pulls me back. She gives me a small smile and looks at my collar bone. I give her a confused look but quickly remember what's there.

She leads me over to my bed and has me sits down at the end of it. She sits down next to me after grabbing some cover up. She looks at me with sad eyes and gently puts the cover up over the discolored skin. I cringe a little, making her frown slightly. She finishes with the cover up and sets it down on my bed. She smiles sadly at me again.

"Even though you look like a slutty whore right now you're still beautiful inside and out." We both burst out laughing. _You two have a very weird friendship. _Tell me about it, but the truth is I couldn't live without her in my life.

"I'm glad you think I'm a beautiful slutty whore. We have to leave though, Hunter's waiting." She nods her head and we leave the house to go pick up Hunter.

_Outside Hunter's house…_

We arrive at Hunter's house and Sarah honks the horn. Hunter waves to somebody in the house then walks towards the car.

"Hey babe you look sexy," Sarah shouts, out the window leaning over me. Hunter's eyes light up as she gets into the front with Sarah.

"You look great too babe," Hunter says, kissing Sarah on the cheek. Sarah blushes and smiles brightly back at Hunter. They both look amazing. They're such a great couple, and they're perfect for each other. I'm so glad they have each other.

Hunter and Sarah briefly talk before Hunter turns around to face the back seat to greet me.

"Hey Spence how are…holy shit! Spencer is that you," Hunter asks, her mouth slightly gaping. I smirk at her. _You're being way too cocky._

"Yah, do I look okay," I ask innocently. She nods her head in disbelief.

"You look so hot…" she explains, eyeing me up and down. Sarah glares at her and slaps her arm. _I guess you really do look hot if you make Hunter speechless. Isn't Sarah the one who's usually being perverted?_

"Uh but not as hot as you babe," Hunter says, caressing Sarah's arm. Sarah smiles and gives Hunter a chaste kiss.

"You really do look hot Spence. Wanna make out," Sarah asks. Hunter and I stare at Sarah in shock. _She's joking right? _Yah…she has some sick humor at times.

"Sarah what the hell," Hunter asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"What she's hot," Sarah explains, enthusiastically. _Okay I'll admit it too…you look really hot! But I still don't approve of this._

"Do you like having sex with me," Hunter asks, seductively. Sarah nods her head crazily.

"Hell yah I do!"

"Well that's too bad because you're going to be _riding _solo tonight." I scrunch my face up in disgust. I really didn't want to hear about my best friends having sex. _Yah I didn't need to hear about that either._

"Jeez can't you guys take a joke?" _She just joked herself into the dog house. _

"I would never make out let alone sleep with my best friend," Sarah explains.

"I'd hope not. I mean I know I'm hot and all but I'm not going to sleep with you," I say, smirking. _When did you turn into Ashley? _What are you talking about? _Oh come on that's totally something Ashley would say._

"Okay _Ashley_," Sarah mocks. _See I told you that you were acting like Ashley._

"Quit messing around Sarah! Spencer, stop acting like Ashley! Now let's go to the club!" Hunter comes out of her comfort zone when we go to clubs. She gets really crazy. _I doubt Sarah complains. _Nope not really.

Sarah chuckles at her girlfriend then we speed off to the club Insanity. _This is going to be one crazy night…_

**Ashley's POV-**

I'm so glad Spencer agreed to go out with us tonight. She's been acting all jealous and possessive around Aiden. Not that I don't like seeing her act like that it's just that I kinda miss the old Spencer. I miss her being all sweet and innocent. It's not like I enjoy doing this to her. In fact I hate it. I wish things were different all the time. Maybe tonight she can loosen up and get to know Aiden. _Yah right I'm pretty sure she wants to kill Aiden._

"Ash can't you just pick out something to wear already?" Aiden and I are in my bedroom and he's helping me pick out an outfit. Well actually he's just lying on my bed bitching.

"Jeez Aiden you're no help at all!" _Probably because he's a straight dude. Why didn't you ask Madison to help you? _She's probably getting freaky with Glen on the couch as we speak. Plus Madison has bad taste and she's a bitch. That's why I didn't ask._ Okay then…_

"Because I have a penis! Besides I don't think of you like that, you're like a sister to me."

"A sister that you watch change? Wait a second. You don't think I'm hot?" _Oh God has the world come to an end! _What! It's true everyone thinks I'm hot!

"Argh that's not what I said! I think you're beautiful Ash but I just wanna leave already. You look good all the time why do you care so much anyways?" I scoff at him and give him a pointed look. He knows why.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Right it's for Spencer. I think she's pretty and all but don't get me wrong here when I say I think Spencer's been being a bitch. I'm excited to meet the real Spencer but so far she hasn't given me a chance." _She really has been acting like a bitch. You really need to talk her before things get too out of hand._

"She's only acting like that because she's jealous of you. I don't know why she is. She has to know that I really like her right?"

"I don't know Ash it's probably because you spend a lot of your time with me." _It's true._

"Because I have to! I'd rather be spending more time with her!" I sigh and run a hand through my hair. _You're afraid to explain Aiden to her. You don't want it to come down to you having to explain that Aiden was the one that saved you that night. _Just shut up for once.

"I know you would Ash but you have to do your job also. I'm sorry, I know how much this hurts you," he explains, apologetically. _You're the only one that can fix this, so I don't know what you're waiting for. Are you waiting for Spencer to kill Aiden? Don't worry that should happen soon._

"I know I do, it just really sucks." We're quiet for a few minutes. He abruptly sits up and claps his hands together. That's one of the gayest things I've ever seen him do.

"I've got it! We just have to make her fight for you," he explains, excitedly. _This is going to bite you guys in the ass, I just know it. _What does he mean by make her fight for me?

"Aid what do you mean," I ask suspiciously. _He's up to no good. _No shit Sherlock!

"You'll see Ash. I'm going to help you with your Spencer problem." He jumps off my bed and walks towards my door. What is he talking about? He better not do anything to piss off Spencer. _At least someone's taking action._

"You better not do anything Aiden! And you're supposed to help me pick something out to wear!" _Someone's a little moody._ He walks to my dresser and pulls out some clothes, throwing them at me. The clothes almost hit me in the face but I luckily catch them before they do.

"Wear this and be downstairs in ten minutes. I'm going to go make sure Glen and Madison aren't having sex on your couch." He leaves my room and shuts the door. I glance at the clothes and a smile spreads across my lips. I quickly change into the clothes.

I'm wearing a short jean skirt and a tight black Aerosmith shirt that has ties along the sides of it. The shirt was ripped up the sides then tied back together. It's one of my favorite shirts. It rides up a little and shows off my amazing abs. _Aiden has some good taste. _Maybe he does have a vagina.

I check myself in the mirror one more time and smile at myself. I rush down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone stops what they were doing to stare at me. I love having that effect on people. _Yah we all know you like being the center of attention. _You make me sound like a self-absorbed bitch. _Well that's because you can sometimes be one. _Uh wow thanks conscious.

"Holy shit Ash you look hot!" Madison slaps Glen in the back of his head.

"What'd you say Glen?" He cowers a little at the sound of Madison's voice.

"Uh uh um that you're extremely beautiful?" Madison smiles victoriously and nods her head. _They're messed up. _

Madison and Glen have been on a few dates but they aren't dating yet. I can tell that they really like each other. It makes me feel guilty for not telling Madison about the drugs. _You won't tell her because you care for her and you don't want to hurt her. _Whatever.

"Damn chica you've got a mixture of feisty and sexy going on there." I smile at her. Madison's been being a little nicer to me lately. _Yah she has…she's bipolar like you. _You irritate me.

"Are you trying to seduce my sister Ashley," Glen asks, curiously. _Be careful this could be a trick question!_

"Yes, yes I am. Do you think it'll work?" _What part of be careful do you not understand. _Oh I understand it but I just choose to ignore it.

"Hell yah it will! Good luck!" _What kinda mother fucking brother is he? He practically just gave you permission to have sex with his sister!_

"Alright guys let's go to Insanity," Aiden cheers. _This is going to be on crazy night…_Hell yah it is!

**Spencer's POV-**

"Sarah we're lost," Hunter explains, flatly.

"No we're not. I made a wrong turn but we're going the right way now." We got lost while driving to Insanity. Sarah made a wrong turn and then we got lost. We're going the right way now but we're about thirty miles away from our destination _Talk about insanity._

I decide that I should text the others to let them know we're going to be a little late. _You just want an excuse to text Ashley._

"I'm going to text Ashley to tell her we're going to be late," I explain. Sarah smirks at me.

"That's your excuse to text Ashley," Sarah says, still smirking. _See I don't lie._

**Spence:** Sarah got us lost and now we r going to b late

**Ash:** Aww my poor Spencer. I'm sorry Sarah has terrible driving skills. How far away r u?

**Spence:** We r 30 miles away…

**Ash:** Remind me 2 never drive anywhere with Sarah.

I chuckle to myself.

**Spence:** Will do.

**Ash:** What r u wearing?

I chuckle again and shake my head.

**Spence:** Seriously Ash! I told u we r not having any form of phone sex.

**Ash:** U naughty girl Spencer! I wanted 2 know what ur wearing so when u get here I know what to look 4. U have a dirty mind. So what r u wearing?

I scoff at that.

**Spence:** And u don't? It's a surprise.

**Ash:** I like surprises. Oh I have a very dirty mind and most of my thoughts revolve around u ;)

I love it went she flirts with me. I decide to flirt back. Usually I won't respond to most of her flirting; I'll just ignore it but not this time.

**Spence:** Hmmm I have the same kinda thoughts about u…

**Ash:** (Gasp) Spencer Carlin! Who knew u were a dirty girl?

**Spence:** Just wait till u see me dance...you'll save a dance for me won't u Ash?

I smirk as I hit send. She doesn't reply for about five minutes.

**Ash:** Of course but only if it's a fast song and u don't mind dancing a little dirty…

I smirk. I can just tell that tonight is going to be a good night. Just wait till she sees what I'm wearing. She's going to lose it.

**Spence:** Baby I've lived in LA 4 years. I know all about dancing dirty ;)

**Ash:** So do I. I'll see u when u get here ;) Bye Spence

**Spence:** Bye Ash

**Ashley's POV-**

_At Insanity sitting at a table…_

"Where are they at," Glen asks. We're sitting in the back in a huge circle booth. This club is insane! _It is called insanity, that's probably why it's insane._

"Sarah got lost but they should be here soon."

"Well in the meantime let's drink!" We all raise our shots of vodka and clank our glasses together then down it. Ouch that burned. _Things are going to go so wrong tonight…_

_Forty five minutes later…_

We're all slightly hammered and dancing our asses off near the center of the dance floor. _Is there even such a thing as being slightly hammered?_

Some of us are dancing better than others. Hell Aiden and I are killing it out here! Madison's doing pretty good too. She's got this Spanish dance going. And Glen…well let's just say I wouldn't exactly call it dancing. _I thought he was having a seizure._

All the sudden the crowd starts to move apart. As if they were making room for someone important to enter. What the hell is going on? _You'll see…_

Just then my phone vibrates. It's Spencer.

**Spencer:** We're here…

I do a mental happy dance and start looking around for her. Argh where is she? I thought she said she was here…Holy mother fucking sexy bitch! _I think Spencer just broke you._

**Spencer's POV-**

_In the parking lot of Insanity…_

"Finally we're here!" Sarah jumps out of the car and rushes over to Hunter's door and opens it, pulling her out of the car. I laugh at the two as I slowly get out of the mustang.

"Hurry up Spence," Sarah squeals. We run around the building but halt in our tracks when we get to the front of it.

"Look at that line! We're never going to get in," Hunter explains. We walk over to line and get in it. There's like over a three hundred people in front of us. _Too bad so sad. Looks like you can't go._

I'm about to give up when a sudden idea comes to mind. I look at my outfit and observe all the people that are checking me out and cat calling. I smirk and gain a whole bunch of confidence I wouldn't normally have. _Whatever you're thinking don't do it._

I grab Hunter and Sarah's hand pulling them into me, so they're each on one side of my body. I wrap my arms around them and rest my hands on their hips. They give me a confused look.

"Spence? When I said I wanted to have a four way with you I was totally joking. I don't wanna have sex with you," Sarah explains. I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

"I have an idea to get us in the club! Just go with it okay?" Sarah glances at Hunter and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright fine but no funny business. What's the plan," Sarah asks, whispering so no one around us can hear what we're saying. I quickly tell them the plan. _Um wow…_

"Whoa Spence where's all this confidence coming from," Sarah asks shocked. I smirk at her. _Probably from her new look._

"Don't worry about it. Are you guys ready?" _You can still back down from all of this and just talk to Ashley about how you're feeling._

"Hell yah," Sarah says, enthusiastically.

"Sure," Hunter says. I nod my head at each of them and squeeze their hips. We get out of line and start walking to the front doors. We get to the front and the bouncer eyes us up and down hungrily. My plan is so going to work! Men are so gullible. _Yah they are._

"I'm sorry ladies but you're just going to have to wait in line," the bouncer says, sadly. I put a sexy pout on my face and lift my glasses up to rest my forehead then return my hand to Sarah's waist.

"Really? Me and my girlfriends really wanted to dance," I pout. His jaw drops. The crowd of people behind us cheers and whistles at us.

"You're, you're, you're girlfriends," he stutters out. I smirk and nod my head.

"Yah, aren't they hot? Are you sure you can't let us in?" He looks uncomfortable and continues to switch his gaze between all of us. He coughs a little and seems to regain his cool. Well some of it.

"How do I know you're not lying to me just to get into the club," I frown at him innocently, "I'll tell you what, if you prove to me that you're telling the truth then I'll let you ladies in," he says, grinning wickedly. Pervert! Dammit I didn't plan for this! No way in hell I'm kissing two of my best friends! _Guess it's time to back out now. _No way! I got an idea!

I glance at Hunter then at Sarah. I nudge Sarah a little and nod my head in the direction of Hunter. Her eyes light up and a grin spreads across her lips. She seems to get the idea and leans over towards Hunter. Hunter follows Sarah's lead and leans in. All the while I have my arms wrapped around their waists. They kiss passionately for about two minutes when Sarah starts getting a little to in to it. Dammit does she have to make out in front of my? Ewww. _This was your idea. _Everyone behind us is cheering loudly.

I squeeze Sarah's hip a little harder but she isn't getting the message so I tug on her belt loops a little more forcefully. Damn horn dog. That doesn't work either so I unnoticeably stomp on her foot, making her grown and pull away from the kiss. About time Sarah! Jeez you can do that in the club!

The bouncer look extremely happy and I just smile at him while Sarah grumbles something unintelligible.

"You ladies can go right on in. Have fun," He says, in a dirty tone. Ew, now I'm scarred for life. _Again this was your idea! _Sarah waves to the crowd behind us and they demand for an encore. I yank them into the club with me before that can happen.

As soon as we get in the club I push them as far away from me as possible, making them laugh at me and make kissy faces at me. Bitches. _I beg to differ. They're pretty hilarious. _I roll my eyes at them and give them both the middle finger.

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Ash telling her we're here. As we approach the dance floor people stop dancing and start staring at me. At first it creeps me out but I soon remember it's because of how I look. It's almost as if the crowd is parting for me. It's insane! _It's club Insanity!_

I look around for Ashley and spot her in near the middle of the dance floor. She looks hotter than usual. Her smiles falls from her face and her jaw drops open. She looks at me with so much want and need that it makes me crumble. She tilts her head to the side looking confused. Like she's trying to figure out if it's really me. I don't blame her I never dress or act like this on a daily basis.

I push my glasses down to rest on the bridge of my nose and smirk at her and give her a small wave. She just stares at me, looking hypnotized. My smirk only grows bigger when Aiden starts shaking her trying to get her attention and she won't even budge. All she does is licks her lips and points at me practically drooling. Aiden looks shocked too. I push my glasses back up and continue to smirk at Ashley. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

I look at Sarah and Hunter to notice them laughing at the sight of Ashley and Aiden gawking. I point over at Ashley and they both nod their heads at me. We make our way through the parted crowd towards our group of friends. Ashley's eyes are trained on my every movement and I love it. I sway my hips seductively to the beat of the music as I continue to approach a frozen Ashley.

When I'm standing right in front of her I place my pointer finger under her chin and close her mouth. I lean in closer and allow my lips to graze her ear.

"Hi," I whisper over the loud music, making her shiver. I stay close to her waiting for her to reply.

"H-h-hi. Sp-encer you look diff-erent," she husks out. I can just hear the lust coating her voice. I love having this effect on her.

"Is that a bad thing," I ask, innocently. She shakes her head frantically.

"God no! It's a fucking great thing! You look so fucking hot," she pants, grabbing onto my hips and roughly pulling me closer to her. I gasp when I feel her body flush against mine. Every inch of her is pressed up against me.

"So what about that dance," she asks. I'm about to reply when I feel someone pull me away towards a booth. I spin around ready to yell at the jackass that decided to do that.

"Glen what the hell?" _He's probably going to yell at you for dressing like a skank._

"Since we're all here we're going to take a shot," I look behind me and see Aiden dragging a pissed of Ashley towards Glen and I, "Oh by the way you look great but if anyone bothers you tell me and I'll take care of it." I give him a small smile and nod my head. _Your brother is messed up. How's he okay with his sister parading around half naked?_

I slide into the booth and Glen slides in opposite of me next to Madison. _Where did she come from? _I look to my right and notice that Hunter and Sarah are already sitting in the booth…making out. _That sure didn't take very long._

Ashley quickly claims the seat next to me. I smile at her.

"I'll go get us some drinks guys, I'll be right back. Oh and Spencer, you look really hot," Aiden says, smiling at me. I mumble a quiet thanks and he walks off to the bar.

"Damn Spence what happened to you." I look over at Madison. Should I be offended?

"What do you mean," I ask.

"You look fucking hot!" _Is Madison always this blunt? _I think Madison speaks the truth. _You would say that._

"Yah she does," Ashley says, eye fucking me.

"Okay can we not talk about my sister like she's a piece of meat?" _About time you say something Glen!_

Just then Aiden comes back with our shots and gives everyone their shot. I glare at him when he takes the seat next to Ashley. Asshole.

"A toast to lesbians, Spencer looking hot, hot chicks, dudes, a great night, and Madison," Ashley says raising her shot glass in the air. Madison rolls her eyes at Ashley and mumbles a quiet "bitch" to her. We laugh and down our shots.

Just then Usher's song Yeah comes on and Aiden squeals like a girl.

"This is my jam! Come on Ash," Aiden screams, while yanking Ashley out of the booth and leading her to the dance floor.

**Ashley's POV-**

Out of nowhere Aiden starts dragging me to the dancer floor saying something about his jam. _You were too busy checking out Spencer to notice Aiden. _Spencer looks so fucking hot! _You're doing it again!_

"Alright time to set my plan into place," Aiden says. What plan? _I can only read your mind remember? I'm not freeking God!_

_Peace up a town _

_Yeah, ok! Lil' Jon _

Aiden spins me around and pulls me into his body. My back to his front. He places his hands on my hips and starts swaying and grinding to the beat.

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah, yeah_ _yeah, yeah yeah, yeaah _

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeaah _

"What the fuck Aiden! What the hell are you doing? And what plan?" I'm frustrated with him but I continue to dance with him.

_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil v-I, _

_Keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels._

"Making Spencer want you by making her jealous. I know she hates me so I bet she can't stand to see you dance with me." _This is a bad idea! _I think about it for a few seconds. I look over at Spencer and sure enough she's glaring at Aiden.

_I said shawty she was checkin' up on me, _

_From the game she was spittin' my ear you'd think that she knew me. _

_So we decided to chill _

"I don't know about this Aiden. I don't want to hurt Spencer more than I already have." I really don't. He sighs and we continue to grind.

_Conversation got heavy,_

_She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow_

_(watch out oh, watch out) _

_She saying come get me, come get me, _

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, _

_She said baby lets go, _

"This is going to sound stupid Ash but you deserve someone that'll fight for you. And if Spencer can't fight for you I don't think she truly cares about you." He's right. _He may be right but I'm telling you this isn't the way to prove that she'll fight for you. This will end horribly!_

_When I told her I said _

_Yeah (yeah) shawty got down said come and get me _

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me yeah yeah_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl were the best of homies _

_Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming_

"Alright let's do this," I say.

"You still remember how to dance?" I smirk and laugh at him.

"Hell yah I do! Just make sure you can keep up ass wipe!"

_[Chorus]_

_Shes all up in my head now, _

_Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me, _

_Cause she's ready to leave. _

We continue to grind and I run my hands up through my hair. I look over at Spencer and she's fuming. She's clutching the table so tightly her knuckles are white.

_Now I got to keep it real now, _

_Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, _

_And that just ain't me. _

_Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it going to lead, _

_This isn't a good idea, I'm warning you! _How am I supposed to know if she truly cares about me? _Not like this! Besides don't you realize how much she cares about you? _Yah avoiding me really shows how much she cares! _Why are you so clueless? _Why are you so annoying? _Fine do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you…_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shawty alright with me. _

_The way she getting low! _

I drop down then shoot back up.

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. _

_She asked for one more dance and I'm _

_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? _

I push back and grind into Aiden.

_And I said _

_Yeah (yeah) shawty got down to come and get me _

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me _

_Yeah (yeah) cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me _

_Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming _

_[Chorus]_

_Luda_

I turn around and push Aiden back and start break dancing to Ludacris.

_Watch out _

_My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous. _

_And rowl! these women all on the prowl, _

_If you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow. _

I lick my lips.

_Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, _

_I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits._

I run my hands over my chest then down to my thighs.

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, _

_Then bend over to the front and touch your toes. _

I bend over and shoot back up while glancing back at Spencer. She's biting her lip now and her whole face is red.

_I left the jag and I took the Rolls, _

I walk back over to Aiden and press my back to his front and bend over, spreading my legs and placing my hands on my knees.

_If they ain't cutting then I put em on foot patrol. _

_How you like me now, _

_When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand, _

"Spencer looks so pissed. Any minute now she's going to snap," Aiden says, sounding pleased.

_Lets drank you the one to please, _

"Why do you sound so happy about getting your ass kicked?"

_Ludacris fill cups like double d's. _

I stand back up and run my hands up my body, letting them run over my breasts.

_Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, _

"It's not like I can't handle it. My plan totally worked! And I'm getting my ass kicked for you so I don't have to hear you bitch about Spencer anymore." I laugh and smile.

_We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say _

"Thanks for caring about me Aid. It means a lot to me. It's a good thing we're best friends or else this would be really weird and awkward."

_Yeah (yeah) shawty got down to come and get me _

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me _

_Yeah (yeah) cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me _

"Are you kidding me it's extremely weird! You dance like a sluttier version of Madison!"

_Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _

"Yah well you dance like a man whore!" He scoffs at me and continues to dance.

_[Chorus]_

"That's because I am. Get ready for the chorus."

_Take that and rewind it back, _

"You better not hit my ass that hard or I'll put a skunk in your jeep," I say, bending over.

_Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap) _

Aiden slaps my ass hard. I turn my head and glare at him. His entire face is red from trying to hold in his laughter.

_Take that and rewind it back, _

_Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap) _

He slaps my ass hard again almost making me fall over.

_Take that and rewind it back, _

I quickly stand up and subtly elbow him in the growing, making him grunt loudly. I smirk and bend back down.

_Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap) _

He slaps my ass but softer this time.

_Take that and rewind it back, _

_Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)_

I stand up and slap my ass this time while winking at Aiden. He makes a barfing face at me. I just roll my eyes at him and sway my hips till the beat fades out and the next song comes on.

I hug Aiden and our friends cheer for us. I return my gaze to the table to look for Spencer but I can't find her. _Now you did it…_

**Spencer's POV-**

Near the end of the song I couldn't take it anymore and I left the table without a word. Sarah tried to follow me but I told her not to. How could she dance with him like that in front of me? _It's almost like she was trying to make you jealous. Kinda like what you were going to do to her. _Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!

I started walking towards the bathroom when I felt someone shove me up against a wall. I'm so not in the fucking mood!

"Hey sexy what's your name? Wanna dance?" I open my eyes to see the biggest dyke I've ever seen. She's all muscles and is about six feet tall. She's wearing baggy jeans and a torn plaid shirt. Like hell I wanna dance with you!

"Spencer and fuck no! Why don't you just fuck off because frankly I'm not in the fucking mood to be hit on by butchy dykes!" She doesn't look effected and continues to keep me trapped between her arms against the wall. She smells like aftershave; fucking gross!

"My name's Helga. You know you really shouldn't talk to me like that. I could make you feel so good," Helga whispers. Um no thanks!

"Well Helga why don't you fuck off and go harass someone else," I growl, not backing down. I'm fucking pissed and I'll be damned if _Helga_ thinks she can push me around. _Get help now! This isn't safe!_

"Tsk tsk Spencer. Don't act like a bitch, I know you want me." She pushes her body into mine and starts roughly kissing my neck. My hands immediately shoot up to her chest to try and push her off but she's too strong.

I think back to the first day of school with Carmen and all the anger leaves my body replacing it with fear. I start to panic and look at my surroundings. No one is near or cares enough to help me. I'm about to scream but Helga puts her hand over my mouth and continues to kiss me. I just close my eyes and stop fighting at I feel her other hand move to my breast.

"Get the fuck off her now before I kick your mother fucking ass!" Someone growls. Helga stops her attack and releases me, turning around to see who's challenging her. I look too. It's Ashley. She's shaking with rage and clenching her fists tightly.

"And just who are you," Helga asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ashley Fucking Davies! Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Helga," she says, holding out her hand to greet Ashley. Ashley just glares at her hand. Helga pulls her hand away, "Well Ashley since you don't have any business being over here do you mind going away? Spencer and I are a little busy."

"It's my business when it involves my fucking girlfriend," Ashley shouts. _Get Ashley away from her now or this is going to end horribly! _I ignore the fact that she just called me her girlfriend and rush over to Ashley, standing behind her.

"Spencer doesn't want you," Helga growls. Ashley scoffs at her and tries to take a step closer but I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my body. I can feel her relax a little but she's still tense.

"Yah I can see that," Ashley growls, looking down at my hands and placing her hands over mine protectively. She looks back at Helga and glares at her with so much hatred.

"Do we have a problem here," Helga asks, taking a step closer.

"What do you think," Ashley spits out venomously, tensing up again. _You need to stop this now!_

"No we don't have a problem at all. I'm sorry we bothered you. Ash lets go," I say, whispering the last part in her ear. Helga laughs.

"Are you scared Ashwey?" Ashley's hold on hands tightens. _Get her out of here now!_

I tug forcefully on Ashley's waist and drag her backwards till Helga is completely out of sight and we're back on the dance floor surrounded by dancing bodies.

Ashley rips my hands off her body and turns around to look into my eyes. I expect her to yell at me but she doesn't.

"Are you okay," she asks calmly, with so much concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," I say. She holds my gaze searching for confirmation. She loops her arms under mine and rests her hands on my shoulder and pulls me into a tight hug, snuggling her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you Spence." She says this with so much meaning and sadness. I believe her. I smile and pull her impossibly closer to me. My smile grows even bigger when Grind With Me by Pretty Ricky comes on.

"I think it's time for that dance Ash," I whisper. She pulls back smiling softly and nods her head and steps back. I turn around and her hands find my hips pulling me into her body.

**Ashley's POV-**

Helga's a bitch! _You better not get into a fight! _I could care less about her now as I feel Spencer start to slowly grind her ass into my crotch.

_Baby, grind on me_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_With slow grindin'_

She hooks her arms around my neck and I place small kisses on her neck as we continue to grind into each other perfectly and never missing a beat.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin' baby_

Spencer starts to pick up her pace. She's grinding into me harder making me groan. I pull on her hips hard, trying to get her closer. God she's such a good dancer!

_When I hit 'em I make 'em say_

_(Oh)_

_Sex be my day_

_(Job)_

_I hit 'em in the back of my_

_(Car)_

_Make 'em ride like a see_

_(Saw)_

I pull away from her neck and she turns her head to look at me. I stare into her eyes as I slowly drag my fingers up her stomach. I continue to massage her stomach with my hands making her eyes shut and soft whimpers leave her mouth.

_I make 'em laugh and giggle_

_Cuddle a little_

_Suckin' on the nipple_

_Lick the whip cream from the middle_

She's making me even wetter every time she grinds her ass into my jean clad center.

_Girlfriend I'll never go_

_(Raw)_

_I rip off panties and I pop off_

_(Bras)_

_B L U E S T A_

_(R)_

_Ask around the block how freaky we_

_(Are)_

God she's so fucking hot!

_I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina_

_Run in you belly and bust yo brain_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doin' pretty good thangs_

I can't take this much longer.

_Makin' pretty good change_

_Gettin' good brains_

_From these pretty, pretty chicks_

_Gettin' pretty damn rich_

_Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks_

It's becoming too much so I push her off me and turn her around. I grab her tie and pull her back into my body and crash our lips together.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin'_

Spencer places her hands on my abs and lightly drags her nails up and down the contours of my abs. It feels so fucking good!

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin' baby_

I bite her bottom lip and pull away from the kiss making her groan. I smirk at her and drop the floor.

_Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya, baby_

I place my hands on her ankles and slowly inch my hands upwards.

_Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya, baby_

She's watching my every move. I start slowly caressing her calves.

_Starin' in yo eyes_

I look directly into her eyes as my hands reach her knees.

_'Bout to lick them thighs_

I run my hands up her thighs and smirk when I hear her breathing hitch.

_Got you hypnotized_

I hook my hands into her belt.

_Do you feel the vibe?_

I slowly sway my hips to the beat as I side her body like roller coaster, getting higher and higher each time.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She's looking down at me with dark ocean blue eyes. Her eyes shut when I drag my tongue up her stomach all the way to just below her beasts.

_Starin' in yo eyes_

She opens her eyes to look at me.

_'Bout to lick them thighs_

I lick my lips.

_Got you hypnotized_

_Do you feel the vibe?_

I slip my thigh in between her legs and she moans as she starts to ride my thigh.

_Step One_

_You're kissin' on me_

She places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into an open mouth kiss.

_Step Two_

_Girl, I'm caressin' your body_

I caress her sides getting as close as I can to her breasts without actually touching them. Our tongues are tangling together.

_Step Three_

_Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream_

_Step Four_

_And, ooh, you're grindin' on me_

She starts grinding down onto my thigh harder.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin'_

"Fuck Ash," Spencer moans. Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin' baby_

"Ash I'm going to…I can't…I'm…" I quickly stop grinding into her and grab her hips tightly to still her movements.

_Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit_

_Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips_

_Thick thighs with the slim hips_

_Sugar honey ice tea_

_Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips_

She's panting heavily. We're just standing there on the dance floor. Spencer looks away and blushes.

_I like to catch her when she comin' home_

_Lights out with the Cherry thong_

_Eat her up like a Sundae cone_

_But as of mornin'_

_You got me open_

"I'm sorry that I almost-" I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips. She looks nervous and I smile at her reassuringly.

_Love John is strokin'_

_No jokin'_

_Coochie swollen_

_The bedroom smokin'_

_Get some air up in this room, girl_

_(Ah ah ah ah)_

"Spence don't be embarrassed. That was really hot and all but I'd rather have you cum a different way." Her blush grows darker.

_If lovin' you is wrong_

_I don't wanna be right_

_So I'mma take my time and do it right_

_'Cause we got all night_

_'Cause we got all night_

_Baby, girl just_

"We don't have to do that tonight though. We're not even dating. Not that I don't want to. I'd love too but we haven't gone on a date yet. I hope we do. Dammit I'm rambling. I just want you to be ready when we have sex. Dammit I mean if we have sex. You don't have to have sex with me. I'd enjoy it but-." Spencer bursts out laughing.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin'_

"Chill Ash, we're cool. You're cute when you get nervous." I smile at her and pull her into a slow sensual kiss.

_Baby, grind on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Let me get deeper, shorty, ride on me_

_(Slow grind)_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_(Slow grind)_

_With slow grindin' baby_

We pull apart and smile at each other. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Oh my God! Ashley is that you," the voice is coming from behind me. Spencer tenses up and looks pissed off. Please tell me that isn't who I think it is. _It totally is_, "It's me Alexa! You know the girl at the Big Boy's! I offered to butter your biscuit and I gave you my number!" Oh God it is her!

"Yah well why don't you go away Alexa," Spencer growls.

"Oh right you're the one that practically raped Ashley." I tense at the word rape and Spencer definitely notices because she pushes me aside and steps right in Alexa's personal space. _Fix this now!_

"Spencer don't," I say.

"Do you ever take no for an answer," Spencer says, bitterly.

"I could ask you the same _Spencer_."

"Hey Spencer, where'd you run off to?" Where the fuck did Helga come from! If that fucking bitch knew what was good for her she'd stay the fuck away from me! _Uh you need to calm down before everything gets fucked up!_

"Not in the mood Helga. I'm about to kick this bitches ass," Spencer grumbles.

"That's not very sweet," Helga says, placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Fuck off Helga she said she wasn't interested," I growl, pulling her arm off Spencer's shoulder. Helga turns to look at me.

"You wanna fight bitch," Helga growls. _Yah it's too late to fix this…_

"Fuck yah! Bring it on cunt," I scream. I kick Helga in the stomach and the bitch falls on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. By now we've attracted a lot of attention.

"Ashley stop," Spencer yells, rushing over to me. It's too late for that now. Helga is going down! I straddle her stomach and throw punch after punch at her face.

**Spencer's POV-**

"Stay out of this Spencer! Ashley doesn't want you," Alexa says, shoving me out of the way. Who does this bitch think she is? _You need to stop now! Go get help! _Fuck that! I can take this bitch on my own!

"Ashley doesn't want you buttering her biscuit! You've pissed me for the last time and now I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bring it on _Spencer_. No matter what you do Ashley will always love me," Alexa screams. Is this bitch fucking crazy!

"She doesn't love you!" I charge at her and tackle Alexa to the floor.

I'm beating the shit out of her when I feel two other girls pull me off Alexa and throw me to the ground. I groan in pain.

"Thanks for helping me babes. Now let's get this bitch," Alexa yells. I start to sit up when I feel a fist collide with my eye and kicks on both sides of my body. _I tried to warn you. _This is no time for your bitching!

"Spencer," Ashley cries out. I open an eye to look over at her. I see Helga lying on the floor out cold with blood all over her face. Serves the bitch right. Ashley charges over to us and jumps into the air and does a flying kick, knocking the girl on my side into the other down to the floor. Partially landing on top of me.

Ashley's up in a second kicking one of the girls that was previously attacking me. I hear a gasp from Alexa and look up at her.

"Ashley how could you!" Ashley pauses and looks at Alexa in disbelief.

"I don't like you, you crazy bitch," Ashley shouts. I notice two butchy girls; at least I think they're girls, start approaching Ashley. They must be Helga's friends.

"Ashley look out," I shout. I close my eyes as the girl is about to punch Ashley. I open an eye when I hear a loud bang. Madison is standing there smirking at the butch girl who's lying on the ground clutching her stomach.

"What now bitch! You got nothing on this Latino!" Ashley smiles brightly at Madison.

"Thanks bitch," Ashley says.

"No problem slut, now go help your girl," Madison says, motioning to me, "Aiden take the other one. I got this dyke"

"I can't punch a girl," Aiden explains.

"I'm a tranny," the butch says.

"Hmmm works for me," Aiden says, punching the butch.

I take the time to look up at a shocked Alexa. Bitch. I roll over so I'm on my stomach and pull on Alexa's leg, making her fall to the ground. I climb on her body and punch her in the face some more. Not so tuff now are you bitch!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ashley says. I turn to my right and see Ashley blocking one of the Barbie's fist. That bitch was going to punch me! I get off Alexa and watch Ashley punch the girl in the face.

While Ashley is busy with Barbie number one she misses the second one that comes up to her side. I'm too frozen in place to do anything as I watch Barbie number two punches Ashley in the cheek. Both Barbie's quickly stand up and grab Ashley's hands and start dragging her while she's on her back, but Ashley then does the coolest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Ashley sits forward and gets on her knees then twists her arms flipping both girls in the air and making them land on the ground with a loud thud. _Where's the damn bouncer?_

Both girls are groaning in pain but stand up regardless. Ashley stands up and raises her fists ready to fight.

**Ashley's POV-**

These bitches are really starting to piss me off. I haven't been hitting them that hard because I don't want to severely injure or kill them. Why can't they just stay the fuck down?

"Don't worry Ash we got this," Sarah says. I haven't talk to her since the beach. I nod my head at her, a sign that has more meaning than one. Basically I'm telling her we're cool.

Sarah and Hunter run over to the two Barbie's to finish them off. I walk over to Spencer smiling. How did dancing turn into such a crazy fight. Damn Helga, it's all your fault.

"You okay Spence?" _Do you think she's okay?_

"I've been better, are you?"

"I feel like a million bucks," I say, grinning. We're silent then we burst out laughing.

"Ashley I thought you loved me," Alexa says. We both stop laughing and turn to face Alexa.

"Keep dreaming bitch," Spencer growls, then punches Alexa square in the nose. That was hot.

"Is it bad if that turned me on?" Spencer laughs and shakes her head at me then places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"What the hell happened here? I went to take a dump then I come back and there's beat up people everywhere! I always miss out on the good stuff," Glen explains. We all laugh at Glen but stop when we see about twenty bouncers surround us.

"I think it's about time you all leave," one bouncer says. _Now you're in trouble._

_At Spencer's house in her kitchen…_

We got kicked out of Insanity and now we're banned from ever going there again. It was all Helga's fault! Aiden and Glen went to stay at some friend's house, Madison went home, and Sarah dropped Hunter off and decided to come to Spencer's house also. I just wanted to talk to Spencer to make sure she's okay but Sarah won't leave us alone and won't stop talking.

"Sarah can you give me and Ash a few minutes _alone_?" Thank you Spencer!

"Alright fine! I know when I'm not wanted." _Apparently not._

We wait till Sarah leaves to start talking.

"I'm sorry about tonight Spence," I say, right away. Tonight is mostly my fault.

"I'm sorry to Ash. I shouldn't have beat up Alexa." I laugh at the memory.

"It's okay, somebody had to explain to her that I didn't want my biscuit buttered." She smiles but it soon turns into a frown. She gets up and walks over to me so she's standing in front of me, holding my hands in hers.

"You're hands…" Spencer almost looks like she wants to cry. My hands to look pretty bad. You can see the bones of my knuckles but it doesn't really bother me. I'm used to this, she's not.

"Spence it doesn't hurt I promise. You know I could be saying the same thing about your eye and ribs." She blushes and looks away.

"They don't hurt," I stare at her in disbelief, "Okay they hurt but I'll live." I nod my head and think about the question I've been wanting to ask her since we were at the club.

"You can ask me whatever you want Ash…" I nod and contemplate my words.

"When I was dancing with Aiden," I start. Spencer cringes at Aiden's name, "Why did you look so angry? Don't lie to me Spence." She sighs and plays with my fingers.

"I don't really like Aiden. I think he's annoying," she states. I chuckle softly.

"Spencer…" I say, sternly.

"Alright I was jealous…" she mumbles. _Isn't this what you wanted? Spencer to be jealous?_ Not if this was the outcome.

"Why would you be jealous Spence?"

"Because Aiden's your ex and you've been spending more time with him."

"That doesn't mean I like him more than a friend." She bows her head in shame and drops my hands. I sigh and grab her hands in mine.

"Spence…the only person that I am interested in having a relationship with is you. I've just missed Aiden is all. He was a really good friend to me back in Florida. I really like you Spence; you're the only one that I would want to be with." She smiles at me and looks at the time.

"It's late my mom will be home soon. Let me walk you to the door." I hold onto her hand as she leads me the front door.

"Spence you believe me right?" She nods her head but still seems a little hesitant.

"Of course I do Ash. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She pulls me into a hug and goes to pull away but I hold onto her.

"I know you don't believe me Spence," I whisper, into her ear.

"Ash I-." I shake my head. I'm taking a risk by telling her my true feelings but I don't wanna play games with her anymore.

"Just let me finish Spence. I want to be honest with you. It might me too early to say this since we aren't even dating but I want you to know that I…I'm falling in love with you Spencer Carlin." I pull away and kiss her on the cheek softly, letting my lips linger there for a few seconds. She looks shocked. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her.

"Don't say anything Spence. I just wanted you to know." I give her another kiss on the cheek then open her door and leave. _It's good that you told her the truth about your feelings. _I just hope she trusts me enough to believe me…

**Spencer's POV-**

Wow I was not expecting that. _Me either, wow some night huh? _Yah…

"So what was that about," Sarah asks.

"I don't know I-."

"I think Ashley is still in love with Aiden," Sarah rushes out. _Oh God not more drama!_

"What? Why?"

"Just the way she is with him. There's no way she doesn't still have feelings for him."

"Why are you saying this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Spence!"

"Ashley told me she's falling in love with me." Sarah's quiet for a few seconds.

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you the truth and hurt you anymore."

"Sarah can you just leave."

"Spencer I-"

"Please just leave." Sarah walks out the door without another word.

Is Ashley really falling in love with me? _More importantly are you falling in love with her…?_

louise17116

A/N: What'd you think? Did everyone see Madonna's performance at the halftime show? It was insane! I love Madonna! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN TO SPASHLEY06! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Dinner At The Carlins!

**Author's Note:** Yo, yo, yo, yoooo. Sup people? Just kidding I'm not gangster enough to pull that off. For all my readers out there, if you have a birthday coming up tell me in advance and I'll gladly dedicate a chapter to you. I'll even post it earlier for you as a gift! Don't lie about your birthday; that's not cool! Remember though you have to tell me at least five days before your birthday so I can write out the chapter! Spashley06 don't worry you're still special! Remember do not lie about your birthday because that is a punk ass move! Got my exam grades back and I got all A's and B's! Well except for a damn C in chemistry. Boo Chemistry! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I hate you disclaimer! Regardless of my hatred I still do not own any SoN characters; besides, you can keep Carmen…I don't want her!

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Aiden is a fucking idiot but you have to realize that those weren't his intentions whatsoever. He knows how broken and hurt Ashley is thus he believes that she deserves someone who will fight for her no matter what the circumstances are. All he was trying to do is help Ashley but his idea wasn't the best one. Ash has so many trust issues and is confused about her feelings, they're clouding her judgment. All that Ashley can think about is does Spencer feel the same. Helga ruins everything! Spencer and Ashley have a complicated relationship obviously but I promise the date is coming up. The drama with Aiden makes things a little tense for the two but in the end everything will work and there will be NO MORE AIDEN DRAMA YAYYY! Spencer does a pretty good job of avoiding Paula, especially since Paula works a lot. Maybe she'll see it maybe she won't? Sarah wants Spencer to open up to Ashley but deep inside she has a fear of Spencer getting hurt. Sarah knows EVERYTHING about Spencer's life. And because of this Sarah will do whatever she can for Spencer. Sarah knows that Ashley is a good person but she will do anything she can to protect Spencer. This would make more sense if you knew what happened…guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. I promise it'll make more sense when the truth comes out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Dani09br-** Ashley is confused with her feelings. Her judgment is clouded and it's forcing her to make bad choices. She just wants to know that Spencer would fight just as hard for her. And that was pretty much proved during the bar fight. But what was also proved is that jealousy makes you do crazy things. The jealousy between Ashley and Spencer is causing a lot of tension and for them to get passed this Spencer will have to learn to trust Ashley and except Aiden. Besides Ashley is done playing games with Spencer, she's seen the outcome and doesn't like it one bit. Aiden truly does care for Ashley. They've been inseparable ever since Ashley's family and Aiden's mother were killed. They try their best to look out for each other but sometimes they make mistakes. Same thing with Sarah, she's so concerned about protecting Spencer that she isn't thinking straight. I appreciate your honesty though. Your English is good and understandable, no worries. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**victorial117-** Helga was pretty funny! Glad I could crack you up! Sorry that Sarah made you sad, she's just trying to protect Spencer but in the process she's adding to the drama. And what would a story be without more drama? Well a tranny does! Besides I couldn't leave Aiden out of the fight and I just figured that was a funny way to include him in the fight. And I was right! Thanks I really do love writing. So if you got a birthday coming up tell me in advance and I'll gladly make a chapter for you. It's the least I can do for you guys! LOL I'll try! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**JayJayxo-** I hope it doesn't explode I worked really hard on it! It is too hot for words! Glad you liked the song choices. I tried to choose songs that everyone would know and of course songs that are incredibly hot that make you want to get down and dirty! What's a fight without Madison? She's too crazy to not be included in a bar fight. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**pati1996-** Well I wouldn't say that but thanks! Yah I burst out laughing while I was writing it. Yahhh…Aiden's plan kind of back fired just a little. Hopefully you'll like him later on when he isn't pissing off Spencer. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**FFReviews-** Heck yah! Make sure you tell me in advance though but I'd be more than happy to write and dedicate a chapter to you. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Thanks I'm glad you loved it! Happy Birthday again! I hope you had a kick ass birthday! Of course I was going to dedicate it to you! How I could I write a chapter for you and not dedicate it to you. That's just wrong on so many levels (Lezbehonest I'm glad you're addicted!)! Hell yah it was hot! Spashley is always hot! There's just no such thing as Spashley being not hot! Oh yah that's right I was the first! I don't think I'm the best but hey I totally appreciate it if you think I am. Sweet I'm not only awesome but also adorable! Fuck yah! Best idea I've ever heard. We need to plan this out soon because Mandy and Gabby are waiting! Aww thanks you're too kind. You just made my day so much better (no joke). I recently just had surgery on my foot so I've been moping around in pain but you just cheered me up! Thanks so much for that I really needed some cheering up. I'm also glad you like the idea and I think that after I finish this story I'm going to put a couple of story ideas for you guys to choose from. Whichever idea is liked the best I'm going to do. I hope it'll work if I do it but again the choice will be up to anyone who reads and reviews my story. And if I do that type of story I'm going to change the SoN story line just a little bit. Don't get me wrong I loved the SoN story line but I just think it was way too innocent. Like the scene where they were supposedly having "sex", nobody has sex sitting on their knees! Like seriously the only people that have sex like that are porn stars. And I'm pretty sure Ashley and Spencer aren't porn stars. Just saying… Again happy birthday and thanks for continuing to read and review and making my day soooo much better! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter twelve- Dinner At The Carlins!**

**Spencer's POV-**

_In Glen's truck…_

It's been another whole week and I haven't even talked to Ashley. I haven't talked to her ever since she told me she was falling in love with me. All I can think about is what Sarah said. I mean what if she's right and Ashley really doesn't have feelings for me? _Of course Ashley has feelings for you! You're just having second thoughts because you're jealous of Aiden! _This has nothing to do with Aiden. _It has everything to do with Aiden and you know it!_

"So you wanna tell me why you've been ignoring and avoiding Ashley," Glen asks. _No Glen I don't think she does._

"I haven't been ignoring or avoiding her Glen. Who told you that huh? Did Ashley or Madison tell you that," I ask, frustrated that Ashley would even tell my brother that information.

"No Aiden told me."

"Of course she did. Wait what did you say?" He glances over at me.

"Aiden told me you've been ignoring Ashley and that she's really bummed about it." Aiden told him? _Yah because he's Ashley's FRIEND and cares about her._

"Oh well why don't you just tell him to back off and stay out of other peoples' business!" _What so Ashley's just supposed to mope around and feel sorry for herself? _That's not what I said besides she has Madison to talk to. _That'll just cause even more problems…_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Glen's laughter.

"Dude you're so hilarious! You know you're jealous over nothing right?" Did he really just call me a dude?

"What are you talking about Glen? I'm not jealous of anyone!" _You're angry words speak volumes._

"Yah okay Spence. You're jealous of Aiden because you think he's going to steal Ashley from you."

"Am not," I mumble. _You so are!_

"You don't need to worry Spence I already talked to Aiden about it." _Please tell me you didn't do anything bad Glen. _He did what?

"WHAT," I scream. Glen parks his truck in the school parking lot and turns off his truck. He's shifting in his seat and looks scared.

"Well we're here. You better leave so you're not late," Glen says, nervously. I look at the digital clock then back at Glen.

"I have fifteen minutes so you're going to tell me what the hell you're talking about!"

"You don't have to worry you're pretty little head over anything. It's not a big deal. Now how about I walk my favorite beautiful sister to class," he says, avoiding my question.

"Flattering will get you nowhere so just tell me what you're talking about Glen!" _I thought the flattering was working…_

"What, you are the best sister in the world!" I punch him in his arm.

"Now Glen!" He rubs his arm.

"Fine! No need to get all bitchy!" I roll my eyes at him.

"Just tell me the story Glen."

**Glen's POV-**

"A little bit more than a week ago Aiden and I were at Insanity…"

_Flashback_

_At the bar in Insanity…_

_Aiden just got off his phone. He was talking to Ashley. I know Spencer likes Ashley a lot and I know Ashley likes Spencer but I'm starting to have my doubts. Ashley is constantly talking to Aiden. If Spencer gets hurt someone is going to pay for it._

"_Man what's your deal with Ashley? I thought you guys broke up and were just friends." Well that was pretty blunt._

_Aiden laughs and downs his shot before spinning in his chair so he's facing me._

"_We are," he states._

"_Come on Aiden I'm not stupid. As much as you talk to Ashley anyone could see that there's clearly something going on." He sighs and frowns._

"_Is this about Spencer," he asks. I nod my head. Aiden's a smart guy and usually figures things out very quickly._

"_My sister really likes Ashley and I don't know what your intentions are but I do know that I don't want Spencer getting hurt. Ashley's good for her."_

"_Why's that," Aiden pries. It seems like he's always pressing to get more information from me than needed. I guess he's just one of those people who like to know everything._

_I contemplate my next words._

"_Spencer hasn't had the easiest life. I just know that Spencer needs Ashley in her life," I say, with a sad smile staring into my drink._

"_I understand. It's great that you care about Spencer. You're a great brother," he says. I grin a little. I try to be a good brother…but I'm not. I've made so many mistakes and I still at making them. I wish I could do a better job at being a real brother. _

"_But believe me when I say that I'm not in love with Ashley. The only relationship we have is friendly. And in all honesty I believe Ashley needs Spencer too. Ashley hasn't had an easy life either. I think they bring out the best in each other." They do. Spencer hasn't been this happy in years._

"_That's a relief I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass," I say, laughing. Aiden laughs even harder and slaps me on the back. Ouch that hurt._

"_Like you could." He's right I probably couldn't but he doesn't have to know that._

_End of flashback…_

Spencer is just staring at the dashboard. She's silent and she won't look at me.

"Spence are you okay." She just shakes her head and squints her eyes in disbelief.

"Did Aiden really say that," she asks. I nod my head even though she's not looking at me.

"Yah he did," I say. She nods her head still in a daze. I look at the clock, "Spence you should go, school is going to start soon," I say. She nods her head again. What's got her in a daze?

I look out the window and see Ashley pull up in her Porsche a couple cars away from us. Such a cool car! She gets out of the car and I see Madison with her. I smile at the sight of Madison. They seem to be arguing about something though so they don't notice me as they walk in front of my truck. I honk my horn a couple of times and they stop to look over in my direction. I wave and they wave back at me and I motion for them to come closer. Madison practically runs over to me. She's really cute. I glance back at Spencer and nudge her a little.

"Talk to her," I say, looking at Ashley. Ashley's standing in front of my truck looking nervous.

**Spencer's POV-**

"Thanks for the ride," I say, getting out of the truck just as Madison approaches. I give her a small smile and start walking towards the school, ignoring Ashley. _Just talk to her! You know you're going to have to talk to her at some point! _I don't have to talk to her at all.

Ashley is standing in front of Glen's truck awkwardly. I walk past her but don't get too far when I feel her grab my hand and pull me back so I'm facing her. I don't meet her gaze. _Feeling guilty now are we?_

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me," Ashley asks. I sigh and look down at her hand holding mine.

"I'm not avoiding you I've just been really busy with school and stuff." She laughs bitterly.

"Please Spencer; don't treat me like I'm five. We both know it's because of what I said to you a week ago," she says, raising her voice a little. _She speaks the truth._

I look over at Glen. He's staring at me intently. I wave and smile, making him grin and give me a thumbs up then he returns his attention to Madison.

I turn back to Ashley but I still don't meet her gaze.

"I don't wanna do this in front of my brother let alone the entire school," I whisper. She scoffs at that. I can just picture her rolling her eyes at me.

"Then when Spencer!" I finally meet her gaze for the first time in a week.

"Ashley I don't hav-." I pause as I take all of her in.

She looks beautiful as ever yet somehow tainted. She's wearing a hoody with sweat pants. There's no makeup on her beautiful face. Her eyes look sad and tired. They're completely blood shot and I can see very dark bags under her eyes. Her skin is slightly paler and her hair is up in a messy pony tail.

"Ash…" I whisper, painfully. I stare into her eyes looking for an explanation for her appearance. _You're the reason why. You just don't want to believe or accept the blame for this._

I continue to hold her hand as I place my other hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off and drops my hand, stepping away.

"Don't," she says, brokenly.

"When's the last time you actually got some sleep," I ask.

"Like you care…" she spits out angrily.

"Ashley," I say, sternly. She rolls her eyes and looks away from me.

"A week ago," she whispers, not looking at me. I shake my head, frowning sadly at her.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" She returns her gaze to me and rolls her eyes.

"It's not exactly a choice Spence. I can't stop thinking about you." I know the feeling.

"I know how you feel." She laughs at me.

"Do you Spencer? Do you know how I feel? I mean I tell you I'm falling in love with you and you ignore me for a week! How do you think that makes me feel," she whispers, harshly. I didn't even consider her feelings. _Yah I know. You're too concerned about yourself._

"I'm sorry Ashley."

"It doesn't matter Spence," she says, sighing, "Can we please talk about this after school at my house or something," she asks, calmly. I tense at the question.

"Uh I don't know Ash I'm kinda busy after school," I lie. Ashley nods her and grabs my hand, pulling me into her body and wrapping her arms around me. I hug her back. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sarah watching us.

"I'm not giving up on you. I'll continue to fight for you," she whispers, in my ear.She walks away before I can even reply and I watch her leave. _Maybe it's time you start fighting for her._

**Ashley's POV-**

I've had a horrible morning. First, Madison yelled at me, saying I needed to talk to Spencer. Shit I've been hearing it from both Aiden and Madison. I didn't want to I just wanted to give her some space. I just had to listen to them and talk to Spencer. Yah that turned out great. And second, ever since I came to weight lifting class Sarah's been ignoring me.

We're running on the treadmills in the corner as usual but she won't even look at me and it's starting to piss me off.

"Are you pissed off at me for something I did? Because if you are I can honestly tell that I don't know what I did. Everyone has been pissed off with me lately so if I've done something to piss you off just tell me because I guarantee I won't figure it out," I say, angrily. I know shouldn't be a bitch but cut me some slack I've had a shitty week and it's just not getting any better.

"Why don't you go ask Aiden!" What the fuck does that mean? _Uh oh…_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah turns off her machine and leaves the weight lifting room. I follow her out into the hallway. _I sense more drama. _Great just what I need!

"I don't know Ashley why don't you tell me!"

"Well I could tell you what it meant except for the fact that I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" She rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest.

"Don't play dumb I know you're still in love with Aiden." WHAT? _WHAT?_

"Sarah are you crazy? What are you even talking about?" She walks closer to me and stares at me with so much rage. The same look she gave me at the beach.

"Stay away from Spencer." Like hell I will. _Like hell she will!_

"Fuck off Sarah you can't tell me what to do," I shout.

"If I can't tell you then I'll have to show you," she growls, shoving me backward. I fall to the ground and stare at her in shock. _This is about to get really bad really fast._

I stand back up and move my feet till I'm standing right in front of Sarah, glaring at her.

"Shove me one more time and I promise you'll regret it." She laughs.

"You don't scare me Ashley," she says, smirking. _Oh don't say that Sarah!_

"We'll see about that. Come on hit me! Do it," I yell. _I'm gonna hit you if you don't stop instigating! _

She doesn't hit me, making me laugh.

"What are you scared? All talk but nothing to show for it huh Sarah?" I close my eyes and bellow over in laughter. Not even five seconds later I feel her fist connect with the side of my jaw. _Would you stop getting into fights!_

I open my eyes and look at Sarah. She's waiting for my reaction; I can just see it in her eyes. I smirk and clench my fist together tightly. I feel my blood pumping with rage. I can feel my jaw starting to swell and the heat radiating off it. She's got a pretty good right hook. I hear footsteps coming from down the hallway, getting closer to us.

"What are you two doing? Get back to class now!" I can tell it's Mrs. Taylor but I don't move from my spot and neither does Sarah. I hear more footsteps and out of the corner of my eye I see Mrs. Taylor standing right next to us.

"Did you hear me? I said get back to class now!" _I would listen if I were you!_

I start to walk away but as soon as my back is to Sarah I hear her laughing.

"Who's all talk now," she asks. I growl and spin around before she can say anything and connect my fist to her right eye. Sarah falls to the ground, there's blood dripping from the cut on her eyebrow. It's a pretty bad cut and I tell just from looking at it that it's going to need stiches.

Sarah starts to get up but before she can attack me Mrs. Taylor wraps her arms around her waist and holds onto her tightly.

"Miss Davies office now!" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I say, walking away. I have no intention of going to the office. I need to get out of here now. _That we agree on._

I pull out my phone and dial Aiden's number.

"Hey Ash what's up? I'm kinda in school right now."

"I need to talk to someone can you meet me at the park now?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh and Ashley…" he says.

"Yah."

"Try not to do anything stupid." I smile.

"Too late," I say, hanging up. I turn the corner and spot Carmen leaning against the brick wall next to the door.

"Who was that your mommy? Asking her to come pick you up from school? Oh right she's dead, my bad." She doesn't know anything about my family! How the fuck did she know that in the first place? Looks like someone's been doing their homework. And if she doesn't wipe that God damn smirk off her face I'm going to kick her fucking ass! _Don't let her get to you. Leave now! Back off it's not safe!_

"Sorry I couldn't really understand you with that nose of yours. Kinda sounds like someone broke it, that must really suck," I say, walking past her. She grabs my forearm, gripping it tightly. I glance down at her hand on my arm.

"Let go," I growl, through gritted teeth.

"Watch yourself Davies," she says, letting ago and walking away from me. I don't even spare her a second glance as I leave the school and get into my car, driving to the park.

_At the park…_

I've been on this swing for the past two hours waiting for Aiden. I've just been silently thinking about everything and how to fix it all. And so far I've got nothing. I hear someone walking up from behind me but I don't move because I know it's just Aiden. He sits on the swing next to me.

"What's got you so down Davies?"

"Life," I answer, simply.

"I see."

"You always try and beat the odds but life always wins. You keep fighting and fighting but you never win. What do you do when life knocks you down again and again?" Aiden smiles. He always acts like the answer is crystal clear. _Cause you always think too hard about things._

"Fight," he says, sounding like the answer is obvious.

"You want me to fight a losing battle," I ask. He smiles even brighter at me.

"No I want you to fight until _you_ beat the odds. You can't ever get what you want from life if you're always giving up. That's why life is constantly fighting us. Life challenges us to see if we're strong enough to beat the odds and go after our dreams and the things we want from life. If we're not strong enough to go after the things we want then we don't deserve them." Wow that's some deep stuff. _Yah it is._

I just nod my head and contemplate his words.

"Now the Ashley Davies I know wouldn't be sitting on some swing in some lame ass park. She'd fight for what she wants. The Ashley I know is one tuff stubborn bitch! The Ashley I know doesn't have the word pussy written on her forehead in big black letters."

"Okay, okay I get it Aid. Was that last one really necessary though," I ask, standing up. He stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"I was running out of nice things to say besides it worked. It's hard to be patient with your stubborn ass." I punch him in the chest.

"I do not have a stubborn ass," I say, trying to sound offended. _Yes you do!_

"Yes you do. Now go talk to Spencer."

"Alright jeez I know when my stubborn ass isn't wanted," I say, while running to my car.

_At Spencer's house…_

I've been sitting in Spencer's driveway for twenty minutes. I just can't seem to go knock on her door. _Go knock on her door! You look like a fucking creep sitting it her driveway. _Alright, alright here goes nothing.

I walk to Spencer's front door and force myself to knock on it. I hear Pork chop barking on the other side. What a jerk. _You're so weird._

The door opens and an older male with curly black hair opens the door.

"Hello, who might you be," he asks kindly, while smiling at me. He has loving warm blue eyes just like Spencer's. I smile politely back at him.

"Uh hi I'm Ashley," I say, nervously. He smiles even brighter and pulls me into a warm hug.

"So you're the famous Ashley! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Famous Ashley? He knows me? _More importantly who is he and why is he hugging you?_

"Ashley what are you doing here?" The man pulls away from and smiles at Spencer. She's standing on the stairs looking down at us. Spencer looks shocked and I just stand there nervously.

"Spencer I was just about to invite Ashley to stay over for dinner," the man says. I should've thought this through.

The look on Spencer's face tells me she really doesn't want to talk to me right now. Time to leave. _No don't do that!_

"Uh no thank you Sir. I just came by to ask Spencer when our French test is," I say, hoping he'll buy it. _I still don't get it. You're an agent yet you have the worst excuses ever!_

"Call me Arthur. I may be Spencer's dad but I'm not that old," he jokes. He looks a little different than when I saw him at the restaurant. Well I was in a rush and I didn't get a good look at him.

"Okay Mr. C," I say. Arthur gives me a look, "With all due respect Mr. C my parents raised me to be respectful to those older than me and it wouldn't be polite for me to call you by your first name." _Wow never thought I'd see the day when Ashley is respectful to her elders. _I don't want her family to hate me! _Too late her mom already does._

"Well Ashley that's perfectly fine. Your parents did a fine job raising you." I smile sadly.

"Thank you," I say.

"Sweetie you could've called but I'm glad you decided to drive over here. I've been trying to get Spencer to invite you over for dinner but she says you're always busy. So tonight you're staying for dinner." I go to argue but he cuts me off before I can even say a word.

"And I won't take no for answer. Do you like pasta Ashley?"

"Of course," I say. He smiles again, making me smile. His smiles are so infectious.

"Well then you're in for a treat! Why don't you two go up to Spencer's room? I'll call you when dinner's ready," Mr. C says, stepping aside to let me in. He smiles at me one more time then walks off to the kitchen with Pork chop following. Well okay then I guess I'm staying for dinner.

I look at the steps to see that Spencer's already gone. I walk up the steps and enter her room, closing her door and leaning against it. She's sitting pretzel style on her bed doing homework. She looks really cute.

I walk over to her bed and sit down on it next to her. She stops writing on her paper and looks up at me.

"Soooo what do you wanna do," I ask. _Wow could you make this anymore awkward? _I really hope not.

She doesn't answer, just stares at me. I see her gaze drop to my jaw. I give her a questioning look as I place my hand on my jaw. I cringe a little at the touch. Almost forgot about that…

"So I guess you heard about what happened with Sarah." Spencer nods her head and returns her attention to writing her paper. I sigh but continue anyways.

"She was accusing me of still being in love with Aiden," I hear her pencil snap and her whole body tense up as she pauses her movements, "I'm not." She relaxes a little but doesn't say anything. She's starting to really irritate me.

"Argh don't you get it Spencer? I don't want him! I want you!" She gets off the bed and walks over her door, opening it and then leaving. She just walked away…again.

I feel tears starting to build up in my eyes. I bow my head and stare at my lap as I let them fall. I hear the door close and the lock being switched but I don't look up. Second later I feel the bed next to me being pushed down and I feel a hand lifting me head up.

Spencer looks at me with so much emotion. She uses the back of her hand to get rid of my tears. She brings her other hand up and gently places and ice back on my jaw.

"I'm scared," she says.

"I know. Me too," I whisper. She moves up the bed and lies down on her side motioning for me to follow. I lie down on my back and turn my head to look at her. She places the ice pack back on my jaw and runs her other hand through my hair.

"You're so beautiful," she says. I smile at her and close my eyes. I feel Spencer move closer to me and wrap her arm around my waist. She pulls the blankets up and covers us. Just before I fall asleep I feel Spencer place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Dinner's ready. Come on down girls!"

"No Pork chop. Go away you doggy douche," I mumble, half awake. I hear someone chuckle beside me.

"My dog is not a doggy douche. Wake up Ash dinner's ready." I open my eyes to see a smiling Spencer.

"Hi," I husk out.

"Hey did you sleep okay," she asks, sounding concerned.

"Yah I did." She smiles brightly at me.

"Good…"

"Why don't we go eat," I say. She nods her head and I get off the bed walking over to the door.

"Ash wait!" I turn around and rush back over to the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She pushes herself off the bed and grabs me by my hair pulling me into a kiss, shoving her deep into my mouth. I instinctively wrap my arms around the waist.

"Mmmfff Spennnncce what er ya doing." She turns us around and I feel the back of my knees come in contact with the bed. She shoves me down hard onto the bed. My heart is beating like crazy and she's looking down at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Race you downstairs!" She's out the door within seconds leaving me panting heavily on her bed. _Ha-ha she got you good! _That was so mean! I don't want be all hot and horny when I'm supposed to have dinner with her dad! Is she out of her mind!

I take about eight minutes before I head downstairs. Mr. C and Spencer are sitting at the table. Mr. C looks concerned while Spencer has a small smirk plastered on her face.

"You okay Ashley? You look a little flushed," Mr. C says. He actually looks genuinely concerned. I take a seat next to Spencer and smile at him.

"Uh yah it's just a little hot that's all." Mr. C just nods his head and starts eating. I look over at Spencer and she's eating too. I stare down at my plate that's full of pasta.

"Um Ashley is there something wrong," Mr. C asks, with amusement in his voice.

"Well no it's just that I thought you guys pray or whatever." _Pray or whatever? I can't believe you just said that! I thought you wanted her father to like you!_

Mr. C chuckles lightly and Spencer rolls her eyes playfully.

"We aren't religious freaks-."

"Oh God I didn't mean to oops I said God, I mean Jesus oh no I'm sorry I mean crap! I'm so bad at impressing parents. I'm just gonna go. Thanks for the dinner Mr. C. I'll see you in school Spence." _You just ruined everything within five seconds! How is that even possible?_

"Whoa Ashley just calm down. You're very amusing; I can see why my daughter is so fond of you. And don't worry you aren't offending me. Paula is the only religious person in our house. Just be yourself," he says, calmly. I relax completely. I don't know why but his words are comforting to me. He reminds me of my father…

I smile at Mr. C and twirl my fork in the pasta on my plate. I bring the food up to my mouth and I eye it hungrily. I was so nervous when I entered that I didn't realize how good the food smelt. I open my mouth and slide the food in.

"Oh my God this taste soooo gooooood," I moan. I think I just had an orgasm.

"Ha-ha thank you Ashley. If you compliment my cooking like that you can come over any time you want," Mr. C says. _Not literally._

**Spencer's POV-**

"If you cook like this all time I guarantee you'll see me here every day. I'll even sleep in Glen's room if I have," Ashley says, continuing to eat her plate of pasta.

"Oh Ashley that wouldn't be such a good idea. Glen's room smells just awful." Ashley laughs at my dad. I'm glad she likes him_._

"Yah it does. How do you think I feel having to live upstairs with him," I mumble. Ashley elbows me playfully and smiles at me brightly.

"So Ashley how long have been living here in LA," my dad asks. Ashley's smile fades a little and she takes a sip of her water before she answers.

"Uh I actually just moved out here from Florida with my friend Madison."

"Why would you move out here to LA sweetie?" My dad's a social worker. He can't help it when he gets a little too personal with people. He tries to help everyone. _Kinda like you._

"Um a uh year ago mine and Madison's parents were killed in a car accident. We decided to leave everything behind and come to LA. We just needed a fresh start." Ashley's look down at her plate, twirling the pasta.

"You're quite an inspiration Ashley," my father says. She looks up at him with confused eyes. I don't blame her. When someone tells you a loved one died you usually say "that must've been terrible" "I'm sorry" and so on. It's never like that with my dad. He's so kind and loving.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Ashley says. My dad smiles lovingly at her.

"What I mean is that you're an incredibly strong person. I'm a social worker and from personal experience death is the breaking point for most people," my father says. I smile at him but Ashley frowns.

"I've done things I'm not proud of. Heck I still do things I'm not proud of at all. But I've definitely reached my breaking point and I'm still broken," Ashley says, sounding so vulnerable.

"You may still be broken but what lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you." Ashley smiles, shaking her head and laughing a little.

"That's funny…my dad used to say that all the time," she whispers.

"Your father was a wise man."

"Yah…" Ashley whispers. We continue our dinner in a comfortable silence and finish eating just as Glen walk in with his back to our dad.

"You two bitches didn't save me any pasta," Glen walks over to the fridge and my dad just shakes his head, "Ash you ate everything in the fridge but I bet that's not the only thing you've been eating," Glen jokes, looking at me. I'm mortified and Ashley's shaking her head in disbelief. _What an idiot!_

"Good one Glen…" Ashley says, sarcastically.

"Gleeeennnnn," I growl. He looks at me confused.

"I was just messing with you two. You know I don't care that Ashley's gay!" Oh my God! _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Eh em…" Glen's face falls. _This is one of those "oh shit" moments isn't it? _Yup.

Glen turns around. Dumbass! I'm gonna put my foot up your ass! _Okay Red Forman there will be no footing up the ass._

"Hey dad…" My dad looks at all of us and we're all just waiting for him to explode. He glares at Glen then looks over at Ashley. _Uh oh here it comes._

"Glen that was highly inappropriate apologize to Ashley now! In this house we do not judge others," my father shouts, sounding furious. I so wasn't expecting that. _Yah me either I thought he was gonna pull out the holy water._

"But I-"

"Now Glen!" _Yah lay down the law Arthur!_

"Sorry Ashley," Glen mumbles.

"I am so sorry about that Ashley. Why don't you two go back upstairs? Glen just volunteered to do the dishes," my dad says, sternly. Sweet I hate dishes!

"Daaaddd…"

"Enough Glen!" That's what you get Glen!

"Thanks for dinner Mr. C," Ashley says.

"It was my pleasure. You're welcome here any time."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer Mr. C," Ashley says, grinning like an idiot. He just smiles in return. I grab Ashley's hand and yank her upstairs into my room, closing and locking the door.

**Ashley's POV-**

In less than five seconds Spencer's lips are on mine. I could get used to this. We make out for five minutes before she pulls away. She trails her hand down my arm and takes my hand in hers.

"I'm really glad you came over," Spencer whispers.

"Yah me too…I've missed you a lot Spence," I say, sadly, looking away from her. She tilts my head with her free hand so I'm looking at her.

"Ash it's been a week," Spencer says, pointedly. One long ass week.

"I know it's just…" I sigh. She gives me a look of understanding.

"It's okay I get it." I smile at her and walk over to her bed, plopping down on it so I'm on my back.

"Your dad's awesome." Spencer comes to sit down next to me. She's quiet and looks deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking Spence." She looks over at me curiously.

"Um…it's nothing." I look at her skeptically. _She's not very good at lying._

"It's not nothing Spence. Come on talk to me," I say, nudging her gently.

"Well…I was just wondering about some things," she says, defectively. I sit up and place my hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

"What kinda things," I ask.

"Your family," she whispers. My hand stills.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-."

"Spencer it's okay," I say, chuckling.

"Are you sure? You don't have to talk about it." I grab her hand and place it in my lap and play with her fingers.

"No it's okay. I feel safe with you Spence. I know I can trust you," I say, looking down at my lap. She's silent as she waits for me to begin.

"My dad was homeless, living in the streets of LA for a couple of years. He saw horrible things and he did everything he could to protect others. He was so caring and compassionate." I pause for a moment.

"Remember what your dad said at dinner?"

"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you," Spencer says. I smile at her and nod, happy that she remembered. _Of course she remembered. I bet she remembers everything you say._

"My dad lived and judged others by that saying. He ended up meeting my mother in the streets. They loved each other and got married. A couple months later my mom got pregnant. My dad was never judgmental but he didn't want me to be raised in LA, so before I was born we moved to Florida. Of course that's where I met Madison." I hate that I have to leave out Julian and Kyla, but at the same time I'm glad because it's too hard to talk about.

"My parents raised me to judge others by who they are and not what they are. My parents loved me so much and I know they'd do anything for me. I am so grateful that I had parents who loved me so much. Not everyone has parents that are so understanding and accepting. Sometimes they'd stop everything just to help a complete stranger." I laugh at the memory of feeling jealous over complete strangers.

"You know I always wonder how someone could allow them to be killed. They saved so many lives and gave hope to hundreds of people. They did so many great things why did they have to die," I ask. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and onto Spencer's hand.

"They may be gone but their legacy lives in you. I mean…God where do I even start," Spencer says, in amazement, "From everything you just told me about your parents you basically just described yourself. And to be honest I don't think you see that." I shake my head.

"I'm nothing like them. I try but I'll never be exactly like them," I say, sadly. _You're so blind._

"Are you kidding me Ash? Your first day of school you kicked Carmen's ass! You didn't even know either of us yet you did it because you naturally felt compelled to." I smile at her but I don't get a chance to reply because my phone starts ringing. _Your phone is really annoying. _Tell me about it.

"Hello?"

"So how'd it go? Did you blow it with Spencer? I swear to God Ash if you blew it I'm gonna be so pissed!" _Out of all the people to call it has to be Aiden? I almost wish it was Madison calling. _Yah me too.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Why?" There's silence for a few seconds, "Oh crap you're still with her right now aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Oh shit! Fuck I'm so sorry. God I feel like Madison right now," he says, sounding frustrated.

"It's okay but I gotta go."

"Alright I hope I'm not going to mess things up. Love ya."

"Yah me too. I'll see you later." I my phone pack in my hoody and return my focus to Spencer. She looks out of place and slightly put off.

"Was that Aiden?" Shit what do I say! _Whatever you do don't lie._

"Yah."

"Oh…" I sigh.

"Don't be like that Spencer," I say, slightly frustrated.

"Be like what," she asks, pretending to be clueless.

"Stop acting like I still have feelings for Aiden," I say. _Great another fight,_ "Is it not enough for me to tell you that I'm falling in love with you and that I don't love him," I ask. To be honest I'm tired of her not trusting me.

"Apparently not…" she whispers. I look at her like she's grown two heads.

"Why are you acting like this?" I don't understand her sometimes. Why doesn't she trust me? God I'd do anything for her. _Just give her some time._

"Why are you lying about Aiden," she counters. I scoff and roll my eyes at her. I can't even believe she just said that. _Don't say something you'll regret._

"You're unbelievable," I say, shaking my head.

"Whatever…" I was holding back but fuck it. I'm gonna call her out on her shit.

"Oh I get it this is about what happened with Sarah isn't it?" She wasn't this jealous about Aiden until I had the fight with Sarah so it obviously has something to do with her. _You should've just kept your mouth shut!_

"No its not," she argues. She's such a liar. _And you guys are bipolar. One minute you're fine then next thing you know you guys hate each other._

"If she was your real friend she wouldn't control the choices you make," I say, pointedly.

"She doesn't control any of my choices," Spencer shouts.

"Yah, sure thing Spence. I'm gonna go." I leave before she has time to respond.

Just as I get down the steps I spot Mr. C. He gives me a concerned look.

"Leaving so soon Ashley?"

"Yah it's late and I have school tomorrow. Thanks again for having me over."

"I was glad to have you here. You're welcome to come over whenever you want." He walks me to the door and opens it for me.

"It was nice meeting you Ashley," he says, smiling. I can't help but smile back.

"You too Mr. C." I get into my car and start driving home.

I know I shouldn't have left like that but I just couldn't help it. We can move forward if she doesn't trust my feelings for her. Everything's just completely messed up. How can I fix this…? _Beats me._

I smirk to myself as the best idea ever fills my thoughts. _What are you thinking?_

I think it's time for a date…

louise17116

**A/N:** What did you think? I only proofread half of this because I've already had to read through this chapter like nine times sooo yah. I hope there weren't too many mistakes cuz that would really suck. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)


	13. Spashley Date Finally!

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **victorial117** and **idwalkthroughhell4u**. Happy late birthday guys! Hey guys! Sorry but I've been really busy this week with my schooling so I haven't had any free time to type out this chapter. Since I'm on break I had time to do this. So if this chapter sucks a little it's because I typed it out in one day. Sorry to make you guys wait, so here it is chapter thirteen! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing the characters of SoN but I promise to return them when I'm done…well maybe not Ashley.

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Thanks! And I'm really sorry about the ending and the ending in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be a happy ending, well kind of! I know how much it sucks when you get to the end of the chapter and find out Spashley didn't work their stuff out. I know that it majorly sucks and it also frustrates me. But when you're the author it doesn't bother you that much because you know how it's all going to end. Sometimes I wish people would just write a Spashley story without any drama, where it's just about Spashley's happy life as a couple. Hell maybe I'll write one! As for Spencer shutting Ashley out, that's because of Spencer's past which you'll learn about later… Sorry! But I'll admit that's why I end it like that so you'll want to keep reading. Sorry for the anxiety it's a real bitch! Arthur is always a nice guy. Paula is always working so she's never around. Spencer's going to be a douche at the end of this chapter too but I promise chapter fourteen Spencer is going to get her shit together and go after Ash. And Sarah will also stop being a dick next chapter. I'm just trying to build it all up. Is it working? Late birthday presents are always fun to get ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**dttdemon-** Aw thanks. If I get way more reviews that'd be great. And to be honest (not trying to be self-centered here) I think people don't want to read it because of the storyline. Most people like Spashley in high school or college and when you take them out of that environment people don't like that. I have them in high school and college but I think that most people don't like the idea of agents and spies. I'm glad I can get you to laugh. More drama this chapter and next chapter but it'll all come together after those chapters. And you'll definitely get your drama. I can promise you that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**00-** I've been dropping small little hints throughout the story and I promise that they all are connected to this somehow. Mix a little alcohol with decision making and you got yourself some bad choices. And Aiden didn't exactly start all the drama, well not on purpose. His idea might've caused trouble but he didn't plan on that. The problem started when Aiden got there because Spencer is jealous of him. So that little dance they did was just adding more fire to the flame and it also happened to be one of the things that set Spencer off. And I'm glad you caught that with Spencer. That has a lot do with why Spencer isn't so trusting but there's also more to it that you'll find out about later on. You seem to know exactly what you're talking about and you sound very intelligent. Not a lot of people might catch that detail but you did and I'm glad you did because not everyone understands why Spencer won't suck up her pride and fight for Ashley. So thanks for that. Ashley will learn more about Spencer later on. Because Ashley is falling in love with Spencer she misses some big things that are going on with Spencer. For example when Ashley spots the bruise on Spencer's neck and the little freak out that follows. Ashley doesn't think much of it because she's more concerned about protecting Spencer. I hope that makes more sense than how it sounded. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**victorial117-** Lol. Yah Spencer really needs to get her shit together. Yah dinner was cute. Ashley and Mr. C had a moment! And Mr. C is always awesome. I love him! Well not as much as Ashley but you know what I mean. Maybe it could be a late birthday present? Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**FFReviews-** Yup yup! Spashley date and let's top it off with some more drama! I couldn't figure out how to fit their date in before but I figured it out and I hope you like their first date! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**pati1996-** Oh stop it you're making me blush. Thanks for loving me and my story. I don't really know you but hey I love you too! I'll try. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**noodles307-** Well there will still be the usual drama but I'll fit in some important details that have to do with their mission. And I promise that this story does have all that information but we just haven't gotten to it yet. I'm spoiling it a little but all I'm going to say is that Ben is definitely connected to all of this. Every character has their own way that they fit in to the connection with Ben. Paula has more to do with Ben than you think. I've dropped small hints throughout the story also. I might've already mentioned Ben in the story for all you know ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Thank you! I'm pretty school smart but as you know I have my blonde moments, which doesn't really make sense. I think it's because when I'm not in school I'm carefree and I like to have fun and be fun! Heck yah I will! It's just awful when you have all A's and B's and right in the center is a damn C. Like wth! I blame my teacher; he wasn't a very good teacher. He's one of those teachers that just assumes you know everything. **Teacher:** Okay kids let's look at the periodic table. This is ionic and this is covalent (I know what they mean this is just an example) **My thoughts: **Okay well that's lovely but wtf does ionic and covalent mean? Does he think that I just know what they mean? Hello I'm blonde! **Teacher:** Alright class this element can be ionic and covalent. **My thoughts:** Wait what? I still don't know what ionic and covalent means now you're telling me one element can be both? Wth does that even mean? I'm so screwed for exams. What the hell do I even need the periodic table for? Periodic table my ass! Why didn't I pee before class? Man I really need to pee! (Yup that's pretty much how he teaches. What a jerk.) Of course you're special. Well not like that but you know what I mean ;). Yah I was having a really crappy day and after I read what you said it just made my day. It's nice that'd you want to take care of me but I wouldn't recommend it because I can be a real bitch when I'm in pain. Thank you for not hating on Sarah. She's just being a caring bitch! Ha-ha I wouldn't say incredible… I'll try and post this week. Usually the longest I go without posting is a week but I try and post every four days. Well modesty is a good thing right? I'm from America baby (I don't know if you meant state or country and don't worry you're no bother at all I promise)! Woo hoo! Hope you like the date. Sorry that I'm going to end it with more drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**.br-** No problem. That's still okay. Aiden is a good friend but his bad choice was alcohol induced and a last resort kind of thing. But you're completely right when you say Aiden isn't making the situation any better. Glad you liked chapter eleven. I tried to make it funnier because I figured people would be pissed about Ashley and Aiden dancing. Ha-ha nice try. That's way too much work. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Charlee-** Think of it like this. Paula is Spencer's mother. Someone Spencer has loved and trusted completely almost her whole life. When Paula betrayed Spencer's trust imagine how hard it is for her now to trust someone she loves or has strong feelings for. Spencer doesn't know if she can trust Ashley because she doesn't know if she'll betray her just like her mother did. That's why Spencer can't accept what Ashley is saying even if deep down she really does know that Ashley is telling her the truth. I appreciate your honesty a lot. And thank you for being one of few to actually like Aiden and see his character for who he really is. As for the mission, the agents still don't exactly know what they're supposed to look for. The only lead they have is with Spencer. They also have to be cautious with their mission because it could all be a trap. And the fact that Ben could be involved in all of this makes them even more cautious. They've followed lead after lead for years so if there's a chance for them to find Ben in this mission they're going to be extra careful. Again I really appreciate your honesty. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**-** It is pretty badass huh? Just like me…just kidding. I'm not badass…because I'm swaggtastic (I don't think that's an actual word oh well). Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** Glad you liked it but sorry this chapter is going to end badly too. Next chapter will end pretty well and I guarantee that you'll love the chapter after that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent Chapter thirteen- Spashley Date Finally!**

**Spencer's POV-**

I woke up this morning tired as all hell and a major headache. It's not like I got drunk it's just that I hate fighting with Ashley and it really takes its toll on me. _Hell yah it does. You look like shit. _Thanks…

I can't commit to Ashley if she still has feelings for Aiden. _You know as well as I do that Ashley doesn't have feelings for Aiden. You're scared to trust her. Scared to love her._

I'm in French class right now. I really was dreading having to see Ashley and sit next to her in class. Damn assigned seats. But to my surprise she wasn't here. I figured she was just late but after twenty minutes she still didn't show up to class.

I should be happy right? I'm not though and I really don't know why. _Yes you do._

"Spencer, the bell rang for lunch five minutes ago." I shake my head a little and look up at Mrs. Wright.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wright what did you say?" _Man you are out of it. She probably thinks your retarded because she's been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. _

"Spencer, are you okay? You haven't paid attention at all the entire class," she says, sounding worried. _No she's not okay._

I put on a fake smile and nod my head.

"Uh yah I'm fine just a little tired."

"Well make sure you're getting enough sleep Spencer. Now run along to lunch sweetie," she says, smiling. Mrs. Wright's an older teacher but she's still one of my favorite teachers. Everyone loves her, she's a great teacher, and she's extremely kind and understanding.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Wright," I say, walking out the door.

"Oh and Spencer!" I pause and poke my head into the classroom.

"Be sure to tell Ashley she missed a quiz. She's brilliant and has potential but that girl is quite the trouble maker," she says, smirking. _I think deep down Mrs. Wright really likes Ashley. Well not like that. You know what I mean._

A small smile graces my lips as the memories of Ashley disrupting French class flood my thoughts.

"Spencer?" I blink a couple of times and she smirks at me.

"Tell Ashley she missed a quiz. Got it. Arevoir Mrs. Wright," I call out, leaving the classroom.

"Arevoir Spencer. Be sure to get that sleep," I hear her say. _I don't think sleeping will help._

I finally make it outside to my regular lunch table. I take a seat across form Sarah and Hunter and look around. Hunter's sitting next to Sarah with a slight frown on her lips as she looks at the injury on Sarah's eye and eyebrow. It's really bad. The skin surrounding her eye is completely black and purple. The cut on her eyebrow has stiches in it and she's lucky it won't scar. I feel bad. _For Ashley…_

"Have you guys seen Ashley," I ask. Maybe she is here but she's just avoiding me. Hunter's eyes widen and she gives me a disapproving look as she subtly nods her head towards Sarah.

"Who cares if she's here? She's a bitch," Sarah mutters. _No she's not! You are for starting shit with her! Bitch! _And you say I'm not calm. _Did you forget about Helga and Alexa? _

"I'm not that big of a bitch," Madison says, sitting down next to me. I give her a small smile.

"Where's Ashley," Madison asks. Sarah rolls her eyes and chuckles bitterly.

"I don't know and frankly I don't give a shit. Ashley's a stupid fucking slut that needs to learn when to shut her fucking mouth," Sarah says, angrily. Madison laughs.

"You're only pissed because she punched you and gave you a horrible black eye. So what, you needed a couple stiches. No big deal," Madison says, calmly.

"I punched her too! And she walked away because she was too scared to fight me. She knows she'd lose if she did," Sarah explains, glaring at Madison. _I have a feeling that Ashley would win. Have you seen her muscle toned body?_

Madison only laughs even louder.

"You obviously don't know Ashley. She walked away so she didn't lose control and beat your sorry ass. And to be honest I could kick your ass too," Madison says, calmly with confidence.

"Are you threatening me," Sarah growls.

"It's just a friendly suggestion," Madison says, grinning.

"You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass," Sarah yells, standing up. Madison smirks at her and shakes her head.

"Ashley might've not kicked your ass but don't think that I won't," Madison says. She stands up and walks over to Sarah, so she's standing right in front of her, "Talk bad about Ashley again and I promise you that I'll personally kick your ass," Madison says.

"Excuse me," Sarah says, shocked.

"You heard me. If you ever talk shit or make false accusations about Ashley again I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass." Madison's voice is so challenging. We're all frozen in place waiting to see what's gonna happen. But nothing does. Madison simply walks away.

"What the fuck just happened," Sarah asks. Hunter and I don't reply. We're in too much shock. I've never seen Madison defend Ashley like that. It was so weird. Seeing Madison like that makes me sad about what happened to Ashley in the past. It's sad that they aren't friends like they used to be. They must've been really good friends.

After lunch I went to my next class and after that I went home. It's ten now and I'm lying on my bed just thinking. I still haven't heard from Ashley. Not even a text. I hate not talking to her but I guess that's my fault. _It sure is. _

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"BANG!" My eyes shoot open and I look at my clock. It's twelve in the morning and completely pitch black outside.

"BANG!" I sit up in my bed and look over at my window. Whatever that noise was it came from my window and it was a lot louder than last time. I get up and slowly tip toe towards my window. _Oh man this is like one of those scary movies where you know something's there and you tell the person not to do it and they do it anyways and up getting killed. _

I approach the window and stand by the side of it. I duck down so I'm under the window and bring my hands up, getting ready to push the window up. _Don't open the window!_

I stand up, pushing the window up along with me. Before I get to even poke my head out the window something hard hits my head and sends me crashing to the floor.

"Fuck," I whisper out in pain.

I rub my forehead and look at my hand, peering through the dark trying to see if there's any blood on it. I don't see any signs of blood so I decide to figure out what the hell hit me.

I reach my hand out to the side and feel around for the object that hit me. My hand hits something hard. I grip the object in my hand and bring it so it's in front of my face.

It's a fucking rock! Not just any fucking rock either! It's a fucking rock that's the size of a fucking baseball! What the fuck! _I didn't know fucking rocks and fucking baseballs existed._

"Spencer! Oh shit I killed her!" I hear from outside. I recognize the voice right away and get up off the floor and rush over to the window, poking my head out the window

"Ashley? What the fucking hell are you doing? And why the fuck did you throw a fucking rock at me?" I was excited to see her but pissed because I haven't seen her and she almost just broke my window and let's not forget she hit me with a big ass fucking rock! Alright I'll admit I was a bitch but a rock? Is that really necessary? _Maybe she's trying to knock some sense into you? _You're so hilarious.

"Go on a date with me," She says. I relax immediately but look at her confused. _Yay Spashley date! We're going on a date! _What? Shut up no one's going on a date! _Aww man! Why not?_

"It's twelve in the morning Ash!" She smiles up at me, pleading with her eyes. _Go on the date!_

"I don't care we need this. Please go on a date with me Spence," she asks, sweetly. Why is she making that face! Damn that face! _Go on the date!_

"I don't know Ash…" I say, with a sigh. _Go on the date!_

"Come on Spence; let's just forget about everything else for one night." _Go on the date!_

"I…" God she looks so cute right now! She's making it hard to say no to her! _Go on the date! _Would you just shut up! _Not until you go on the date!_

"Spencer please," she pouts. I sigh. There's no getting out of this one.

"Okay…" Her eyes light up. _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!_

"Really you'll go," she rushes out, excitedly. I can't help but smile back at her. She's so cute. _And hot! Extremely hot! _Yah she is…

She's wearing black skinny jeans and a tight, thin gray jacket. She's got her hood on and her hands in her pocket. I can see her hot breath in the cold air every time she breathes.

"Yah, I'll go," I husk out, "What should I wear?"

"Casual but warm," she replies.

"Okay, give me ten minutes," I whisper. She nods her head and I rush quietly over to my closet. I throw on a loose pair of blue jeans and a UCLA hoody that Glen got for me. I walk back over to the window and poke my head out.

"I'll be right down Ash," I whisper.

"Be careful," she says. I close my window and exit my room, slowly closing the door behind me.

I sneak down the stairs and as I walk by the couch someone yanks on my ankle and pulls me down to the floor. Making me land with a loud thud. The person drags me by my ankles so I'm in front of the couch. I get ready to scream but stop when I see who it is.

"What the fuck Glen," I whisper, harshly. I sit up so I'm kneeling next to him and I start slapping his arm with both my hands.

"Ahh Spencer stop it," he squeals, quietly. He starts slapping me back. _You guys are acting like five year olds! What about Ashley?_

I pause for a moment and stare at him. I slap him hard one last time on his arm.

"What the heck are you doing down here anyways you jerk? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm going to a party with Aiden! What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Going out with Ashley! Why the hell did you do that in the first place ass eyes!" His eyes widen in realization.

"Oh shit I almost forgot! Dad's in the kitchen," he whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place asshole!" I slap him in the arm again. He's so frustrating!

"Glen is that you?"

"Shit," Glen whispers. We both duck down and bump our heads, making us groan in pain. I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I just know we've been caught.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" The footsteps stop and start retreating towards the door.

"Now who could that be," my dad says.

**Ashley's POV-**

I was worried about Spencer so I went around back to see if I could look through the glass sliding doors. I saw Glen and Spencer quietly arguing in front of the couch on the ground but that wasn't the problem. Mr. C heard them and was quickly approaching them.

"Fuck," I muttered. I jumped up from the ground and raced around the house as fast I could go. And let's just say wearing skinny jeans makes that really hard. When I reached the front of the house I pounded on the door two times. I looked around for a hiding spot. There weren't many choices.

I turned around and saw the tree. Looks like that's my only choice. I look down at my jeans and sigh.

"Why did I decide to wear skinny jeans," I ask to myself. _Because you thought they'd look hot. _And they do. I smirk to myself.

I snap out of it when I hear the lock turn. _Hide!_

I jump off the porch and charge full speed at the tree. _What in God's name are you doing? I didn't say run into the tree dumbass! What are you, George of the fucking jungle? _Oh just shut up!

When I'm about a foot away from the tree I leap into the air and place my right foot flat on the tree and push upwards. This is so not easy to do with jeans on.

I reached my arms up and brought my left foot into the equation by placing it on the tree to help push my body upwards. Why does this tree have to so damn tall?

My arms were long enough for me to grab onto the branch. I quickly pulled my body up and perched myself upon the branch. I was just in time too because next thing I know the door is opening and Mr. C is poking his head out. I swear to God if I ripped my jeans I'm gonna be so pissed! These are my favorite pair of jeans! _Chill out you're going on a date with Spencer soon. _Right that's why I'm doing this in the first place.

"Hello anyone there?" Sorry Mr. C.

He looks around then shrugs and walks back inside the house. Seven minutes later Glen and Spencer walk out the front door. Spencer looks confused and starts looking around. Aww she's looking for me. _You're an idiot. Get out of the tree!_

Glen starts walking towards his truck that's parked next to the tree I'm in. I wait till he's right under me and then I jump out of the tree landing on his back, standing tall. I totally stuck that landing. _Ha-ha-ha yah you did._

"Thanks for helping me Glen," I say, jumping off his back. He just grunts in return. Spencer looks slightly shocked. _Probably because you just crippled her brother!_

I smile at Spencer and she runs over to me. She's in complete shock. Like really she's as white as Michael Jackson right now. She keeps looking up at the tree then down at Glen.

"Ashley how did you…how did you get up there," Spencer asks.

"Well it wasn't easy, especially in these jeans," I say, honestly. She looks even more shocked. Okay so maybe the tree is really, really tall. It's not a pine tree but for a regular tree it's pretty tall, "Don't worry Spence I got a running start."

"And I broke your fall," Glen grumbles, into the ground.

"Yah that too," I say, smiling at Glen.

Spencer shakes her head in disbelief.

"Wow your gymnastic teacher must've been really good," Spencer says.

"No I'm just that good. After all I am Ashley Fucking Davies," I say, thinking back to my intense training. Yah that wasn't good times.

Glen jumps up and brushes off his clothes, glaring at me. Well that's not very nice Glen! _I don't know maybe it's because you jumped on him? Just a thought._

"Not cool Ashley. I can't go to a party with dirt on my shirt!"

"Just use that Carlin charm of yours Glen," I say, sarcastically.

"Good thinking Ashley! I'll see you guys later. Have fun on your date Spence and be sure to use protection," Glen says, with a smirk. Ha-ha he's so clever. _I think he's been hanging out with Madison too much._

"Oh don't worry Glen I can promise you that Spencer definitely won't need protection," I say, seductively, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww leaving now." He gets into his truck and drives away, waving at us.

"Ready to go on our date," I ask, hopefully. She could still change her mind about this date but I really hope she doesn't. _Don't worry she's totally going._

"Yah," she says, nervously. She's even blushing! I smile brightly at her, making my nose crinkle. A true Davies smile.

I grab her hand and lead her across the street to my Porsche. I open her door and help her get in.

"Thanks," she says, shyly. I quickly walk around the front of the car and get in. I turn on the car and drive off to our destination.

"So Mrs. Wright told me to tell you that you missed a quiz," Spencer says. I look over at her and start giggling.

"No need to be so nervous Spence and I doubt I'll be making up that quiz. I already know how to speak French I just took it for a blow off class." She visibly relaxes.

"So why weren't you at school today," she asks.

"Because I was planning out this date," I say.

"Did you talk to Madison at all," she asks, curiously. Uh no. _Yah why would you be talking to Madison?_

"Why would I talk to Madison?" Spencer's silent and won't meet my gaze.

"Oh man what did she do this time? Did she have an orgy with the basketball team in the men's bathroom or something," I ask, joking. But when Spencer doesn't reply I start to think it's true. _She's a bigger whore than you!_

"Oh God did she really have an orgy, I was just joking Spence." And she says I can't keep it in my pants? Ha yah right!

"Ashley she didn't have an orgy," Spencer explains, with a small smile gracing her lips. Yay I made her smile! _Focus Davies! We're talking about Madison!_

"Then what did she do?" Have an orgy in the girls' bathroom?

"She had a disagreement with Sarah at lunch today." Great I just love hearing about Sarah! Bitch…_It just seems like she's trying to protect Spencer. _Yah I know but why would Spencer need protection in the first place? _I don't know that's a good question._

"A disagreement?" She shrugs.

"Well it was more like an argument," Spencer says. Crap what did Madison do? I specifically told her not to do anything! When I told Madison about the fight was Sarah she was pretty pissed. She wanted to beat her ass and so did I but come on, that wouldn't be right. _And not an equal fight either! You're a twenty three year old trained agent!_

"What did Madison do," I say, with a frustrated sigh.

"She just told Sarah to kinda back off." Madison did more than that and I just know it.

I turn my head and give her a pointed look.

"Okay she told Sarah to quit talking shit and that she'd beat her ass if she ever talked bad about you again," Spencer rushes out. Wow I can't believe Madison said that.

"She didn't hurt Sarah did she?" I know Madison and I know how tough and strong she is. Sarah may be strong but Madison could do some serious damage to her. She's not able to hold back like me and that really says something. They don't call me rashly Ashley for nothing.

"Well not physically but emotionally she probably hurt her pride," Spencer says. I chuckle a little.

"I'm surprised Madison didn't hurt anything else."

"Yah me too," Spencer explains.

"Let's not talk about that anymore. Let's just enjoy our date Spence."

"Sounds like a plan. Sooo where are we going at twelve thirty in the morning?" I smile at her.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She groans and pouts at me.

"But Ashhhh…" she whines.

"Don't you but Ash me. We'll be there soon Spence."

"I don't like surprises," Spencer mumbles. She's sooooo cute.

We arrive to our destination and Spencer gives me a bewildered look.

"Ash what are we doing at the beach?"

"Going on a date silly."

"At the beach," she asks.

"I happen to know that you love the beach," I say.

"How'd you-."

"Sarah told me," I answer. To be honest I've always loved the beach. My dad used to take Julian, Kyla, and I here all the time. God I just miss them all so much.

"Ash you okay," Spencer asks, sounding concerned.

"Eh em, yah I'm fine. Well come on beautiful we gotta date," I say, excitedly.

I get out and open Spencer's door, helping her out. I open the trunk and grab the blankets and basket of food. Yes I know I'm such a romantic. I walk over to her side and grab her hand, interlocking our fingers. I smile at her and lead her under the dock.

"Oh jeez are you gonna murder me." I laugh.

"Very funny Spence. I couldn't kill you I'd be too sad if I did."

"Uh thanks. I think," she says.

I lay out the two blankets and place the other folded up blanket on top of the other ones. We both sit down and Spencer eyes the basket of food.

"So what did you decide to bring on this spontaneous date," she asks.

"What do you think I brought," I ask, playfully.

"Uh I don't know KFC." I give her a surprised look.

"You think I brought KFC on our date," I ask.

"Well maybe you did."

"Spence I missed a whole day of school do you really think I'd bring KFC on our date," I ask, amused.

"Okay so maybe you probably didn't bring KFC…" she says, giggling.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," I say, without thinking.

"Wow talk about being too forward on a first date," Spencer says, teasing.

"Okay not what I meant," I say, smiling, "I'd never pressure you," I say, honestly. I look her straight in her beautiful ocean blue eyes to convey my honesty.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Spence," I say. I pause for a moment, "Do you trust me." I know I'm taking a risk by asking her that but I just need to know.

She's silent and looks deep in thought.

"Yes," she whispers, making me smile at her. She closes her eyes and slowly opens her mouth.

I reach into my basket and lay everything out on the blanket. I grab what I was looking for and scoot over closer to Spencer so our thighs are touching. I cup her cheek and gently turn her head so it's facing me. My eyes scan every inch of her perfect face. I bring my hand up and slowly slide the food into her mouth. She bites down hesitantly and carefully chews the food, trying to savor it. A little bit got on her top lip and I watch as her tongue snakes out of her mouth to get it. She moans contently at the taste and swallows. When it's all gone she opens her eyes, smiling at me. That was hot.

"Mmmm I love chocolate covered strawberries," she says, licking her lips.

"Yah me to," I mumble, in a daze. She chuckles at me as I eye her lips hungrily. I wish I was that strawberry. _Yah me too…_

"Ash this is so sweet." My eyes shoot up to hers and I watch her look at all the different chocolate covered fruit I brought. It's supposed to be romantic and it's defiantly working.

"Anything for you my goddess." Oh God I think I just said that out loud. _You totally did._

Spencer's eyes lock on mine.

"What did you just call me," she asks. By her tone I'm guessing she heard me. Dammit.

"Uh my uh greatness?" _Yah I don't think she bought it._

"I think you said my goddess," she counters.

"I think your mind is playing tricks on you," I reply.

"I think you're in denial," she says. She smirks at me. And I sigh in frustration.

"Okay so maybe I called you my goddess." Her smirk grows. Damn smirk. _You love it! _Dammit I do!

"Why," Spencer asks. Maybe I should just tell her the story.

"Promise you won't make fun of me."

"I'll try," she mutters.

"Spencer!"

"Okay, okay I promise I won't make fun of you. Now tell me."

"Bossy I like it," I say.

"Ash…" I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine. So the first time I saw you fighting with Carmen the first thing I thought was that I had to save my goddess. And from that day on I've considered you a goddess," I rush out. She scoffs at me.

"You're a liar. You're just trying to be nice. I'm no goddess." Has she not seen herself? Fuck! She's so beautiful! How can she not see that? My God I could stare at her all day! That's how beautiful she is.

"Are you serious Spence?" I pretty much just yelled that.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Why does she look so confused? Isn't it obvious how amazingly gorgeous she is?

"Spencer you're so beautiful!" She blushes a little and shakes her head.

"No I'm not. I'm just Spencer…" she says, looking away. I hate when she does this. Well I don't hate it but I dislike it. She's always degrading herself. She's so negative about herself.

"Hey…," I say, nudging her shoulder with mine. She looks into my eyes, "You're so much more than _just Spencer_. God you're so beautiful Spence. Your legs are so long and tan. Your features are so feminine yet your body is perfectly toned. Every curve on your body is perfect and makes you even more beautiful. Your smile is so blinding. It makes me all warm and fuzzy when you smile at me. Your lips are so soft and pink. I never know when you're gonna kiss me but I do know that each time you do its perfect and I want more of your lips. Your hair is so natural. It's a beautiful blonde and every time the sun hits your hair it shines so brightly, showing off even more of your natural beauty. And your deep ocean blue eyes, they're so warm and loving. They make me feel so welcome yet so afraid at the same time. I feel like just one look into them will show everything I'm feeling and thinking. All of those and more make you a goddess Spence," I say, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You really mean that," she asks.

"Of course I do Spence,"

"You really do know how to get the ladies huh?"

"Only the ones I want," I say, smiling and winking at her.

We finish eating the food and end up lying down on the blankets, me on my back and Spencer cuddled up into my side and the blanket covering us.

**Spencer's POV-**

"So what do you wanna be when you grow up," Ashley asks. I chuckle at her question.

"Aren't we pretty much already grown up," I ask, snuggling into her warm body.

"Well I guess but come on what do you want to be?"

"Well…I've always wanted to have a job that helps people," I say.

"And what job is that?"

"I wanna be a medical oncologist and work with children."

"You wanna be a vagina doctor and with children! Spencer that's pedophilia and illegal!" I laugh at her.

"Ashley I don't wanna be vagina doctor with children! That's a gynecologist. And they don't work with children!"

"I used to wanna do that but then I figured I'd only be seeing nasty vaginas and then I'd have to be all like "Yo pussy stank" and then the patient would get all offended and then I'd go home and eat ice cream and be single and talk to my cat Marvin and…"

"Ashley!"

"Oh sorry, as you were saying…" I chuckle but continue.

"I wanna be medical oncologist and work with children. An oncologist is a doctor that specializes in cancer. I love children and knowing that I'm giving someone a possible second chance at life makes me feel like I'm doing something with meaning," I say, passionately.

"Wow Spence. That's incredible. I could really see you doing that in the future. You're a great person Spence not everyone could pursue a career like that."

"Thanks, so what do you wanna do," I ask.

"Well I think I'd be a cop," she says.

"A cop? Why?"

"Well like you I've always wanted to help people. I just have a feeling I'd be really good at it. Maybe make my parents proud."

"You already are Ash by being you," I say. Wow is it just me or did the atmosphere just get really tense. _No it did._

I sit up and stare out into the ocean.

"God I love the ocean. It's so beautiful." She smiles at me and sits up. She stands up and holds out her hand to me.

"Come on let's go swimming." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? Right now?" She retracts her hand, unzips her jacket, letting it slide off her shoulders then rips her shirt off and throws it on top of her jacket. She's standing in front of me in just her bra and super tight jeans. Oh fuck me! She wants to kill me. Is that it? She wants me dead! _Usually I'd say you're being dramatic but damn Ashley is so fucking hot! I need a condom because I'm being mind fucked! _Did you really just quote Jersey Shore? _No comment…_

"Yah. Come on Spence." She unbuttons her jeans then she unzips them. Is it just me or is she doing that painfully slow? _She's unzipping them slowly, very slowly!_

"Isn't there some rule about not swimming after you eat," I stutter out.

"Maybe…who cares," she husks out, looping her fingers through her belt loops. Think Spencer think! _I got nothing!_

"The water's probably freezing."

"Well then I guess we'll have to keep each other warm," she says, shimmying out of her jeans. She bends down and I get a clear shot of her breasts. I can see goose bumps forming on her skin and I can see her hard nipples through her black lace bra. Jesus baby Christ mother virgin Mary! Oh my God, oh my God! Think, think, think! Why can't I have a brain blast like Jimmy Neutron? That swirly poop headed bastard makes it look so damn easy!

"Uh you're just trying to get me naked." She smirks at me when she catches me staring at her breasts. Oh fuck is she wearing a thong too? _She totally is! _I'm sooooo going to hell. _Hey I don't think it matters as long as you get a great view like this every day._

"True but something tells me that you wouldn't mind the view either," she says, nodding to her body. Oh shit! Look at her six pack! So hot! Hell no I wouldn't! _Let's get naked! _Wait I can't…_Why not? _What if she sees my…you know? _It's too dark. And would it be bad if Ashley knew the truth? _It doesn't matter…

I stand up and pull my hoody over my head. When I get my hoody off Ashley's nowhere in sight. I hear a splash and look out into the ocean.

"Whatcha waiting for Spence!" Ashley's splashing around in the water. _Hurry up! _I rip my shirt off and fall while trying to take off my jeans. After my embarrassing moment I jump off the ground and run into the water. The water is all the way up to my collar bone and fucking freezing and I realize that Ashley is nowhere to be seen. I start to panic.

"Ashley! Ash where are you," I yell. Suddenly I feel two arms snake around my waist and a body press against mine.

"Shhh Spence I'm right here," she husks into my ear. I immediately turn around in her arms and splash her with water.

"That's not funny Ash! I thought something happened to you! What were you doing underwater in the first place?"

"I was not checking your ass out if that's what you're implying Spence."

"You were checking out my ass!"

"Spence I just told you that I wasn't doing that," Ashley explains.

"Ashley Davies," I accuse, splashing her with even more water. She removes her hands from my waist and holds them in the air.

"Okay I was checking out your ass. Can you blame me? You have a really nice ass."

"Perv!" I push on her shoulders and she falls back into the water. When she doesn't pop back up immediately I know she's up to something. I feel a pinch on my ass and jump in the air. I didn't exactly land on my feet when I came back down. I pop my head back up to see a laughing Ashley.

"Did you just pinch my ass?"

"No I did no such thing," she says, innocently. So she wants to play it like that huh? I can play just as good if not better. I smirk at her and start laughing evilly.

"Spencer what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," I say, walking closer to her. I'm gonna get her good. _Yah that devilish smirk on your face says everything._

She tries to get away from me but I grab her hips tightly and pull her flush against my body.

"Why don't we play a different game," I say, seductively as I trail my finger up and down the skin between her breasts.

"Uh Spencer I don't- I don't- we don't have to play a different game," she stutters, nervously. She'll learn not to pinch my ass anymore! _You're evil and who wouldn't be happy with Ashley pinching their ass?_

"You don't wanna play with me," I ask, innocently. _I'm loving the confidence you got going there._

"I'd uh love to um play with you but just uh not like um that." Ha-ha I got her right where I want her. _Is this how you start acting after being friends with Sarah for years?_

I slide my hands down her hips till they rest under her ass. I lift her up and she quickly wraps her legs around my waist so she doesn't fall.

"Uh Spence what- what are you doing?" I love having this effect on her! She's so sweet though. She doesn't wanna pressure me into anything and her acting like this is the result. Her confidence is an extreme turn on but having all this power over her is pretty hot too.

"Playing a game," I husk out, into her ear. I feel her whole body shiver but there's so much heat radiating off her right now that it's not even funny. I duck my head a little lower and trail my nose all over her neck, inhaling her scent. She smells so good.

"Spence uh we should get out of the uh water. It's um really, really cold," she rushes out. Her body tells me otherwise.

"Then let me warm you up," I whisper, onto her neck. I slide my hands up till I can feel her ass. Her breathing has picked up and she's practically panting.

"Spe-Spencer sto-stop…" she pants. She's so going to regret ever pinching my ass. _All of this because she pinched your ass? _Nobody messes with Spencer Carlin! And I kinda like messing with Ash.

"Shhhh Ash." I slide my hands up her ass and grip the strings of her thong tightly.

"Spencer," she groans. I pull her thong down about one inch.

"Something wrong Ashley," I ask.

"Fuck Spence if you don't stop now I won't be able to control myself anymore." _Edward Collin's got nothing on Ashley Davies! Talk about sexual tension! You're like her Bella!_

I pull her thong down another inch.

"That won't be a problem…" I say. I forcefully yank her thong back up, probably giving her the worst wedgie ever.

"Fuck my ass," she yelps, jumping out of my grasp. She lands in the water head first, if that's even possible. When she pops back up she's coughing and spitting up water.

"I'm not really into that kinda thing," I say, with a big ass smirk on my face. I can't hold it in anymore and I completely lose it and start laughing uncontrollably at her.

"I can't feel my asshole! What was that for," she shrieks. _You know what goes around comes around…_

"For pinching my ass," I say, blankly. She shouldn't have pinched my ass.

"I didn't even pinch your ass that hard! I won't be able to shit without bleeding for like a week! My ass isn't like a vagina Spencer! I can't just stick a tampon up there and fix the problem!" I laugh even harder and she soon joins in. We're laughing so hard that we're almost drowning.

"I'm gonna get you Carlin," she growls, playfully. She chases me around and we laugh the entire time.

After twenty minutes the water has become unbearably cold. We get out of the water and put our clothes on our wet bodies. I'm sitting between Ashley's legs. My back to her front and the blankets wrapped around us as we sit there and watch the sun rise.

"I can't believe it's already four in the morning," I say.

"Yah time really does fly when you're having fun." That's so true…

"I wish we could just stay in this moment forever. You know what I mean?"

"Yah but unfortunately we have to get back to reality Spence," she says, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck and placing soft kisses there. I smile contently and squeeze her hands that are wrapped around my waist.

"I don't wanna go home yet."

"We could hang out at my place for a little bit if you want," she suggests.

"Is that okay," I ask. I don't wanna intrude but I just don't want this date to end.

"It's more than okay Spence. I love spending time with you." She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I stand up and hold out my hands for her. She grabs them and I pull her up. We just stand there smiling at each other. If someone were to see us right now they'd probably think we're on drugs. Nobody is this happy, especially in LA.

"I'm not sure," she whispers.

"Thanks for today," I say, brushing her hair behind her ear. I let my hand linger there and I look deep into those brown beautiful eyes. I mean really look into them. I see small golden specs in her eyes that convey so much love and happiness. I lean in and kiss her tenderly on her soft lips.

"Anything for you my goddess," she says, making me laugh.

We pack everything up and head over to Ashley's apartment.

**Ashley's POV-**

We pull to my apartment and quietly make our way inside. I really don't wanna wake up Madison. If she ruins my date with Spence I promise I'll put a cheetah in her bedroom. And trust me I have my ways and I can totally do it.

I grab her hand and lead her to the couch.

"I'm gonna get us some wine," I say. She simply nods her head. I walk into the kitchen and grab two wine glasses and the bottle of red wine. I walk back into the living and pour us both a glass of wine. I plop down on the couch next to her grinning like an idiot. I raise my glass up and hand Spencer hers.

"Cheers to a perfect date," I say. We clink our classes together and take our first drink of the sweet red wine.

_One wine bottle later…_

I really wanna dance right now! _I'm guessing you're slightly wasted. _Wooooohoooooooo! _I'll take that as a yes._

"Let's dance Spence!" She chuckles loudly.

"We don't even have any music Ash," she says. We aren't completely drunk but we're in between. We've got that buzz and we're slightly drunk but not drunk enough to have a one night stand and forget about it in the morning. Does that even make sense? _Let's put it this way, if I were drunk I'd understand what you were trying to say._

I jump up and run over to the stereo and turn it on. Ke$ha's Tik Tok comes on and Spencer laughs as I hold out my hand for her.

"May I have this dance…?"

She stands up and takes my hand and I position us as if we were gonna slow dance. We are gonna slow dance!

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

"Who brushes their teeth with a bottle of Jack? That's just gross," Spencer says, squinting her face in disgust.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Spencer rests her head on my shoulder and we continue to slow dance like idiots to a song that clearly isn't a slow song.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

I grab her hands and interlock our fingers and start twirling us around. Spencer giggles in response.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

"I love Ke$ha! She's the shit," I mumble.

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

"I think we're drunk Ash," Spencer says, as I spin her around with one hand. I pull her back into my body and place my hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck.

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

"Why would you think that Spence." _You really don't know why?_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

"We're slow dancing to Ke$ha Ash…" I think about it for a moment.

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha yah you're right Spence. That does sound like we're drunk." _You're a drunken idiot!_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

"Fist pump like the Jersey Shore," I shout. We breakaway from each other and start fist pumping. Well more like drunken fist pumping.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

We're so good at fist pumping. _You look like you have turrets or you're having a seizure!_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

"My part's coming up Spence!" We place our hands in the air and start waving them around.

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

"It's coming up dude! Get ready for this," I shout. _So much for not waking up Madison._

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

"Almost there…" I shriek.

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

"Here it comes!"

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

"Now the party don't start till I walk in!" Dammit I was off by a little bit.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

"Wow Ash! That was so fucking intense!"

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

After the music fades away we plop back down on the couch giggling. Spencer's slightly on her side and I'm leaning onto her for support but when you're both drunk that doesn't really help. We fall over and I somehow end up on top of her. I don't really know who initiated it but we're kissing now. Well more like making out, tongue and everything. It's kinda sloppy but hey we're drunk! What'd you expect?

I hear the door slam.

"That party was so fucking awesome!" I immediately jump off Spencer's body at the sound of Glen's voice. What the fuck is he doing here? Oh he's with Aiden…

**Spencer's POV-**

Ashley jumps off me and lands on the floor with a large crash. I sit up and look over at Glen and Aiden.

"What are you doing here," I growl at Aiden. I'm drunk I can't contain the shit I'm feeling! _This is gonna end badly. Why does it always have to end badly? Can we get you like a fucking lucky rabbit's foot or something?_

"I um live here," Aiden says. I look at Glen and he shrugs. I look over at Ashley and she's staring at the floor. She won't even look at me. I look back at Glen.

"Glen can you please take me home," I say, getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

"Spence wait! Please don't go I can explain," Ashley says. I turn around and look at her. She's standing right in front of me. I'm so fucking pissed right now I can't even think.

"No Ashley I'm done! You don't get to fuck with my feelings anymore. Don't ever fucking talk to me again," I yell.

"What's going on," Madison's says. She must've come downstairs when we started yelling.

Ashley's eyes fill with unshed tears.

"You don't mean that Spencer," she says, her voice cracking. _Don't you fucking dare fuck this up again! _She shouldn't have lied to me! _You're right but you should talk about this! _It's too late. _It's never too late! Don't you ever forget that!_

"Yes I do. Lose my number. I never want to see you again!" I storm out the door and turn around to see if Glen's following. I see Ashley on the floor sobbing and Aiden's holding her. Madison's standing there looking shocked and confused as she looks at me and Ashley. Glen looks sad but follows me. She'll be fine. She has Aiden to take care of her. _She doesn't fucking want him! It's okay to trust her! It's okay to fall in love her! It's okay to trust and rely on someone you love! Ashley won't hurt you!_

We get into his truck and we start driving home.

"Spence-."

"Don't fucking talk to me Glen," I scream. I turn my head and stare out the window. Silent tears pour out of my eyes uncontrollably.

All I see is the pained expression on her face when I walked out that door…_again._ _The only person here that's fucking with someone's feelings is you and until you realize that you'll continue to hurt yourself and Ashley. Trust her… _

I can't deal with that kinda pain ever again. I don't know if I can trust someone like that again…

louise17116

**A/N:** I know the sun rises at 5:30am to 6:00am in LA but I needed to make the time work so I just made it 4:00am. Just go with it people. Anyways what did you think? And sorry again for the delay of this chapter. And yes I know it ended horribly. Better news and more suspense next chapter. Yes I know it pisses you off that it ended like that but I promise it'll all be worth it when they finally do get together! So don't hate me too much people! Thanks for reading! Again happy late birthday to **victorial117** and **idwalkthroughhell4u**! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)


	14. Apologies And Aiden To The Rescue!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter but I've been busy. This chapter jumps around in POV's and it's kind of lame. Thanks for all the reviews guys! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Again I still do not Ashley or any other SoN characters! Piss off disclaimer!

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** For the record I'm totally dedicating the Spashley Porsche chapter to you! I just felt bad that your birthday already passed so I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you (well not just you but you know what I mean). Funny thing; I always try to shorten my chapters but I never can! It irritates me sometimes but I figure you guys will enjoy it. And I also like having the man vs. self (woman vs. self) because then I can fully explain things so you guys don't have to imply them. Like in stories where Aiden is close to Ashley if you don't stress that they're just friends people imply they have some relationship going on. I know because I've done that so many times before. So I made sure that I made it extremely clear that Aiden doesn't love Ashley like that. At least I hope I made it clear. Hey I beg to differ! Ashley hurt her ass. Don't worry, Spencer will get her shit together but she's going to need a little help from Sarah in this chapter. And maybe a little help from Aiden? Spencer finds her voice because she wants to protect herself. She's so afraid to trust Ashley but she can't help it because she's falling for her so quickly. And that's causing her to push Ashley away. It's the only way she knows she can protect herself even if it hurts herself in the process. I'll make it right, I promise! Lmao Madison would probably do that too if she didn't have Ashley to somewhat keep her in check. Well I don't know if it'll be hardcore but Spencer's going to be truthful about her feelings. And supposedly the truth will set you free. Thanks I'm really glad you like it. Like I've said before a lot of people focus on stories with Spashley in high school or college. There's nothing wrong with that but when it's the same stuff over and over again it gets old. And yah my story probably has old stuff in it too but I try and make things different. Your welcome! Happy late birthday! Don't forget I'm still dedicating the Porsche chapter to you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**pati1996-** Thanks! Again I'm really sorry about the ending. I know it blows. Yah I figured if I just put a bunch of words together it could possibly sound funny. I'll try to post earlier but if I don't have any free time then I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**FFReviews-** Yah early by just a couple of hours. But since Paula and Arthur get up early to work I had to fix the time so Spencer and Glen had time to sneak back in. Spencer doesn't trust her because she's having trouble trusting someone she loves. Her own mother, someone she loved, betrayed her and ever since that she's not very trusting. That's part of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**-** Lmao yah sorry about that. This chapter will end better but it'll end on a note that makes you want to read more. So I'm sorry about that too. Thanks! Don't worry she will. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**victorial117-** Happy late birthday! Thanks! I'll try and keep up the good work. To be honest I have no clue what you said. I don't know if you're pissed or what. But I'm guessing you aren't pissed because you put a smiley face. (the last few chapters i have been like yay oh wait what?.lose my user name. no wait dont do it.) Sorry I'm blonde and don't understand it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**goshtperfect-** Thanks! Definitely, time for Spencer to step it up but can she? Sorry to leave you hanging this chapter. Next chapter will be better I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Charlee-** Did I mention that I love your honesty? Well I do. And you're completely right that she's taking it way too far. Her fear is stronger than what her heart wants. Don't worry Ashley won't be doing the running this time. Since Sarah doesn't know who Ashley really is it's kind of hard for her to just flat out tell Ashley everything. Sarah wants to help Spencer but she knows deep down that it'd be hard for someone to help their kind of situation. Knowing Ashley's true identity could change Sarah's mind but Ashley can't tell her she's an agent. That'd put her and everyone else in danger. Thank you! I know it's slow but I've always sucked at summarizing things. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**drummergirl244-** Thanks so much! And I can't wait to write more! Been really busy sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** Ha sorry about that. It'll all be fixed next chapter, I promise. But until then…Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Hello! Damn you're smart! Ugh I have to take physics too and I really don't want too. I signed up to take anatomy and surprise, surprise he's going to be teaching it. And it doesn't help that I overheard someone complaining about their anatomy teacher not going into enough detail. It's even funnier because the person complaining practically said the same thing as you and you don't even know the teacher. I'm glad I did! Sometimes you just have one of those awful days. Aww thanks it truly does mean a lot to me. I love getting reviews and hearing what people thought. And to be honest I've heard of DEBS and I know what it is but I've never seen it. I'm not sure why I haven't though. It's your bedroom. I think there's something wrong with your heater. Just kidding. My foot is a lot better. I can walk again (well I could walk before but I kind of walked like a pimp before. Oh well)! All I need is someone to make me laugh my ass off till I can't feel the pain! You're pretty hilarious so I have a feeling you could make me laugh my pain away. You must be Jesus. Thanks for asking! Sometimes I can be modest but there's other times where I'm like screw that! But thanks I try! Thanks, I thought so too ;) Madison's a pretty good friend, well she tries to be. You're right life's definitely about taking risks and doing what you're afraid of, hopefully Spencer will take that risk. Lmao yah me too! Who wouldn't she's incredibly hot! No problem. By the way I just want to say that I love hearing what you have to say. I like hearing what everyone else thinks too but what I like about your reviews is that you always have something really nice to say (not like jerk face who commented after you). I'm always excited to hear what you have to say because I know it'll be positive even if the chapter had so many negative things occurring. So thanks for that! Thanks for reading and reviewing awesomely like always! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter fourteen- Apologies And Aiden To The Rescue?**

**Ashley's POV-**

It's been four days since Spencer told me she never wanted to see me again. I haven't gone to school. I've just been lying in bed watching sad movies. I don't even give a shit about the mission anymore. All I want is Spencer. _As pathetic as this is I hate to say it but you've pretty much done all you can. It's up to her to decide what she wants._

I care about her so much and I'll respect her wishes. She doesn't have to see me again. _Good luck with that. You do know you go to the same school as her right? _

But every time I've tried to delete her phone number I just couldn't do it. I'd just end up staring at it for hours till I fell asleep. I know it's pathetic but I don't know how I lived my life before I met Spencer. How did my life have any meaning before her? It's like she's the meaning of my existence. She's the meaning of my life now and I'd do anything for her. I don't know what to do anymore. _Wait for her but don't sit around like this though, it's not healthy._

"Are you going to sit on your sorry ass all day again," Madison asks. I look up at her from my spot on my bed. She's standing in the doorway looking around my room. It's completely trashed. _You should probably clean that up._

"Probably not," I say. _At least you're being honest._

"Seriously Ash grow the fuck up and go to school! I know you're all hung up on Spencer but-."

"I'm not hung up on Spencer," I say, defensively. _Of course you aren't. _

"Sure that's why you've been lying in your bed for the past four days," she says, sarcastically. She really needs to shut the fuck up.

"Shut your mouth Madison! You don't know shit," I yell.

"That's because you don't tell me anything! So how am I supposed to help?"

"I don't need any help," I growl.

"Clearly," she says, sarcastically, "You're not even doing your job anymore," she mumbles.

"You know what Madison," I scream, angrily. I pull the covers off and jump out of bed and stomp over to her, "I don't need your fucking input," I shout, in her face. I'm so close to punching her in the face. I swear to God if she opens her mouth one more time I'm going to punch her in her fucking face. _Don't fucking do it!_

"Well from what I can see you obviously need something," she shouts, motioning to my room and me with her hands. I clench my right hand into a fist tightly and throw it at her face. Before I can punch her someone grabs my wrist and holds it in place. My fist is right in front of Madison's nose. Maybe only three inches away. _You idiot! I told you not to punch her!_

"Enough," Aiden says, still holding my wrist. _Thank you Aiden!_

"Whatever I'm sick of seeing this pathetic bitch," Madison mumbles, storming away. As soon as I hear the door slam shut I pull my wrist away from Aiden and sit on the edge of my bed. I rest my elbows on my thighs and lay my head in my hands, sighing.

"So I'm guessing you're staying home again," he says. My head shoots up and I glare at him.

"I don't need to fucking hear it from you too Aiden!" _Don't take it out on him he's just trying to help you._

"I'm just trying to help Ash," he reassures. _See I told you._

"I don't need your fucking help," I yell.

"Stop fucking feeling sorry for yourself Ashley!" I didn't expect that.

"What," I whisper.

"Feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping! It's fucking pathetic and it doesn't fit you! I'm fucking sick and tired of seeing you hurt like this! Be the strong person I know you are Ashley! I see the way Spencer looks at you and I can promise that she'll come to you. You should be pissed right now! Not crying over her! That's her fault and she should suffer the consequences not you," he shouts. I just stare at him in shock with my jaw slightly open. _Yah that was pretty shocking._

He walks over to me, kneeling on the ground and wraps his arms around me tightly. I let my arms hang on my sides limply.

"It'll work out Ash, I promise," he whispers, soothingly. I can't hold it in anymore. I wrap my arms around him and start sobbing into his shoulder.

"You don't know that," I cry. He chuckles a little. _It will work out._

"I promise everything will work out. Have more faith in the guy you've been friends with for twenty three years."

"You've been wrong before," I say, thinking back to his dirty dancing idea. _Yah that was a bad idea. _He pulls away and pouts at me. He's such an idiot but I love him anyways.

"Hey I apologized for that and the plan technically worked! She was jealous," he explains, making me laugh.

"Yah and we almost got our asses beat by dykes!"

"And a tranny," he adds. _Helga could've been a tranny too for all we know. Just saying…_

"And a tranny," I chuckle. I sigh and look at him with concerned eyes, "What if it doesn't work out…" _It will._

"I got this Ash," he says, confidently. My eyes almost bug out of their sockets.

"Oh man what did you do now Aiden?" He smirks at me.

"Well nothing yet," he says. He stands up and kisses my forehead then walks over to my door.

"What are you doing Aiden?" He smirks again. What the hell is he up to? _Beats me but hey I trust him._

"Going to college. Why would I be going anywhere else? It's not like I have anything else to do." He's so up to something!

"Aiden…" I growl, standing up

"Bye Ash, love you," he says, rushing out the door.

"That bastard," I shriek, falling back into bed, "Well I better get ready for school. And I'm gonna look damn hot," I declare. _Yah let's do this!_

Not having Spencer around sucks but Aiden and unfortunately Madison are right. I shouldn't sit around feeling sorry for myself. Spencer might have to see me but that doesn't mean we have to talk to each other. I can be mature about this. _Hopefully you can…_

**Spencer's POV-**

_At King High in French class…_

The night I got home Glen went to bed and I stayed downstairs, sitting on the couch. Turns out my mom wasn't home when Glen and I had left. When she walked in the house and saw me on the couch let's just say she wasn't happy and my ribs paid the price. I'm a little sore but I don't care. Maybe I deserve it. _No one deserves that._

I haven't talked to Ash in four days. And I don't need to talk to her. I don't want to talk to her. She messed up. She should've told me about Aiden living with her. _This is exactly why she didn't tell you. She knew you'd walk away again. And she was right too. _Whatever, she can have Aiden now and I don't care. She can do whatever she wants. _Yah that's why you haven't really slept since the fight with Ashley._

"Spencer, are you even paying attention?" My head shoots up off the desk. I must've fallen asleep.

"What? I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to," I burst out. I cringe a little and shut my eyes tightly and bring my arms up to cover my face. When I don't feel anything I slowly move my arms and open one eye. Fuck. Me. The whole class is turned around in their seats staring at me like I'm some freak. Mrs. Wright looks confused and slightly worried.

"Spencer in the hallway now please. Everyone else get back to work," Mrs. Wright says. I push my seat back and stand up. As I walk down the middle of the classroom I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I finally make it to the hallway with Mrs. Wright following behind. She closes the door and I lean against the lockers as she looks at me expectantly.

"Spencer what's going on? I may be your teacher but you can tell me anything." I keep my gaze on the floor.

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine," I say, unconvincingly. _You are not fine._

"Spencer dear you look like you haven't slept in days. You haven't been doing your homework either. Now if something's going on you can tell me. I can't help you unless you make the decision to allow me to," she says, carefully.

"I don't need any help," I mumble. I hear her sigh then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you're going through and I can take the pain away…" she says, cautiously. My head shoots up to look at her. How does she…she doesn't know anything! _Just listen to her._

I feel tears starting to burn my eyes.

"You can't help me," I say. She gives me this look almost as if saying she knows everything. I'm really uncomfortable right now. I don't wanna be here anymore.

"I can Spencer but you have to let me," she pleads.

"No, no, no," I say, shaking my head, "Can I go back to class. I'm fine and I don't wanna talk anymore," I say. I feel so vulnerable right now. Usually I'm strong and have my guard up but these past four days have been awful and I just don't need this right now. It's too much.

"Spencer you can talk to me."

"No!" I turn my head and see someone I wasn't expecting to see anymore. Ashley…

My eyes started on her feet. She's wearing black high heels. I can hear the clicking noise of them every time she takes a step. I trail my eyes up her tan toned legs. She's wearing very short blue jean shorts. My eyes rise higher and are met with her tan toned exposed stomach. I can see the shadow of her abs and to top it off she has a belly ring in. I force my eyes higher to see her short dark red spaghetti string top. It exposes the perfect amount of cleavage. My eyes scan up her tan smooth neck to her beautiful face. She looks even more beautiful with makeup on, but that still doesn't compare to her natural beauty. She has just the right amount of makeup on. Her hair is curled as usual and those beautiful curls cascade down her neck and rest just a little below her shoulders. Her facial expression is fierce. She looks so confident right now. Our eyes connect and it looks like her face softens a little but I could be wrong. Her gaze moves to Mrs. Wright then back to me. It looks as if she wants to intervene or say something but she doesn't. She stops as soon as she's in front of Mrs. Wright.

"Here," Ashley says, handing Mrs. Wright a pink slip. Mrs. Wright takes it and looks back at me but Ashley doesn't leave.

"Can I help you Ashley," she asks.

"Yah I missed a quiz." Mrs. Wright eyes her curiously.

"Well you can make it up after school," she responds.

"No I'd like to take it now," she says, matter-of-factly.

"Alright fine," she says, "Spencer wait here." Ashley doesn't even give me a second glance as she follows Mrs. Wright into the classroom. She hates me but I don't blame her. Whatever I don't care. _Think about it…would Ashley really make up a quiz she missed?_

_Flashback…_

_"So Mrs. Wright told me to tell you that you missed a quiz," I say, nervously. She looks over at me and starts giggling._

_"No need to be so nervous Spence and I doubt I'll be making up that quiz. I already know how to speak French I just took it for a blow off class." I relax at the sound of her voice._

_End of flashback._

She still cares about me… Why would she still care about me? I told her to never talk to me again. It doesn't make sense. _That's what falling in love is. Things don't always make sense but in the end it will. _

I wait in the hallway for about three minutes and am relieved when I hear the lunch bell go off. I rush into the classroom, grabbing my things and leave before Mrs. Wright can stop me.

**Aiden's POV-**

_At UCLA…_

I walk into class and spot Glen sitting at the top of the rows. I approach him and give him a hand shake. Glen is one of my best friends now. We go to parties all the time and he usually just smokes weed. No other drugs have been involved. Well none that I'm aware of. I haven't learned anything too interesting about him but these kinds of missions always take time. It's not like we don't have the time though.

"Hey man what's up?" I sit down in the desk next to him.

"Do you think Spencer would talk to me," I ask. He looks a little taken back.

"Are you trying to get with my sister? That's not cool man," Glen explains.

"No man I'm trying to fix the whole Spencer Ashley thing. I think if I can get her to talk to me that I can fix everything." I figure if I explain some things to Spencer she won't hate me so much.

"I don't think it'd be that easy. Spencer's been so out of it lately. She's been spacing out a lot more than usual." He sighs a little and looks away from me briefly. That's the other thing about Glen. He really loves Spencer. He's so protective of her and it seems he'd do anything for her.

"Yah same thing with Ash. I hate seeing her like this. But anyways do you think I could get Spencer to talk to me?" I really hope she does because if she doesn't then I'm out of ideas. I can't let Ashley down again.

"Yah but try not to mess things up more. We already have enough problems," he says.

"Alright man I'll see you later," I say, getting up.

"What? You're leaving me in class all alone? What about that party?" I smirk at him and jog down the steps backwards until I'm in front of the class.

"I gotta date with your sister!" Everyone chuckles and Glen rolls his eyes.

After five minutes I make it to my jeep and start driving to King High.

**Spencer's POV-**

Ashley didn't sit with us and neither did Madison. They're sitting in the normal area with everyone else. Ashley's laughing and talking to Madison. I can't stop staring at her.

"Spence are you listening to me?" She's so beautiful. She looks like nothing even happened. I didn't think she'd be this okay with me telling her to never talk to me again. _What did you expect for her to mope around and cry over you?_

"Spence?" I see someone walking towards their table and Ashley's face lights up.

"Speeennnncccceeeerr." Of course it's Aiden. She jumps up and runs over to him and gives him a hug. He's such an ass. _Yah hugs are just the worst._

"Spencer Marie Carlin!" Our eyes meet again but this time she smiles at me. It's not a flirty smile, or a "ha I'm hugging Aiden" smile. It's just a smile…and I find myself smiling back at her. That is until someone grabs my shoulders and turns me around.

**Sarah's POV-**

"Spencer I've been calling your name for like ten minutes. What's up?" She just shrugs her shoulders. Hunter isn't here. She's out sick again so that just leaves me and Spencer.

Spencer told me about what happened with Ashley and I was glad but ever since her fight she hasn't been herself. I've seen her when she's been at her lowest point but this…this is almost worse. It's almost like she's here but she's not really _here_.

It's been eating up at me. I just want to protect her but I feel like I'm hurting her. I feel so guilty but why should I?

I look over at Ashley, she's laughing at something Aiden said.

"Forget about her Spence," I whisper. I know why I should feel guilty. I should support her decisions not sway them into choosing what I think is right for her. Deep down I know Ashley's good for her but…seeing how Ashley affects Spencer is pretty scary. What if Ashley hurts Spencer? I just know I couldn't comfort her if Ashley hurt her. I don't wanna lose her. I almost lost her once and I don't want that to happen again.

"Sarah can you take me home," she asks. I know her parents aren't home. They hardly ever are.

"Yah, let's go." I keep my eye on Ashley as we walk to my car. She's not looking at me though. She's looking at Spencer, like she always does. She has a pained expression on her face and it almost makes me want to cry.

When we get to her house she smiles weakly at me and gets out.

"Bye Spence." Either she doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me. Either way I feel like I deserve it.

Guess I'll go see how Hunter is.

**Aiden's POV-**

I came to surprise Ash at school today. I wasn't planning to but Madison texted me and told me Ashley was more upset than usual. Apparently she'd seen Spencer earlier and it turned out that Spencer looked horrible. I know it killed her a little inside to not comfort Spencer. She's trying to be strong but she's breaking. I can't really blame her. I know how it feels to be without someone you've fallen for.

"This sucks balls," Ashley mumbles. Madison chuckles and stares off in a different direction.

"A broken heart's better than a broken nose," she says. I look over at Madison and follow her line of sight. She's glaring at a short girl in baggy clothes. She's leaning against a wall smoking a cigerate.

"Who's that," I ask.

"Carmen," Madison says, never taking her eyes off her. From what Madison's told me I can tell that she really doesn't trust Carmen. She's really been keeping an eye out for her. That whole thing with Sarah warning Ash about Carmen makes it sound even more sketchy. This is the first time I've ever seen Carmen.

"So that's the famous Carmen. Her nose does look bad." It really does. It healed but it's crooked. Like really crooked. Ashley really did a number on her.

Carmen catches my eye from across the courtyard. She smirks at me then gives me the middle finger.

"She's quite the charmer," I say, looking back at Madison.

"More like a bitch," Ashley growls, clenching her fists. I place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Be cool Ash," I whisper. Madison glances at Ashley and nods her head in approval.

"I'm fine Aid. She just really pisses me off is all," she says, shrugging my hand off her shoulder.

"She's an instigator Ashley. Don't be stupid and retailiate. We don't really know what she's capable of yet. From what everyone else says she's real trouble. I think we should back off for now," Madison says. She's really being cautious about Carmen. I'm gonna trust her judgment though.

"Listen to Madison Ash." She sighs loudly.

"Alright fine I'll back off. But if she starts something with me I'm gonna finish it." I think she dislikes Carmen even more because Spencer is involved. It's kinda obvious.

"RING! RING!" Everyone starts cleaning up and heading back into the school.

"Lunch is over! What the hell! I didn't get to finish my nachos," Madison squeals. Ashley scoffs at her.

"Do you always have to eat nachos? What's the deal with Mexicans and nachos," Ashley asks.

"Don't forget hot sause Ash," I add. Living with Ashley and Madison is just awful. They constanly fight and Madison's always eating some kinda Mexican dish. There's hot sause everywhere. In my jeep, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, under the couch pillows, and anywhere else you could think of. One night Ashley found hot sause spilled in her car. To say she was pissed off is an understatement. Ashley ran around the apartment chasing Madison, squirting her with hot sause and screaming "die demon die!" I assume you can guess how that ended. Not very well.

"Hot sause is a must have for mexicans. A hot sause packet a day keeps the white skin away. How else to you think I stay this color," Madison asks.

"What the fuck? Does that hot sause melt your brain and make you retarded or something cuz that was the stupidest shit I've ever heard," Ashley says. I wouldn't put it like that but that did sound kinda dumb.

"Ashley your mind is too lesbianafied to comprehend what I'm saying." Oh man they're gonna start fighting I just know it.

"What? You're not even making sense anymore. Not like you ever do anyways!" I better intervene before this gets ugly.

"Um guys…" I mumble.

"What," they yell, facing me. They look so scary right now. They creep the shit outta me when they get like this.

"You're late for class."

"Fuck! Damn lesbian made me lose track of time," Madison shouts, running off to class. Ashley starts to walk away.

"Don't think about her too much Ash." I know she will.

"I can't help but worry about her Aid. She left during lunch. She wasn't sick so why would she be leaving?" To get away from you. Wait did she say Spencer left?

"She left," I ask, mischieviously.

"Uh yah but I don't see why-." I cut her off before she can finish.

"It was nice seeing you Ash but I gotta go! Love ya," I say. I take off in the direction of my jeep.

"Aiden!" I hear her shriek just before I get into my jeep. Time to set my plan into action!

**Sarah's POV-**

I arrived at Hunter's house and praise the Lord her parents don't get home until later! I open her door without knocking and head up the stairs to her bedroom. I frown at the sight of her. She's in her bed watching T.V. That's not what's bothering me though. My poor baby looks so sick.

I lay down on "my side" of the bed and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. I kiss her on her warm forehead. I pull away to see her smiling. I love her so much.

"Hey baby I missed you. Are you feeling any better?"

She turns off the T.V. and turns in my embrace to face me. One of her hands starts abscentminedly playing with my hair.

"What's wrong," she asks. Sometimes I forget that she can read me like an open book. She always knows when something's bothering me. Just like I know when something's bothering her.

"Why do you think something's wrong," I ask. She grins at me

"Because you're not trying to have sex with me. You don't like to have sex when something's bothering you. So come on tell me what's got you so upset." It's true.

"You make me sound like a horny teenager."

"That's because you are," she says, poking my nose.

"Am not," I say, in a singsong voice.

"You're avoiding the question," she replies, in the same tone. I release her and roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. She places her hand on my cheek and gently turns my head towards her.

"You know you can tell me anything Sarah." I know I can.

"It's Spencer…"

"What about Spencer?"

"Just everything going on with her and Ashley."

"Why's it bothering you so much," she asks.

"Because I feel guilty," I mumble.

"Why," she asks, stroking my cheek with her fingertips. I sit up and stare at the black T.V. screen.

"Because I've been a bad friend. Because I started a fight with Ashley. Because I took my anger out on Madison. Because I told Spencer that Ashley still had feelings for Aiden when I knew she didn't. Because I lied to my best friend. Because I made a decision for her even though I knew what she wanted." Hunter sits up and kisses me on the cheek. I look at her confused.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you," she says, simply.

"Aren't you gonna yell at me or tell me I'm a bitch?" I deserve it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it. Because you're a caring and considerate person. Because you're an amazing friend. Because you're an incredible girlfriend. And because I know you'll make it right." I smile at her. She always knows what to say to me.

"You're too good to me. You do know that right?"

"I know. Now come cuddle with me." She lies back down and dramatically holds out her arms for me. I chuckle a wrap my arms back around her waist. We just lie there holding each other till an important thought passes my mind.

"Can we have sex now?" Her eyes shoot open and she stares at me in disbelief.

"Sarah!"

"What? It's a serious question!"

"I'm sick!"

"So you're a hot sick person!"

"That's really creepy." She shakes her head and closes her eyes again.

"So is it safe to say I'm gonna score?"

"Seriously Sarah?"

**Spencer's POV-**

_In Spencer's bedroom…_

As soon as Sarah dropped me off I went to bed. I was sleeping but then some asshole started banging on my front door. I figured it was someone trying to sell me something so I tried to go back to sleep. But no this damn salesman is persistant as fuck! _Just go answer the door._

I pound down the stairs and swing the door open, ready to yell at the fucker pounding on my door.

"What the…!" Oh. My. God.

"Hey Spencer." What the fuck! _This is weird._

"Uh hey Aiden, Glen's not here." Why is this jackass here? _I don't know!_

"I know," he says, smiling at me. I shift my weight onto my other foot and stand there awkwardly.

"Then why are here." _That was bitchy. _This basterd showed up at my house ununounced!

"Well I was hoping you'd go out to lunch with me." Why would I go out to lunch with you asshole! You're fucking the girl I practically love! _They aren't sleeping together! _Sure they aren't. I bet Ashley's just a good fuck to him. _How can you even think that?_

"Um I can't I have homework." He laughs. That bastard's laughing at me! Did I fucking miss something?

"It's a Friday Spence, you have the entire weekend." Don't call me Spence shit stain! _Be nice!_

"I don't know Aiden it could take me awhile." He sighs. _Nice lie. You already finished your homework._

"I know it'd mean a lot to Ashley if we got to know each other," he says. That mother fucker has the nerves to bring Ashley into this! _You aren't even fighting! Are you even listening to what he's saying?_

"I think she'd prefer to go out to lunch with you anyways. Bye Aiden." I start shutting the door but his hand catches the door before it closes.

"Not really. I know you hate me Spence but will you please go out to lunch with me. I just wanna talk to you. If you don't like what I have to say then you can leave. Hell you can even drive my jeep home and I'll walk home. Please Spencer." Him walking home doesn't sound too bad. Maybe he'll get eaten by cyotes. _You irritate me._

"Fine but either way I'm driving your jeep home," I growl, walking past him. I hear him chuckling behind me. How dare that bastard chuckle at me! I'm going home! _You didn't even make it out of the drive way!_

Aiden rushes over to my side and opens my door. Wow what a bastard! Thanks for insulting all of the children that don't have arms! He's just horrible for hating the children with no arms! _He did all that by opening your door?_

The entire car ride was so awkward and he almost killed someone driving here! Worse driver ever! Oh and to make it even worse it's raining! _Somehow I don't think that's his fault._

"Here take my jacket it's raining outside." No shit it's raining you dumbass! Thanks for insulting my vision you jerk! _Wow sounds like he really hates you._

"I don't need it," I say, getting out of the jeep. I run to the diner and don't even wait for him but apparently he was following closely behind because he somehow managed to open the door for me. Stalker! _He's a stalker because he opened the door for you?_

"It'd be rude to not open a door for a lady." Douchebag I'm not sleeping with you! _I don't think that's what he was implying._

"Thanks," I mutter. We find a two person booth and take a seat. I look out the window and watch as the storm rages on outside.

"So what can I get you two cuties?" I glare at the waitress. _You just hate everyone today don't you?_

"What would you like Spence," Aiden asks, politely. For you to stop calling me Spence! _How could you hate him? He's so nice! _So are pedaphiles but that doesn't make them a good person. _You're being ridiculous right now._

"A coffee," I grumble.

"And for you sweetie?" Eww this waitress is a gross bitch. _You don't even know her!_

"I'll have the same please," Aiden says. What he has to be a follower and get whatever I get? _It's raining and cold outside! He probably just wants something to warm him up just like you do._

"I'll be right back with your coffee. You two have fun," she says, winking.

"We're not dating," I shout. She doesn't hear me though and to make it even worse Aiden's laughing. I glare at him and that shuts him up. After five awkward minutes the waitress comes back with our coffee.

"Here you are. Flag me down if you need anything," she says, handing us our coffee. She walks away, leaving us alone again.

Well this is awkward. Bastard says he wants to talk then doesn't say anything. God he's such an ass.

"So Spencer…" Ass…_Would you stop it!_

"So Aiden…" He shakes his head and laughs again. What a jerk!

"Spencer let's just put everything out in the open." Okay Doctor Drew.

"Alright let's hear what you have to say then," I say. What an ass!

"I love Ashley," he says. Great here it is, "But I'm not in love with her," he explains. Fucking bastard…wait what, "Ashley and I dated back in Florida for a while but we were never in love with each other and we both knew that."

"Then why would you date? Sounds kinda stupid if you ask me," I say, simply. _You're insane. _What it's true!

"Well it was more of a comforting relationship. We knew we could trust each other and we felt safe. We'd never hurt each other purposely. We've always been really close but we aren't dating now."

"Could've fooled me," I whisper. I don't believe him. I bet Ashley sent him to talk to me. _What?_

"Spencer why would I be here telling you this if I wanted to be with Ashley?" I don't know because you're a dumbass! _It wouldn't make sense. You're just being stupid._

"I don't know maybe you feel guilty and this is your sick twisted way of somehow making it all better." I'm surprised we aren't yelling at each other. I mean we're both kinda calm I expected this to turn into a huge fight. _It potentially could with the thoughts you're having._

"That doesn't even make sense. Do you really think if I wanted to be with Ash that'd I'd be wasting my time here with you?" _He has a point._

"I don't know you tell me." He sighs and rubs his temples.

"This is harder than I thought it was gonna be. You're real stubborn you know that?" What did he just say! _You have no idea Aiden._

"Excuse me!" Mother fucker wants his ass beat! _Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! _Shut up!

"Never mind, listen Spence the whole reason I'm here is for Ashley." I knew it!

"So she sent you huh? I knew it." And they thought they could fool me! No one fools Spencer Carlin! _Sometimes…sometimes I wonder about you._

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even know I'm here. In fact she'd kick my ass if she knew I was talking to you."

"Sure she would," I say, sarcastically. What a lying asshole.

"I'm not lying! She wanted to leave you alone so she didn't hurt you anymore!" Too late. _You hurt her too._

"If she wanted that then why are you here?"

"I'm here because she's my best friend and because I actually thought I could pull your head out of your ass!" _Good luck with that. _You're both assholes!

"Well she shouldn't have fucked with my feelings." _Again she didn't fuck with your feelings, you fucked with hers!_

"She's not! She's falling in love with you." I pause for a moment and look down, staring into my coffee.

"She told you that," I ask, shocked. I look up at him and he nods his head. Why would she tell him that? I thought she didn't want me? Are they trying to fuck with my feelings even more? What the hell is going on right now?

"Spencer all I want is for her to be happy and you make her happy. I think she makes you happy too," he says, softly. I close my eyes and think about everything I've done to hurt her. She does make me happy but…_But what? What are you afraid of? _Trusting her.

"I don't think we're good for each other," I say, watching the water drip down the window. I hear Aiden sigh again.

"I want you to know something Spencer." I look back at him and wait for him to continue.

"Ever since Ashley's family died she hasn't been the same. Her laughter wasn't full, her smiles were fake, and her whole demeanor was guarded. She's been involved with the wrong crowd and there was a point in her life when I thought I was gonna lose her. But luckily I didn't and I have you to thank for that."

"What," I whisper. What? _Double what?_

"Spencer she's never been happier. You've brought her back to me. Just the mention of your name makes her blush and a huge smile spread across her face. You really mean a lot to her and I know it's breaking her to not be with you." Wow I never knew that. God I'm such an idiot. _And you're just realizing this?_

I think about everything he has said for a moment. Maybe Aiden isn't so bad. _That's what I've been trying to tell you!_

"I think I hate you a lot less Aiden." He smirks in return. _How…thoughtful?_

"You're not so bad yourself Carlin." _Maybe it's time to apologize…_Okay so maybe I have been an asshole to him. It's only because I thought he was _doing_ Ashley. Whatever it happens right? _Sure if that's what you wanna think then go for it._

"Look Aiden I'm sorry for everything I-." He cuts me off before I can finish.

"It's okay Spencer. I don't blame you for thinking I was dating Ash. I'm a really hot guy." We both laugh. It's kinda like we were already friends. I think I could grow to like douchebag. _You're just awful._

"So are we…" I start.

"Cool?" Man I hope we are. It's already bad enough having all these people hate me. _No one hates you, they're just a little disappointed with you is all. _Great that just makes me so relieved!

"Yah…" He smiles at me.

"Yah we're cool. Just promise me you'll fix things with Ash. I hate seeing her cry and watch sappy sad love movies then eat all my ice cream." I'm so stupid. God she probably hates me.

"She probably won't even talk to me." _You won't know until you try._

"You're just gonna have to kiss some major ass, and maybe Madison's ass too."

"She hates me too?" Oh man she'll kill me before I can even get close enough to talk to Ash.

"I think she wants to kill you just a little bit. So just watch out for that." Yup I'm done for. _Ha-ha yah you are._

"Oh man I'm screwed," I say, pounding my head onto the table. I feel a hand on my shoulder gently nudging me. I pop my head up a little.

"Madison scares me too but I promise to help you out as much as I can." How did I go from hating him to actually liking him? _Told you he was a great guy. _Why couldn't we have had this talk sooner? It would've made things a lot easier.

"You're a great guy Aiden," I say, seriously. _See!_

"Nah I'm just me," he says, shrugging.

"Well whatever it is thanks."

"No problem. Well why don't we get outta here before Glen gets hurt."

"Why would Glen get hurt," I ask confused. _I have no clue._

"Well he'll be pissed at me for getting you home late so he'll try to beat my ass but in the end his ass will be grass," he says, simply.

"Ha-ha good point," I say, chuckling. I love my brother but I have a feeling that Aiden could most likely kick his ass.

Aiden pays and when we get to the door he stops me.

"Wanna borrow my jacket now?" I smile at him. He's so nice and I was such a bitch to him. _I was trying to tell you this earlier when you were bitching about pedaphiles._

"Yah thanks."

The drive back to my house is filled with friendly banter. I've learned a little bit about Aiden and I actually like him. He's a really nice guy and he really genuenly cares about Ashley. I'm glad she has someone like Aiden in her life.

Aiden gets out of his jeep and walks around to my side helping me out. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the front of my walkway then drops it. This has been one confusing night. And why is it still raining? It never rains in LA!

"Thanks Aiden and again I'm sorry for being a bitch before."

"Hey don't worry about it. From here on out, me and you," he says, pointing at both of us, "Bros before hoes." He holds out his fist and I pound it with mine. _That was so lame. _Shut up at least I'm being nice now!

"Bye Aiden." I give him a quick hug and wave at him as I watch him leave. I smile to myself and walk towards my house, thinking about calling Ashley. I stop walking when I see someone sitting on my porch. I can tell it's a girl by the shape of their body but I can't see who it is because they have a hood on. I approach the porch and look down at the stranger.

"Ashley?"

"Nope sorry." The stranger takes their hoody off and looks up at me.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" _Slumber party?_

"Can we talk?" She seems kinda desperate and a little upset. I hope nothing happened to Hunter.

"Uh yah sure." I open the door and lead her upstairs to my room. I sit down on my bed next to Pork chop, who's sleeping, and she stands by my door looking a little uncomfortable. What's up with her today? _Maybe she's on her period?_

"So was that Aiden," she asks, curiously. I really don't want any problems right now. I always have to hear her tell me that Ashley's just using me. And maybe she's right. _I don't think she is._

"Yah we were just talking," I say, trying to brush it off as nothing. _It wasn't nothing. _I know it wasn't.

"About…" she presses. Well I can't really lie to my best friend. _Nope not really._

"Um you know…Ashley."

"Oh…so have you talked to her," she asks, calmly. Are we still talking about Ashley? Usually Sarah doesn't even want me to mention her name.

"Ashley?"

"Well yah, who else would I be talking?"

"I don't know. I just thought you didn't like Ashley." I mean come on Ashley punched Sarah and you can still see the bruise clear as daylight. I know Sarah started the fight but I still feel bad. _You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault._

"Yah about that…" Sarah walks over to my bed and sits down next to me, staring at the floor. I eye her curiously.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry," she whispers. I arch an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." _Yes she does._

"You're wrong. I have a lot to apologize for." What is she talking about? She hasn't done anything to me. _Are you sure about that?_

"But you didn't do anything. I don't understand."

"That's where you're wrong Spence," she argues. I just sit patiently and wait for her to say something else.

"I've been such a bad friend," she explains, sounding ashamed.

"No you haven't," I interrupt. _Let her talk._

"Spencer please," she shouts. She breathes out loudly, "Please just listen to what I have to say," she pleads.

"Okay."

"I haven't been a good friend to you Spence. I told you Ashley had feelings for Aiden because I didn't want Ashley to hurt you when really I was the one who was hurting you. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you from Ashley but I'm not. I knew that you wanted Ashley but you were afraid to go after her and I used that fear against you. I used your jealousy against you and lead you to believe the lies I was feeding you. And I'm so sorry for that. You can never truly know how much I regret telling you that. I heard what Ashley said that night but I kept telling myself that I had to do something about it before Ashley could hurt you. I swear Spencer I didn't intend to hurt you the way I did. I promise I was only trying to look out for you and protect you. And lying to you was the only way I knew how. I'm so sorry Spence." By the end of her speech I can see that she's crying.

I'm upset but at the same time I'm not because she's my best friend. She's been through so much with me and if it weren't for her I might not be here right now. I owe her my life. She's like my big sister and I really do love her.

"I'm really pissed that you did that to me Sarah…"

"You don't have to explain anything Spencer. You have every right to hate me. I'll leave." She gets up and rushes over to the door and reaches out for the door handle.

"But I don't hate you." She pauses and turns her head to look at me. I could never hate her no matter what.

"Really," she sniffles, looking hopeful.

"Of course not. Under the circumstances I understand why you did what you did but that doesn't mean that I'm still not mad at you." She bows her head and nods it slowly. I can see the tears still streaming down her cheeks. I hate seeing her like this especially since she's such a strong person.

I get off my bed, making Pork chop stir a little, and make my way towards Sarah. I slip my arms under her armpits and rest my hands on her shoulders, tugging her closer to me.

"You may be a tad bit of a bitch but you're still my best friend and I love you." She wraps her arms around my lower back and holds me closely. I guess Sarah and I have the same kinda close friendship like Aiden and Ashley.

"I'm sorry Spence. So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yah. You know you could learn a few things from Pork chop." We pull away from the embrace and Sarah looks at Pork chop then back at me.

"Uh like what?" I smirk at her.

"Well for one he's a good dog." She gasps dramatically at me.

"Just because Madison and Ashley have a bitch owing friendship doesn't mean we do too!" _A bitch owning friendship?_

"So we're both equal then?"

"No Spencer you're _my_ bitch." I slap her arm playfully. I run back over to my bed and jump on it, landing on my back.

"Am not!" She follows suit and lands on her back right next to me.

"Are too!" _You have a strange friendship._

"Why can't we be each other's bitches?" She looks over at me like I'm retarded.

"No Spence that doesn't work. We can't own each other."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work like that. Oh I know!"

"What?"

"You'll be my bitch and I'll be your whore," she says, excidedly and managing to keep a straight face.

"So that makes me your pimp?"

"Exactly! Pimp SMC. I have a feeling I'll be bringing in a lot of money. SMC could stand for something dirty too! Like uh smash my cookie…no that doesn't work, oh I got it save my cotton candy…no that doesn't work either…how about suck my coc-."

"Enough I get it! You do realize if I'm your pimp and you're my whore that also makes you my bitch."

"What Spencer no I can't be you whore bitch." This is actually starting to turn into an argument.

"I shall call you Whitch Bore! Whitch Bore, prostitute of Pimp SMC!"

"Fuck no Spence! I'm not a witch and I sure ain't a bore! I'm the life of the party," she argues.

"Wait a minute why are we even arguing about this?" _Because you guys are fucking weirdos._

"I'm not really sure anymore." We both turn to look at each other at the same time and burst out laughing.

We laugh at each other for almost ten minutes straight. I'm glad she told me the truth because I've really missed my best friend.

"So are you gonna talk to Ashley," Sarah asks, after a few minutes.

"I was thinking about calling her but I don't know anymore," I say, unsure. _I thought you had this all figured out!_

"Spence!" She elbows me in the side.

"What?"

"You have to talk to her!" I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know what if she hates me or never wants to talk to me again?" _Is that kinda what you said to her four days ago?_

"Spencer you gotta fight for her or you're gonna lose her for good!" _My point exactly._

"It's just…what would I even say to her?"

"That you're a dumbass and you majorly fucked up! Oh and that you're really sorry!" _That might actually work!_

"I don't know…"

"Spencer do you like Ashley or not?"

"Well yah but-."

"Stop over thinking things! Do you really, really like her?" I think about it for a moment. _You already know what the answer is._

"I'm falling in love with her," I whisper. As it leaves my lips it just feels so natural like I didn't even have to think about what I was saying. Oh my God I'm falling in love with Ashley Davies. _Correction you're falling in love with Ashley Fucking Davies!_

"Then there's your answer right there Spence."

"Huh?" I was in a complete daze for a moment there.

"Fight for her Spence. What are you waiting for?"

What am _I_ waiting for?

**A/N:** Yah I know it sucked. So if the next chapter I post is a little late it's because I decided to edit every other chapter. Anyways what'd you think? Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!

louise17116


	15. WWSD What Would Spencer Do?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So my English teacher's name is Mr. Bator. I wonder if he has a son named Master? Bad joke but hey his name really is Mr. Bator. Sorry this took so long to post but again I've been pretty busy. I don't really like how this chapter turned out but maybe you will. Thanks for all the positive feedback. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**-** Thanks! And my thoughts exactly. Phone calls are for pussies! Just saying…anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**victorial117-** Hey it's better than being a Blondie. No that's not lame. I probably didn't get it because I most likely forgot I had written that. Yah I know it sounds bad that the author of the story forgets what she wrote. But hey it happens. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** I'll try to make it hot. I actually have a couple of one shot ideas and I've been jotting down notes for this one idea I have and I've been thinking about typing it and posting but I don't know. If you want me to I will but if not then I won't type it out. The decision lies in your hands! No pressure! Sorry there was not Spashley makeup in the last chapter. But there might be in this chapter! Yah I thought so too. I figured all that shit needed to be taken care of before I could actually try and settle the Spashley drama. Hell yah she does! I actually get that a lot (not trying brag or anything). My friends think I'm hilarious and my family sometimes thinks what the fuck is she talking about? I'm just a really blatant person and I like to say what's on my mind. I love joking around and just going with the flow. Laughter is totally the cure for everything. And I like to think that I'm a good time at parties! I'm not the boring person that sits in the corner at parties or the bitch getting freaky in the bathroom with a fat guy. I'm usually that crazy bitch dancing like Lady Gaga and swinging her shirt around in the air. But don't worry I'm a classy girl…I keep my bra and pants on! Thanks again! Again remind me if you think I should type out the one shot. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Charlee-** That's totally okay. I agree that Sarah should apologize and I already planned on having her apologize next chapter. I don't think it's enough for her to just apologize to Spencer. I believe you should apologize for the things you do wrong even if you don't want to. It's just the right thing to do and it's expected of you. Well that's what I think. Thanks for not hating on Aiden. I don't like how the chapter turned out but you can be the judge of that. Yah, now that I'm pretty much done with the major Spashley drama (for now) I'm going to start adding in stuff that'll connect with their mission. Yah it might be slow but it'll get there. Like I've said before I've never been good with shortening things and getting straight to the point in my writing. I don't know why but I just suck at it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**goshtperfect-** Thank you! Glad you like it because I thought it wasn't that good. Well I think she does an okay job with fighting for Ashley. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Hey! Nah I'm just school smart and blond! Wait that's a lie, I dyed my hair light brown so now I'm only blond on the inside. You're the smart one! Thanks! You seem like a good time! I have a feeling that we'd be friends if we went to the same school. Fucking physic teaching bastard! It's a good thing we're smart and we can teach ourselves the material or else we'd be in deep shit. And I'm starting to wonder who the fuck is hiring these people? Just because they graduated from a great college doesn't mean their dumbass can actually teach! Do you ever notice too that gym or health teachers are usually fat? Like WTF? How are we supposed to be healthy when our teachers are scarfing down Twinkies. I'm glad their Twinkie eating ways don't influence me. I like being thin. Well if I'm watching a corny movie for your sake I think I can do it ;). Lucky! Where I'm at the weather is on crack or something! Because one day it's sixty degrees then the next it's eighty. I can't win. It might've gotten slightly hotter…I'm glad you tested this theory with a fan. Great thinking! Oh well. Neither of us have flying powers (Wait, do you have flying powers?) but hey at least we have the internet! I love the internet! Paula's a bitch in this story but I want to make her a funny mom in another story I write. Yah I hate judgmental people too. I really don't understand why someone who's gay is somehow considered less of a person compared to a straight person. It's bullshit. Yah me too! Glad you caught that and to answer your question, yes. You'll learn more about it later. Aww thanks! I feel loved! I think… (dramatic sigh) I think I love you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing amazingly! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** Thanks so much! Oh jeez aggressive much. Just kidding ;). Hope you like the update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**MyFearlessLife-** Thanks! Well you're partly right with what you thought. I'm not exactly leaving that detail out. Well now that Spashley is good I can add more drama! Yay drama! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter fifteen- WWSD What Would Spencer Do?**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer, what the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck back here!"

"What am I waiting for Sarah? I need to talk to Ashley right now!"

I kept thinking over and over again about what Sarah said and I realized that she's right. What am I waiting for? I mean why wait? I can't wait anymore. I've already wasted so much time when all along I knew that I wanted Ashley. I'm such a fucking idiot! She might not wanna talk to me but I'll do whatever it takes. I just know that I have to…that I _need _to talk to Ashley now. _Yahhhhh! You're finally doing things right this time! _

"Spencer, are you fucking high? I meant talk to her at school on Monday or something not run over to her house at eleven p.m. in the fucking rain! What are you, Matt Damon? Spencer Marie Carlin, get your ass back up here right now!" _She looks pissed. Don't listen to her! Go see Ashley…but you should probably just get a ride over there. _I'm not thinking right now! I'm just doing! _I guess Ashley is worth getting pneumonia for._

Okay so maybe after I realized I needed to talk to Ashley I kinda ran out the door and started running to Ashley's apartment. I didn't make it that far because before I could actually leave my property Sarah started yelling out my bedroom window. She practically has her whole body out the window.

"Fuck Matt Damon! I need to talk to Ashley!" _You really aren't thinking right now. Man you're neighbors are gonna be pissed. _My neighbors can suck it sideways!

"At least let me give you a ride then! Her house is like seven miles away," she yells back, waving her arms around frantically. I don't have time to wait for her to get down here! I've already wasted too much time standing here. _Two minutes isn't that long…_

I can feel all this adrenalin pumping through my veins, through my blood and going straight to my heart. My heart is beating so fast that I think it's gonna burst out my chest any second. It's killing me to stand here. What am I waiting for?

I glance to my right and stare at the pathway towards Ashley's place. I look back up at Sarah and smile at her. She shakes her head at me, as if knowing what I'm about to do. I quickly not my head then take off sprinting in the direction of Ashley's apartment. _Go get your girl!_

"I'm sorry Sarah I have to leave! I promise I'll call you," I shout, still running.

"WWJD Spencer! What would fucking Jesus do? I thought you're supposed to be fucking catholic! Jesus wouldn't run to his lesbian lover's apartment at eleven fucking p.m. in the rain, especially in the streets of LA when he knows there's a hooker on every corner! You are so going to confession when you get back!" I chuckle to myself and continue running. _I guess it's true when they say love makes you do crazy things._

I hadn't even realized how cold it was until my body started feeling numb and tingly. I can feel the coldness of the rain burning my skin. I could care less but I decide to chance a glance down at my body to see what I'm wearing.

Cool. A jean skirt and…are you kidding me? Seriously why do I always wear short sleeve, low neck cut, white t-shirts when it's raining? Well at least I'm not wearing a…my bra's white too? Fuck it I don't care, all that matters is Ashley. _And the fact that you actually took the time to put on running shoes!_

**Ashley's POV-**

_At her apartment…_

I'm lying in my bed, like a loser, watching Jersey Shore. I think I've actually turned mentally retarded from watching this. _I don't think that it can actually make you mentally retarded._

"_I won't go swimming in the ocean it's gross! It's full of whale sperm! That's why the water is so salty because of the whale sperm," Snooki says._

_Maybe it can make you retarded. _Why am I watching this shit? _Because you're trying not to think about Spencer. _Thanks for reminding me! _Yah right. You never stopped thinking about her. In fact Mike's black red flamed glasses remind you of her._

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"_We're all like 'Mike put the fire down' and he won't do it. He loves playing with fire or something? He's like one of those people that likes to play with fire…what's it called…oh yah a hermaphrodite! Mike's a freaking hermaphrodite," Deena says._

"Fuck my life," I mumble. _Fuck my life! Why are you forcing me to watch this?_

"Why are you watching this garbage Ashley?" I'm so depressed right now that I don't even have enough energy to bitch at Madison for entering my room without asking…again. _I don't think she knows what manners are._

"Cause I have no life," I say. It's not really a lie. I feel like I'm nothing without Spencer. I'm really pissed at her but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her.

"Did I just hear Ashley Davies say she has no life?" Madison walks over to the end of my bed and sits down. She holds a hand over her chest and keeps gasping for air. I can help but smile at her dumbness. _That is pretty shocking._

"Knock it off. You're acting like a fat person who just ran a mile." She gasps for real this time. _Oh God please tell me you didn't just call Madison fat? We're so about to die!_

"Davies you're lucky I think you're a pathetic loser or else I'd kick your sorry ass," she explains, matter-of-factly. I'm not a pathetic loser! _Well I wouldn't put it that way but you are kinda being pathetic right now._

"Ashley Fucking Davies is not a pathetic loser!" She rolls her eyes at me.

"You're watching Jersey Shore. And will you stop talking in third person! It's really creepy." _It is kinda creepy._

I don't reply. I just sit there and continue watching Jersey Shore but after five minutes of Madison sitting on my bed with me I get a little annoyed.

"Why are you still in here? I don't understand why you didn't go with Aiden and Glen to that party." I can see a small smile play across her lips at the mention of Glen. I really don't understand. She usually wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with Glen. _Maybe she wants to hang out with you? _Don't make me barf.

"Well I thought I'd stay here with my ex-best-lesbian-friend and watch Jersey Shore with her lame ass and help her forget about a certain someone with blonde hair and blue eyes." I arch my eyebrow. Is that supposed to help me forget? _Madison isn't very good at comforting people is she?_

"Yah well you're not helping," I say, blankly. _I think she's…trying?_

"Come on let's go into the living room. I feel dirty sitting in your bed. It could be diseased for all I know." Because of you!

"It's only diseased because you decided to sit on it. If I get AIDS I know who to blame." I better not get AIDS. _I highly doubt you're gonna get AIDS._

"Ashley you're so stupid. You can only get AIDS through bodily fluids or if you drink four quarts of my spit. And besides there's no way in hell I'd have sex with you." There's no way in hell I'd have sex with you either!

"It concerns me that you know all that information. I don't even wanna know why you know it in the first place," I say, in disgust.

"Sexual education class." _I didn't know she was in sex ed. _Neither did I.

"You're not even taking a sexual education class!"

"Oh right. Well I guess I'm just smart and remember this stuff from high school." Of course she'd remember that stuff from high school.

"I swear that you're like a walking STD," I mumble. _Is that even possible._

"Shut up! Now come on Ellen we're going to the living room." She gets up, shuts the T.V. off then walks over to me and yanks me out of my bed, dragging me into the living room.

It's fucking freezing too! I'm only wearing red and blue checkered boxers and a white wife beater that slightly rides up. _You should try wearing actual clothes._

We plop down on the couch and she turns Jersey Shore on. She looks over at me and scoffs.

"Do you always dress like a whore?" I don't dress like a whore! _You kinda do sometimes._

"Well I learned from the best," I say, smirking at her.

"Oh please I have way more class than you," she says. I don't think so.

"You have about as much class as Brittney Spears…when she was in rehab." _Could you try to be nice for once?_

"I do not," she argues.

"You're right. You're much lower than that. You have as much class as a prostitute. Oh wait that's too much class. You have as much class as a slurt." _What's a slurt?_

"What's a slurt," she asks carefully. _I don't think I wanna know._

"A dirty whore, who likes getting sexually transmitted diseases," I say, calmly.

"You bitch!" She sits up and lunges at me. Oh dang! _This gonna be a repeat of Insanity isn't it?_

I duck my head and she lands behind me on the floor right next to the couch. She's glaring at me from the floor just waiting to make her move. She doesn't though and I get a little nervous when I see her start smiling.

"Bitch, why are you smiling?" _Yep this is gonna be exactly like Insanity._

"I know how we can settle this," she says, smile still in place. She gets up without another word and walks through the living room and down the hall towards her bedroom. I keep my eyes on her the entire time. I lose sight of her when she enters her bedroom. What is she up to?

Five minutes later she walks out of her room with two…WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THOSE? _HOLY SHIT! SHE'S REALLY GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME!_

"Ashley, think fast," she yells, tossing me one of the objects. I immediately stand up and luckily I grab it before I can get hurt. I hold it up with a shocked expression. _Oh my God…_

"MADISON WHAT THE HELL IS THIS," I yell, waving around the object in my hand. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! You just had to push her didn't you?_

"A sword dumbass. Now come on let's do this!" She gets into a position and points her sword at me.

"What? You wanna fight to the death? Are you crazy? Do I look like Captain Jack Sparrow to you? Where the hell did you even get these things?" She sighs in frustration.

"No, sometimes, yes, and EBay. Now come on Davies!" I look at the sword in my hand again. It's a very thin long sword and it's definitely real. I'd love to kick her ass in a sword fight but we'd probably destroy the apartment and I think Aiden would be really pisses. And frankly I don't wanna hear Aiden bitching about cut up furniture or something like that. _Who has a sword fight in their apartment?_

"I don't know Aiden will get pis-." I pause when I hear her start to laugh at me. What's she laughing at? Bitch shouldn't be laughing at me especially when I have a sword in my hand.

"Aw is little Ashley scared that she'll get in trouble. Poor baby agent Ashley too afraid to play with swords?" No one taunts Ashley Fucking Davies and gets away with it! It's fucking on! _Oh shit!_

"You're so going down slurt!" I jump over the couch and run over to her, swinging my sword at her. _Are you crazy? Someone could get seriously injured! _And it's not gonna be me!

"Ew I'd never go down on you," she says, blocking my attack. She clearly forgot that I'm an excellent swordsman or swordswoman…whatever the fuck you call it! _I think you call it fencing…nevermind that! Quit playing with swords or you're gonna break something!_

I smirk at her and place my free hand on my hip. I swiftly swing my sword around, spelling my initials in the air.

"Enguard bitch!" I wave my sword at her and maneuver my footing carefully, forcing her to walk backwards down the hallway. Her back hits Aiden's door and she gasps. I win. _Thank God this is over!_

"Dead end bitch," I mumble, with a victorious smirk on my face. I go to place my sword by her neck but she suddenly opens Aiden's bedroom door and does a backwards summersault into it. _Nooooo! Not Aiden's room!_

"I'm not done yet Davies," she says. I lunge at her but she dodges it by jumping on Aiden's bed. I swing my sword at her and she jumps up, making me cut Aiden's bed. Oops, that was all Madison. _Come on!_

"You suck Davies. You keep on missing me. By the time we're done you'll have destroyed the entire apartment. Aiden's gonna be so pissed when he sees what you did." I growl at her and throw one of Aiden's pillows at her. She swings her sword at it just like I thought she would. The pillow is cut in half and feathers are flying all over the room. _Oh my God! Aiden is gonna kill you! _That one really was Madison's fault!

One of the feathers lands on Madison's nose, making her sneeze loudly. She loses her balance and falls right on her butt, sword still in hand. She tries to stand up but realizes that her sword is stuck in the middle of the bed. That's just too funny. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

I chuck another pillow at her, effectively hitting her in the head and making her fall off the bed, landing on her ass again. I leap on the bed and pull her sword out of the bed quickly. I jump onto the floor so I'm standing right in front of her.

"Looks like I win," I say, with a triumphant smirk. _Please tell me this is over!_

"Not yet you don't." She reaches behind her and grabs the lamp off Aiden's bed stand. She wouldn't throw a lamp right? SMASH! _Holy fucking shit!_

"Did you just throw a fucking lamp at me?" She smiles innocently. She threw a lamp at me! That bitch! _I think it's time to stop this._

"It's okay I knew you'd duck." That's so not the point! Honestly who the fuck throws a fucking lamp? _Madison Duarte?_

"I can't believe you jus-oof!" She just kicked me in the stomach, sending me backwards and also making me drop her sword. I open my eye to see her picking up the dropped sword. It's a good think I have rock hard abs or that probably would've hurt like a bitch. _Do you always talk about your body? _It's not my fault I have a hot body to talk about.

"And I thought you were supposed to be some kinda master sword fighter," she chuckles. She jumps on the bed and leaps over to the door. I growl and throw my sword at her. I just missed her by an inch. It stuck right into the door and it's flopping back and forth. _The door really? And please tell me that you didn't just try to throw a real sword at Madison. _Nope I really did.

"Ha-ha missed me missed me now you gotta…wait don't kiss me that'd be fucking gross," she sings, running down the hallway.

"That does it," I grumble. I jump up, grab my sword, and dash out the door. I make it into the living room and she's nowhere to be seen. The T.V. is still on and Snooki's talking about how she likes sucking pickles. How lovely. _At least Snooki doesn't have sword fights with her roommates!_

"Come out come out wherever you are," I sing.

"I'm not in the closet if that's what you're thinking." I turn around and see Madison jumping over the couch at me. I block her attack and leap backwards. I turn to my right and run into the kitchen. I slip on something and fall onto the floor and smash into the cupboards, knocking something off the counter, making it land on my head. I dropped my sword in the process. I turn around, sit up so I'm leaning my back against the cupboards, and I start rubbing my knee. _This is what happens when we don't listen. _

"Fuck," I shriek. I look at the floor trying to find what I slipped on, "Taco Bell hot sauce! Really Madison?" That bitch never plays fair.

"Hey I didn't plan that but that was really funny to watch," she laughs. Bitch! I look all around for my sword. I spot it on the right side of the kitchen all the way in the corner. It's too far out of reach for me to grab it. Madison's walking over to me quickly so there isn't enough time to get up and grab my sword. I search around and find a box of Cocoa Puffs next me. Ahh that's what fell on my head. _A box of Cocoa Puffs verses a real sword. Yah I think the swords gonna win._

I grab it and lift it up to block her. I hear a slicing noise then I feel Cocoa Puffs spill all over me. That bitch!

"That's my favorite cereal! You're done for now slurt!"

"Yah right," she chuckles, pointing her sword at me. I glance back at my sword and lick my lips in concentration. I leap to my right and roll on my side. I grab my sword and as soon as I look up I see Madison jumping off the table. I jump and do a summersault into the living room. I get on my feet just in time to block her attack. _That might've been really cool but you still shouldn't be playing with swords!_

"Not bad Davies," she says. I smirk at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Click! We both turn our attention to the front door.

"Shit," we both say. _You're in trouble now!_

"I thought they weren't coming back until later! Fuck what do we do," Madison rushes out in a whisper.

"I'll get the door and you hide the swords," I say, tossing her my sword. I run over to the door and push my weight against it. _Yah hiding the swords his gonna hide the mess you left in the kitchen and Aiden's room. Great thinking._

"Ash? Madison? The door's stuck," Aiden says, from behind the door. I look back at Madison and she's shoving the swords under the couch. She looks up and catches my eye.

"Say something to him," I mouth.

"Uh you have to really turn it you know," she says. _Nice excuse._

"What was that," I mouth, raising an eyebrow. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to try and shove the swords under the couch.

"Hurry," I whisper, feeling Aiden start to push on the door.

"Done," she says, sitting on the couch. I push myself off the door and jump over the couch, landing next to Madison. I sit up and fix my clothes just as the door slams open.

"Man you guys really need to get that door fixed. It was really hard to open," Glen says, out of breath. I smirk and Madison lightly chuckles. I'm so strong. _And cocky!_

"So why are you guys back so early? Did the party suck," Madison asks, focusing on the T.V. _Good luck explaining Aiden's bedroom._

"No Aiden forgot his phone," Glen answers. Shit!

"Did you lose it," I ask, praying to God that it isn't in his room. _Why would HIS phone be in HIS room? That's just nonsense._

"No…it's in my room," Aiden says. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I look over at Madison and she has the same expression on her face as I do. We're screwed! _You think?_

"What the fuck did you guys do this time," Aiden asks, sounding suspicious. Shit he's on to us! _ I wonder why?_

"Why do you think we did something," Madison asks.

"Because you and Ash are sitting on the couch together…not yelling or fighting with each other." _Yah way to make it obvious._

"So what are you saying? That Ashley and I can't be nice to each other," Madison says, defensively. _You can't._

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Aiden explains. _See what I mean?_

"Whatever Aiden. And for your information we didn't do shit," Madison says, trying to sound offended. _Of course you didn't._

"Fine. Sorry for assuming," he apologizes.

"Apology accepted," she says. I hear Aiden walking down the hallway towards his bedroom. I'm just waiting for him to freak out. _Me too._

"So ladies…what have you been doing," Glen asks, walking over to the side of the couch. I look down at the floor and I can see part of the handle of a sword sticking out. Dammit Madison can't hide shit! These are the things I'm talking about! How can she be an agent when she sucks at so many things? _You're so nice._

"Nothing. Just watching Jersey Shore," Madison replies. Glen walks to the front of the couch and of course his fucking foot stops right under it. The second he moves that foot he's gonna trip. _Most likely._

"Glen wait," I yelp. He pauses and looks at me with a shocked expression.

"What," he asks, confused.

"Uh you can't sit there," I say, pointing next to me.

"Why not?"

"Uh because Madison spilt hot sauce there." _Great excuse. _I'd buy it.

"I don't mind sitting in a little hot sauce." He starts moving again and just as I predicted he tripped over the sword handle and fell to the ground with a loud crashing sound. That was funny!

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Madison and I both look at each other and can't help but laugh a little at Aiden's shriek. He saw his bedroom alright. _It was nice knowing you._

I can hear Aiden stomping into the living room.

"What the fuck did you gu-?" Great Aiden just tripped over the sword handle too. Guys have no coordination. _Well I have a feeling that people don't normally have swords sticking out of their couches._

"What the hell?" I see Aiden reach under couch and pull out both of the swords. He stands up and eyes the sword with the funniest expression on his face. _Can you blame him? He just found two REAL swords under his couch!_

"Cool swords," Glen says, standing up. _You're not helping Glen!_

"You two are in so much trouble," Aiden seethes, through his teeth. Glen looks a little uncomfortable.

"Yahhhh I'm just gonna go get something to drink," Glen says, walking towards the kitchen. Dammit Glen!

Madison and I sit there knowing what's about to happen.

Three…two…one…BANG! Madison and I don't even flinch at the sound. Glen comes running into the living covered in hot sauce and Cocoa Puffs.

"Glen what the hell happened," Aiden shrieks. This is so fucking hilarious!

"I uh tripped," Glen stutters, probably trying to cover for Madison and I. Aiden rolls his eyes and walks over to the kitchen.

"Oh dear God and all that is holy!" I'm trying so hard not to laugh. Aiden returns and stands in front of us, still holding the swords. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. _I think he's going into shock._

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see my room completely trashed. I don't even wanna know what happened or who started it just clean it up," Aiden says, placing the swords on the table behind him. _Finally someone who can be mature!_

"Ashley started it," Madison mumbles.

"What," I say, shocked. _You did kinda start it. _So? Aiden doesn't need to know that!

"You called me a slurt!"

"Because you are a slurt!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Dyke!"

"Miley Cyrus wannabe!"

"Carpet muncher!"

"Dick licker!"

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"Cheer bitch!"

"SHUT UP," Aiden screams.

"What's a slurt," Glen asks. We all glare at him and he holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry I asked." _Poor Glen._

"Clean up this mess. Glen and I are leaving," Aiden explains. I look at the swords behind him, "And I'm taking these with me!" He grabs the swords and storms out the front door. Glen smiles and gives us a thumbs up.

"What did you do to his bedroom," he questions. _You don't wanna know._

"Go take a look," Madison says, smirking. Glen runs down the hallway and then we hear his loud laughter echoing through the hallway. He comes back into the living room laughing hysterically.

"Best prank ever," he gets out through fits of laughter. Madison and I laugh along with him. HONK! HONK!

"See you two beautiful ladies later," Glen says, running out the door then closing it.

"Uhh men are so moody," Madison grumbles.

"Tell me about it," I sigh. Madison looks over at me. _Aiden deserves a trophie for putting up with you to. I don't know how he does it._

"Do you plan on cleaning up his room?" I smirk at her.

"No, do you," I ask.

"Nope." We both laugh and return our attention to Jersey Shore. _You two are just awful! _

"What are we gonna do now. I'm so fucking bored." And now I'm thinking about Spencer again. _And to think she did all of that sword fighting to get you to stop thinking about her. _No she didn't. _Believe what you want._

"We could fight with dildos. I'm sure you have more than enough of those."

"Shut up slurt." KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Argh now what'd they forget," I ask.

"I don't know but I'm not getting it."

"Me either. He has a key." The banging continues and after five minutes the banging has become frantic and it keeps on getting louder.

"Don't get up Madison, I wouldn't want you to break a nail," I say, getting up. _Don't be lazy._

I unlock the door and rip it open.

"What'd you forge-…what are you doing here," I whisper the last part, not meeting her eyes. Why is she here?

Her clothes and hair are completely soaked. Her clothes are clinging to her body. I can see the goose bumps that have formed on her skin and rain dripping down her body. She's panting heavily.

I finally meet her gaze and I wish I didn't it's so intense that I almost forget everything she's done in the past couple of weeks. I shake my head slightly.

"What are you doing here," I ask, more aggressively this time. _I think you know why…_

**Spencer's POV-**

I couldn't take my eyes off her gorgeous body. God she looks so breath taking. I can see her body reacting to the cold weather. I almost forgot the reason I came here until I see her eyes. When she finally met my eyes I saw the sadness. The sadness that I caused. All the pain I caused her. I try to convey how sorry I am through my eyes and she crumbles a little but quickly recovers. I have so much to apologize for. _Just tell her how you feel._

"I'm a dumbass and I majorly fucked up," I rush out. _Well I guess that's a start._

Ashley doesn't say anything. God here goes nothing I'm just gonna say it all. I'm gonna tell her the truth. Everything I was afraid to tell her before.

"I'm sorry Ashley. God I'm so fucking sorry. I hurt you so much and that's not okay. I continued to play the victim when I was guilty the entire time. Fuck I don't know what to say, this is really hard for me…you really scare me okay! There I admit it you scare the fucking shit out of me and I didn't know how to deal with it. You make me feel things that I've never felt before and I tried so fucking hard not to feel it. I couldn't. No one has ever made me feel like this before. And that scares me so fucking much. I tried to stay away from you but I couldn't. I can't stay away from you. It made it easier to stay away when Aiden came around. I convinced myself that someone like you would never love me. I told myself that Aiden meant more to you than I ever could. I shut you out I didn't even give you a chance. And I'm such a fucking idiot because it took Aiden telling me that he wasn't in love with you for me to actually believe it." _Keep going._

"I was scared to trust you, I still am, and deep down I know I don't deserve you, I never will," I rush out. I start crying. My hot tears are mixing with the water dripping down my cheeks, "You're so fucking perfect and totally out of my league. Why would someone like you ever waste your time on me? I mean I'm no one! My mom hates me and doesn't love me anymore because I'm gay. Glen's gone all the time and so is my dad. I have to lie about who I am to my own father because my mother can't accept who I am. It hurts so much to be told that you aren't good enough by the people you love and trust the most. I've lost so many loved ones it's like no one even knows I'm here! It's so hard to give your love and trust to someone because then they get close to you and they can hurt you. People you care about take that love and trust you have for them and use it against you, and soon you don't have anything left to give. God this is so hard to explain to you." I take a deep breath and continue.

"I've been let down so many times in my life and it's so fucking hard for me to let you in because I'm scared of my feelings for you. I used to think I was nothing but you make me feel like I'm…like I'm something," I say. I smile softly at the memory of when Ashley and I officially first met in the hospital. I remember what she said when I asked her why she saved me and I'll never forget it, "You make me proud of who I am, someone I felt I had to hide from but I know I don't have to anymore. You make me feel like I'm important and what I think and feel does matter. But most of all you make me feel…loved. Something I've never felt this strongly before. Something I've wanted to feel all my life. When I think about how much you've fought for me it makes me want to try."

"I want to give you my love and trust because nothing else I've done can make my pain go away like you can. I've been trying to distance myself from you so I wouldn't get hurt but it doesn't compare to the pain I feel when you're not with me. Even right now, just seeing you makes me the happiest I've been in the past couple of days. I don't even care that you aren't talking to me. I know it sounds pathetic but it's completely true. Just being in your presence is enough." I pause for a moment and take in all of her.

"Well it was…" I husk out, letting my eyes trail up and down her body. I've missed her so much. I haven't felt her lips on mine in what feels like years. Who answers a door wearing that, "Ash I'm such a dumbass and I truly am sorry but I can't help it...you look really fucking hot right now and I really, really wanna kiss you so fucking bad. I know I shouldn't and that'd it be completely disrespectful but…" I say, biting my lip, "Fuck it I'm about to kiss you. Sorry for this too," I whisper.

I place a hand on her hip and my other on the back of her head. I yank her body into mine and crash our lips together. Her warm skin against mine makes me shiver. I pull her closer to me when I feel her respond to the kiss and move her lips against mine. When I feel her tangle her hands in my hair I can't help but let out a small moan. I take a risk and trail my tongue hesitantly right and left between her lips. She opens her mouth and I attentively flick my tongue against the tip of hers. She doesn't pull away so I slide my tongue against hers and roll it. I briefly pause my movements but she still doesn't pull away so I slide my entire tongue into her mouth to play with hers. She smiles into the kiss and I'm pretty sure she wants this too but I'm confused when I feel her pull away.

She looks nervous all of the sudden. I frown and turn to leave. If she wants me to leave then I'll leave but I won't give up on her like I have before. I told her the truth but maybe she just needs a little time.

"No Spence wait," she says. I turn around with hopeful eyes and she smiles reassuringly at me. I walk back over to her and make sure that I keep some distance between us. I probably upset her by kissing her like that.

"I'm sorry I did that I just-," I whisper, bowing my head in shame.

"I'm not," she interrupts. My head shoots up and I smile at her and she returns it. I move closer to kiss her but she turns her head.

"Spencer I'm glad that you were honest with me but I'm still mad at you. You really hurt me Spence…" she says, sadly, her voice cracking a little. I hate myself for hurting her the way I did. She didn't deserve what I did. I should've told her how I was feeling.

"I know that and I'm so sorry-."

"Let me finish," she says. I nod my head, "I asked you if you trusted me and you said yes. You lied to me Spence. Do you think that I'm not scared too? Why is now different than from before? I don't want you to walk away if you get scared again. How do I know you won't walk away again," she asks, slightly raising her voice.

"I swear Ashley I won't," I plead.

"You don't know that Spencer. Would you care if I walked away from you right now," she argues.

"Please Ash don't…I-I just can't…you can't…" I sob.

"I can't what Spencer?"

"You can't walk away from me," I say, dropping to my knees and looking at the ground. I feel so hopeless right now. And deep in the pit of my stomach I have this horrible feeling.

"Why not Spencer?"

"Because I want you! You're all I fucking want," I scream. I hear a splash and look up to see Ashley on her knees in front of me. She's staring into my eyes with so much intensity.

"I want you," I whisper. Ashley smiles. She cups my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs softly back and forth.

"Thank you," she whispers, before pulling me into another kiss.

"Now I won't have to kick your ass Carlin." We both jump to our feet and put some distance between us. I can feel a hot blush radiating off my cheeks. Madison's smiling at me as she leans against the doorway. I look over at Ashley and she's smirking.

"Do you guys always make up in the rain? Spencer, are you really wearing a white shirt and a white bra," Madison asks. Ashley's smirk is gone and replaced with a beat red face, "I can totally see your tits," Madison says, eyeing my breasts. I go to cover myself but Ashley beats me to it by stepping in front of me.

"Okay party's over Madison. Can you go somewhere else now? I need to talk to Spencer…_alone_." I don't wanna fight with her anymore.

"Whatever hoes…" Madison walks back in the house and seconds later we hear a slam. I don't really know what to say right now. _Just listen._

"Come on Spence." She takes my hand and leads me upstairs to her bedroom. I watch her as she goes through her drawers to find clothes. She walks back over to me and hands me a hoody and a pair of boxers.

"You can change up here. I'll go make us some hot chocolate. Come down when you're ready." I nod my head and she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I hope I did the right thing.

**Ashley's POV-**

I'm glad Spencer told me all of that but like I said, I'm still slightly upset with her. There's a few things that I need to tell her. I didn't wanna tell her before but I think it'd be wrong if I didn't. She needs to know the truth about some things. _Honesty is the best way to go._

I grab the two cups of hot chocolate and walk back into the living room, setting them down on the table. I take a seat on the couch as I wait for Spencer. About a minute later she comes down the stairs looking nervous.

She looks around at the seats, probably not knowing where to sit. I pat the empty spot next to me and she gets the idea. She sits down next to me with her hands in her lap and her head straight forward. She clearly isn't relaxed at all.

I place my hand on her shoulder and she tenses and jumps a little. I squeeze her shoulder gently and she eventually relaxes a little.

"Spence calm down. It's okay…" I whisper. She lets out a long breath and turns her head to me.

"What'd you wanna talk about," she asks.

"Aiden." She looks at me with a confused glint in her eyes.

"Why?" This really hard for me to say. I swallow trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"He um…he was the one…" I breathe out, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"The one?"

"Who saved me…"

"I don't understand…" A look of sudden realization spreads across her features.

"That night, he was the one that was there for me. He's the one that I asked to never tell anyone. He's the one that keeps my secret. He's the one that will always have a special place in my heart." Spencer places both of her elbows on her knees and places her hands on her eyes, shaking her head side to side.

"No, no, no…why? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want to alter your feelings towards Aiden. That wouldn't be fair and also because I didn't want you to treat me any differently. I didn't want you to be with me out of guilt." Spencer raises her head and uses her hand to wipe at her tear stained cheeks.

"How can you even talk to me right now? God I messed up so bad! I questioned your relationship with Aiden all the time and all he was doing was protecting you. I can't even begin to imagine how much that hurt you. Why are you telling me this now?"

"You deserve to know the truth. I want you to know why Aiden means so much to me. Not just that night, but he has always been there for me. Through my childhood, through high school, through finding out I'm gay, through the death of my parents, he was always there."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpers, before wrapping her arms around me tightly. I can feel her tears dripping down on my neck. I place my hands on her upper back and gently move them in circles.

"Shhh Spence, it's okay."

"No it's not. I hurt you!"

"You did but I forgive you."

"Why, I don't deserve it?" I chuckle a little. She pulls away from me with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" She's not seeing what I'm seeing.

"Because you're upset," I chuckle. She cries a little harder.

"Of course I am! I hurt you Ashley!" She stands up and starts pacing around the room. I get up and walk over to her but she keeps pacing. I move so I'm standing in front of her. I place my hands on her hips and push her backwards until she's against the wall and my body's trapping her.

"You're not getting it Spencer." She won't look at me. Her head's turned to the side but she doesn't try to push me away.

"I get it Ashley! I hurt you and I'm so very sorry!"

"You're upset. Seeing you this upset shows me how much you really do care about me. I'm forgiving you because I know that you really care about me. That's why I was laughing because even though I forgave you and told you it was okay you still challenge me. You care more about what you've done to hurt me than me actually forgiving you for hurting me. That means a lot to me Spence and I truly do forgive you."

"I still hurt you," she explains, finally looking at me.

"That's what I mean," I say, grinning.

"I'm sorry." I playfully roll me eyes at her. I cup her face in my hands.

"Stop apologizing," I say, wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm sor-." I place my hand over her mouth.

"No more apologies." She nods her head and I remove my hand from her mouth. I slide my hands down her neck, her shoulders, and her arms. I grab her wrists and place her hands on my hips. I move my hands back up to her face and use one of my hands to gently brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," I whisper. She turns her head and blushes. I gently turn her head back to me and smile sweetly at her. I place my forehead against hers, making our noses touch. Her lips are only inches from mine and I can feel her shaky breath on my lips.

"I mean it Spence. So beautiful…" I close my eyes and tilt my head slightly and place a short sweet kiss on her lips. I open my eyes and smile when I see hers are still closed.

"Spence," I ask in a low voice.

"Yah Ash," she says, opening her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post this and sorry that it was kind of lame. New character being introduced next chapter or maybe the chapter after that or maybe not till later? I don't know yet. Anyways thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

louise17116


	16. I'll Protect You!

**Author's Note:** For all of you who didn't like the last chapter could you guys at least give some ideas on how it could've been better? I would really, really like to know what I could've done to make it better. And this chapter is a little slow and not really that interesting but I promise next chapter will be a lot better or maybe it won't be, you never know. Sorry this has taken awhile to post. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own any SoN characters!

**How Did Spencer Fight For Ashley?**

_"Spencer I'm glad that you were honest with me but I'm still mad at you. You really hurt me Spence…" she says, sadly, her voice cracking a little. I hate myself for hurting her the way I did. She didn't deserve what I did. I should've told her how I was feeling._

_"I know that and I'm so sorry-."_

_"Let me finish," she says. I nod my head, "I asked you if you trusted me and you said yes. You lied to me Spence. Do you think that I'm not scared too? Why is now different than from before? I don't want you to walk away if you get scared again. How do I know you won't walk away again," she asks, slightly raising her voice._

_"I swear Ashley I won't," I plead._

_"You don't know that Spencer. Would you care if I walked away from you right now," she argues._

_"Please Ash don't…I-I just can't…you can't…" I sob._

_"I can't what Spencer?"_

_"You can't walk away from me," I say, dropping to my knees and looking at the ground. I feel so hopeless right now. And deep in the pit of my stomach I have this horrible feeling._

_"Why not Spencer?"_

_"Because I want you! You're all I fucking want," I scream. I hear a splash and look up to see Ashley on her knees in front of me. She's staring into my eyes with so much intensity._

_"I want you," I whisper. Ashley smiles. She cups my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs softly back and forth._

_"Thank you," she whispers, before pulling me into another kiss._

The whole point of this part was for Ashley to figure out if Spencer was ready to fight for her or not. Spencer has always had a hard time admitting things to Ashley; especially that she wants her, which she didn't admit until last chapter. Ashley knew that Spencer wanted her too but Spencer was too afraid to tell Ashley that and accept her feelings. Ashley knew that when Spencer could finally admit that she wanted her just as much as she did that it would mean she was ready to fight for her.

I know this part seems pointless but to me I think it has a lot of meaning. Spencer finally admitting that she wants Ashley means a lot. Ashley may not know every reason for Spencer being afraid but she does know that Spencer is afraid of being who she really is. And the fact that Spencer is admitting that she wants Ashley is a big deal because it means that Spencer doesn't want to hide who she is anymore. They may have to hide their relationship but Spencer admitting her feelings to Ashley is a huge step. Well to me I think it is and if you don't see it like that then I'm sorry.

Think about it though. Spencer has lived a lie for almost four years. Her own mother couldn't accept who she is so why would she accept herself? She's had to lie to her own father and to make it even worse she has to live with her mother, who beats the shit out of her partly because she's gay, and pretend everything's okay when clearly it isn't. Her whole life is a lie and the fact that she isn't afraid to tell Ashley she wants her even after she's been discouraged by her own mother has a lot of meaning.

I'd love to hear your negative or positive thoughts on this please.

**LoveAsh87-** I am so glad you liked the last chapter because a lot of other people hated it. And you'll see what she said this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**dani-** Spencer does have her trust issues but hopefully this time she'll be able to trust Ashley. You'll just have to wait and find out. Lol that's still okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**OneLiner-** Sorry to disappoint I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what I could've done to make it better please. Thanks for reading and reviewing though! ;)

**Charlee-** To be honest I didn't like it either. I spent a lot of time on trying to make it good but that's all I could come up with. I mean I liked it but I wanted it to be more emotional. The thing with Madison and Ashley is that they have a love hate relationship. They mess with each other and treat each other like shit but deep down they care about each other a lot. Most of the dumb shit I add in the story between Ashley and Madison is just supposed to be stupid funny. Sorry if you don't find it funny. Well for one I didn't want to change their names. In the beginning of the story I said that Ben might know all about them being undercover and that it could be a trap but it was never confirmed. Ben knows they're looking for him that's why every lead to him was unsuccessful. Like you mentioned Ben does know what they look like, so what's the point of changing their names if he already knows them? So take into consideration that their whole investigation could be a trap for Ben to kill them. I like the honesty but cut me some slack because I've never written one of these before and even I know that some of the stuff I right sucks. Anyway thanks for being honest, reading, and reviewing! ;)

**goshtperfect-** Thanks for understanding Ashley and Madison's relationship! Well I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Psshh I am a classy girl. I go to church on Sundays (No joke!)! I don't think anyone ever made dirty dancing look so classy! I'll definitely send you the directions. You can be my wing woman! Thank you! I'm dedicating it to you if that's okay (So that means I'm not posting it until I get the okay from you, but only if you're cool with that.)? Seriously thank you! I don't know if you are just saying it but if you aren't then thank you for understanding my humor! Not everyone gets that some of this stuff is just meant to be silly stupid shit to laugh at. So thank you so fucking much for understanding that some of the stupid shit I write is just meant to be funny! I really, really appreciate it! Well it comes from my crazy ass imagination. Thanks! Since you like the apology scene I'm going to assume that you understood what message I was trying to convey through Spencer telling Ashley that she wants her. If you didn't get it well that's okay, I still love you! You seem smart though so I bet you understood it! You smarty you! I'm glad I have your blessing! I feel like I just asked a father to marry her daughter or something…anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**PEARL-** Read the question thingy above and if you still think Spencer didn't fight enough for Ashley then I'm sorry about that. Thanks for being honest and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what I could've done differently. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Well I still think _you're_ smarter! Hey I exercise too! How else would I be able to keep my beautiful abs (No I am not a manly chick cuz I know you're thinking it!)? I've worked damn hard on them and I refuse to let them turn into slabs. That would really suck. But gym blows! I may exercise but I'm one lazy bitch and let's be realistic who the fuck wants to run a couple of miles at fucking 6 a.m.? Uh not me! I give you a lot a credit though if you get up to exercise that early. That's fucking insane! Hey that's totally fine, I'm like that too. God made sports bras and short shorts for a reason! And dammit I will take advantage of his beautiful creations! I'm more than positive he'd want us to do that. Dammit we'll just have to fall into some toxic waste and hope for special flying powers and not some sick ass disease. Thanks! Ha-ha glad you liked it. Sorry I made you cry Aww thanks you just totally made my day! I had to wake up this morning with only 2 hours of sleep and go to school, fell asleep in three classes and to top it off I probably looked like a crack whore today. Yah looking like a crack whore isn't very attractive. So thanks so much for making my shittastic day so…well not shittastic! I'm not going to lie but I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet but I plan to watch it this week cuz I've always wanted to see it but for whatever reason I haven't. Ha-ha you nerd ;). I'm really glad I don't. I should be thanking you! After writing the last chapter a lot of people didn't like it and for a couple of days I wasn't that excited to see any new reviews. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really appreciate it that you understand the humor and just simply my writing style or the messages I'm trying to convey through my writing. So I sincerely thank you for that. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and making my day not so shittastic! ;)

**-** Lol. Thanks! Sorry it has taken so long to post this. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter sixteen- I'll Protect You!**

**Ashley's POV-**

_Parked in Spencer's driveway…_

**Ash:** I'm here ;)

**Spence:** K, b down soon

Five minutes later Spencer's front door opens and Spencer walks out with Arthur following behind. I don't really pay attention to him though. My eyes are on Spencer and I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot right now. _Yah you are but that's okay. I'm sure Spencer's dad enjoys watching you eye fuck his daughter._

"Good morning Ashley!" _He's talking to you! Take your eyes off Spencer for just five minutes!_

"Morning Mr. C," I say, smiling at him and averting my gaze from Spencer. I hear the door to my right open and close, indicating that Spencer's in the car. _No shit Sherlock!_

"Thank you so much Ashley for picking up Spencer. Glen isn't always here to take her to school. I really do appreciate it," he says, kindly. I smile at him. I really appreciate it. _Trust me I know._

"Trust me Mr. C when I say it's my pleasure. I really don't mind," I say, honestly. I really don't. Why would I mind spending alone time with the girl of my dreams? _I have no clue._

"You're a good friend Ashley but I have one small problem with you." Uh oh, I hope it's nothing bad. Oh shit he knows I have the hots for Spencer! _He's a social worker not a mind reader! _Dads just know this kinda shit!

"Uh yah," I gulp. _Don't be a baby!_

"Where've you been? You told me you'd come back for dinner and I haven't seen you ever since. Was my cooking bad?" Oh man he hates me! _His cooking was the shit!_ Heck yah it was!

"Of course not! You're a great cook! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry I've been really busy and-." Mr. C cuts me off by laughing.

"I was just joking Ashley! I know my cooking is amazing! I blame Spencer for keeping you away from me. She has probably been spending all of her free time with you." Mmhmm. _You have very nasty thoughts. Try and keep it in your pants and not in your mind!_

"She has been keeping me pretty busy," I say, winking at Spencer. She blushes and looks away. _You totally wanted that to sound dirty. _I might have…

"I'm so sorry about that Ashley. But you really do need to come over. I have yet to show you embarrassing movies of baby Spencer! There's even one where she runs around the house completely naked screaming she's Brittney Spears." Now that I'd love to see! I laugh loudly and I hear Spencer groan.

"Leaving now," Spencer squeals. Poor Spencer. _Quit teasing the poor girl._

"Sorry Mr. C but we gotta go or else we're gonna be late," I say, spearing Spencer from further embarrassment. My poor goddess.

"Bye Ashley! Be sure to stop by soon." He really is so nice. I wonder how such a nice guy could get stuck marrying a bitch like Paula. _Beats me._

"Bye Mr. C," I say, pulling out of the driveway.

"You don't still happen to run around naked do you," I ask, after we're away from her house. That'd be so cool if she did. _That'd be illegal. _Well then she could run around naked in my apartment. _Yah…I'm sure Aiden and Madison wouldn't mind at all._

"Shut up and drive Ashley," she replies, with an eye roll. I love it when she gets bossy. It's so hot.

"Anything for you Spence." She shakes her head and smiles. After a few minutes I start to feel Spencer's eyes on me. I don't mind but it's weird because she blatantly staring. _You know exactly why she's staring at you!_

"Can I help you," I ask, smirking.

"Huh?" My smirk grows even bigger.

"You're staring at me Spence. I know I'm hot but do you have to make it that obvious?" She gasps. _Quit acting all cocky!_

"I was not!" She so was.

"Spencer…" I say, accusingly.

"Okay I was! It's just…" she starts, spacing out again.

"It's just what," I ask, knowingly. _You like torturing people don't you?_

"It's just…what are you wearing?"

"What you don't like it?" I'm wearing a black silk bra with a black leather vest over it. Let's just say it's not buttoned up all the way. And my short black shorts just add to the hotness, showing off my long tan and toned legs.

"I like it but-."

"I wore it just for you," I cut her off.

"I know bu- wait you wore it for me," she asks, stunned. I pull into the school and park my car before turning it off to face Spencer. _You're sucha tease._

"I'd be a bad girlfriend if I didn't look sexy for you. I mean I look sexy everyday but I thought I'd step it up today so you had something to stare at and think about all day. Aren't I the bestest, sexiest, hottest girlfriend in the world?" She smiles at me and playfully rolls her eyes. Yep that's right; Spencer Marie Carlin is my girlfriend! I haven't been this fucking happy in years! Scratch that, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life!

"My girlfriend is so full of herself." I fucking love it when she calls me her girlfriend!

"Your girlfriend is so hot," I counter. What I am? _And cough full of herself cough._

"She does okay," she says, non-caring. What? She can't be serious! I do more than okay! _She's right when she says you're full of yourself._

"She does more than okay and if I wasn't dating this superhot blonde I'd totally fuck her!" She smirks and leans into my personal space. Her lips are inches from mine. Oh Jesus I can't breathe! I wasn't expecting that.

"Hmmm… I wonder if your superhot blonde would be upset if I kissed you," she whispers, seductively. The desire in my eyes is probably highly apparent. _Very much so._

"She'd strongly approve," I rasp out. Her lips curl up into a sly smile before she closes the distance between us. It's slow, sensual, and it takes my breath away. I pull away and lean back against my chair with my eyes closed and a smile gracing my lips. God what this girl does to me.

I open my eyes and look over at her grinning fully, probably making my nose crinkle but I have a feeling she likes it. _She does._

"You ready," I ask.

"Uh yah," she says, nervously. I grab one of her hands and stroke my thumb against the back of it, trying to reassure her.

"Spence, we just act like we normally do, that's all. I'd never force you to out yourself. I especially wouldn't wanna cause problems for your family. I'd never make you do something you didn't want to. In fact, if you want me to I'll pretend I don't even know you." I really don't wanna pressure her. I don't even wanna know what Paula would do if she knew I was dating her daughter. It doesn't matter really, no matter what I'll protect Spencer. Even if I'm protecting her from her own gay bashing mother. She's mine now and I won't let anyone hurt her. _Good for you!_

"Ash if you do that people will think something's up," she chuckles. Yay I got her to laugh!

We actually talked about our relationship last night. Before she could even say anything I told her we can see each other in secret. Mostly because of her mom. I mean I'd love to scream it from the rooftops that I'm dating Spencer but secretly knowing that she's mine and no one else's' means more to me than anything. Everyone else can suck it sideways because Spencer's mine bitches! _You've gone a little crazy there haven't you?_

"I'll do whatever you want or whatever makes you comfortable Spence. I'm following your lead." _That's sweet of you._

"Thanks but you're right, we should just act normal. I can do this," she breathes, "Thanks for being so sweet," she says. _Aww…she thinks you're being sweet too!_

"I try…now let's go Spencer we're gonna be late." We get out of my Porsche and start walking towards the school.

"Since when do you care about being on time for class," she scoffs. Gasp! I've always cared about school. Ha-ha-ha-ha…couldn't think that with a straight face. _Me either…ha-ha-ha-ha…you caring about school…ha-ha-ha-ha._

"Since a certain blonde influenced my juvenile ways. You've corrupted me Spence," I pout. _Isn't that a good thing then?_

"I've corrupted you by making you be on time for class? Yah that's what I call corruption. I'm just the worst aren't I," she laughs.

"You are! You're destroying my rep around here!" _Uh…what rep? You have a rep? _Shut the fuck up!

"You did that yourself." Did not!

"Hey! It's not my fault that I live with Madison! She's the one that trashed my rep!" She just laughs at me. It's true!

I don't know why but right now I feel like someone's watching Spencer and I. I look around and spot someone staring at us from across the school yard. Carmen…

This bitch has seriously been pissing me off. I'm ready to confront her and beat the fucking shit out of her again. She's always staring at me but that's not what really bothers me. What bothers me is when I see her staring at Spencer, watching her every move. I don't know if Spencer knows that Carmen stares at her but I'm not about to tell her and freak her out. _I wouldn't tell her either, just keep an open eye on Carmen._

Okay beating the shit out of someone because they're staring sounds bad but it's the way she looks at Spencer that makes me want to beat her ass. She just looks at her in this sick twisted way. I'm starting to think Madison was right when she said Carmen would be trouble. _Carmen is trouble, so just back off._

I've tried backing off but I don't know if I can for much longer. If she keeps eye raping Spencer, I swear I'll kick her ass. Spencer's _mine_ now and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. _Then protect her by staying out of Carmen's way._

"Hey Ash, you okay? You just spaced out for like five minutes." I snap out of it and look back at Spencer.

"I'm fine Spence. I was just thinking about you." Well it is the truth. She smiles and we continue walking to her class. I look back at the area where Carmen was standing but she's nowhere in sight. Creepy bitch. _That was pretty creepy._

_Gym class…_

I've been stretching for the past five minutes but that's not all. I've been staring at Carmen because she keeps staring at me. If that bitch thinks she can intimidate me, she's dumber than I thought. I won't back down from anyone, especially not this bitch. _Don't even think about getting into another fight!_

"Hey…" I look up to see Sarah. She's staring at the ground with a small, sad smile on her face. She hasn't talked to me since the fight we had. You can still see that her eye is slightly bruised. _Thank you Sarah! Man I hope she doesn't have any drama with her._

I don't respond to her. I just turn so I can walk away. I feel her hand wrap around my wrist and I yank my hand out of her grasp and turn around ready to explode.

"Here to tell me I'm still in love with Aiden? Oh wait I know! You're here to tell me to stay away from Spencer," I say, angrily. She sighs and bows her head. _Did you not here what I said? No fighting!_

"Okay I deserved that, but can you please just listen to me Ashley?" _Okay, okay she did deserve that but you still shouldn't fight her! _I'm not gonna unless she starts it first!

"Why should I? You fucking told Spencer I was in love with Aiden." Spencer never told me this but I have my suspicions.

"She told you," she asks, sadly. And I was right.

"No, but you just did." _Ouch._

"You don't understand." What the fuck is she talking about? _Give her a chance to talk. You forgave Spencer. Maybe you can forgive her?_

"No I understand perfectly. You don't want Spencer to be happy. Do you really think I'd fuck with Spencer after everything she's been through?" It hurts that she'd think that because those were never my intentions. They will _never_ be my intentions. _I don't think she ever thought they were._

"I never thought that you'd hurt her. I knew you'd be good for her," she says, sighing. She knew I'd be good for Spencer yet she said I was still in love with Aiden? _You're not understanding. _I'm trying!

"Then why were you pushing me away from her? You aren't making any sense!" I'm pretty pissed right now. If she doesn't start making sense soon there's gonna be some problems. _I said no fighting! Fighting doesn't solve shit!_

"You don't know everything Ashley. I just…I just had to protect her," she whispers.

"From what?"

"From herself…" she whispers. Did I hear that correctly? _Wasn't expecting that._

"Why?" _What she said._

"You wouldn't understand. I almost lost Spencer before because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I thought she could protect herself and I almost lost her for that. I won't ever do that again. I just saw how Spencer was falling for you and I saw how you could hurt her because of that, but I was wrong about you Ashley. I really do know that you won't hurt her. You have to believe me when I say I was only trying to protect her." I think back to that night when I lost everything…

_Flashback…_

_I pull up to Julian's school and park my car. I'm supposed to pick him up, mom and dad's orders. Kyla had a date and being the nice sister that I am I decided I'd pick up our little brother. But hey I don't really mind. I like hanging out with Jules. Besides Kyla would kill me if she missed out on her date._

_Julian had hockey practice and he should be done soon. It's almost eight thirty p.m. so I'll just sit and wait for him to come out._

_After about fifteen minutes of waiting I decide to go check on Julian. I sigh before getting out of my car and walking over to the ice arena._

_I open the doors and walk around the cold arena looking for my brother. I spot him over by the stands surrounded by two other boys. I approach them from behind so they can't see me. I was planning on scaring the shit outta them until I saw one of the boys shove by brother in a not so friendly way. That little shit!_

"_You think you're so cool just because you can play hockey don't you Julian," one of the boys shouts. My brother just gives him the signature Davies' smirk. Oh man he's asking for trouble._

"_Yes, yes I do Derek. Don't be a little baby! I didn't even hit the puck that hard," Julian says, rolling his eyes. Not the Davies' eye roll!_

"_You did a slap shot at my head while my helmet was off! You did it on purpose Davies," Derek screams. Why do we always get called by our last names?_

"_I can see why you decided to play hockey," Julian says, his face emotionless. I have a bad feeling…_

"_Why," Derek asks, confused._

"_Because it doesn't have any balls in this sport! Well here's something I bet you didn't know! This sport does require balls and you just don't have them!" I chuckle to myself. Julian definitely has the Davies' cockiness in his blood. But he should really learn how to use it because this Derek kid looks like he wants to beat Julian's ass._

"_That's it Davies! I'm kicking your butt!" Told you._

_Julian has that 'uh oh' look just before Derek punches him right in the eye. Ooo that had to hurt. My brother gets off the floor and jumps on top of Derek. Did I mention fighting is also a strong family trait? Well it is. Derek's friend looks like he's about to help. I don't think so dick head. Bet you weren't expecting Ashley Davies bitch!_

_I march over to them and pull Derek off my brother._

"_Come on Jules leave the poor kid alone," I say, smirking. He stands up rolling his eyes at me and brushing off his jersey with his hands._

"_I was just about to kick his butt sis! Do you always have to ruin my fun," he says, despite the fact that I know he's grateful for me showing up. A true Davies is a really good bluffer._

"_You can kick his ass later. I wanna go to the club tonight so I need to take you home." He grabs his hockey gear and starts walking towards the exit. I'm not planning on going to the club. I'd rather hang out with Jules. He knows that. I called him early to tell him we were gonna go to the video store then pick up a pizza after his hockey practice was over. I gotta sound cool in front of these losers though._

"_You let your dykey older sister fight for you!" Derek did not just call me a dyke! What a little cock sucker! _

"_Listen here you little shit, I-." Before I can finish what I'm saying Julian punches Derek in the face, really hard. Ha-ha nice one little bro! _

"_Don't you ever call my sister that again!" Derek cowers a little then Julian grabs his gear again and motions for me to follow him._

"_Thanks for that Jules but it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." He brushes his short, slightly wavy, dark hair off his face before looking at me with a serious face. His big brown eyes boring into mine._

"_I'll always have your back Ash. Don't ever listen to jerks like that. I like you just the way you are. Please don't ever change who you are for anyone, especially not for those assholes," he says, pointing behind him towards Derek and Derek's friend. I smile at him. I love my brother to death!_

"_Don't worry I won't Jules. But you might wanna worry about that black eye you got there," I chuckle._

"_What? Those bastards! I'll kill them!" I laugh. He loves his face too much. Again blame it on those Davies genes! But hey we can help it that we're all hot!_

"_Chill little bro." Julian stops and turns around._

"_Thanks for the black eye Derek! It'll help me pick up even more chicks at the club," Julian shouts. You can see the two boy's jaws drop from a distance. I elbow Julian as we continue walking._

"_You're thirteen Jules! You shouldn't say things like that…they might tell their parents! I can't protect you from that! Mom and dad are gonna kill me!" Yah I know I'm a great sister. _

"_Don't worry Ash I promise to protect you," he says, running over to my car. I smile at him and unlock the car doors._

"_Can I drive?" _

"_I thought you wanted to protect me," I say, laughing._

"_I promised I'd protect you didn't I!" I chuckle softly at him._

_End Of Flashback…_

At the time I never really thought about what he had said about promising to protect me. It proved to be truthful later on that night. He protected me, even saved my life and what did _I_ do? Nothing but get him killed because _I_ couldn't protect _him_. _I_ couldn't protect _my_ own little _brother_. _I _wasn't strong enough. And _I_ will always blame myself for what happened. But _I _will never let anyone _I _love get hurt again.

"Ashley…?"

"I understand," I say. She looks confused.

"Huh?"

"I understand…not being able to protect someone you love. I get it. I forgive you," I say, simply. She looks completely shocked. I don't blame her.

I forgive her because I understand what it's like when it comes to protecting someone you love. We might not know why we do the things we do for others but when it comes to protecting a loved one it doesn't matter what we do just as long as we protect them. We might not ever know why we do the things we do: lie, cheat, steal, murder, and self-infliction. But we do know that we do all of these things just to protect someone we care about. You never think you just do because it's like a natural instinct to protect someone you strongly care for. And a natural instinct is something that can never be explained. It's just something you know you _have_ to do. That's why I forgive her. I understand.

"You forgive me?"

"Yah. You don't have to explain yourself because I get it. I know. Besides if I can forgive Spencer then I can forgive you." She is Spencer's best friend. And I know it'd make Spencer happy if Sarah and I were friends. I'm done yelling and fighting. _I'm glad and quite proud of you._

Am I pissed that she accused me of being in love with Aiden? Fuck yes I am! But…she's Spencer's best friend, and as much as I hate to say it, I have to think of the mission and she's connected to it. But I really do mean it when I say I understand. How could I not after everything that has happened?

"Wait you're just forgiving me? No yelling? Even after I fucked things up between you and Spencer?" I arch an eyebrow. _Sometimes it better to let go and forget…_

"Well I've got her now don't I?" She looks shocked and excited all at once. _You're being cocky again Davies!_

"Oh my God no way! You're dating," she squeals, in excitement. We both quickly look around to make sure no one heard that. Luckily no one did. _I don't know how they couldn't?_

I nod my head and blush slightly. She has this huge grin on her face, showing off her teeth. She runs over to me and picks me up, swinging me around. She puts me down; her face has grown serious again.

"Are you sure you want to forgive me? I've been known for being a real shitty friend for the past couple of weeks." I smile at her. Like my annoy ass conscious said, sometimes it's better to let go and forget. _Are you mocking me?_

"I'll take my chances."

"Thank you…so um how's uh Madison? She still mad at me too?"

"Pretty much." Sarah frowns. Madison holds grudges for a long time. For example she's still mad at me for trying to get with her boyfriend that she's no longer with. _You should just tell her the truth about what happened._

"I'm done being an asshole because apologizing is so fucking hard! Do you think I could talk to her today at lunch," she asks, hopefully. Oops…_I still can't believe you did that to Madison!_

"Uh I don't know. I don't really think she's here today."

"Is she sick or something?"

"Not exactly. I might've kinda left her at the apartment," I say, not looking at her.

"Why?" _Don't bother asking Sarah because you're just wasting your time._

"I might've left to go pick up Spencer a little too early." _An hour early!_

"Ash! Why'd you do that?" _Don't bother asking!_

"I don't know maybe because Spencer's my girlfriend and I wanna spend my time with her. Do you know how hard it is to drive with Madison? Just picture how she'd be if she found out Spencer and I are dating!" Oh God she'd tease us constantly and probably ask about our sex life again. _She probably would…_

"You and Madison have the weirdest friendship I've ever seen. And I can't believe you left her at your apartment! Does Spencer know," she asks, carefully. She wouldn't…_I'm thinking she would._

"No," I say, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm so telling her!" That bitch!

"What? I just forgave you!"

"And I just told you that I have potential shitty friend qualities!" _She did give you a clear warning._

"You're so dead!" She squeals, running away and I chase after her.

**Madison's POV-**

That bitch! She left me at the apartment so she could go pick up Spencer! Well I'm assuming they had a good night then if Ashley's picking her up. Poor Spencer probably didn't even know that Ashley left me home alone!

Anyways I'm finally at school, I took a bus, and if I can make it to my second class in the next twenty seconds then I won't be counted absent for that class.

I race down the hallways trying to get to art class, and luckily there's no one in the halls to get in my way. Ten seconds…Come on Madison you can do this!

I turn right and speed up a little. One more right turn and I'm in art class! Six seconds…almost there!

I turn right and spot my art class but I have to stop because there's a girl in front of me with a bunch of pain supplies in her hands. I really don't want paint on me! Latino's don't do paint!

I try and jump to the side to avoid her but with the speed I was running at I ended up tripping over myself and just missing the girl literally by a centimeter. RING! RING! Mother fucker! I was almost there! Fucking bitch made me late!

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I was about to yell at her but when I opened my eyes to look at her I refrained from bitching her out. Ashley deserves to be bitched at not this girl. I will save the bitching for later. Ashley is so gonna get it!

"Yah I'm fine. My bitch ass roommate forgot to wait for me this morning." The students start piling up in the hallways.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she chuckles. I get a better look at her. She's brown with black hair and brown eyes. I've never seen her before. I practically know everyone in this school yet I've never heard of or seen this girl once. I'm the head cheerleader, so why wouldn't I know everyone in this school?

"I'm Madison Duarte, head cheerleader. Are you like new or something? I've never seen you in this school before." Yes I know I'm very forward. But I have a question so why the hell wouldn't I ask it?

"Um wow. You're a very talkative person aren't you," she laughs. I'm Latino bitch what do you think?

"You could say that. So you new or what? I can show you around if you want. I know what it's like to be the new student." Yah, yah, yah I can be nice.

"Actually I just got back from Paris. I went to Paris because my artwork won an award and the prize was to travel to Paris."

"Cool. So you already have been to this school?" That's what I'm implying.

"Yah. I was taking classes at another school in Paris and now I'm back to finish the rest of my senior year." RING! So that's why I haven't seen her.

"Oh I got to get class! It was nice talking to you!" She smiles and waves at me before running off to her next class and disappearing behind the corner. Damn bell.

"You too uh…I don't even know you're…name." I shrug my shoulders and walk off to my next class. Oh well maybe I'll see her again…

**Ashley's POV-**

"Class is over in twelve minutes ladies! Put everything away!" Could you be any louder Mrs. Taylor? _Probably._

"Yes Mrs. Taylor," we all grumble.

All class Sarah has been all over me. Well not like you think. In a friendly way if that even makes sense. She's extremely excited that I'm dating Spencer. She keeps hugging the crap out of me. I've never seen someone so excited before. That's not really bothering me though. It's Carmen, again. She keeps staring at Sarah and I. And I'm not sure if Sarah has noticed it too. _How could she not notice it? Maybe she's ignoring?_

We walk into the locker room and I quickly pull my shirt off and shove it into my locker.

"I'm so glad Spence grew some balls," Sarah says, hugging me from behind. Oh jeez here we go again.

"Sarah knock it off. I'm trying to get dressed." I turn around and place my hands on her shoulders and push her away. _Tough love! _Shut up…

"I'm glad that you're happy for Spence and I but could you quit violating my personal space," I ask. I pull off my shorts and throw them into my locker. I grab my jeans and slide them up my legs.

"Sorry Ash I'm just really excited! God this is such a big deal!" It really is a big deal. I zip up my jeans then button them.

"I know that I just don't want to make it a big deal. I don't wanna freak her out because it really _is_ a big deal." _Don't you think Spencer knows it's a big deal?_

"Ash chill. Spencer clearly knows that this is a big deal. Why do you think she tried so hard to stay away from you?" I grab my shirt and throw it on and slightly frown at her. _See I told you she knows it's a big deal._

"Because you told her too," I say, jokingly. _Ooo too soon!_

"Before that Ash. You know what I mean," she groans. _At least you guys can laugh about it._

"Whatever you say," I chuckle.

"Thanks Ash."

"For what," I ask, confused.

"For making Spencer happy," she says, sincerely. I hope I make Spencer just as happy as she makes me. _I'm sure you do._

"But I didn't do anything." I didn't do anything. _Don't be so sure._

"You didn't have to," she replies. I just smile at her before I leave the locker room. A few minutes later Sarah walks out fully dressed.

We walk over to the exit doors and wait for the bell to ring. I have that damn feeling of being watched again so I look over to my right. Are you fucking kidding me? I scoff and roll my eyes. It's taking so much in me not to say anything. _There's only a few minutes left of class. Just ignore her._

"Hey what's wrong," Sarah asks, sounding concerned. I respond by turning my gaze to Carmen. The fucking bitch over there is what's wrong! _Anger issues much?_

"Oh…just don't worry about it," she says, placing her hand on my shoulder. I smile at her and nod my head. I'm trying…_try harder!_

"Believe me when I say I'm trying," I whisper. Sarah just laughs.

"What are you laughing at Smith," Carmen says. Sarah ignores her but my gaze never wavers once. I keep my eyes on her to see what she'll do. _Dammit Carmen are you really gonna start another fight? I try so damn hard to keep you out of fights!_

Carmen laughs and stands up, walking over to us. _Back away Carmen! _I don't think she's listening to you.

"You gave up you're girlfriend for this," Carmen says, pointing at me, "You are dumb. Who gives up their girlfriend for a stupid whore?" Sarah clenches her fist. I can tell she did because her hand on my shoulder is gripping at it tightly. I am not whore! _We've been over this! You're a high standard whore!_ I hate you. _You shouldn't hate yourself. You should boost that self-confidence of yours._

"Shut up Carmen," she seethes, through her clenched teeth. Sarah looks pissed. _You think?_

"But hey you won't have to worry about anything. I'm sure I can keep Hunter lots of company," Carmen says, winking at Sarah. I can't believe she just said that. Carmen's just asking to get her ass beat.

"Don't you dare threaten Hunter or say shit about Ashley," Sarah yells. Sarah pushes me out of the way and punches Carmen in the face. Carmen falls backwards and places her hand over her bloody nose. _Well…at least it's not you fighting this time. _Carmen's nose is never gonna get fixed at this rate. _Can anyone say Michael Jackson?_

"You fucking bitch! I'll…I'll…" Carmen jumps to her feet. I think I should step in now. Just before I'm about to do something Sarah opens her mouth.

"You'll what Carmen? You can't do shit to me and you know it! Now walk the fuck away like the good little bitch you are!" Wow Carmen looks really, really pissed. So much for Sarah telling me to back off. _Yah that was crazy. _Point one for Sarah and zero points for Carmen.

Carmen looks as if she wants to say something but she doesn't. She just storms out of the gym just before the bell rings. Everyone looks at us as they leave the gym. I usually like all eyes on me but not like this. I bet I'll get in trouble for this.

"Is there a problem over here Davies," Mrs. Taylor asks, approaching us. Sarah stands there staring at the door Carmen previously stormed out of. See! I told you Coach would blame me! _I can think of any reasons as to why she'd do that. _Don't give me sarcasm!

"Sarah…?" Sarah walks off without a word. Just great…

"Is something wrong with Sarah," Mrs. Taylor asks. _At least she's not blaming you now. _No she totally is.

"Uh sorry Mrs. Taylor, I gotta go." I chase after Sarah, following her down an empty hallway. She disappears outta my sight when she suddenly turns a corner. I pause for a moment, deciding which way I should turn. I decide to go left only to find another empty hallway.

"Sarah where the fuck are you," I mumble.

"Argh," someone groans. I follow the noise and turn a corner.

"Sar-." I quickly place my hand over my mouth and step back behind the corner to hide myself. It's Carmen and she seems to be in a heated argument over the phone.

"What do you mean I can't touch her," she growls, into her phone. She's obviously talking about Sarah.

I look around the area and notice that it's vacant of anyone else and there aren't any cameras. She apparently wanted to make a private call. _Yah…I wonder why?_

I pull out my phone and start recording Carmen's phone conversation from my hiding place. _Isn't this illegal? _Not when you're an agent.

"This is fucking bullshit! I refuse to let this stupid bitch think she can walk all over me. Isn't the damn point to get them to fear me? They aren't afraid of me if I can't do shit to them! You know what happens when they aren't afraid? They get brave and decide to find help. Then we have to take care of the fucking problem which will only cause more fucking problems for us! We've learned from that haven't we? Are you willing to take that fucking risk again?" Carmen is pacing back and forth, panting heavily. She pauses and waits for the person on the other line to respond. I hear yelling from the phone but I can't make out what is being said. What in the world is she talking about? Shit! Spencer…

"No I'm not in charge. I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Carmen starts, looking defeated. You can tell she's holding back on what she wants to say. She's clearly very frustrated. Carmen must be afraid of whoever she's talking to. From what I've heard, Carmen doesn't submit to others controlling her. Who the fuck is she talking too?

"Alright…so what are we gonna do about this problem," Carmen says, sounding calm. Her body language doesn't show any form of her being calm. _No it doesn't. It looks like she wants to rip off someone's face._

A devilish grin appears on her face as she nods to whatever the other person on the phone is saying to her.

"Yes, I can do that," she replies, still nodding her head. Carmen chuckles evilly and nods her head again. _That's fucking creepy._

"The bitch will learn not to fuck with me." Not if I can help it. _Don't you dare move!_

"I promise I can take care of this little problem," Carmen says. She frowns slightly, "Don't worry; I won't _completely_ take care of this problem. I'll fix it up enough so that it doesn't cause further problems." Carmen walks over to wall and leans against it as she listens further to the person talking. Sarah's in trouble and Spencer might be too.

"Do I ever let you down?" I really don't like the sound of her voice.

"I'll see you later when this problem is officially taken care of." She closes her phone with a sick smirk on her face. She looks around briefly before taking off in the opposite direction of where I'm hiding.

I finish recording and put my phone away. I turn around and place my hands on the lockers. I let out a loud sigh then gently slam my head into the lockers. I rest my head there and think about everything Carmen just said.

"Madison was right," I mutter. I must've but been too caught up in my thoughts because I didn't hear anyone approach me. Hell I didn't even know anyone was near me. Well that was true until I felt a hand on my ribs. I immediately go into defensive mode. I snatch the person's wrist and twist it until I'm behind them and slamming them into the lockers, never once letting go of their wrist. _Ouch!_ _That had to hurt._

"Ouch! Jeez Ash chill, it's just me." I look over to the hallway that Carmen went through. I look back at the person in front of me.

"Sorry," I say, releasing Aiden's wrist.

"Jeez what's your problem?" I don't even think of asking why he's here.

"Carmen."

"Are you okay," he asks, seriously while glancing around. I simply nod my head.

"Madison was right," I whisper. He doesn't look too surprised. I didn't think he would. I had a feeling that he felt the same way about Carmen as Madison did. _Carmen just looks like she'd be a villain. _Never ever judge a book by its cover. That can be a fatal mistake.

"What makes you so sure?" A lot of things.

"You'll see," I say, pulling out my phone and pretending to check the time when really I'm sending him the video.

"Okay. Let's go to lunch now." We walk down the hallways and make it outside to the lunch area.

"So why are you here," I ask, trying to forget about what just happened.

"Well I figured I'd stop by and see how my best friend is. Madison told me Spencer stopped by last night but she wouldn't tell me what happened. Sooo…what happened?" I smile at his not so subtleness. _You're friends are always in your business. _Pretty much.

"We talked," I say, simply. _You did more than talking._

"And…" he pushes.

"And now we're dating." He stops walking and places both of his hands on my biceps, gently shaking me. That doesn't feel so good.

"Oh my God! Are you serious," he shrieks. Wow he's more excited than Sarah was. _Are you sure he isn't gay?_

"Yup." He hugs me tightly and jumps up and down excitedly. _Come on! He's gotta be gay!_

"Argh put me down Aiden! I feel like I'm gonna barf. God sometimes I swear that you're gayer than me." He sets me down and frowns.

"Well I guess now we can confirm that being gay is a disease that you catch from a gay person and not something you're born with." I punch him in his chest. _Burn he got you good!_

"Oww! That hurt," he says, rubbing the area I punched.

"You'll get over it. Come on jerk face," I say, walking over to my regular lunch table. I've actually missed sitting at this table.

I'm surprised to see Madison there but I'm even more surprised to see Sarah sitting next to Hunter and acting like nothing even happened. Sarah must've felt my eyes on her because she turned her head to look at me. She has this look in her eyes that I can't quite decipher. She gets up and runs over to Aiden hugging him. That's different? _Sure is…_

"Hey Aiden. How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" Aiden looks over at me confused and I shrug my shoulders but he still returns the hug.

"I've been good. How about you," Aiden asks, politely.

"I've been a bitch," Sarah says. She releases Aiden and wraps her arms around me. She has been a bitch.

"Not a word," Sarah whispers. Sarah lets go and I smile at her and nod my head. Sarah just returns to her seat and Aiden sits next to Madison. I lock eyes with my goddess. I smile brightly and take my seat next her, subtly brushing my thigh against hers. _That was so not subtle! That was dry humping! _What? _You heard me dry humper!_

"Hey beautiful," I whisper. I can be more open with her right now because we're in a secluded area and our friends our bound to find out at some point that we're dating.

Spencer smiles back at me and looks around before cupping my cheek with one of her hands and rubbing her fingertips gently across my skin. I lean in to the touch and close my eyes sighing happily.

My eyes shoot open when I feel her tilt my head. She wouldn't? Would she? _I think she would!_

She slowly leans in but I keep still. My eyes search hers for any sign that she is uncomfortable with this. I find nothing but want so I close my eyes letting her take the lead.

Seconds later I feel her soft lips mold into mine. It's short and sweet but means the world to me and I hope she knows that. To make sure she does I lean back in and kiss her again. She smiles into the kiss and returns it willingly.

"I knew you guys had sex!" I frown into the kiss and reluctantly pull away, making Spencer giggle.

"We didn't have sex Madison!" Everyone at the table laughs. _Why's she so damn obsessed with your sex life? _No fucking clue, but if you find out could you tell me?

"Bullshit. And since when are you and Sarah friends? Didn't you go all loco on her and beat her ass? Plus I thought she was talking shit about Aiden?" She never keeps things to herself. _That's her downfall._

"Madison," Spencer, scolds.

"What? You wanted to know too Spence!"

"Well yah, but I wouldn't have asked like that," Spencer chuckles, nervously. She's so cute.

"It's okay Spence," I say. Spencer smiles at me while Madison fakes gagging. _That gagging sounds a little bit too real for my liking._

"Spill Davies! We all wanna know. Did you two hookup and are you and Sarah friends?" Please shoot me God.

**Sarah's POV-**

Wow talk about tension. Everyone is staring at me and Ashley. Ashley looks over at Spencer, whom nods her head. Ashley looks back at us and smiles shyly.

"First off Madison, you seriously need to stop harassing _my_ girlfriend or else I'll be forced to kick your ass. Girl scouts honor. And secondly, yes, Sarah and I talked and we're friends again," Ashley explains. Hunter and Aiden congratulate both of them. Madison not so much.

"It's about fucking time you two hooked up. And seriously Ashley you're gonna let this bitch off the hook," Madison says, pointing at me. I don't really blame her. I think Ashley let me off too easily. Does she really know exactly how I felt? She couldn't have right, "This bitch talked major shit about you and she dragged Aiden into the situation. Some friend. She's more bipolar than you Ashley," Madison scoffs. She's right. I fucked up big time.

"Madison," Ashley warns. I look over at Spencer to see how she's handling this. Her eyes are on Aiden. I've always been able to read Spencer pretty well. Most of the time I can read her eyes but right now I'm confused as to why I see her eyes full of…regret. The regret I see is full of pain, so much pain. But that's not what confuses me the most. Her eyes also show a mixture of thankfulness. How can you be thankful for something you regret? It just doesn't make sense. I'll have to ask her about it later.

"She's right," I blurt out. Wow didn't mean to do that.

"Huh?" I look around at everyone and nod my head. I turn to Aiden

"I'm so sorry Aiden. I'm sorry for dragging you into a problem that had nothing to do with you." Aiden chuckles, cutting me off.

"Trust me I was already the problem and it pretty much had a lot to do with me," he says, smiling at Spencer. Her faces flushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were in love with Ashley," Spencer pouts.

"She wishes," he scoffs, making Spencer smile and Ashley roll her eyes.

"You may have already been the problem but I added to it making it worse and I was doing it intentionally. So I'm sorry for that. You really didn't deserve that because truthfully you're a great guy, who cares a lot for his friends. I wish I could've been like that for Spencer instead of trying to control her," I say, sadly. I look up at Aiden, feeling ashamed of myself for causing all these problems. Hunter rubs my back soothingly. I'll never know how someone as perfect as her could love me.

"Hey we all make mistakes, like grinding on your best friend in hopes of making the person they're falling for jealous. So don't think you're alone. Hell I'd probably do the same thing you did if I thought it would protect Ashley."

"Don't justify what I did as okay," I say.

"I'm not…I'm just saying that sometimes we really lose sight of what's important. It happens to all of us, even the ones that have good intentions in mind. We get so set on our one goal and soon nothing else matters as much as our goal does, even hurting the one we're trying to protect, which is our goal, no longer matters. Make sense?" Yah…

"You know for a freshman in college you're one wise guy," I say, smirking. Aiden shrugs and grins at me.

"Dealing with Ashley for so many years helps."

"Hey," Ashley squeals.

"Friends," I ask, hopefully. Aiden extends his arm across the table, holding out his hand. I take his hand in mine.

"Friends," he says, shaking my hand. I release his hand at the sound of Madison's laughter. I almost forgot she still hates me. Almost…

"Madison," I ask, confused. She stops laughing and glares at me.

"You two are pathetic! Guess what chica; I won't forgive you so easily!" And with that Madison gets up and storms off. Here we go again.

"Madison wait!" I get up and follow her. She stops when we're far enough from the table that the others can't hear us. She didn't do that on purpose did she?

"I'll forgive you on one condition," she says.

"Uh what is it?"

"Don't hurt Ashley," she says.

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I don't want you to talk any shit about Ashley to Spencer. Ashley's a good person and not a lot of people realize that. She's used to people hurting her…please don't let that happen," Madison says, sadly. Wow…

"Look I know that I messed up but I also know that Ashley is a good person. Just seeing how she is with Spencer shows me that. I've already hurt Spencer, my best friend; I don't wanna hurt the one thing that makes her happy too."

"You already have," she says.

"I just wanted to protect Spencer and I wasn't thinking about Ashley. I'm so, so sorry," I say, truthfully.

"I know you are it's just…try not to let it happen again. Ashley deserves to be happy after everything she's been through." Madison really does care about Ashley. I'm sure she'd do anything for her just like I'd do anything for Spencer.

"So does Spencer," I add. Madison nods her head.

"So does Spencer," she agrees. Madison smiles and I return it when a sudden thought crosses my mind.

"Oh my God! You wanted me to follow you so you didn't have to say this in front of Ashley," I accuse. She doesn't want Ashley to think she cares about her!

"So what if I did? It doesn't mean anything." She's trying to play it off like it's nothing.

"Yes it does. You really care about her! Madison that's so sweet," I gush.

"Argh shut up dyke! Let's get back before they think I murdered you," she says. I chuckle and follow her.

As we get closer to the table Madison glares over at me. Oh shit now what did I do?

"I swear to God if you tell Ashley anything I just said I will murder you," she whispers, in a low growl. I don't doubt that she would.

I pinch my thumb and pointer finger together then drag them across my lips, pretending to zip my lips and throw away the key.

We sit back down and everyone eyes us suspiciously.

"You okay," Hunter whispers, sounding concerned. I smile at her and nod my head.

"Yah babe," I say, placing a kiss on her cheek. With just that simple touch she looks reassured. Ashley abruptly stands up and pounds her fists onto the table.

"Okay what the hell happened? Did Madison threaten you?" I look over at Madison and we both start cracking up.

"What's so funny," Ashley asks, sitting back down, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. Spencer looks at her adoringly.

"Nothing. Madison just forgave me is all," I say, simply. I don't want Madison killing me any time soon.

"She probably told you I don't have sex on beds or something like that," Ashley says. I chuckle softly.

"Quite the opposite," I whisper. Ashley looks confused while Madison gives me a warning glare. Oh shit!

"Uh never mind," I say, quickly.

**Ashley's POV-**

"Whatever," I say. I'm not dumb. I know Madison was talking about me but she always does that so I don't really give a shit. I'm more concerned about Spencer right now. She's blatantly staring at Aiden. I know why she is but Aiden doesn't. I'm sure he's noticed the staring though. _Maybe you should tell him that she knows. _He'll figure it out soon enough.

I pull out my phone and check the time. The bell should ring soon. I look over at the cafeteria area and just as I expected Carmen is over there staring back at our table. She's just waiting to make her move but I won't let her. I sent a message to Aiden.

**Ash:** Walk Sarah 2 class. Carmen has her eyes on Sarah.

He looks down at his phone and sends me back a message.

**Aid:** I noticed that 2. I hav 2 leave 4 college after I walk her 2 class. Some1 will hav to keep n eye on her after skool.

Trust me when I say I know this all too well. Out of all the missions I've done I'd have to say that the missions where you have to protect someone that doesn't know they need protection are the worst. You have to be extremely cautious. Cautious with the person you're protecting, cautious with your identity, cautious with the people following you, cautious with how you kill the people following you, and cautious without getting detected by others citizens near you. It's very difficult but I can do it. It's just something I'd prefer not to do because it's very risky and a very difficult task.

**Ash:** I've got it covered. Just worry bout takin her 2 class k?

**Aid:** Got it.

Good now I just need to tell Madison what I need her to do. _Hope she doesn't have a bitch fit about it and blow your cover. _Madison's smart enough to know not to do that. At least I hope she is.

**Ash:** After skool u need 2 IMMEDIATELY go 2 Sarah's class and guard her. Keep her away from Carmen at all costs.

Madison looks at her phone but her expression stays neutral.

**Maddy:** K. Am I 2 go 2 her house with her?

An agent never asks questions. They just go with what they're told to do. Asking questions can waste valuable time. Every agent has most likely learned that at some point. _Hmm…no bitch fit._

**Ash:** No, I've got that part already taken care of. Call/txt me if anythng happens that I shood know bout.

**Maddy:** K

Alright now to make sure Sarah has protection after school.

I put my phone away and turn so I'm straddling the bench, facing Spencer. She notices my movement and turns to look at me while everyone else continues to chat.

"What's up," she asks, knowing that something's on my mind. She knows I'm thinking without even having to ask.

"I was just thinking."

"About…"

"You." She blushes and playfully shoves my knee, letting her hand linger there. _Ew too much lovey dovey shit!_

"What about me," she asks, playfully.

"I was thinking that you should hang out with your friends tonight." I would've asked her to do this regardless of the mission.

"You don't wanna hang out with your girlfriend," she pouts. You're not making this easy Spencer.

"You know I want to it's just…I'm sure your friends miss you. When's the last you all hung out without any tension between you?" If Sarah's with Hunter and Spencer there's no way Carmen would dare make her move. She seems like she'd be smart enough to know that.

"Hmm…I guess you're right," she ponders.

"So you'll spend some time with them," I ask, hopefully.

"Yah, if they want to but that doesn't mean I won't miss you." _That's so romantic! Your welcome! _For what? _For bringing Spencer to you._

"I'll miss you too but I'd feel guilty if I steal you away from your friends." _No you wouldn't. You want Spencer all to yourself._

"Yah right Davies, what are you planning," she jokes.

"Just planning to steal your heart," I say, sweetly. She chuckles and shakes her head. _That line was actually pretty good._

"You're very smooth," she laughs.

"Of course I am. Hey why don't you ask them now?"

"I don't wanna be rude," Spencer whispers, even though no one is listening to us. She's always thinking of others.

"Text them," I whisper back, mocking her.

"Argh fine Ash." She pulls out her phone and I watch her type her message to Sarah.

**Spence:** Do u n Hunter wanna spend the nite at my house?

She hits send and a minute later Sarah pulls out her phone to read the message. She shows Hunter the message then looks over at us and nods her head.

**Sarah:** We'll just stop at mine n Hunter's houses 2 grab clothes. Is ur clingy gf gonna b jealous that she doesn't get 2 drive u home?

I chuckle and take the phone outta Spencer's hands. _Sarah cracks me up!_

"Hey! Don't write anything bad," Spencer says. _Like that'll stop you._

"I won't." I'm so gonna write something bad and I bet she knows that by the way she's smiling at me.

**Spence (Ash):** Why wood I b jealous? Spence claims I hav a very talented tongue. I don't thnk she'll b leavin me anytime soon.

Sarah looks up at me and smirks. Spencer keeps trying to see what I wrote but I won't let her. _I can't believe you just said that!_

**Sarah:** Mmmm :P 4way?

**Spence (Ash):** Yes please ;) time n place…

I look back at Sarah to see Hunter trying to read her messages and Sarah's not letting her.

"Sarah let me see your phone!"

"Just a second babe," Sarah says.

**Sarah:** Tomorrow night, in the locker room. U bring the handcuffs n I'll bring the whipped cream ;)

I laugh out loud and send one more message before Spencer takes her phone back. _You guys are so weird. _

**Spence (Ash):** Kinky and naughty ;) I like that…

I laugh at the horrid look on Spencer's face. I look back at Sarah to see the phone in Hunter's hands and the same look on her face as Spencer.

**Sarah (Hunt):** Our gf's our pervs.

**Spence:** yes they r…

All four of us glance at each other and burst out laughing while Aiden and Madison look at us like we're crazy. RING! RING!

We all get up and Aiden runs aver to me giving me a quick hug.

"I'll see you later Ash, I'm gonna walk with Sarah and Hunter to class," Aiden says.

"You don't have to walk with us Aiden," Sarah says. Yes he does.

"No, no, no, I have to. I've got to make sure Madison doesn't try and murder you on your way to class," he replies. Ha-ha-ah good excuse Aid!

"Ha-ha very funny," Madison says. Aiden shrugs and follows Sarah and Hunter off to class. _I wonder if the teachers know that Aiden doesn't go to this school?_

Madison follows Spencer and I as we make our way to Spencer's class. What kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn't walk her to class? _An insecure one? _No!

We drop Spencer off at her class and I follow Madison to hers.

"See you after school," I say. She nods her head, getting the double meaning. I walk into my class late and sit in my seat as the teacher drones on about something stupid. I hated high school back when I was eighteen and guess what? I still hate it now.

_Ashley's Apartment, A couple hours later…_

So after school Madison and I met Aiden back at our apartment and Spencer went with Sarah and Hunter. Sarah's safe for now so now it's time for me to discuss what happened earlier with Aiden and Madison. We have to figure out what we're gonna do about this.

I told Aiden and Madison to sit down on the couch. I sat on the table in front of them.

"You were right Madison," I say.

"About Carmen," she confirms.

"Yah. I have to show you this video I recorded but first I have to tell you something." They nod their heads waiting for me to continue.

"So earlier in gym today after Sarah came up to me and I forgave her we were waiting by the door for the bell to ring. The entire class period I had noticed the Carmen was watching us but I'm not sure if Sarah noticed it. When I finally pointed it out to her she calmly told me to ignore it and I did but Carmen didn't like that."

"Next thing I know she's calling me a whore and saying that she'll take care of Hunter now that Sarah's with me. Sarah completely lost it. She yelled at Carmen and punched her. Carmen was pissed but restrained herself from doing anything. Sarah commented on how Carmen couldn't do anything to her and that she should never threaten Hunter or talk shit about me again and Carmen just stormed off."

"Carmen didn't even call her names," Madison asks, surprised. _I was surprised to Madison._

"No you could tell she really wanted to react but something was holding her back."

"Or _someone_," Aiden adds.

"Yah," I agree.

"What did Sarah do after Carmen left," Aiden asks.

"She stormed off too. I followed her and that's when I found Carmen."

"Let's see this video of yours then," Madison says. I pull out my phone and send the video to our T.V. and hit play. They both watch in amazement as Carmen talks to the other person. When the clip ends Madison is the first to comment.

"It is suspicious but she could've been talking about anything," she says.

"Madison the area where she made that phone call was completely vacant and there wasn't a camera in sight. She obviously didn't want anyone else to hear this conversation. And let's not forget the little fight she had with Sarah minutes before. They're tied together. You can't really deny that," I explain.

"I'm not denying it Ashley. I'm just saying that if a lawyer saw this they could prove Carmen was talking about something else. _I_ clearly can see that Carmen is talking about beating the shit out of Sarah but that doesn't matter. It's not enough evidence and it's not the evidence we're looking for." She's so irritating!

"You don't know that," I cut in.

"Do you think Carmen was talking to Ben," she asks. Maybe…

"Well maybe but I don't know for sure," I sigh.

"That's exactly my point Ashley! We don't know! We can build a case on nothing!" It's not nothing! _I don't think it's nothing either._

"Shut up Madison! This definitely isn't nothing! We can't sit here and ignore this. We've got to something about it!"

"Are you crazy? All this video proves is that Carmen wants to beat the shit out of Sarah! That's all it fucking proves!" Exactly!

"That's my point Madison! If she wanted to beat the shit out of Sarah then why is she calling someone instead of doing it? You didn't see how she hesitated! Why is she asking for permission? Why does she need Sarah to fear her? She's obviously taking orders from someone above her and I wanna know who the fuck that is! It doesn't really matter what you think anyways! I'm in charge of this operation and what I say goes!"

"Mason wants us to find stuff out about Ben," she shouts. That precisely what I'm doing! _Two fights in one day? I can't deal with this shit!_

"I think Carmen is connected to Ben," I yell. She just has to be!

"You are fucking crazy!"

"I'm starting to think you are! You're the one that told us to not trust Carmen and to stay away from her! Did you forget that Sarah personally told me to stay away from Carmen? Aren't you also forgetting that you're the one who thought Carmen was connected to Ben in the first place?" _Why is she acting bipolar then?_

"It's called wishful thinking bitch! I've been looking for the same guy for the past six years! After a while you need some type of hope!" _That kinda makes sense._

"What do you think Carmen means by 'Isn't the damn point to get _them_ to fear me?' Who's them? And what does she mean by 'We've _learned_ from that haven't we?' Madison and I stop yelling and look over at Aiden, who's rewinding the tape. I knew one of them would ask about that.

"Alright! Alright! So maybe I don't trust Carmen whatsoever but isn't it a longshot to think she's connected to Ben," Madison asks.

"Maybe, but do you see any other paths to take Madison? This is all we've got right now and I think it'd be stupid to not stick with it. We're all tired of pointless leads Madison but you're not the only one who's been chasing Ben for six whole years," Aiden says, calmly. Madison slightly frowns.

"Sorry I'm just so sick of looking for someone that doesn't want to be found," she apologizes. Aiden just nods his head, staring at the T.V.

"Who do you think she's talking about Ashley," Aiden asks, the same question again. He didn't shorten my name, meaning that he's being serious right now. He wants my honest answer. I sigh before answering him.

"When she says 'them' it's clear that's she's talking about Sarah but I also think she's talking about Spencer," I sigh, again. After everything I've learned how could I not connect Spencer to this? The things Sarah told me at the beach are starting to make more sense, "And when she says 'We've learned from that haven't we?' I think she's talking about Spencer's past. Spencer's open with me but sometimes I feel like she's not telling me everything. Think about it, from what Sarah says Spencer's a very closed off person so why wouldn't she hide some details of her life from me? Just think about everything. I mean we never figured out why Sarah and Spencer don't like Carmen. And the first day of school when I met Spencer it seemed like Carmen was trying-."

"To scare her. But why…" Madison finishes, realization spreading across her face. We're all quiet for a few minutes, letting everything that's been said soak in. Everything connects together in some way. _Wow…that's intense._

"Alright so what do you want us to do about this," Aiden asks.

"Well I think there's only one thing we can do about this," I reply. _And that is…_

"And what's that," Madison asks. I'm sure she already knows the answer.

"Protect Sarah."

**A/N:** So what did you think? Hopefully it was better than last chapter. Again I apologize for posting this chapter late. One quick thing, in chapter eight I accidently called the French teacher Mrs. Scott. The French teacher's name is Mrs. Wright **NOT** Mrs. Scott. Anyways, if you guys have any questions about last chapter or this chapter please feel free to ask. I really don't mind. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)


	17. Protecting Secrets!

**Author's Note:** Hi! So yah I know that this chapter is very long overdue but I've been extra busy with homework but guess what? Its Spring break bitches! Usually I'd be going somewhere or hanging out with my friends but they all ditched me for Florida! So I get to be a loner and spend all my free time dedicated to writing my story! Maybe I can make it up to you guys? Anyways, no one told me how I could've improved chapter fifteen and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I really hope you guys like this chapter. And like all the other chapters, which have been delayed, here's chapter seventeen! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Just my imagination!

**Say I love you when your not listenin-** Yah me too, Carmen's a real bitch. I have a couple ideas of what I want to happen but I'm not sure yet. Whatever I put, I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**magicme-** Sorry about the addiction ;) I don't think it sounds weird at all. I understand exactly what you're saying. So don't worry I don't think you're a creep. Thank you! I think Ashley in general is amazing! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** Glad you liked it! It might not be exactly what you expected. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Well now that Spashley's together I think it's time to add more drama. True, just think about how Sarah reacted when Carmen threatened Hunter. Ha-ha me too. I'll try! Thanks for reading reviewing! ;)

**goshtperfect-** Hopefully I can keep it that way! Well I'll definitely show more of Spencer's past but it won't be till next chapter or maybe the chapter after that. I'm not exactly sure yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Hey! I'm glad you don't think I'm a manly chick. Steroids are a big no no because I'd rather not grow a penis. Lol did you just call my abs hot? Trust me when I say I didn't think you were a manly chick. I love my sleep too! If I don't get my sleep or my coffee (which is a must have! Who doesn't love coffee?) I can be a real bitch. I'm not exactly a morning person but then again who is? So I still haven't seen DEBS but here's the thing. Every time I select it for some reason it says it's playing and I can hear the sound but I can't actually watch it. I'm still trying to figure out how to fix it. I hope I never disappoint you because you're one of my favorite readers. I really shouldn't pick favorites but I can't help it. Thanks! Aww thanks you're so sweet! But I'm sure people tell you that all the time. See this is what I mean! You really are too sweet and thanks for asking. My foot is a lot better and no more pain! I know I was excited too because I think it's about time that they're together. Lol I hate Carmen too. Thank you for being so nice and helping to make my day better. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;) **P.S.** I don't think you're a creepy stalker at all. I think you're really sweet. Thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine but the past week I've just been really busy with my studies because of Spring Break. I had been so busy that I hadn't even had a chance to start typing this chapter. So that's why it has taken me a while to update. I promise that I won't stop writing until I've finished this story. But even after that I'd love to write another story. I've been working all day today to finish up this chapter so I hope you like it. Again I honestly don't think you're a creep at all. I couldn't help but smile at your concern. It really is sweet. So don't ever worry about writing messages or anything to me. I really don't mind. Your no bother at all, I promise. But really thanks so much for asking how I am! I truly do appreciate it. ;)

**noodles307-** Yah I know it's long overdue…sorry about that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**lemonfiz1-** Thanks! Sorry this has taken so long to post. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter seventeen- Protecting Secrets!**

**Spencer's POV-**

It's morning now. Hunter's taking a shower in my bathroom right now while Sarah and I wait for her. We're both showered and dressed already. Sarah has been very quiet but I guess that's just because she's not a morning person. _Who is a morning person anyways?_

I stare at her back, watching her closely. She's by my dresser with her back to me, holding the picture of Clay in her hands…just staring at it. It's something that I find myself doing a lot when I'm alone. I just stare at it sometimes and always think about the same question. What if…? I can't seem to figure out why I question myself because what's done is done. Yet I can't help but wonder how our lives could've been…would've been. That night changed a lot of people's lives, including Sarah's life. _It wasn't your fault._

That night changed her life. It changed her life forever. It pulled her into something she wasn't ready for, into something I didn't want her to ever know about. But we never really get what we want do we? You try your hardest to keep something hidden from others but it never really is enough is it? _Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. It's believed that we shape our own destiny but that isn't really true is it? _It was my fault.

She places the photo back on my dresser and bows her head. I watch her grip tightening its hold on the edges of my dresser. Her arms are slightly shaking and I can see her knuckles starting to whiten.

"Spence I did something really stupid," she says, abruptly. I can hear the fear and sorrow coating her voice as she speaks. It startles me but I ask anyways.

"What'd you do?" _Living a life of fear is no way to live. _How can I not be afraid?

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," she cries, in a whisper. I look at my bathroom door. The shower's still running. Luckily Hunter just got in the shower a few minutes ago. Sarah claims that Hunter takes very long showers. I hope that's true.

I get up from my spot on my bed and walk over to her. I'm standing right next to her. I place my hand on her shaking hand and move my gaze to her face. I watch as tears silently stream down her cheeks. I hate to see her like this.

"What happened," I ask, softly. Her eyes are closed. She won't even look at me.

"She was threatening her again and I just lost it. I'm so sorry Spence," she sobs. I know who _she_ is.

"It's okay," I say, truthfully. Her eyes snap open and she looks furiously at me.

"No it's not," she snarls, pounding her fist on my dresser. I pull my hand away and just listen to what she has to say. I know how hard this is for her, "Stop telling me things are okay! You know what she's gonna do to you! And it's my fault!" No it's not. _You know whose fault it is. You're too afraid to admit it though. And because of that reason it will always be your fault._

"It was never your fault," I tell her angrily. I blame myself for everything. _You know that's not true._

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Don't Spencer. _This_ was my fault," she specifies. I wish she wouldn't blame herself, "She's gonna hurt you because of me. Because I challenged her again," she sighs. I know what she'll do to me but I don't care.

"I deserve it but not you. This time Carmen will come after you. You shouldn't have said anything," I sigh. There's nothing I can do but wait for Carmen to make her move. I would give my life for this all to be over for them. _How dare you say that! That's completely selfish of you. Have you no clue of how it would affect the others? _

"Don't you think I know that? She'll hurt you now because I-."

"The only reason you shouldn't have said anything is because _you're_ gonna get hurt now. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I don't want them to hurt _you_. You see what happens to me! I never wanted that for you! They're gonna do something now and they won't be stopped," I say, angrily. I can't do anything. It makes me feel so sick. I know what's gonna happen but I can do anything! It's the worst feeling ever. _Don't you think that's how the others feel?_

"I don't care what they do to me Spencer! I just can't bear the thought of them hurting people I care about!" That's how I feel. And I'm the cause of the pain that they cause. I look down at Clay's picture.

"I know the feeling," I say, my voice void of any type of emotion. I have to sit back in fear every day and watch things unfold hoping that no one gets hurt. They're all involved in this because of me. _As long as you blame yourself things will never be different. Stop living in fear._

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean that. I know what you go through every day. I'm sorry I said that," she whispers. She'll never truly understand what I go through. She's gotten a small taste of what I deal with, but it pales in comparison to the real thing.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sarah. I just need you to listen to me right now," I say, in a rushed tone. She nods her head, waiting for me to continue.

"Carmen won't stop until she's taught you some kinda 'lesson'," I say, pausing. My voice starts to break as I continue to speak, "Carmen _will_ hurt you. There's nothing we can do about that now," I say, trying to regain my composure, "Stay away from Hunter. I doubt Carmen would do something to her but we shouldn't take the chance. The only person you can be alone with is me. It's safer that way." I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

"What if we just hang out with Ashley and Madison? The more people the less chance we have of Carmen doing anything," she says, with a hopeful tone.

"No. It doesn't matter. Carmen won't come after me unless told to and I doubt that she will. Why would she when someone else can do it without being detected," I say sickly. Ashley…I never want her to be exposed to that part of my life. I already feel bad for being with her. I can't help it though. It's too hard to stay away from her, "There's no way I'd use Ashley like that. That'd be selfish of me. Plus you can't hide from the inevitable. All we'd be doing is putting them in danger and we can't let that happen. Carmen won't stop for anything and you know that," I say, sadly.

"I really am sorry Spencer," Sarah says, with tears filling her eyes again. I hurriedly wrap my arms around her.

"It's not your fault Sarah. It was bound to happen at some point. Carmen's always trying to start something. I'm just so sorry you have to go through this. It should never have happened," I whisper, into her ear.

"Spencer I can handle it. I'm strong, I'll be fine," she says, clearly lying. I know she's just saying it for my benefit. Somehow hearing her tell me that reassures me in a way. I don't know how but it just does.

"I know you will," I lie. I know what Carmen can do. I've seen it for myself. She's ruthless.

"Thanks…" she says, squeezing me tightly.

"Hunter will be done soon," I say.

"I know." She pulls away and I smile at her sadly. I wipe away her tears right before Hunter walks out.

"You guys okay," Hunter asks, sounding concerned. Sarah quickly clears her throat.

"Yah babe, we're good." Sarah walks over to her and warps an arm around her, smiling. It's a weak smile but I can tell she's trying for Hunter.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs. Please don't have sex on my bed," I joke. Sarah winks at me while Hunter laughs. I grab my book bag and look at Clay's picture one more time before heading downstairs.

I'm so sorry Sarah…

**Ashley's POV-**

"So here's what we're doing today. Aiden, since you have college and can't watch Sarah during the day you'll have night duty. You'll have to watch her at her house. Madison, my first class is with Sarah and after I can walk her to her next class. You have class with her so be sure to walk with her to lunch and her next class. After her last class make sure you're there because your class is closer to hers. Sarah's probably going to drop Spencer off then go to Hunter's house. I'll drop you off near Hunter's house before they get there. You're to stay there until Aiden arrives. Keep us both updated and call us if anything happens. Are we all clear," I ask.

"Yes," they both say.

"Alright bitches let's do this. I'm counting on you Madison, keep Carmen away from Sarah. So that means no fucking up…or any fucking for that matter." Yah I know I'm being a bitch. _Have some faith in the poor girl._

"You think I'm just gonna blow off a mission to go fuck a random guy," Madison asks, offended. When is she not offended? _Your question is a tad bit offending you know._

"Yes Madison I do. It wouldn't be the first time that that has happened." You think I'm kidding don't you?

"Okay that was one time! And you should've seen this guy! He looked like Taylor Lautner!" See I wasn't lying. _Oh dear lord. How on earth are you all still alive? It truly amazes me._

"Madison I'm gay, I don't think any guy is hot! And you're like twenty three years old! Taylor Lautner is like fifteen! You're being a complete creep! Why are you watching Twilight in the first place?"

**(A/N:**** *SPOILER!** **DO NOT READ THE SENTENCE BELOW IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES.)**

"I am so not a creep! Taylor is the creep! Throughout the Twilight series he's trying to fuck Bella then when Bella has a kid he's all 'Yo Edward I totally wanna bang your daughter. No hard feelings about Bella though.' That's creepy! And to answer your last question, who the hell doesn't watch the Twilight series? That shit's almost better than hot sauce! Besides, you watch those movies too!" _Why are we talking about Twilight? Don't you have more important things that you need to be doing?_

"The only reason I watch Twilight is for Kristen Stewart! She's a total hottie," I argue. What she is! But she doesn't even compare to how hot Spencer is. Spencer is so fucking hot!

"Who can't act for shit," Madison adds. Okay maybe Kristen Stewart isn't the best actress. _She is a pretty bad actress._

"She's okay," I lie. _Ha-ha no she isn't!_

"Really? So in the first movie when Bella tells Edward he's a vampire is good acting? 'Bella are you scared?' 'N-no-noo Ed-ed-ed-wa-wa-ward.' Really bitch if you aren't scared then why the hell did it take you ten minutes to respond and why are you shaking and stuttering like a bitch with a serious medical condition?" I can't help but laugh at that. _Madison's pretty damn hilarious!_

"Would you two shut up? We've got more important things to worry about right now instead of Twilight! Jeez working with you two has been harder than I thought it'd be," Aiden says. _I feel for you Aiden._

"Whatever Aid, you still love me," I say. He rolls his eyes. How can he not love me? _I wish I knew how he does it. _Shut up!

"Yah, yah. Get going now you two or you'll be late." Madison and I grab our stuff and head out to my car with Aiden walking along with us.

"I'm not retarded Aid. I know how to find my car," I say. Does he think I'm gonna get lost on the way? _Probably try to make sure you and Madison don't start fighting._

"Just came to say goodbye and make sure you didn't kill Madison," Aiden chuckles. _See what I mean?_ Darn he ruined my plan of killing Madison.

"Whatever we'll see you later." We get into my car and I watch as Aiden walks back up the steps towards our apartment. Just as I'm about to pull out he waves to me. I roll down my window and stick my head out it.

"By the way Ash, Kristen Stewart is a horrible actress," he yells. I flip him off while Madison air-fives him. Losers. I pull away and Madison still hasn't managed to stop laughing. It's really not that funny. _Well Kristen Stewart is a very bad actress._

"I told you she sucked."

"Yah and so do you." Point one Ashley. Zero for Madison.

"Ha-ha Ashley you're so funny," she says, sarcastically.

"I know," I say, smirking.

**Sarah's POV-**

I park my car and we all get out. I usually walk with Hunter but I'd rather not today. I don't think Carmen would try and do anything to me while I'm in school but I'd rather not take a chance. I care too much for Hunter to take that chance.

"You gonna walk with me Sarah," Hunter asks, confused. I look at Spencer for help and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Uhh actually I'm waiting for Ash. We were supposed to walk to class together," I lie. Spencer gives me a disapproving glare.

"That's okay babe. I'll see you at lunch," Hunter says, sweetly. She gives me a quick kiss then walks off to her class.

"Sarah-."

"I know Spencer. I should keep my distance from others but I panicked okay. It's not like I can avoid our friends in school when I have class with them. Do you really think she's gonna do something in school," I ask. Spencer sighs and shakes her head.

"No I don't think she will but you should still be careful. You don't want to involve others in this situation. No one deserves that," Spencer says, looking at me sadly. I know what she's thinking about.

"It wasn't your fault Spence," I say. She gives me a knowing look. I don't challenge her. She blames herself for dragging me into this but it truly wasn't her fault. She won't listen to me though.

Spencer hugs me and I hug her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She walks away before I can say anything.

"She okay?" I look over at the startling voice. I didn't even hear Ashley approach. It still amazes me how well she can read Spencer.

**Ashley's POV-**

I saw the exchange between Sarah and Spencer from my car. They seemed to be nervous and talking about something really important. And something about Spencer was different. She looked…scared and sad.

"Uh yah. She's just tired," Sarah says, nervously. I don't push anymore as we walk to class. She obviously doesn't wanna talk about Spencer.

We get on our usual treadmills and start jogging.

"So any plans after school," I ask, curiously.

"Uh yah. I'll probably go over to Hunters." I figured she would but I just had to be sure.

"Sounds fun," I add. _Is it just me or does this conversation feel awkward?_

"Yah," she says, seeming to space out. She pulls out her I-pod and puts her earphones in. Well I guess that means she doesn't wanna talk anymore. _Well duh._

I pull out my cellphone and send a quick text to Aiden and Madison, confirming that Sarah will be at Hunter's house after school.

The rest of class went by fast. Sarah darted out of the classroom but I made sure to follow her until she was safely in her next class. After that I headed to my next class. Anatomy with Hunter.

I take my usual seat right next to her. The teacher gives us our assignment then goes back to his computer playing solitaire. I guess these days just about anyone can be a teacher.

"You have any plans tomorrow," I ask. Hunter nods her head with a small grin on her lips. _Her plans are obviously with Sarah. _No shit.

"Yah, Sarah and I have a date." Good to know.

"Hmm sounds like fun. What're you guys gonna do?"

"I don't know. Funny thing about Sarah is that she's actually quite the romantic," Hunter says, dreamily. I figured that she was a sex crazed girlfriend. _Kinda sounds like you. _I am not sex crazed! _Keep telling yourself that._

"Really? She doesn't like take you to Burger King for dates," I ask, jokingly. _That's like a disaster date right there!_

"Ha-ha funny story," she chuckles, softly. No way! _She wouldn't actually take her to Burger King right?_

"You're kidding? She doesn't actually take you to Burger King for dates does she?"

"That's actually where we had our first date." _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha that's like something out of a movie!_

"Yah right," I say, in disbelief.

"No really," she says, with honesty in her tone. Guess she's telling the truth.

"I just have to hear this story." _Me too._

"Well she was so nervous when she asked me out, it was so cute. She had this huge date planned out for us. We had reservations at this very expensive restaurant. She wanted everything to be perfect," she giggles.

"Well when we got to the restaurant, it turns out that someone stole our reservations. Long story short Sarah got into a fight with them. She won but all of us got kicked out plus she completely trashed the restaurant. After all that I wanted to go home but Sarah insisted we go to another fancy restaurant. We couldn't get into her car though because she accidently locked her keys in her car." That blows. _You're telling me._

"Um wow. Talk about bad first dates," I comment.

"That's not the worst part. Sarah decided that we should walk to the restaurant. That didn't exactly happen. While turning a corner, Sarah ran right into a prostitute." _Oh jeez. LA's prostitutes aren't too friendly. Well they are but they aren't if you get what I'm saying. _Yah I get it. Now stop talking.

"No way," I say, in disbelief. I mean I know there are prostitutes all over LA but I just have a bad feeling about this story.

"Yes way. The prostitute started flirting with me and Sarah got into yet another fight. At some point the prostitute had torn Sarah's shirt so now Sarah was fighting in just a bra. After the fight, which Sarah won again, we got arrested and had to go to the police station." Worst. Date. Ever.

"You're kidding!" _I don't think she is. _

"Nope. After hours of explaining the situation to the police they finally let us go because the prostitute confessed to initiating the fight. We left the police station and that's when Sarah lost it. She was so upset that she had ruined our perfect date. But to me it wasn't ruined. Just being with her made it perfect." Just being with Spencer is perfect.

"When I told her that she just smiled at me. It wasn't forced it was just…herself," she pauses for a moment, "I think that's the moment I fell in love with her." I just nod my head.

"And then out of nowhere she asked me if I wanted to go to Burger King. I was still hungry so we went. We both got whoppers," she says. She has a smile plastered on her face and she's just staring off into space.

"How…romantic," I get out, through fits of laughter. She turns to me and just smiles.

"When it's love it doesn't matter where you are, it just matters that you have each other." I stop laughing when she says that. I smile to myself at the thought of Spencer.

"Yah…" I whisper. _Looks like someone's in love. _Shut up! _I never said I was talking about you. _You're an ass conscious. _Love you too!_

"Let's finish this worksheet Ash," she says, with a knowing smile. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair as I watch Hunter work on her worksheet. _You're not gonna do the worksheet are you? _Nope. _Whatever lover girl. _

_After class…_

"See you at lunch Ash!" I pull my phone out when I feel it buzz.

**Maddy:** She's in class.

I put my phone away while waving at Hunter.

"Later Hunter." I walk off to Spencer's class but she isn't there. She's probably in French class already. _She's fast._

I walk into French class and I was right, Spencer is here. She's sitting in her usual seat, doodling on her notebook. She looks up and smiles shyly at me. I can't help but return it.

"Wow is that _the_ Ashley Davies I see in _my_ classroom?" I turn around and bow.

"Yes it is I. The magnificent Ashley Davies! I figured I'd grace you with my presence," I say, mockingly. _That really is some ego you got there. _

"Don't flatter yourself Miss Davies. Go take your seat next to Miss Carlin please," Mrs. Wright says. I smirk at Mrs. Wright before returning my gaze to Spencer. Spencer isn't looking at me though. In fact, I can tell she's purposely avoiding any eye contact. _Maybe she has something in her eye?_

Ever since that day I saw her and Mrs. Wright talking in the hallway things haven't been the same. I can tell Mrs. Wright is Spencer's favorite teacher; well at least she was her favorite teacher. Whatever she said to Spencer really upset her. And I really wanna know what she said. _I don't think it was bad though. Mrs. Wright seems really nice._

I take my seat next to Spencer and subtly place my hand on her knee.

"Hey Spence." I feel her jump a little but she relaxes the instant she realizes it's me. I feel her hand settle on top of mind. She looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Uh oh.

"Hey," she replies, in a husky voice. I shiver at the tone in her voice.

"Cold Ash," she asks, with laughter in her voice. I pull my hand back and try my best to control my racing heart. I blink a couple of times. A few seconds later and my confidence returns. _No surprise there. Nothing can destroy your ego. _Nice one Carlin. But I'm the king of hotness. _Don't you mean queen?_ Oh shut up!

"No just really hot." I lean back in my chair and prop my legs up on the desk then cross them. I run my hands down my red and blue plaid shirt and pop each button open slowly. I grip both sides of the shirt in my hands and push it to the side, exposing my black bra and toned stomach. That's right I can pull off a country look! Got my blue skinny jeans and plaid shirt on. I make it look damn good. I bet Spencer would too… _Yah she would._

I pull my shades outta my pocket, putting them on. I rest my hands behind my head with my Davies' smirk spread out on my lips. Ohhhhh yahhh…_When did you turn into the Kool-Aid man?_

I hear heavy breathing beside me. I turn my head slightly and lower my head a little so I can peer out of the top of my shades. Spencer's practically panting. I'm so good.

"It's so hot in here isn't it," I ask, innocently while fanning myself with one hand. _You're so bad!_

"Ya-ah…" Spencer replies, in a shaky breath. I get tell that her eyes are just itching to look down at my body. _You're in school put some fucking clothes on!_

"Argh Miss Davies put your shirt back on right now!" _That's what you get._

"Je suis trop sexy pour ma chemise." (I'm too sexy for my shirt.) _Really?_

"Je ne pense pas votre chemise est sexy que le code de conduite des écoles." (I don't think your shirt is sexier than the schools code of conduct.) _She totally got you._ I open my mouth to reply but someone else beats me to it.

"I think I'm gonna have to disagree with you there Mrs. Wright," a male student says, eyeing my body like a piece of meat. I look around the classroom and notice all the guys and even some girls are even appreciating my body. My smirk grows but it falls when I remember Spencer. _Your girlfriend!_

I can tell by the disapproving glare she's giving her notebook that she's pissed off at me. Shit! I'm so bad at this girlfriend thing. _I agree. _You're not helping conscious!

I quickly button up my shirt and receive a lot of disapproving groans. _It needed to be done._

"I don't know how Mrs. Taylor puts up with you," Mrs. Wright jokes. I give her a small smile and wait for everyone to turn back around before looking over at Spencer. I duck my head a little and pretend to write something.

"I'm sorry Spence. I shouldn't have done that. I'm new to this whole thing and I know that I really suck at this but I didn't do that mess with you. Well it was to mess with you but it wasn't for others to see. God I sound like a total idiot right now," I say, struggling with my words. _Word vomit!_

"Ash just stop," Spencer chuckles.

"Wait you aren't mad?" _No dip shit!_

"Well I was enjoying the show until others started enjoying it. I just don't like others looking at you like that because…you're mine," Spencer says, shyly. She didn't say it to sound possessive. It sounded sweet and caring.

I grab her hand under the table and squeeze it reassuringly.

"All yours…" I whisper. She smiles sweetly at me.

"But don't forget that you're all mine also," I add. Her smile grows and she simply nods her head. _How sweet._

We spent the whole class holding hands and stealing quick glances at each other.

"RING! RING!" Everyone grabs their things and rushes out the door. Spencer and I follow the crowd of people.

"Oh shit," I say, halting my movements. _Oh jeez what now?_

"What's wrong," Spencer asks.

"I forgot my stuff in French class," I groan. _Of course you did._

"Want me to wait for you," she asks, sweetly.

"No that's okay Spence. I'll see you in lunch."

"Alright." I watch her walk away before turning around and walking back to French class. My phone vibrates just before I enter the classroom.

**Maddy:** Sarah's here. Where r u?

**Ash:** Taking care of something. B there soon.

I put my phone away and enter the class. Mrs. Wright's sitting at her desk typing something on her computer. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Bonjour Ashley, did you forget your shirt," she asks, playfully. _Ha-ha she got you good!_

"I wish. Forgot my stuff," I say, pointing at my things. She nods her head and returns to typing on her computer.

I grab my things and walk back over to the door. I don't leave though. I just stand at the door entrance, my back facing Mrs. Wright.

"Is something wrong Ashley?" I have to be careful how I ask her this.

"I don't know, can I ask you something?" _You just did. _Be quiet this is serious!

"What's going on Ashley," she asks, with worry in her tone.

I turn around to face her and let a loud sigh leave my lips.

"Well you see it's not about me. It's about Spencer." I watch her body language carefully. She tenses up and pales a little at what I said. She looks a little scared and very worried. But you can also tell that she's trying to hide her concern. _She's clearly hiding something._

"What about Spencer?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about her," I say.

"What do you mean," she asks, confused. She looks a little guilty also.

"I'm worried about her," I say, flatly.

"Why would you be worried," she asks, carefully. Why wouldn't I be worried?

"Well something has really been bothering me. Ever since that day you talked to Spencer in the hallway she has been different." She looks away from me for a moment.

"Oh. Is she alright," she asks, nervously.

"Yah she's fine but…every time she's around you she acts differently." There I said it. She looks shocked for a moment but quickly regains her composure.

"What? That's nonsense Ashley," she says, defending herself. I'm not lying. I fold my arms across my chest and lean my body against the doorway.

"I don't think it is. It seems to me that she tries to avoid any confrontation with you." She waves her hand as if saying it's nothing of importance. _Wow she really doesn't wanna talk about this._

"That's silly," Mrs. Wright chuckles, nervously. _Not really._

"I may not listen or do my homework but I am nowhere near dumb. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a child." That definitely stunned her. Her jaw is kinda hanging open right now.

"Mrs. Wright I have no problem with you at all. In fact I think you're nice and caring. Which is why I'm concerned as to what you said to Spencer. If you said something to hurt her then I assure you that I will have a problem with you," I say, firmly. She's quiet for a few seconds before responding. _Bet she wasn't expecting that!_

"Ashley I can assure you my intentions are good," she sighs. _See I told you she was nice._

"I'll be the judge of that," I say. _I think you should trust her. _I do but you can never be too careful.

"Student teacher confidentiality. I can't tell you what I said." I sigh and think about what I'm gonna say next. _That's a great cover up._

"Spencer means more to me than you'll ever know. I'd do anything for her. I just, I really care for her a lot," I say. Not one word was a lie. Spencer means the world to me.

"I know you do Ashley," Mrs. Wright says, smiling fondly. Okay that's kinda weird. _You can trust her._

"Then why can't you tell me," I ask, slightly irritated. She sighs and frowns a little. A few minutes go by before she answers.

"It's something that you shouldn't try and force out of Spencer. She'll come to you when she's ready," she explains. I never planned on asking Spencer in the first place. I know not to push her. _Good, you have to be careful with Spencer. She's like a fragile object that could break if handled the wrong way. _I know.

"Fine I won't ask. Can you at least tell me why you were talking to her?"

"I was worried about Spencer. I have been for a while," she says. I smile softly at her. _See you can trust her._

"Thanks for caring about her." She returns the smile and I wave at her before leaving.

I didn't exactly get the answers I wanted but I did learn that someone else is looking out for Spencer. I trust Mrs. Wright. I don't think she has any bad intentions towards Spencer. But it does concern me that she's worried about Spencer. And I wish I knew why she was worried. I guess only time will tell though. _That's all you can do is wait._

When I get to the lunch table, lunch is already half over. I guess I was gone longer than I thought.

Madison's giving me a questioning look but I just ignore it. I sit now next to Spencer.

"Why were you gone for so long," Spencer asks.

"Mrs. Wright wanted to explain the importance of wearing a shirt to me," I say. _Good excuse._

"You forgot to wear a shirt? That doesn't surprise me," Madison says. I scowl at her. Bitch! _You should wear shirts then!_

"I didn't forget to wear a shirt!" _You kinda did._ Fuck you!

"No but you did decide to take it off," Spencer chuckles. _Spencer's funny._

"You're my girlfriend! Shouldn't you be defending me," I ask. _Not when you take your top off in front of other people._

"Ashley if you and I were dating-," Madison starts. Never gonna happen! Ew I think I'm gonna barf!

"Which would never happen," I counter. Hell no!

"But if we were-," she says. Not gonna happen!

"But it won't ever happen." Never ever ever!

"Ashley just shut up and listen. If my girlfriend took her shirt off in class so everyone could ogle her I'd be pissed." Oh shut the hell up Madison! _You really enjoy saying shut up huh?_

"Exactly," Spencer nods. Uh oh.

"What," I shriek. Is she mad at me now because of Madison? I'm gonna kick Madison's ass! _No ass kicking please._

"I don't know why you'd be upset. I'd take my shirt off too," Sarah adds.

"We all know you would Sarah," Hunter says, rolling her eyes.

"In conclusion Ashley is a shirtless whore," Madison states. I look at Spencer and she just shrugs. I can see it on her face that she's trying really hard not to laugh. _Ha-ha shirtless whore!_

"I am not a whore," I pout.

"You're a cute whore when you pout," Spencer says, pinching my cheek. Everyone laughs making my pout grow. _Ha-ha cute whore! _Stop laughing!

"Spencer," I gasp. She just laughs even harder.

"That's it Spencer, I'm never making out with you again." _You're so full of shit!_

"Yah right Ash. I can never get you to stop kissing me. You're like a horny teenage boy," Spencer jokes. _You kinda are in a way but minus the penis._

"Nice one Spencer! Who knew you had it in you," Madison laughs.

"You guys are assholes," I say.

"Aww come on Ash please forgive me," Spencer pouts. She knows I can't resist her pout.

"I'll only forgive you if you let me make out with you in the bathroom," I joke. Everyone laughs again except Spencer. In fact Spencer is now walking away from the table. Oh jeez did I piss her off? _Probably._

"Where are you going Spence," I ask, nervously.

"To the bathroom," she smirks. Is she being serious? I ask her questioningly with my eyes.

"You coming?" Not yet. I get up and walk quickly over to her. _You call that walking?_

"Ashley's a whore," Madison shouts. Everyone laughs when I flip her off but I could care less. I follow Spencer to the bathroom and luckily no one's in here. I pull her into the stall on the farthest end. I lock it and gently push her against the door. I place my hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"So do you forgive me now," Spencer asks.

"Not yet," I smirk. I lean in and I can feel my lips slightly brush against hers.

"RING! RING!"

"Oh come on," I shout, in frustration. _That really sucks._ Hell yah it does!

Spencer places a kiss on my cheek and pushes me away softly.

"I'll talk to you later Ash," she says, before walking out of the bathroom stall.

"Fuck my life," I grumble. _Don't be so dramatic!_

"I heard that," Spencer chuckles, before I hear the door close.

I walk off to my next class and sit next to Sarah. Again she doesn't say a thing. She just listens to her I-pod.

After class I followed Sarah outside. As I walked to my car I watched as she waited by her car. As soon as Hunter arrived next to Sarah I got into my car. Madison arrived at my car a few minutes later.

"Remember to wait for Aiden before you leave okay," I say.

"I'm not retarded Ashley," Madison scoffs.

"I'm counting on you Madison," I sigh. _Chill she's not gonna let you down._

"I won't let you down Ashley," Madison reassures.

I pull my car over when we're less than a block away from Hunter's house.

"Call me if something happens or you need anything."

"Alright mom," Madison says, before getting out of my car. I honk my horn at her before driving back to our apartment.

**Spencer's POV-**

When we pulled up to my house I saw that my mom's car was there. No sign of Glen or my dad. I kinda figured she'd be here. I guess that means she knows what happened.

Hunter turns around in her seat in the front to look at me. She smiles brightly at me.

"Bye Spence! We'll see you tomorrow," she says. I don't reply I just smile. I glance at Sarah. She's trying really hard to focus on the road in front of her. She won't even look at me or say goodbye. I don't say goodbye to her either. I don't want her to think that it's goodbye forever because it's not.

I see her eyes move to the mirror she's staring at me. I stare back at her and smile slightly. It seems like we stare at each other for hours but it's not. I get out of the car and watch as Sarah quickly speeds away.

My heart is pounding in my chest. I wanna be somewhere else right now. And before I know what I'm doing I'm walking away from my house. I just need to escape right now. I'm terrified. I just need to feel safe.

**Sarah's POV-**

Hunter and I haven't even said one word to each other. I just couldn't say a thing. How could I? I feel like if I were to speak I'd start to sob uncontrollably. That'd be hard to explain to Hunter. God I love her so much. I've always had this feeling like she knows that's something's going on between Spencer and I. Not like that though. In fact ever since Clay died I feel like she knows that what I told her wasn't the truth. And it wasn't. I had to lie to protect her. And I continue to lie to protect her. I don't think she'll ask me about it nor do I think she ever will. It's something I'd never tell her about. Maybe one day when this is all over I can tell her the truth. But it never will be over will it?

We walk into Hunter's room and we lie down on her bed.

"Why are you so quiet," Hunter asks.

"I'm just really tired," I lie. I know she know that it's a lie. But like I said it's like she knows that I'm doing this for her. When I don't tell people things I usually always have a good reason for not doing so and I think she knows that.

"Alright. So can you please tell me what we're doing for our date tomorrow?"

"Oh about that," I say.

"What," she frowns.

"I can't go on our date tomorrow."

"That's okay you'll just have to make it up to me," she replies, grinning at me. Again she doesn't ask why.

I duck my head down and kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you," I whisper, trying to convey how much I truly love her. I don't think words will ever be enough though.

"I love you too," she says. She kisses me and soon we're making out with me on top of her. I gently push her back and just stare into her eyes.

"You know I'd do anything for you right," I ask. She nods her head.

"I'll always be there for you, I promise you that. I love you so much. You mean the world to me and I really hope you know that," I whisper.

"I do," she replies. I search her eyes for proof. And it's there. Along with love. I lean back into her and kiss her slowly and passionately on the lips.

_Three and a half hours later…_

I've just been watching her sleep. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I'd never forgive myself. I shake my head slightly trying to rid the negative thoughts from my mind.

I carefully get off her bed and quietly walk around the room colleting my clothes. As soon as I'm dressed I walk over to her and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," I whisper. She moves a little but doesn't wake up.

I leave her house and go sit in my car. I look around to see if anyone's watching me. There's no one. So I just sit there and wait for an hour. And still nothing. I pound my hands against my steering wheel.

"Fuck," I scream. Again I sit there and wait for about ten minutes. That's the worst part, waiting. Waiting to see what's gonna happen. And not knowing when it's gonna happen is driving me crazy. It's only been a day but the anxiety is killing me. I wish she'd make her move already. I need to talk to Spencer.

I start my car and drive off to Spencer's house.

**Spencer's POV-**

I walk up the familiar stairs and down the short hallway. All I know is that I had to come here. Usually I'd go to Clay's grave and just sit there for hours. But not this time.

I knock on the door and wait patiently.

"You should really learn how to use your key," I hear shouted, from inside the apartment. The door swings open. She looks shocked to see me.

"Spencer why are you here? Not that I'm not glad you're here but just…why are you here," Ashley asks. _Because you can't stay away._

"Can I stay the night," I ask.

"Yah. Are you okay?" I just smile at her and let myself inside.

**Sarah's POV-**

I pull up to Spencer's house. Her dad and mom are home now. I rush up the pathway and knock on the door.

"Why hello Sarah. How are you?" It's Paula. God I hate fucking talking to her.

"Where's Spencer," I ask, impatiently. I hope Spencer's okay.

"I wish I knew," she says, with a sick smirk. It's taking everything in me to not hit her right now. I wanna fucking beat the shit outta her then drag her into the street and just drive back and forth over her body until she's practically cemented into the ground. At least Spencer's safe right now. She's probably with Ash. I really hope she's with Ash. Fuck! What if she isn't with Ash and this bitch is just fucking with me.

I dig my nails into my palms in order to keep calm.

"Who's at the door Paula," I hear Arthur callout from upstairs.

"It's Sarah sweetie," Paula says, still smirking at me. This bitch isn't even good enough to go to hell. She deserves to go to something even worse.

"Oh hi Sarah! Spencer isn't here but I'll tell her you stopped by. Paula and I are about to go out," Arthur shouts. I'm so glad Spencer has Arthur.

"Thanks Arthur! I'll just be leaving then," I shout back. I turn around to leave only to feel Paula grab my wrist very tightly. I turn around and glare daggers at her hand. I stare at her hand in hopes that it will catch on fire but to no avail it doesn't.

"Oh and Sarah," she says. I look up at her. Her eyes are a fiery blue yet she has this sick smile on her face.

"Yes," I ask, through clenched teeth. I can tell that the hold she has on my wrist is gonna leave a bruise. I hate this fucking bitch!

"Be careful. There's all types of dangerous people out there that could hurt a pretty little girl like you," she says, still smiling. Mother fucking bitch I'll kill her!

"Thanks," I growl, yanking my hand away from her. I turn around and storm to my car. I slam my door shut and look up to see Paula still watching me. With that fucking grin still on her fucking face. I race out of the driveway probably leaving streak marks from my tires. Like I fucking care though.

I pull over in a parking lot and struggle a bit before pulling my phone out of my pocket. I call Spencer. I just had to make sure she was okay.

"Come on Spencer pick up your God damn fucking phone!"

**Spencer's POV-**

I'm lying in Ashley's bed watching T.V. with her. When she asked me again why I was here I just simply told her I didn't wanna go home. She didn't ask me anymore questions after that. She just took my hand and led me upstairs to her bedroom. She did what I wanted her to. She just made me feel safe.

"Spencer your phone's ringing," Ashley says. She hands me my phone and I sit up and look at the call id. It's Sarah. I quickly flip it open and answer.

"Hello?" What if it's Carmen? I wouldn't put it past her to call me and tell me what she did to Sarah. I hate all of this so fucking much. _Just relax. Talk to Ashley. _I can't.

"Spencer where the fuck are you?"

"I'm at Ashley's house. Are you okay," I ask, in a panicky voice. My heart is racing and horrible thoughts are running through my mind. I'm so close to bursting out in tears. It feels like it's been several hours before she answers.

"Spencer breathe. I'm fine okay. I just had to make sure you were safe," Sarah explains.

"Why? What happened," I ask. I get off the bed and start pacing back and forth. I look over at Ashley. She's sitting up now and you can see the worry written all over her face. _Of course she's worried. You mean a lot to her. _I know…

"I…I went to your house," Sarah whispers. I stop dead in my tracks. Anger is coursing through my veins.

"Why the fuck would you do that? Are you fucking crazy? I told you to never ever fucking do that," I scream. What if she hurt her? I'd die if she did anything to Sarah!

"Spencer I'm fine! I needed to talk to you! I went to your house and she answered the door! I thought you were fucking dead," Sarah cries. I immediately calm down. I walk backwards until my backs against the wall and I slide down to the floor.

"I'm sorry okay. I just…needed to get away," I sigh.

"I'm sorry Spence I shouldn't have gone. I just didn't wanna be alone." I know the feeling.

"I know me too. Do you me to come to your house," I ask. I'd rather stay with Ash but Sarah needs me right now. I know how she's feeling.

"No. Stay with Ash. Can we just skip school tomorrow?"

"Yah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I ask, hopefully. Usually I wouldn't skip school in fear of my mother finding out. I'm already in trouble though it's not like it matters.

"Of course you will Spence. I'm gonna be okay," she says.

"I know I just-." What if Carmen comes to your house and hurts you?

"Stop I'll be okay," she says again.

"Bye," I whisper.

"Bye Spence. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." I nod to myself and flip my phone shut. I'm quiet for a few minutes. The only sound being the T.V. still going on in the background. I bow my head and place my hands over my eyes and start to cry. I hate everything right now.

"Spencer…" My head shoots up. Ashley's standing in front of me looking down at me. I hate how she's looking at me. Her eyes are burning my skin. I feel like I can't breathe. The emotion in her eyes is palpable throughout my entire body and I can't stand it.

I stand up and walk towards her, glaring at her but she stands her ground and stares back at me with so much love. I can't fucking take it! I shove her hard and she flops backwards onto the bed. She's using her hands to hold her body up. Still she stares at me the same. I rip my shirt off, leaving me in my bra, and stalk towards her.

I climb onto the bed and up her body till I'm straddling her hips. I place my hands onto her shoulders and push her onto her back. But she still looks at me the same. It makes me sick. I don't deserve this.

I clash or lips together in a fierce kiss. Yet she kisses me back tenderly. I shove my hands under her shirt and scratch roughly at her stomach. She responds by placing her hands on my back and rubbing soothing circles.

I pull away from her and look down at her. She's panting lightly but the look in her eyes is the same if not more intense. I pull her up a little and yank her shirt off. She doesn't challenge me. I push her back onto the bed and latch my mouth to her neck. I bring my hands up to her ribs and claw at them.

I suck on her pulse point, knowing full well I'm gonna leave a bruise but I don't care. I bite down on her neck and she whimpers lightly so I run my warm tongue over my teeth marks.

I pull away again and stare into her eyes to see if I've broken her. But I haven't. The same love and concern is still there in her eyes. I look down at her stomach and see the scratches I left there. They're pretty bad. I trail my eyes up her skin to the marks on her ribs. They're worse than the ones on her stomach. It almost makes me want to cry. I move my eyes up to her neck and gasp at the mark I left there. It's completely black and purple. You can see the teeth marks in her skin. I slide my gaze up to her eyes expecting to see hatred for me…but I don't. The same look is still there. It hasn't changed. My eyes start to water. My vision is getting blurry. And all I can keep thinking is how much I don't deserve this.

I run my hands along the marks I left on her body. I clench my eyes shut and feel a lone tear stream down my cheek. But before it falls I feel a warm hand wipe it away. I open my eyes to see Ashley staring at me while stroking the side of my face.

"I'm so sorry," I whimper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she responds. I want to believe her but I don't think I can.

She wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her. She somehow manages to cover us up with the blanket and shut off the T.V. She just holds me as I cry. And not once does she ask me why. She just comforts me. Protects me and my secrets even though she doesn't know it. I bet its killing her inside to not know but I just can't tell her. I can't drag her into that.

**A/N:** Alright what did you think? Was it lame? I really hope not. Oh by the way I didn't do all the italic voice stuff because I was too tired. Anyways I'm really hoping to get the next chapter updated a lot sooner. I've already got my notes written out for the next two chapters so writing them shouldn't be too hard. Again sorry it has taken so long to post this. I hate proofreading with a passion and I can't use spellcheck because spellcheck sucks balls. I'm going to bed now. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

louise1716


	18. That Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

**Author's Note:** Hey people! Okay first off I want to say that I'm kind of pissed because the last chapter I uploaded took practically two days to actually appear. Then I sat there for the longest time editing everything and I know there weren't any mistakes. So it kind of irritates me that when the last chapter was uploaded there were a bunch of mistakes. It's annoying and I don't know why it does that. And I'm annoyed because of getting a damn virus! But then again I'm kind of happy because I figured out how this story is going to end and I really think you guys are going to love it! It's freeking brilliant! Oh and sorry to be a tease! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I've got nothing but my characters I created.

**Say I love you when your not listenin-** Thanks! Things can't always be simple. Unfortunately Ashley won't pressure Spencer into talking. It's killing her to know what's going on with Spencer but she won't ask. And it sucks because Spencer's afraid of Ashley getting hurt so she won't involve her. It's all slightly frustrating. This chapter will explain a little bit more why Ashley doesn't want to know the truth. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Mady-** Sorry you'll just have to read and find out! And sorry it has taken me a while to update. Damn virus. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**noodles307-** Yah I know it's about time. This story is going to be slow but in the end I promise it'll be worth it. And I'm glad that someone likes Madison. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**MagicInMe123-** Thank you very much! I hate it when that happens! Going through withdraw is just the worst! Wait that makes me sound like a druggie. Well I promise you I'm not a druggie. Spencer's mom is still going to hurt her. Her mom's a bitch like that. That's what Sarah and Spencer were talking about in the beginning of the last chapter. I'm sure it was kind of confusing because it could've been implied that I was talking about just Carmen. But I was talking about Carmen and Paula. That's why Spencer didn't go home because she was afraid of getting hurt but I'm sure you knew that. As for your other question, we all know that Spencer has to find out at some point. Ashley's not dumb she knows something is seriously wrong but she's scared and this will be explained more in the next chapter. Anyways I don't know if this will irritate you or not but I plan on making this a long story and I don't plan on ending it any time soon. I hope that's cool with you. Don't be sorry! I don't mind at all. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Hey! Well you're welcome I guess even though I didn't do anything. As for your writing in English, you're pretty damn good! Only a few mistakes but I get the gist of what you're trying to say. Are you in an advanced class for English or something? Going from Spanish to English isn't easy. I think English is the hardest language plus we don't have the whole masculine and feminine thing with our words. But anyways I think you're doing great! Better than me! I obviously speak English but I also speak a little French. I'm okay with French but you know…I could be better. Well I do believe that's a compliment. So thanks for that. You can call my abs hot all you want! ;) Well I love my coffee! You should tell your doctor that coffee helps to prevent cancer. True fact! I give you credit though because you seem like you have more patience when you don't get your coffee. With me if I don't have it my mood is just 'everyone piss off, don't look at me, don't breath in my direction, and don't even thing about talking to me. Alright have a good day and fuck you.' Bitchy I know but I'm really not a morning person. You know I'm an idiot because I have Netflix and I didn't even think to look on there. So I'll check on there. And you're not alone I suck with computers too! They're just too complex. I know basic stuff but in my computer class I'm taking well let's just say if I didn't sit next to my friend, he's a total genius, I'd probably fail the class. That shit's too complicated! Of course you're one of my favorite readers! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! Well I'm glad I'm not just some random author! Ha-ha that is an amazing combination. It was a minor surgery but whenever they make an incision they have to call it surgery. And I really, really, really don't think you're a creepy stalker. I'll be honest here; if I thought you were some 50 year old pervert I probably wouldn't talk to you. But don't worry I don't think that at all. You sure know how to sweet talk huh? ;) Yes she is a bitch. Things get worse before they get better. Carmen will make things worse soon enough…And yes I did do awesome on my exams! Oh and yah she's hot but she has her moments in acting. Thanks! Sorry to worry you! Blame the douchebags that decided for whatever damn reason to create viruses. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**goshtperfect-** Glad you do. Not everyone likes their relationship. Carmen and Paula are bitches after all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**nightwish fan-** Glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**LoveAsh87-** I'm not that incredible. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Sofianme-** I'm glad. She's hot either way. When did bad become so hot? Who cares it's hot! Sorry it took so long I was expecting to get a virus. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Kalisucka-** Better late than never right? Ha-ha long story I know. That won't be for a while but I guarantee you will love the ending. The ending just came to me this week and I gotta say…it's brilliant! The only problem being is how do I get to that ending? Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Harrylover8592-** So sorry about that! I just had to do it. I didn't want people thinking I wasn't going to finish the story. I'm totally going to finish it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**lildixie88-** Sorry to be a tease it had to be done! I hope all this waiting will be worth it. Well that's not exactly going to happen yet…hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter eighteen- That Wasn't Supposed To Happen!**

**Ashley's POV-**

I get out of bed and pick up my button plaid shirt off the floor. I put it on but I don't bother buttoning it up. I walk into the bathroom and place my hands on the counter, staring into the sink. I don't know what to do about Spencer.

I look up at my reflection and gaze into my own eyes to see if I can find the answer within myself. It sounds stupid but I need answers. I just feel like I need to help Spencer anyway I can. How can you help someone when you don't know what's wrong? I want to help her but how?

I can't just ask her what's wrong either. I mean why would she keep something from me if it was nothing? It's deeper than that. And that scares me because I have to think to myself what is making her act like this? Why is she so broken? I'm a fucking agent for God's sake! I can easily figure out what's wrong with her. I can sneak into her house, plant cameras all over the house, snoop through her stuff. I could do all of those things…but I won't. Maybe I'm afraid of the answers I'll find? Maybe I don't wanna know the truth? Or maybe it's because this is all too real for me?

With Spencer everything is just different. That's the only way I can explain it. To me this isn't pretend. With Spencer I'm just Ashley. I'm the real me. I'm not just some agent who's trying to track down someone I haven't seen in six years. I'm actually happy with her. I want to be whatever she needs me to be but I can't because _this_ _isn't real_.

I'm trying to be there for her and get her to be open with me. But how can I expect her to do that when I'm living a lie? I feel guilty about keeping my true identity from her. Guilt. That's something that I'm not used to at all. Well that's not true. I've felt guilty most of my life and I still do but when it comes to missions I feel nothing. No guilt. Not this time though. This is all completely new for me. This all just fucking sucks so much. I wish Spencer wasn't hurting. I wish I was here for a different reason. I wish this all was real. It feels real to me but I guess that doesn't matter because it's not the truth.

Something moving in the mirror catches my attention. I move my gaze over to it to find Spencer looking back at me. She's standing in the doorway. I grin at her and she smiles back but just as soon as it appeared it disappears just as fast.

Her gaze rakes over my body. I look down in the mirror at myself and I immediately know what she's looking at. I reach down and start to button up my shirt. I feel a hand on top of mine stopping me from buttoning my shirt. I look up at her in the mirror and she's standing directly behind me frowning.

"It's nothing," I say. Her frown deepens and her face contorts in a way I can't exactly explain. I guess it's like a painful expression. She looks guilty and ashamed.

She takes my hands and moves them to my sides. Her hands move back to the buttons on my shirt and one at a time she unbuttons them. When she's finished she slides her hands up my arms until they're on my shoulders. She gently pushes the shirt off my shoulders. It falls to the floor with a soft thud. She places one of her hands on my neck, covering the bruised hickey. I watch as her eyes close and I swear I hear a soft whimper leave her lips. She removes her hand and replaces it with her lips. She places a gentle kiss there. Then she pulls away and opens her eyes. Her gaze starts to lower.

I move my arms up to try and cover the marks on my stomach and ribs but she grabs my arms once more and moves them to my sides. We just silently stand there. Her eyes scanning over the marks she left last night.

**Spencer's POV-**

As I look at Ashley's body all I can think is that I'm looking at myself in the mirror. And when I look at my own reflection…I see my mother. I'm just like her. _You are nothing like your mother! Don't you dare think that for one second! _I hurt someone I deeply care about and you know what? I wanted to hurt her! _You wanted to hurt her because you think that if Ashley sees you like that she won't care about you anymore. You wanted to hurt her because you can't stand the way she looks at you. Not a look of pity but a look of love. You've always wanted that but you don't think you're good enough for it. And why's that? It's simple really; you don't think you deserve it. Do you honestly believe you deserve a life of pain? _Yes I deserve it.I killed Clay. _No you didn't. I doubt Clay would want this life for you._

I run my hands over the small cuts and bruises on her stomach and ribs.

"You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you," I whisper. Within seconds Ashley flips around and grips my wrists tightly in her hands. Her eyes are dark with rage.

"Stop fucking telling me what I deserve Spencer! If anyone deserves better it's you! I don't fucking deserve you! You think I'm some fucking perfect person but I'm not," she shouts. I stand there in shock not knowing what to say. _Don't say anything. Just listen to her._

"I'm such a cold hearted bitch Spencer! I've lost my best friend over something that happened years ago because I didn't have enough balls to tell her the truth. I was afraid and it was easier to lie! I made Aiden keep my secret because I was too much of a coward and still am! I have no right to make him keep a secret like that and it is fucking selfish of me to expect that from him! I've slept with God knows how many people and for no reason at all! No scratch that, I probably slept with them for drugs! But I couldn't tell you the reason because I don't even fucking remember more than half the people I've slept with! I've fucking degraded myself as a human being and I'm honestly surprised I'm still alive! I used to ask myself why the fuck am I still alive? I used to take life for granted but I don't anymore because of you! There's no way in fucking hell that I deserve you but I'm so fucking thankful I met you! I am so fucking thankful that you see me for who I am and not for who I was! So don't fucking sit here and tell me you don't deserve me because it's a bunch of crap! I am nowhere near being perfect! No one is perfect Spencer! We all make mistakes! Stop living in fear that this is some kind of mistake! If you do that then you'll make it a mistake and I really don't want it to be one!" She finally finishes shouting. Her muscles relax and she releases my wrists. She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. The only evidence that she was yelling is her flush face.

Not once have I ever looked at her and thought any of those things about her. And I don't think being with her is a mistake. _If you continue to feel like you aren't good enough and that you don't deserve her I promise you that you'll make the biggest mistake of your life. That's what she's trying to tell you. If you continue to feel like you don't deserve her you're going to make the mistake of losing her. _I know. _We all make mistakes. What happened in the past stays there. Reminding yourself of it only creates problems_. I can't forget the past. _No; but you can try to make a future with Ashley. _I…

"I don't wanna lose you," I finally say.

"You won't. Just stop thinking like you don't deserve me because _I_ really don't wanna lose _you_ Spence," she says, softly. I look into her eyes. They're still the same as they were last night. The feeling of being loved is still there…

"I'm sorry Ash. I suck at this whole relationship thingy. I'm like the worst girlfriend ever," I say, apologetically. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. When she looks back up at me she's wearing that smile that makes her nose crinkle. The smile that makes my heart race and makes me forget about everything around me.

"I suck at this too remember? I took my shirt off in a room full of people while I was sitting right next to my girlfriend," she says, smiling. _That was pretty awful._

"I guess we're competing for the title of worst girlfriend then," I chuckle.

"Well who's winning then," she asks, playfully. I finally let go and return her smile.

"It was a tie," I say, sadly. I love how she can make me forget about everything. One minute we're arguing then the next we're joking around with each other. She just has that effect on me and helps me open my eyes to see things that were right in front of me. _You overthink things and you don't always consider other peoples' feelings. You don't bother to ask because you think you already know the answer. But what you believe isn't always the truth._

"Was," she inquires. I nod.

"I'm winning now considering the fact that I'm skipping school to hang out with my best friend and I probably won't see my girlfriend or text her for the whole day," I say, pouting.

"Hmmm," she ponders, "What if I kick you out of my house then call the police and tell them you tried to rob me? Will I be winning then?" She places her hands on my hips and pulls me closer to her. I grin in response.

"Not if I tell the cops you kidnapped me and forced me to be your girlfriend," I say, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I guess I'll have to try harder then," she says, with a sexy grin on her lips. She gently pulls me flush against her body and slowly leans in.

"I guess you will," I whisper, are lips just barely touching. Her lips touch mine and I feel her grin slowly disappear as our kiss progresses. I slide my hands up the back of her neck and pull her impossibly closer. She licks at my bottom lip so I open my mouth for her but she doesn't slide her tongue into my mouth like I expected. Instead she begins to nibble on my bottom lip. I start to pull away and she bites down hard on my lip making me pull away quickly.

"Oww! You bit my lip Ash!" I pull a hand away from the back of her neck and place two of my fingers on my bottom lip to see if it's bleeding.

"I guess I'm a bad girlfriend huh," she says, naughtily. I remove my fingers and place my hand on her cheek. I move my hand down and slide my thumb across her bottom lip. Her breath hitches making me smirk.

"I suppose I'll have to do something about that," I say, in the same tone. She smiles and starts to lean in again.

"Get in the shower Ashley! It's already bad enough being in a car with a lesbian I don't want you to smell like shit too!"

**Ashley's POV-**

Well fuck me. I guess play times over. Madison always knows how to ruin the perfect moments in life. When I die she is not coming to my funeral! She'll probably throw hot sauce packets at my grave. Bitch. _Why would she throw…you know what I'm not even gonna ask._

"Fuck off Madison! I'll be down when I'm ready!"

"Fine slut! But I'm not making you breakfast! I'm not one of your hoes!" I just love the slut jokes! What a way to start my morning! And I'm sure Spencer enjoys it too! _Does she even know that Spencer's here? _Probably not. Next thing you know she's gonna blow our cover. Then I'll have to clean up the mess. _I thought that's Mason's job. _Yah probably but she's still a bitch.

I hear Madison walk away then pound down the stairs. Loud bitch.

"Did you wanna use the shower Spence?"

"Uh sure that'd be nice. I'll just change into my same clothes," she says. I arch an eyebrow at her.

"You're my girlfriend Spence. You can borrow some of my clothes. Besides, I love it when you wear my clothes. You look hot in them," I say, walking over to my dresser. She exits the bathroom and sits down at the end of my bed. She chuckles as I rummage through my dresser.

I grab the shortest and tightest clothes I can possibly find. I walk over to my bed and hand the clothes to her. She eyes the clothes then looks up at me.

"What the heck is this Ashley?" I try my best not to smile.

"The clothes I picked out for you," I say, innocently. _I hope you're not expecting her to actually wear that. _I can dream can't I?

"This is a bra and a thong Ashley! I can't wear this," she says, with laughter in her voice.

"Don't worry Spence. You can totally pull this look off," I say, enthusiastically. She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's not the point Ash. You seem to be forgetting that you aren't gonna see me all day and I'm gonna be in public where the whole world can see me. Are you sure you want your girlfriend wearing this," she smirks, holding up the outfit. _We're calling it an outfit now?_

"Hmm I guess not…I know what you could wear!" I grab the blanket off my bed and drape it over Spencer. I take a step back to observe my work.

"There you go babe! Now no one can see you but me!" She pulls the blanket off laughing. It's always good to hear her laugh.

"Ashley I'm not wearing a blanket! And you just called me babe," she points out. Of course she noticed it.

I place my hands on her knees and bend down so that my face is in front of hers.

"And you liked it," I reply, while kissing her on the lips. She smiles at me and kisses me back. _That she did._

"I did but I'm still not wearing any of the _clothes_ you pick out for me!" Too bad. She would've looked hotter than she already she does.

"Alright fine you win," I pout.

"Stop pouting," she says, kissing me on the nose. She nudges me a little to get me to move then walks over to my dresser.

She pulls out a blue pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black hoody. She winks at me then walks into the bathroom. Shortly after the shower turns on. I sit down on the bed and smile to myself when I hear Spencer start to hum in the shower. I lie down and close my eyes as I wait for her.

"Ashley…" I slowly open my eyes. Spencer's lying down next to me. She's showered and dressed in my clothes. Her hair is even dry. I can't believe I didn't hear the hair dryer. I guess I'm just really tired. I mostly stayed up all night long keeping an eye on Spencer.

"Sarah just texted me. She's outside waiting for me." I nod my head and clear my throat.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," I say, sleepily. I sit up and stretch then grab her hand and walk over to the door. I quickly button up my shirt before we leave my room.

As soon as we get downstairs Madison gasps loudly. Great now what does she have to say?

"Holy shit Ashley did you have some rough sex last night?" Thank you Madison! Does she always have to open her mouth? _Apparently…_

I move my hair with my hand a little trying to cover up the hickey.

"I didn't know Spencer was here," she says. I ignore Madison as I watch Spencer walk over to the front door. I quickly speed up and grab her arm, stopping her from leaving. I turn her around but she doesn't meet my eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closely to me.

I can tell she's starting to freak out again. She has that same look on her face when we were in the bathroom and she saw the small cuts and bruises on my body.

"Hey listen to me. I don't know what happened to you last night but I do want you to know that you don't have to explain anything to me. And I promise you I won't ever bring it up again. I just want you to know that I'm always gonna be here for you if you ever need anything," I whisper. As much as I want to know what's going on I know that I won't be able to ask her myself. _Things take time._

I pull away a little to see the reaction on her face. She looks thankful and there's a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you Ash." She kisses me sweetly on the lips before leaving.

"What was that about," Madison asks. I need to talk to Madison before I send her off to keep an eye on Sarah. Aiden's watching her right now so she's safe for now. I need to figure out what the fuck happened. _That'd be a good idea._

"Why don't you tell me what the hell happened with Sarah last night?" She sighs and looks away for a moment. That is never a good sign. What the fuck did she do this time?

"Nothing of importance," she mumbles. She still won't meet my gaze and a sudden thought occurs to me.

"You weren't watching her were you," I accuse, angrily. _Let her explain first. Maybe it's not what you think? _I doubt it.

"I was! She took off in her car though! Sorry I'm not faster than a fucking car! Why does it matter that much anyways?" Why does it matter? I don't know maybe because Carmen wants to kill Sarah? _You don't know that for sure. _

I don't reply. I just grip the sides of my shirt and rip it open. The sound of buttons hitting the floor fills the room.

"What's that from," she asks. Her eyes scan over the small cuts and bruises on my body.

"Spencer had a breakdown yesterday after a phone call with Sarah. She just completely lost it. I've never seen her like that Madison! So why don't you be honest with me and tell me what the fuck you actually saw," I say, irritated.

**Madison's POV-**

"Okay…" I say.

_Flashback…_

_I've been hiding in this stupid fucking bush for over three fucking hours! This sucks balls! When's Aiden supposed to get here anyways? I'm so fucking bored!_

_I hear a door close and look up to see where the noise came from. I'm surprised when I see Sarah leaving Hunter's house and getting into her car. I figured she'd be here all night. Maybe she has to go get condoms?_

_I chuckle softly at my small joke. After about ten minutes of watching Sarah sit there my curiosity gets the best of me. I need a closer look. I carefully sneak into another bush that's right next to Sarah's car. _

_I watch as she sits there for a whole hour with this thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly she pounds her fist against the steering wheel._

"_Fuck," she shouts. She looks around quickly and for about ten minutes she sits there silently. Maybe her and Hunter had some kinda fight?_

_Out of nowhere she turns on her car and speeds out of Hunter's driveway. Just great. Ashley's gonna be pissed._

_I get up and start to run after the car but I'm not fast enough and I lose sight of it. I figured she was going to Spencer's house so I started running in the direction of her house._

_By the time I get to Spencer's house I see Paula standing on the porch and Sarah storming off in the direction of her car. When she gets into her car she speeds out of there leaving black streak marks. I look back at Paula and she smiles before she closes the door. Okay that's a little fucked up._

_Great here we go again. I race down the street and then turn down the street I saw her turn down. I'm surprised when I see her peel into a parking lot. I quickly try and speed up before she drives off again. I so should've rented a fucking car! Why the fuck didn't I rent a damn car?_

_I sneak up and hide along a building. I look at Sarah and I'm just in time to see her closing her cell phone._

_I'm surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. She's crying. Why is she crying?_

_She sits in her car crying for about an hour then she nervously looks around again. She starts her car and drives away. I follow her all the way back to her house._

_I hid in a bush for a couple of hours before Aiden showed up. I told him about what had happened. He thought it was strange too. Aiden just told me to tell Ashley about it. I figure I'll wait it out until she asks. I don't want her to be pissed that I wasn't watching Sarah a few times._

_It kinda is my fault in the first place, I could've rented a car to use but I didn't because I had figured that Sarah would stay at Hunter's house. I'll admit that I was wrong and now Ashley isn't gonna be happy about that._

_End of Flashback…_

"Madison why didn't you just rent a fucking car? Fuck! Why don't you ever fucking think?" Yup Ashley's pissed.

"This is about Spencer," I say. She's upset about Spencer and taking her anger out on me.

Her eyes fill with rage. I shouldn't have said that. Okay so maybe part of this is about Spencer. But the other part really is about Sarah.

"Maybe it is about Spencer! I just wanna know what the fuck is going on and the fact that you didn't keep your eye on Sarah like you were supposed to doesn't help," she growls. I fucked up this time. I should've been prepared and I should've taken this whole thing with Sarah more seriously. I know Ashley is dying inside to know what's wrong with Spencer but then again I'm not sure if she wants to know. I can see the apprehension in her eyes. I wish we were close like we used to be. But she ruined that.

"I'm sorry Ashley I wasn't thinking," I apologize. There's no point in arguing. I messed up so I'll just take the blame for my mistake. She looks completely drained. I can see bags under her eyes and I can tell how tired she is. She doesn't seem to have enough energy to even argue.

"Just be prepared next time," she sighs.

"Fine I will be," I say. After that Ashley heads upstairs to shower without a word. I will always worry about her even if we aren't friends.

**Sarah's POV-**

Spencer's been silent ever since she got into the car. I hope nothing happened between her and Ash. That's the last thing she needs right now. I'll ask her later. I can see she doesn't really wanna talk about it right now.

"Where do you wanna go Spence?"

"Let's go to the beach." I nod my head as the car fills with silence again.

**Madison's POV-**

Ashley and I drove in silence but I expected that. She seems really stressed out. But we aren't friends so it's not my job to cheer her up all the time.

I'm in my second class now. I'm at my seat waiting for Chelsea. Remember Chelsea? Well we're friends now. Once I found out she was in my class I was intrigued to find out more about her. She seems like an interesting person. I need to get away from the group of lesbians I've been forced into. Just one straight friend that isn't a fake bitch would be nice.

"Hey Madison."

"About time you got here Chelse," I groan.

"Problems with Ashley," she asks, with a smile. Chelsea's a great friend. She knows all about mine and Ashley's history. I even told her about that night with Max where Ashley 'claimed' he tried to rape her. She thinks that regardless of what happened we should makeup and be friends.

"Yes. I made a small mistake and she was pissed at me even though her anger wasn't really towards me. She was mad at someone else." It's kinda true.

"So in other words she was taking her anger out on you," she concludes.

"Yah! She's such a bitch right," I say. Chelsea just laughs.

"Madison I'm sure you've done the same thing before." Possibly…

"Yah, yah Chelse it's still bull shit to me," I grumble.

"You think everything is B S."

"No just Ashley. So whatcha got there," I ask, pointing to the thick poster board she has in front of her. It's a black and white picture of a girl with a blurry face. The only thing that stands out on her face is her eyes. They're drawn perfectly with red tears streaming down her face. The girl's face is emotionless but the eyes hold a story to tell. Well to me they do.

"Oh just something I've been working on," she replies. It's funny how she acts like it's nothing. Her artwork is truly incredible. It's a sight to see.

"That's really good Chelse. How come I haven't seen you work on this before," I ask. Chelsea's a fantastic artist so it doesn't really surprise me that's she has been working on this sketch.

"I always stay in here for lunch and work on my art projects." Of course she does. This girl is too obsessed with art.

"I was wondering why I haven't seen you in lunch. Why don't you come to lunch today Chelse?"

"I don't know. Where would I even sit," she says. This girl is seriously too nice.

"With me Chelse! You can finally meet my lesbian bitch roommate," I say. Hope they all don't corrupt Chelsea.

"I don't know Madison…" I'm not taking no for an answer. Hell I never take no for an answer!

"You're sitting with me and the lesbians Chelse," I say, blatantly.

"Alright," she sighs, playfully. I smile at her and return to sketching my self-portrait.

**Ashley's POV-**

I decided to sit out of gym today. I wanted to keep a close eye on Carmen. Since Madison couldn't keep her eyes on Sarah I wanted to see if Carmen was acting any different today. Maybe Carmen had something to do with Sarah and Spencer's attitude yesterday? Maybe I'm not ready and I'm afraid to know the truth but I'm not afraid to fuck up Carmen if she's responsible for Sarah and Spencer's behavior. If you want something done right then you have to do it yourself.

The bell rings and Carmen is still nowhere in sight. After twenty minutes of waiting I decided to search around for her myself.

I get up and exit the gym. I turn the corner and still no sign of Carmen. Where the fuck is that bitch at? _Maybe there's a good reason as to why you can't find her. Maybe you're not supposed to._

I walk into the bathroom and check the stalls. Again there's still no sign of Carmen. I sigh and exit the bathroom making my way back to the gym.

"Looking for someone?" I look up and there she is standing in the hallway I was previously in. I keep walking until I'm a foot away from her to show her that she doesn't intimidate me. _Please let's try not to fight._

"No," I say, blankly. She nods her head slowly in disbelief.

"Right…so where's your friend at," she asks, curiously.

"That's none of your business," I snap. _Oh lord this is gonna get so bad._

"Of course," she smirks, "Well when you see her tell her I said hi." She's fucking taunting me. Fuck her she's not getting anywhere near Sarah or Spencer.

"Something tells me she wouldn't like that very much," I reply, coldly. Her smirk turns into a twisted smile. _Walk away Ashley!_

"You seem like a smart girl Ashley. You should really listen to your friends," she warns.

"I never was good at following orders," I remark. _Fucking tell me about it!_

"Oh that wasn't an order. It was a threat," she explains, cruelly. She's fucking asking for me to kick her ass! I keep cool so she doesn't see how angry I'm getting.

"I don't take kindly to threats," I warn. She smiles evilly and takes a step closer to me. She leans in and I can feel her warm breath on my neck. It sickens me but I don't even flinch once. I'm not letting her win.

"I'm not expecting you to," she whispers. She turns around and starts to walk away. I glare at her retreating form.

After gym class I made my way outside to my regular lunch table. As I approached the table I was surprised to see another girl sitting next to Madison. I don't see Hunter though. I guess she decided to stay home today.

"Who's this," I ask, as I sit down.

"Oh hi I'm Chelsea. You must be Ashley, Madison has told me all about you," she says, cheerfully. She holds out her hand for me to shake. I just roll my eyes at her. Just great. I'm sure she's heard _everything_.

"Great…let me guess, she told you I'm a super butch lesbian who fucks everyone and everything in sight and I have every STD known to man," I say, in a bitchy tone. _I know you're in a bad mood but damn do you have to be a bitch?_

"No just that you're a rude bitchy lesbian who dresses like a slut…oh and that you have every STD known to man," Madison says, smartly. Smartass.

"Thanks for that Madison," I say, getting up. I walk to the parking lot and grab my keys and unlock my car. I get inside and pull out my phone. I was gonna call Spencer anyways but this gives me an excuse to now. Besides I'm not really in the mood to talk to Madison. _I can see that._

Suddenly the passenger door opens and Madison gets in the car then closes the door. Why is she in my car?

"Don't be a bitch Ashley you know I was just joking," Madison explains. Why is she still in my car? _Because she thinks you're mad at her. _I am mad at her and I don't wanna see her face right now.

"Why are you in my car?" _Nice…_

"Can't you ever be nice to me?" _I don't think so._

"Madison _please_ get the fuck outta my car. See I used manners that time," I say, sarcastically. _That was really bitchy._

"You know Ashley…sometimes I-." The ringing of my phone cuts off Madison. Can anyone say saved by the bell? _Can anyone say you're a bitch?_

"Hold that thought bitch," I say, before looking at the caller ID. Private caller. Even better than Madison talking. _I sense some sarcasm._

"What do you want Mase?" _Do you have to be a bitch when you answer the phone?_

"Don't give me attitude Ashley," he responds. I wasn't giving him attitude. _You were so giving him attitude._

"Yah, yah whatcha need," I ask tiredly.

"I want you to stop by my office after school." Of course he does.

"When you say stop by do you mean stop by or stop by and stay for over four hours?"

"Does that even matter Ashley," he questions. Yup.

"Yah it kinda does. I have homework," I lie. I'm really tired I just wanna finish school and go home to sleep in my nice comfy bed.

"You don't do your homework Ashley," Madison scoffs. Bitch. _It's true._

"Fuck you Madison! Why the fuck are you still in my car? Don't you have some sex shop to rob?"

"Quit arguing and stop by after school. I expect to see you in my office soon," he says, sternly. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. _Things get worse before they can get better._

"Fine," I sigh.

"Goodbye Ashley."

"Bye," I say, dryly. I look over at Madison and she's looking at me expectantly.

"What bitch?"

"You're going back to the lunch table and apologizing to Chelsea!" When did she turn into my mother?

"As if bitch. I've got shit to do. I don't wanna waste my time," I scoff. Before she can reply I start up my car and race outta the parking lot. Fuck school.

_At The Apartment…_

I burst through the door with Madison following closely behind. She places her hand on my shoulder spinning me around.

"Ashley can we please talk about this?" I don't get her. I shove her back a little.

"There's nothing to talk about Madison! I don't understand what you're fucking deal is," I reply. Through the entire ride home Madison kept trying to talk about our 'relationship'. Since when do we have a fucking relationship? _Maybe she misses being friends?_

"I don't see why we can't talk about this," she argues, exasperated. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk towards the kitchen.

"Here's the problem Madison! You wanna talk about this and I don't! You can't force someone to talk about something that they don't wanna talk about! It doesn't fucking work like that." I'm already trying to deal with everything that's going on I don't need to deal with Madison's crazy ass too.

She follows me into the kitchen and opens her mouth getting ready to challenge me but stops. She pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath, and nods her head calmly. What the fuck?

"You're right, sorry for pressuring you," she says, apologetically. She gives a new definition to bipolar. _I think I'm gonna have to agree with you._

"You're so fucking weird," I say, rolling my eyes. I pull out my phone and start scrolling through my contacts.

"Who are you calling," Madison asks.

"None of your business" I reply, bringing my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I smile at the cheerful tone in Spencer's voice.

"Hey babe. I just had to call you because let's face it you've already taken the title of worst girlfriend ever so I guess that leaves me with concerned girlfriend."

"How sweet," Spencer chuckles.

"It's a perk of dating the hot Ashley Davies."

"Lucky me." I can just hear the smile in her voice.

"Yah, so what are you up to," I ask. I can't help but worry about her.

"At the beach with Sarah. Are you calling me from school Ashley?"

"No, I'm at the apartment. School's boring." It really was.

"Ashley I can't believe you skipped school!" I chuckle at the irony.

"Just cause I'm concerned girlfriend doesn't mean I'm a good catholic school girl. Besides you skipped school too," I point out.

"Well yah but you shouldn't! I care about your education baby," she pouts. I smile at the nickname. I look up and notice Madison has a small smile on her lips and she's staring at the floor. I roll my eyes and return to my conversation.

"It's okay Spence. After high school we can be hobos and live in the streets together," I say, dreamily.

"You're complicated Ashley Davies," Spencer chuckles.

"So are you Spencer Carlin," I say. I hear her sigh.

"Why aren't you in school Ash?"

"Mason called and wants me to come meet him," I explain.

"Huh," Spencer asks. I hear a loud gasp so I look up at Madison and her jaw's dropped and she has this look of shock on her face. My eyes open wide when I realize what I said. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _You did not just do that?_

I didn't think as I said it. It's hard to not be honest with Spencer. I mean it just felt natural to talk with her. Holy shit I can't believe I just fucking said that!

"Ashley, who's Mason," she asks. Shit! _Say something!_

"Oh I didn't tell you about him? He's my uh old gymnastics coach," I stutter. Madison looks at me and I watch as she repeatedly mouths 'fuck' over and over again.

"Oh why are you going to meet with him Ashley," Spencer asks, confused.

"Well he's in LA for one night and wants to meet up for dinner and I decided to go," I get out. The phone is silent for a moment before she responds.

"Aw why didn't you invite me," Spencer pouts. She seems to have bought it though.

"He gets really grumpy." That's no lie. _That was fucking close!_

"Well then I'm sorry you have to go see your old grumpy gymnastics coach. Tell him I said hi," Spencer's laughs.

"I will babe," I say, breathing a sigh of relief. _You lucky mother fucker!_

"Look I gotta go Ash. Have fun."

"I'll try but I'm gonna miss you," I say.

"I will too. Bye Ash."

"Bye Spence." I hang up the phone and place a hand on my chest trying to calm my racing heart.

"What the fuck was that Ashley?"

"I…I don't know. It just slipped," I say, trying to think of why I said it. When I go on missions things like that never happen.

"Fuck Ashley. That was fucking close," Madison explains, loudly.

"I know…I'm gonna go see Mase now," I say. Madison gives me a strange look but nods her head. I mean what can I say? I almost just blew our cover. That's never ever happened to me before.

"Yah um I'll uh see you later then," she says.

"Yah…keep an eye on Sarah this time," I ask.

"Of course," she replies. I nod my head and walk outta the apartment. I get into my car and drive to the mansion. I arrived quickly even though it was a long drive. All I could think about was myself. What's happening to me?

I walk into Mason's office and he nods for me to sit down.

"So what's going on…?" I wish I knew.

**Sarah's POV-**

Spencer and I have just been sitting on the beach quietly, sitting next to each other in the sand with our shoes off just looking out into the ocean. We've done this a lot. It's like a safe house to us. It's peaceful and calming. And in a way I feel somewhat better.

"How are you and Ash," I ask. I feel like now is a good time to talk about this. I can tell she's upset and I'm sure it has something to do with Ashley. It's scary and relieving all at the same time to see how Ash affects Spencer. Overall though I've learned that Ash is good for Spencer.

"I hurt her last night Sarah," she whispers. I place my hand on her leg and nudge it a little.

"Talk to me Spence." She looks up at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I shoot her a look that she doesn't challenge. She needs to stop keeping things to herself. It's not good for her. We both know that.

"She was trying to comfort me and she just kept looking at me with so much…love. I hated it and all I could think about was hurting her. I wanted to scare her off by showing her what I really am. Just like my mother," she says, sounding ashamed.

"Spencer you're nothing like Paula," I say, angrily. In fact she's the opposite of her. I can't believe she would even say that.

"Sarah you're not getting the point! I left cuts and bruises on her body," she shouts. I pause for a moment to think my words over. I have to say this carefully.

"Spencer you could shoot Ashley and you know what? She'd ask if you were okay instead of why you did it," I explain, "You said it yourself Spence, Ashley loves you."

"I know. She shouldn't though," she replies, sadly.

"Why not? You're stupid if you think relationships are easy Spence."

"I don't deserve her."

"I used to feel the same way about Hunter."

"Yah right. You and Hunter are perfect for each other," she scoffs. I didn't used to think so.

"When I first started dating Hunter things were great for us but everything else was messed up."

"What do you mean," she asks.

"Her family hated her. People treated her differently. She lost all of her friends. She was no longer popular. And she did that all for me. I loved her enough to let go of her because I knew she didn't deserve that. I knew I didn't deserve her. So I broke up with her."

"You broke up with her," Spencer asks, shocked.

"It turned into this huge fight. She finally asked me why I wanted to breakup. I told her that I didn't deserve her and she shouldn't ruin her life for me. She explained to me that she had given up all those things for me and as long as we had each other nothing mattered because it was more than worth it. It was then that I realized she loved me as much as I loved her and that we'd do anything for each other. If you have love then nothing else matters, if you don't have it anything else you have doesn't matter." Spencer nods her head and looks deep in thought.

"It'll get better Spence, I promise."

"I still don't deserve her," she sighs.

"So you're telling me that you're gonna pull away from Ashley so you don't hurt her even though you really are hurting her? That's not fair for her Spence…or you." She looks at me and opens and closes her mouth a few times before speaking.

"No I…I just…I don't…love is so confusing," she sighs. I look out at the ocean to think of a way to explain 'love'. Truth be told though, love really is unexplainable.

"Think of it like this Spence, love is like water."

"Excuse me," Spencer laughs.

"No really it is," I argue.

"How," she asks, arching an eyebrow.

"We can fall in it, we can drown it, and we can't live without it," I say, seriously. Spencer bursts out laughing.

"You totally heard that from somewhere," she accuses. I try to make a serious face but she sees right through it.

"Okay maybe I did! But it's true Spence!"

"How," she chuckles.

"You can't live without Ashley," I smirk. We both know it's true.

"No. I guess I can't," she smiles. Regardless of how Spencer feels there's no way she can be without Ashley. We're both quiet for a few minutes before Spencer speaks.

"Are you scared?" We both know what she's talking about. I look over at Spencer and smile sadly at her.

"Yah," I confess. She nods and looks down at the sand.

"Please don't Spence. This is my fault. You told me not to and I did it anyways. And I'll accept the consequences for that." Spencer looks back up at me ready to say something.

"I don't wanna argue Spence," I say, sternly.

"Alright…" she whispers. I slide my hand to hers and hold it tightly. We fall back into a peaceful silence.

_A Few Hours Later…_

It's dark out now. There's a cool breeze that's blowing softly and everything is quiet. It always amazed how calm the weather is when everything else is going completely wrong. How everything else goes on without a second thought. I guess it gives me hope in a way. I see it as life goes on. Things do get better.

"Can we go to Ashley's apartment," Spencer asks, breaking the silence.

"Yah sure Spence." I don't really question her. I trust Spencer.

We stand and put our shoes on while brushing off some of the sand. We quietly make our way back to my car.

**Madison's POV-**

They've been at the beach for hours just sitting there. To me that's definitely strange. Who can do that without getting fidgety? I watched as they finally stood up and made their way to Sarah's car. I followed them all the way back to the apartment. I wonder what they're doing here? Don't they know Ashley isn't here? I mean I'm sure they know that I'm with the cheer squad right? I know Spencer's cool with Aiden now but why would they be here to see him? I have to keep an eye on Sarah though. No time to follow Spencer into the apartment. I'll just have to ask Aiden about it later.

**Spencer's POV-**

We pull into the parking space and Sarah turns her car off. This is it.

"You ready," she asks. I nod and smile sadly at her trying my best to keep my emotions in check.

"Are you?" There's no smile on her face as she nods her head. Her face is stone cold but I know her better than that. I know she's scared right now. I almost wish I didn't know her as well as I do. So maybe that way I'd believe the brick wall she has up right now. We both know it's not real though. _She wants to be strong for you just like you wanna be strong for her._

I quickly lean over then consul and pull her into a tight hug. She returns it and I feel her body go slightly rigid. Her body is mostly tense. I can just feel how hard she's trying to stay neutral. I lose control and my emotions falter a little as tears stream down my cheeks.

She pulls away and wipes the tears off my cheek. I open my mouth to say goodbye but she shakes her head fiercely.

"Don't you dare say goodbye. This isn't goodbye, you'll see me again," she whispers. Her voice is a little choked up. _It isn't goodbye. You know you'll see her again._

I just nod my head. If I were to open my mouth I'd completely lose it and we both don't need that right now. I exit the car and try and clear my mind from Sarah. I force myself to not look back at her. I can't, it'd be too hard.

I approach the apartment door and swallow the lump in my throat before knocking. I hear footsteps and then the door opens revealing Aiden. He looks a little confused but smiles at me anyways.

"Hi Spence…uh Ashley and Madison aren't here," he says, politely. I smile at him and remember the day he showed up at my doorstep. _That was one hell of a day._

"I know. I was actually looking for you." He grins probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Are you here to take me out to lunch and explain to me why I need to pull a stick outta my ass," he questions, with a smirk. _He should be a comedian._

"Maybe later. Can I come in?" He moves a side and motions with his hand for me to come inside. I walk past him and smile at him thankfully. He leads me over to the couch and we both sit down.

"So what'd Ash do now," he asks, playfully.

"Well it is about Ash and then again it isn't. Well I mean why wouldn't I be here to talk about Ashley? Well wait it isn't about her. No it is. It's about Ashley but it's not about Ashley," I explain. _That's confusing enough to turn someone gay._

"Alright you've officially confused me," he jokes. _Told you so._

"Sorry," I chuckle, nervously.

"It's okay Spence. You can talk to me," he says, sweetly. _Just tell him._

"Thanks Aiden. That's actually why I'm here…to thank you."

"To thank me? For what?"

"Ashley talked to me. She told you were the one that saved her that night." His body freezes up.

"Oh…" Is all he says.

"You'll probably never truly know how grateful I am that you're in Ashley's life. I know how much that night changed her life. And I'm glad you were the one that was there for her. If it was anyone else…well I think Ashley would be lost," I sigh, sadly.

"I also wanted to apologize again. At first I didn't understand the relationship between you and Ashley and I'm sorry for ever questioning it. But now I realize how much you love her and how much you care for her. That's all you want is to protect her." He simply stares at me intently waiting for me to continue.

"I'm hoping that one day you won't have to protect her anymore. Maybe one day I can give her everything and be the one to take care of her. I know that's what you want for her and I know that I can give that to her when I'm ready to. I can't right now though and I'm sorry for that. It wouldn't be fair to only give her half of me. And I know I'm giving her half of me right now and I'm sure she knows that but I honestly can't be without her. It's too painful." He nods his head in understanding.

"So I thank you for being in her life. Thanks for watching over her and protecting her in a way I can't." I wish I could protect her and give her everything she deserves. _You will be able to when the time comes. You have a hard life ahead of you but you're a strong person and I believe you can get through it._ I hope you're right.

"I do want that for Ashley but I'll be there for her when she needs me Spence. I might not be able to compete with you but I'll take second place for Ashley any day. I'm here for Ashley whether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me so easily," he smiles.

"Thank you," I say, sincerely.

"Thank you," he replies, making me smile.

**Sarah's POV-**

I turn off the radio and look around. I just feel like I'm being watched. I take a deep breath and unbuckle my seatbelt. I've sat in the car long enough. I need a drink.

I turn my head to look out my window. There's a crummy club down the road that's not too far from here. It's within walking distance. Maybe about fifteen minutes away.

I take out my car keys and put them up in my visor. I sigh before exiting my car. I stretch a little before I start walking down the road.

Outta the corner of my eye I see a dark object moving. I don't bother looking over at it. I just continue to walk.

I finally get to the club and the bouncer immediately lets me in. I make my way to the bar and sit on a stool.

"What can I can for you sweetie?" I look up at the bar tender who's smiling at me. I don't even bother trying to force a smile.

"Three shots of vodka," I say, blankly. She doesn't look too surprised when she gets me the shots. She places the shots in front of me and I down them without any hesitation. The alcohol burns my throat and I feel heat start to radiate off my body.

"Why don't you buy me a shot?" I look to my left and I'm not surprised at all to see Carmen.

"No thanks," I reply, dryly.

"Why don't we go somewhere private," she says, seductively. I look at the bar tender and motion for another round. She places another shot of vodka in front of me. I down it again and ask myself when the burn of alcohol down my throat started feeling so good.

I place the shot glass back down and look back at Carmen.

"Sure." She smiles evilly and grabs my wrist tightly. Her touch burns more than the alcohol but I don't fight her. I allow her to lead me through the crowd of swarming bodies as I start to feel the alcohol take its effect on me.

**Madison's POV-**

I followed Sarah to the club but I lost her as she was sucked into the crowd. I moved around a little and sighed in relief when I finally spotted her at the bar. Some asshole started to grind on me so I pushed him away. He stood there dumbly and completely wasted. I couldn't see Sarah so I shoved him to the side making him fall. He just laid there and no one even seemed to notice. I smirked down at him but quickly remembered why I was here. I peered through the dark club and tried to see around the sweaty bodies that were dancing around me. I can't lose Sarah again.

I look closely and my breath catches in my throat when I finally get a good look. Carmen is sitting right next to Sarah. I do a double take as I focus really hard to make sure it's not a mistake. It really is her. Shit that's not supposed to fucking happen!

"Fuck," I panic. I quickly and forcefully push through the crowd trying to get over to Sarah. I somehow manage to get stuck in the middle of the dance floor. My heart is pounding so loud that I hear it over the drumming music. I have to find Sarah quick before something happens!

The whole room feels like it's spinning. I'm breathing heavily as I look in all different directions trying to locate Sarah. Time keeps ticking away. I need to hurry. I spin my body around and catch a quick glimpse of Carmen dragging Sarah out a door with little effort before they both disappear.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

**Spencer's POV-**

"Thanks for listening Aid," I smile.

"No problem Spence, feel free to stop by any time. Spending time with Glen can sometimes be exhausting," he jokes. I smile and give him a hug before exiting the apartment. I feel his eyes on me as I walk down the hallway. When I'm out a view I hear the door close.

I stop walking when I'm at the top of the steps. I slowly look up and I see Sarah's car still parked in the same spot it was before. It's too dark to see inside the car though.

My heart rate starts to pick up and my breathing has become very shallow. I force myself to look back at the ground as I slowly walk down the stairs. The anxiety coursing through my veins is excruciating. It literally feels like my heart drops into my stomach. I feel like I'm walking on air.

I drag my feet and stop when I know I'm right in front of Sarah's car. I shut my eyes tightly and dig my nails into my palms. I clench my jaw shut trying to calm myself in some way.

I slowly count in my mind to three. When I get to three I open my eyes and snap my neck upward to look at the driver's seat. Sarah isn't there. A sudden wave of nausea passes through me and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I shake my head ignoring the lightheadedness I feel.

Tears spring to life as I sprint back up the stairs to the apartment. My breathing is uncontrollable I can't stop the sobs that are trying to rack through my entire body.

I pound on the door and scream for Aiden to answer. My fists are pulsing from the pain I'm causing them it doesn't make me stop though.

The door is ripped open and Aiden stands there with panic written all over his face.

"Spencer what's wrong?" I can hear the panic in his voice. I try my hardest to form coherent words.

"She's gone," I choke out. He pushes past me and leaps over the railing and disappears into the dark. Horrible thoughts are racing through my mind. I'm gasping for air trying so hard to remember how to properly breathe.

It feels like an eternity before Aiden returns. His face is stern but I can see it in his eyes.

"I can't find her," he pants. That's when everything goes black.

"Spencer!"

**Sarah's POV-**

She shoves me against the cold hard brick wall. My head hits the wall and I start to feel pain before it goes numb. I briefly notice that we're in an alley before I feel Carmen's fist hit my jaw painfully hard. I sway a little but manage to stay standing.

I feel an immediate throbbing and a flood of liquid fill my mouth. I spit it out and see red. My vision is fuzzy as I try to look closely at the substance. Something yanks at the collar of my shirt and next thing I know I'm being shoved back against the brick wall. I blink a couple of times as I try to focus on the blurry figure in front of me.

"You might be too drunk to feel the pain now but I'll make sure that you feel it tomorrow for sure," she says. A sharp numbing pain connects with my stomach making me double over and cough up more blood.

I start to fall over starting to faint. I have no strength being partly intoxicated by the alcohol.

"Oh no you don't bitch. You don't get to pass out yet," she growls. I feel my body being lifted up again and blood dripping down my chin.

"You think you can say whatever the hell you want without any consequences?"

"Wrong bitch," she says, punching me in the ribs. I try to fall over but she uses one hand to hold me up.

"You think you can punch me whenever the fuck you feel like it," she shouts.

"Wrong!" She punches me in the ribs a few more times but this time it's harder. I'm having difficulty breathing.

"You think can make a fool of me in front of everyone?"

"Wrong bitch! No one fucking disrespects me!" She uppercuts my jaw then punches my cheek. She lets go of me and I fall down the ground. I hear movement and I slightly relax thinking it's over. I hear something being dragged and open my eyes painfully just in time to see Carmen holding a crowbar.

"You think you don't have to be afraid of me?"

"Wrong." I watch as she swings the crowbar at me. I use the strength that I have left to hold up my arm and block her attack. Not only do I feel the crowbar connecting with my arm but I hear the loud snap of my bone. I shut my eyes tightly and scream out in pain because that time I felt it.

I feel a slap to my face.

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me now!" I slowly open my eyes. I can barely open them because the swelling is preventing me from opening them all the way.

I look at her and notice that she's crouched down next to me glaring at me.

"If you ever fucking challenge me again I swear you'll fucking regret it," she warns.

"We wouldn't want Hunter to get hurt would we?" I shake my head violently.

"No," I mumble. She laughs coldly and I shut my eyes again. It's too hard to keep them open.

"Good." I hear her stand up but she doesn't walk away.

"Behave," she says, before kicking me in the ribs. Her footsteps echo through my head as I slowly start to lose consciousness.

**Madison's POV-**

I push the door open and look around the dimly lit alley. I spot a body lying limply against the cold hard cement. Please don't be Sarah!

"Fuck!" I race over to the body and sit on my knees. I slowly turn the body over and just as I predicted it's Sarah's body. Her body is completely lifeless.

I place two fingers on her pulse point. Her pulse is extremely light but I can feel it.

"Sarah can you hear me? If you can hear me I need you to try to stay awake!" Dammit this isn't working!

"Make a noise if you can hear me!" No response. She's out cold. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

**Ashley's POV-**

"Ashley," a voice yells. I jump at the voice and look up, "Are you alright," Mason asks, worrying relevant in his eyes.

"Uh yah. I was just thinking." I've been here for the past couple of hours talking to Mase about the mission. I must've zoned out though when he started talking to me. _All you can think about is Spencer._

My pocket starts vibrating indicating that I have an incoming call. I sigh and reluctantly pull my phone outta my pocket. It's Madison so I hold up a finger to Mase and answer my cell.

"Hello?"

"Sarah's hurt," she shouts. I shake my head a little wondering if what I just heard is correct. She can't be serious can she? _I have a feeling she's telling the truth._

"What do you mean she's hurt," I shout, jumping up outta my chair. Anger and rage fills my body.

"I just found her in an ally! She's been hurt pretty badly!" I can't fucking believe her! I'm trying my best to process what she's telling me right now.

"What the fuck Madison? You were supposed to be watching her! What the fuck were you doing? Shit like this isn't supposed to happen! Fuck…Call an ambulance now!" I don't have time to yell at Madison but I'll be more than sure to take care of that later.

"Ashley," she shouts. Is she fucking retarded? We don't have time to hear her stupid fucking lame ass excuse!

"Hurry the fuck up we don't have time for this shit! Call an ambulance right fucking now," I growl.

"Ashley," she yells, again. My patience is running extremely low right now. She's lucky she's not here right now cause I swear I'd kill her.

"What," I yell, completely frustrated.

"I saw her Ashley!" What the fuck is she talking about now? There's no time for a fucking conversation dammit!

"You saw who!" We're wasting important fucking time!

"Carmen! She was here! I saw her in the club Ashley! When Sarah disappeared so did she," she explains. I pause for a moment to think. I was right. This makes things even worse.

"Shit! Call the ambulance then Aiden! I'll meet you guys at the hospital," I say, quickly. If Carmen did this then I can just imagine how badly injured she is.

"And what about Spencer?" I forgot about Spencer. No time to think about this now though.

"Tell her. Have Aiden bring her to the hospital. I'll be there as quick as possible." I hang up and Mason looks at me shocked and confused.

"What's going on Ashley?"

"Sorry I have to leave right now. I'll tell you later," I apologize. He simply nods his head and I sprint out the door.

I jump into my car and probably break a bunch of laws as I speed to the hospital. When I get there I rush to ER.

I burst through the doors and see Aiden talking to one of the nurses at the front desk. I look around and spot Madison. She's sitting next to Spencer. It completely stops me in my tracks.

Spencer's not freaking out. She's not freaking out at all. She's just sitting there quietly. She doesn't even look like she's in shock. She looks…calm. It's just not normal at all. I shake my head and pace over to Aiden to find out what's going on. I nudge him a little and he looks relieved to see me. We walk away from the front desk so we can talk more privately.

"How is she," I ask, nodding towards the ER doors.

"From what I've heard not so good. Her vital signs are still unstable and she had a lot of trauma to the head," he sighs. I nod my head in full understanding. I knew it'd be bad.

"How is she," I ask, looking over at Spencer. He looks over at Spencer then back at me sadly.

"Not so good. She needs you Ash," he says, softly. I nod my head and he walks back over to the front desk without a word.

Suddenly the doors I came through burst open and in comes Hunter. Tears streaming down her face. She's hysterical right now.

"Where is she," she cries. I race over to her and grab her wrists, stopping her from running into the ER rooms.

"What happened," she cries.

"Listen to me Hunter. She's been hurt pretty badly and the doctors are doing everything they can for her. I promise you that she will be alright," I say, sternly. If Carmen did it I doubt she wanted to kill Sarah, just severely injure her.

"Oh God," she cries, again. I look over at Madison and she immediately gets up and walks over to us. I give her an angry stare as she grabs Hunter's hand.

"Talk to her," she whispers, before leading Hunter out of the large waiting room. I look over at Spencer and slowly walk over to her kneeling down in front of her. She doesn't even look at me. I've never seen her like this. It scares me.

I place my hand on her knee and she slightly flinches.

"Spence…" I whisper. She looks down at me and I can see tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"It's my fault," she whispers, before launching herself into my arms. I wrap my arms around her protectively as she cries onto my neck. I gently stroke her hair as I soothingly rub her back with my other hand.

I try not to cry as I watch her break down before me. God Spencer what happened to you?

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you hanging there! Did you like it? One thing I want to point out is Chelsea's drawing. Red tears do not mean that you killed a person. That's all I'm saying. Small details always turn out to be something greater. So maybe take that into consideration. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes in this chapter! Thanks for reading guys! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

louise17116


	19. Consequences For Our Actions!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm back! Well I wasn't exactly gone but you get the point. I got some bad news and some good news. What do you want first? Well you can't really decide so let's go with bad news shall we? Bad news: I've had computer problems so I wasn't able to post sooner, already into my first week of summer vacation and I got hurt. And not the kind of hurt where you put a neon band aid on and all is good. The kind of hurt where it's extremely painful and there's gross black, blue, purple, and green bruising plus a lot of swelling. I honestly believe I fractured my arm which really sucks. What sucks even more is I just did it yesterday. Good news: I'm back and excited to start writing again, I wanted to start writing earlier but like I said I couldn't due to computer problems, all my finals are done and I think I did pretty well except for Geometry (I hate Geometry), my arm hurts like a bitch but I can still write. So praise the Lord unless you're some other type of religion. Is it that hard to believe I'm a Christian? I never said I was a hardcore Christian people. Anyways I've missed writing and you've all waited long enough for this chapter. So enjoy and **REVIEW** please! Oh yeah I'm going to finish up the next chapter for **My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend…** and I wanted to make a one-shot called **Pressured** so be looking out for that if you're into that sort of thing. If not then well you know don't be looking out for it….

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. Just my characters.

**The Whole Sarah And Carmen Thing:** Listen guys I get that it's difficult to understand why Sarah did what she did so I'll try to explain it for you. This whole entire thing goes so much more deeper and only Sarah, Spencer, and a few others know that. This is harder to explain because I can't just give away what's happening. I promise you that Sarah's choice wasn't just for shits and giggles.

**Say I love you when your not listenin-** Thanks for always being the first to read and review! ;)

**noodles307-** I appreciate your honesty. Sorry you didn't like this chapter. The whole thing with Madison and Ashley's relationship is I don't kind of hard to explain. Well think of it this way. They had been best friends since they were little kids. Then the whole situation with Max happened and Ashley didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to be seen as a weak person and Max was Madison's boyfriend which didn't help. When Madison didn't question her about what actually happened she felt betrayed by her. I mean they had been friends for years and knew each other inside and out. Basically what I'm saying is that Madison knew that Ashley was lying and yet she didn't challenge it. That's what has bothered Ashley for years. That's why she holds so much animosity towards her. For Madison though, she knew Ashley wasn't lying but she didn't want to believe it so she didn't. I don't know if that changes any of your thoughts though. The thing with Sarah definitely was her fault. She shouldn't have stood up to Carmen the way she did. She knew what the consequences would be but she doesn't want Hunter to be involved like her and Spencer. That's one of her biggest fears. As for Sarah getting drunk and following Carmen willingly, she did that because there was no point in trying to prevent it. Spencer and Sarah both knew it was going to happen and trying to prevent it would only create a lot more problems. Everything is more complex than it actually seems and it'll make more sense later on when I reveal the truth. I understand that you get that I put this in for a reason but I just wanted to explain it more. I'm hoping that throughout the story your feelings will change about the characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**OneLiner-** Ashley's in charge so what she says goes. And after all they still don't exactly know what they're looking. For all they know Spencer and Sarah might not have anything to do with Ben. And yeah what Sarah did was incredibly stupid but she has her reasons for doing so. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry you feel that way!

**FFReviews-** Thank you so much for being I think the first to understand that what Sarah did wasn't just for nothing. Seriously thank you. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**DontMindBnCrazy-** Um wow…will you marry me? First review that isn't a stab to my ego so thanks for that. Thanks for not jumping to conclusions with the whole Sarah thing. I truly appreciate it because people seem to think someone is retarded enough to go get their ass beat for no good reason. Yes they are slacking and hopefully in this chapter they seem more dedicated. Sorry it has been such a long wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy-** No maybe not but thanks for reading anyways! I'm glad you've liked it. Don't worry they will. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**JayJayxo-** Yeah I know. I never was good at summarizing. I've tried but it never works. Sorry this chapter will kind of make-up for the happiness I guess. Actually not really. Sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Spashley06-** Ha you better not be better than me ;) I'm American so I better know my own language. Like I said you're English is pretty good. If I can understand what you're saying then that means something. So don't be doubting your English skills! Hey I don't blame you English is the hardest language to learn so I'm very impressed with you. I didn't used to think English was that hard to learn but when I started taking French I realized that English is completely different. It must've a very long and confusing jump when you started to learn the crazy American language. Good thing you didn't fail that would've sucked! Your doctor would be awful if he or she didn't listen to you. It'd mean that they support cancer and that's just awful. There's no way you'll doctor will tell you to lay off the coffee now. If they do then damn your doctor is harsh. And I still have yet to see the movie. It's so so so long overdue for me to see it! I love the Internet but then again I hate it. The Internet and I have a love hate relationship. Thanks again! But I am suffering again because I think I fractured my arm. I was getting out of my friend's car (she has a van) and when I was sliding the door backwards being the idiot I am I forgot to let go so I slammed my elbow HARD into the metal. I hurt so effing bad! I literally felt one of my bones move back from the force of it and then I felt tingles/numbness all throughout my arm. I think it's fractured because it was hit right were the joints connects. Other than that though I'm good. No injuries for you I hope? You better stay 16 and not turn 50 cause I like talking to you so I'd be really bummed if you turned out to be 50. No you're a total sweet talker and you know it! I bet you never get in trouble do you? Lucky you ;) Fucking idiot bitch. Love the combination and I strongly agree. I really hated her so much in the show. Aww thanks that tells me you're really invested in my story and that means a lot to me! She doesn't let you read fanfics? That's insane! My mother doesn't care what I do really. That is so bad! See! Just like I was saying you're such a sweet talker and you never get in trouble! I knew it! I can sweet talk but not that good. You seriously need to teach me. They are idiots putting their viruses into my computer. Such jerks. Yeah I had an eventful week as you already know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;) And one more thing! Not going to lie, I missed your reviews and talking to you! Later!

**victorial117-** Thank you I did pretty well on then. Two B's, a damn C+ in Geometry (Geometry sucks) and all the rest A's. Really hope you like this chapter since it has been a while. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**amirez-** It was sad but now I'm back and I'm glad to be back! Thank you very much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**spasley lover-** School sucks but yeah it is important. I hope you liked the new story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**CheRiLaDy-** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**Chillaxin-** Thank you! Sorry I knew some people were going to be pissed but it had to happen. You can be impatient it just lets me know people like my story so in a way I'm going to thank you for that. Thanks so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

**B!tch I'm An Agent! Chapter twenty- Consequences From Our Mistakes!**

**(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC!) **

**Sarah's POV-**

"_Sarah!" My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up. I look at my surroundings and notice that I'm still in the alley. I quickly look at my body but there aren't any bruises. I place my hands on my face but I feel nothing. I shake my head trying hard to think of what happened. I remember drinking then Carmen but after that it's a blur. I stand up with no difficulty and wrap my arms around myself._

_It's completely dark and there's fog everywhere. It's impossible to see._

"_Hello?" No answer. I take a few steps forward and suddenly the fog ahead of me starts to clear a pathway. I turn around and start walking the other way but a brick wall prevents me from going anywhere._

"_When did this get here," I ask, myself. I sigh and turn around. Only one way out I guess._

_I hesitantly move forward practically dragging my feet against the cool cement. I stop in my tracks when something starts to appear in the fog. I peer through the fog as much as I can. There's someone lying on the ground. At least that's what I think it looks like._

_I start to slowly walk forward again. The fog clears enough for me to finally see who it is._

"_Clay…" I rush forward and crouch down next to his lifeless form. He's wearing a tuxedo. The same one he wore the night of the 'accident'. _

_Tears form in my eyes as I stare down at him. I slowly place my hand on his shoulder and his eyes suddenly open._

_I jump back frightened and crawl backwards trying to get away from him. He's dead. This isn't real. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. I saw him die! He's dead, this isn't real!_

"_What do you want?" He lies still but his eyes are completely open and white as a ghost staring back at me. He raises his trembling hand and points down the foggy pathway of the alley._

"_Spencer…" he mumbles. Then his eyes shut and his hand drops making an echoing noise bounce off the brick walls. _

_In a second I'm on my feet running deeper into the alley. I stop when another foggy figure appears a few feet in front of me. The smoke moves out of the way and I see Hunter standing there. She looks so scared and fragile. I don't hesitate as I walk closer to her._

"_Hunter it's okay baby," I soothe. She shakes her head as tears spring to life in her eyes. _

"_Baby what's wrong?" She doesn't reply. I pause my movements and look at her in confusion. More of the smoky fog clears and Carmen appears behind Hunter, holding a knife to her neck. My eyes widen and I feel my chest tighten._

"_Think of this as a warning," Carmen smirks. I watch as she digs the knife into her neck slowly puncturing the skin. She slides it across her neck in one swift motion. There's blood pooling out of her neck. Carmen takes a step back and I watch in horror as Hunter falls to the ground. There's blood pouring out everywhere and the sound of her choking on her own blood fills my ears. Her body is slightly convulsing before it completely stills. I hear the sound of the knife being dropped. I look back up at Carmen and she has a sick smile on her face. She chuckles sickly and steps backwards disappearing into the fog. I race over to Hunter's body hugging her closely to me._

"_Please baby I love you," I cry._

"_Nooo!" My head shoots up at the sound of Spencer's voice. I look back down at Hunter but she's no longer there. She's gone along with all the blood. I grab the bloody knife and run deeper into the hellish alley._

"_Spencer! Where are you," I scream. Loud whimpers and cries start to sound off. They get louder as I get closer. I finally see Spencer. She's on her knees with her hands on the ground and her head down crying._

"_Spencer!" She looks up at me and her face is covered in bruises. I almost don't even recognize her._

"_Spence," I whimper. Paula suddenly appears next to her. In one of her hands she's holding an aluminum bat. She looks at me smiling before swinging the bat at Spencer's head. Spencer falls to the ground and cries out in pain making Paula laugh._

_I can visibly see a huge gash on her forehead and blood is slowly starting to trickle out of it._

"_No," I scream. I run forward clutching the knife tightly in my hand. I'm going to kill Paula I just keep telling myself._

_Carmen suddenly appears in front of me shaking her head gripping both of my hands tightly in hers._

"_Behave," she says, before shoving the knife deeply into my stomach. I gasp at the sharp pain. She lets me go and I fall to the ground somewhat curled into a ball. I place my hands on my stomach trying to stop any further bleeding but it's no use. I can't stop it. I can't even move._

_My vision is becoming fuzzy as I'm forced to lie there and watch Paula continuously swing the bat at Spencer, all the while Carmen watching from the side and laughing._

"Speeennnnncccceeer!" I abruptly sit up, too fast. I place my hands on my stomach looking for the knife but it's not there. My body is soaked in sweat and my heart is pounding along with my throbbing head. My body aches all over and my breathing is erratic. I look at my left arm and see that it's in a cast. I look at my other arm and it's covered in bruises and there's an IV in my arm. I move my hands to my face and I whimper at the touch. I look to my right and that's when I realize I'm in a hospital. I relax a little but then I remember Spencer.

I ignore the wave of nausea that passes through me as I move my head to look around the room. I spot Ashley sitting in a chair right next to the door.

"Where's Spencer," I ask, in a frantic voice. Her face is emotionless as she stares back at me blankly.

"In the cafeteria with Hunter," she replies, calmly. I close my eyes and sigh in relief. The pain from before is no longer ignorable. It's unbearable and I feel completely weak. I fall backwards onto the bed with my body lying limply. I don't even want to move in fear of the pain increasing.

"What happened," Ashley asks. I slowly turn my head trying to ignore the pain as best I can and open my eyes to look at her. I'm baffled by her question.

"Huh?"

"What happened," she asks, more firmly this time. She doesn't even flinch as she says it a second time. She looks unrecognizable right now. I gaze at her strangely and move my gaze back and forth from her eyes to try and figure her out. Her eyes show nothing though and her face is still emotionless. I try to gather my thoughts to form a response.

"I…" A sudden onslaught of memories race through my mind. I shut my eyes tightly and place a hand on my throbbing head trying to make them go away. It only seems to worsen the intensity of my pain and increase the flood of memories.

My eyes shoot open and I glance at Ashley. Her eyes are unwavering. I can feel her trying to read me.

"What happened," she asks, again. Still her voice never wavers. I remember everything.

"I…I don't remember," I lie. The way she looks at me I swear it's like she knows I'm lying to her. I feel like she's interrogating me. I don't know who this Ashley is. I turn my head away from her to try and escape the intensity of her eyes.

"So you don't remember a thing," she questions, in a tone that makes me uncomfortable. I don't even look at her as I respond trying to sound more sure of myself this time.

"No I don't, I'm sorry Ashley." She doesn't get a chance to respond because the door bursts open. I turn my head back over painfully so I can see the intruder. It's a female who has a friendly look on her face.

"Hello Sarah, my name's Officer Benson. I'm here to investigate your attack." Fuck. I look down and sure enough she's in a police uniform. When I look back up she's holding out her police badge for me to see. She smiles at me but I don't return it. I'm speechless right now. What am I supposed to say?

I glance at Ashley who has her eyes on me seeming to gauge my reaction. I haven't had time to gather my thoughts I don't even know what to say. She's going to know something's up. I wish Spencer was here.

"So tell me exactly what happened last night," she says. I look back at Officer Benson and open and close my mouth a few times but nothing's coming out. Shit this isn't good.

"She doesn't remember a thing so you're just wasting your time," Ashley says, not even looking at the officer. I snap my neck to look at Ashley so fast it makes me whimper. Is she covering for me? Why would she be covering for me it's not like she knows anything in the first place! I just really need to calm down. Just breathe Sarah, breathe.

"Excuse me," she asks, shocked by Ashley's behavior. I'm shocked too lady! Ashley lets out an irritated sigh and turns her head to look at the Officer for the first time.

"You heard me. She doesn't remember anything so there's no point in talking to her. Her memory's probably fuzzy from the trauma to her head." Oh my God! What is Ashley doing? I can't believe she's talking to a cop like that! She's going to make her suspicious. I'm going to jail aren't I?

"Well I can assure you that I'm just trying to help your friend here," she reassures. From the look on Ashley's face it doesn't seem like she really gives a shit.

"So am I," Ashley says. Her voice is low with a hint of warning. I'm so fucking screwed!

"Mam it's my job to try and help people like your friend who have been a victim of a cruel act. It's the only way we can find out who committed this crime and arrest them," she says, trying a different approach with Ashley. Ashley's demeanor doesn't crumble one bit. In fact she looks irritated beyond belief.

Ashley scoffs ignoring the Officer before looking over at me.

"You don't have to say anything," she explains. Is that true? I don't know how this law crap even works! I barely watch Law and Order!

Officer Benson's patience seems to be lost now as she glares at Ashley.

"Excuse me Miss but I'm trying to assist-."

"Your assistance isn't needed," Ashley says firmly, effectively cutting her off.

"That's not for you to decide," Officer Benson says angrily.

"It is if Sarah is unable or unwilling to talk to you," Ashley says, never missing a beat.

"Well she isn't unable and you haven't exactly given her the will to speak either," Benson challenges. Frustrated Ashley looks back at Officer Benson.

"Look at her," she says waving her hand around at me. The Officer moves her eyes to me before returning them back to Ashley, "She had the shit kicked out of her and she probably doesn't feel too hot either. She just woke up. Do you honestly think she wants to talk about who beat shit out of her right now?" Way to be blunt Ash.

"I assure you my intentions are-." Ashley puts her hand up and looks over at me.

"I don't really give a shit what your intentions are. As an Officer you should know as well as I do that you never question a victim as soon as they wake up. It's cruel and unfair. And maybe they're not quite ready to remember," she says, looking directly at me. Wait wasn't she just questioning me also?

The Officer gives Ashley a hard stare.

"Just exactly who are you?" Ashley looks back at her and is quiet for a few seconds.

"Someone you _really_ wouldn't want to get involved with." Oh my God please tell me she did not just threaten a fucking cop?

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to hide something from me," the Officer says. Ashley chuckles at her rudely. Shit!

"I guess it's a good think you don't know me then isn't it," Ashley says smartly.

The Officer shakes her head before reaching into her pocket. She pulls a small card out and walks over to the side of my bed.

"Please call me if you want to talk." She places the card on the table beside my bed. I watch Ashley as she has her eyes trained on the small card. She's definitely not too happy about it.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll be sure to rip that up after the nice police officer lady leaves," Ashley says annoyed. The Officer shakes her head again and walks back over to the door. She places her hand on the doorknob before looking at Ashley.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," she clarifies.

"It'll be easier than you think," Ashley scoffs. Officer Benson smiles.

"You know the ones that claim they're fine are usually the ones who need the most help."

"The ones that claim they're fine are usually the ones who have a very good reason for doing so." The Officer arches an eyebrow at Ashley.

"And what reason would that be." Ashley sighs before answering.

"They can tell the difference between someone who can actually do what they say and someone who's just going to end up getting hurt." Benson looks at her strangely before opening the door and leaving. What the hell has gotten into Ashley?

Neither of us is saying anything. I have my eyes shut because I can't bear the thought of looking at Ashley right now.

The silence drags on until I can't take it. I slowly open my eyes to find Ashley's gaze on me. She looks familiar this time though, at least for now she does.

Her face is softer and calm. She looks herself.

"Thanks for that," I say.

"It was no problem. It's the least I can do," she states. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. The least she can do for what? She doesn't owe me a thing.

"What do you mean Ash?" She looks down at her lap.

"You got hurt," she whispers. She sounds devastated. It's almost like it sounds like she's blaming herself. I don't understand…

"Ashley that's not your fault," I explain. She looks back up at me but this time her face is stone cold just like it was moments ago.

"Maybe not…but I can promise you it won't _ever _happen again." I look at her trying to confirm to myself that I heard her right. Did she just promise to protect me? I can't be hearing right. I must've hit my head so hard that I can't hear certain things. I'm not even making sense.

"What are you-?"

"Oh my God you're finally awake!" I look at the voice to see Hunter running towards me with tears in her eyes. She envelopes me in a careful hug. I'm still looking at Ashley though. I'm in too much shock right now. Does she know? What happened while I was asleep?

I look at Spencer who must've been right behind Hunter. Spencer has a weird look on her face as she stares at Ash. She's nudging Ashley and whispering her name but Ashley's eyes are locked on mine.

"Ash, come on. Let's give them some privacy," she finally says. Ashley blinks her eyes and looks up at Spencer. Her expression has changed again. What the heck is up with that?

"Of course," Ashley says, seeming a bit reluctant to actually leave. She glances my way once more before following Spencer out the door. Spencer didn't even look at me once. There's no question that we'll talk later just not right now.

"I was so worried about you." I look down at Hunter and shake her gently with my casted arm. She gets the message and sits down in the chair that's directly on the side of my bed. She places her hand on top of my casted one.

"I'm sorry," I say blankly. She shakes her head and wipes at her eyes.

"Please don't cry," I say. I hate it when she cries.

"I can't help it look at you," she motions with her hands. I look away from her. I don't need this right now.

"I'm fine," I lie. I'm nowhere near fine. I haven't been in a while.

"You always were stubborn," she chuckles through tears. I look back at her and place my good hand over hers. I know that sometimes she doesn't want me to be strong. She wants me to break down and tell her everything. She wants to take away my pain. But I can't let her.

I honestly believe that people don't realize what they're doing to someone when they tell them about their pain in hopes of letting go of that pain. Think about it…ever hear someone say 'let me take away all of your pain'? You care about them so you let them in. And they do take all the pain away just like they said they would. But does anyone ever really consider where all of that pain goes? It goes with them. They take it away. And when they take away that pain they allow themselves to feel that pain because just knowing that someone you deeply care for has gone through so much pain causes you even more pain. And I won't bare Hunter with that burden. I won't let her take away my pain so she can try and fight it. Because honestly this pain I deal with is a struggle every day. I might not show it but it's only because I don't want to bare others with my pain and that gives me the strength to fight through the pain.

She wants me to apologize but I won't. Why should I apologize for protecting her? Why should I apologize for loving her? Why should I apologize for something that I feel is the right thing to do?

"I don't mean to upset you," I finally say. She shakes her head and looks down at her lap.

"You never do," she whispers bitterly. I never meant to upset her. I really didn't.

"Please don't be like that," I beg.

"Don't be like what Sarah? I know you better than you know yourself. I know that you're hurting. I know that you've been hurting and not once have I asked why because I figured you'd tell me when it became too much but I was wrong. Now this happens and you can barely even look at me. I know you're hurting but you still refuse to talk to me! You know you think you're helping me by keeping your feelings from me but you're not Sarah! God just fucking talk to me! That's all I fucking want from you! Just talk to me!" I've been lying to her for a while about everything. And this is the first time she's called me out on it.

I look at her closely. She's standing now and slightly shaking. Her lips are parted slightly. And her chest is rising and falling as she pants. I look into her teary demanding eyes and they're asking so much of me. I close my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I turn my body to the side even though it hurts too much to. I can't look at her. I don't want to see the look on her face.

"So that's it? You still have nothing to say," she asks, sounding exasperated.

"I love you," I say, meaning every word. I don't think she was expecting that because she doesn't reply. Instead I hear her footsteps then the door open.

"I love you too," she says before closing the door behind her. I cry but I urge myself to remember that I'm doing this for her because I love her.

**Ashley's POV-**

I watch as Hunter bursts through the doors into the waiting room with tears in her eyes. Spencer immediately gets out of her seat and rushes over to Hunter. I wonder what happened? _Fight with Sarah? _I doubt it.

"What's wrong," Spencer asks. Hunter puts up a hand and attempts to leave but Spencer stops her.

"Hunter talk to me," Spencer pleads. Hunter stops and turns around with anger written all over her face.

"I can't do this anymore Spencer! I can't, not anymore! I just can't," she shouts. Spencer pulls her into a hug making Hunter cry even more. Spencer seems to be whispering something to her before they walk out of the waiting room probably going to talk somewhere more private.

I sigh and relax back into my chair.

I've been here since Friday. It's Sunday now. Sarah's been out for almost more than two days. I can't believe she got attacked but then again I can because after all Madison was watching her. Madison… _You really should talk to her._

I haven't talked to her and I refuse to even look at her. I'm so pissed at her and luckily she's been smart enough to keep her distance from me. I still don't exactly know what happened with Madison the night Sarah was attacked. I've been more focused on protecting Sarah than talking to Madison. I won't let my guard down. I won't let anyone get hurt again in this mission.

That's what pisses me off the most. In all my years of being an agent I have never let an innocent person get hurt. This is the first time it has ever happened and it just disgusts me. Madison may have been watching Sarah but I'm in charge here so I'm to blame. I'm still furious with Madison. I've worked with other agents before, including agents ranked lower than Madison and yet they were capable of completing their task and making sure no one gets hurt. I just want to beat the shit out of her and myself.

I made a promise to myself years ago when my family was killed that I would protect the ones I care about. But I let everyone down again. I let my family down again. I'm so disappointed in myself. I just hate myself so much right now. _That wasn't your fault._

"Hey." I look up at Aiden and simply nod my head at him. He sits down next me and sighs.

"You're still not talking huh," he asks. I look over at him.

"No, I'm talking just not to Madison. I don't even want to see her right now. If I do I swear I could just-."

"I talked to her. She told me about what happened. It was an accident Ash," he tries. I make a fist and dig my nails into my palm trying to stay calm before I snap at Aiden.

"We don't have accidents Aiden," I growl lowly. He knows I'm right. When we mess up it's our fault not an accident. Regardless of the situation it's never an accident. Either you fail or you succeed. He and I both know that. It's just how it has always been in our world. _He's just trying to help you don't have to be a bitch._

"Ash…"

"Don't bother Aiden. We messed up and we messed up big. There's no excuse so I'd appreciate it if you didn't sit here and try to fucking justify what happened. We fucked up and now not just us but others need to accept the consequences for our mistakes."

"Listen to me Ashl-."

"No! You listen to me. You know how much this means to me. I just broke the biggest promise I've ever made to myself. I've let everyone down Aiden!"

"You didn't-."

"Mom, dad, Kyla…Julian. I let them all down. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened though," I laugh coldly. He gives me the saddest look ever. It's just such a pained expression that makes my skin crawl in the most uncomfortable way.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for that Ash. It wasn't your fault…" he whispers staring deeply into my eyes. _He's right you know._

"It wasn't my fault," I laugh repeating his words, "I watched them get shot while I hid too afraid to do something…anything. I watched him die in my arms. And I saw the hatred in her eyes knowing that I let her down and betrayed her so much. You weren't there that night Aiden. So don't you dare sit here and pretend like you know what happened." _He's the one that saved you. You seem to forget that oh so well._

"I _was_ there," he yells standing up towering over me. I stand up unafraid to step in his personal space.

"You're right you were there. And what did you do? You let her walk away Aiden! You let Kyla walk away with the man that killed my parents and little brother that very night. You sat there and fucking watched them get away when you could've done something. You killed my baby sister that night when you let her walk away. She's dead now because of _you_. I might be the blame for my family's death but at least I did something more than you did. At least I attempted to do something. You claim to love her but I'm not sure if that was ever true," I whisper harshly. _How could you even blame him for something like that?_

Regardless of how much Aiden means to me deep down I've always blamed him for losing Kyla. He watched her walk away that night. He watched her walk to her own grave. I've never forgiven him for that. _It was never his fault._

"_You_ needed me…" he explains softly. I shake my head bitterly.

"No, Kyla needed _you_."

"Ash let me explain please," he begs.

"I don't want to hear you explain anything," I growl. _Just listen to him!_

"Hey…can we talk" a quiet voice says. _Oh God why me? _I turn my attention to the voice and scowl. Fucking Madison suddenly thinks she has the right to talk to me? _Walk away!_

"No, we can't," I spit out. I turn to walk away forcing myself not to kick her ass.

"Ashley please," she pleads. But when she grabs my wrist pulling me back I completely lose it. I turn around glaring at her with so much hatred. I grab the collar of her shirt with two hands and force her to walk backwards to keep her balance until she's slammed into a wall. She doesn't even try to fight me off. _Knock it off before someone gets hurt! _

"Please, I want to apologize," she says sadly. I laugh angrily.

"You think you have a fucking right to talk to me," I seethe through my teeth. _You never listen do you?_

"Ashley you have no clue how sorry I am," she explains.

"Shut your fucking mouth Madison," I growl pressing her into the wall more forcefully with my hands. My hands are shaking, "Do you have any idea what you fucking did?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry!"

"You're fucking sorry? Sorry doesn't change anything Madison," I scream in her face. She cringes a little but still makes no move to push me away. Her arms are just hanging limply at her sides. I'm more than positive that I'm causing a scene but I don't care right now. _Yup you're causing a huge scene. You just scared that eighty year old grandpa and I'm pretty sure he's about to have a stroke._

"Knock it off Ashley," Aiden shouts tugging on my shoulder. I roughly shrug him off.

"Fuck off Aiden," I yell looking over my shoulder at him. _Somebody please stop her!_

"This isn't any of your business so please don't involve yourself Aiden," Madison asks softly. I turn back to look at her my eyes probably black with rage.

"Did I say you could fucking talk?"

"Please let me-."

"Stop talking," I scream at the top of my lungs, "I swear to God Madison if you open your mouth one more time, one more fucking time, I will kick your fucking ass!"

"This…this right here," she motions to us with her hands, "This isn't about what I did. This is about your family. I'm sorry for what happened to them. I know how much your family meant to you." I stare at her wildly for a few seconds. I slowly bring my right fist back as if I'm about to punch her still clutching tightly onto her shirt with my other hand. _This is about to get bad really fast._

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Madison closes her eyes in anticipation. I swing my fist at her effectively hitting her in the jaw. She stumbles slightly but I hold her up so she can't fall. _Yup it just got even worse. Great job…_

She finally opens her eyes and has a sadness in them that angers me to no end. I grip her shirt tightly and swing her around releasing her making her stumble backwards. She manages to keep her balance but does nothing to try and attack me.

I storm over to her and push her back roughly.

"Fucking do something Madison!"

"No," she carefully shakes her head. Hands wrap themselves around my waist and I instantly know its Aiden. He's trying to pull me away but I'm not having any of that.

I dive forward enough to steady my hands on the ground. I pull back my legs a little and forcefully kick him in the stomach getting him to release me from his grasp. I don't hesitate as I get to my feet to walk over to Madison.

"You stopped caring for me a while ago so do us both a favor and quit pretending to care!"

"I do care," she challenges quietly. Hearing her say that just snaps something in me. Maybe it's because of our past I'm not sure. But I do know that any restraint I had is no longer there.

I charge at her knocking her to the ground. She doesn't bother trying to get up she just lays there.

I jump on top of her hitting her in the jaw again with my fist. She still doesn't retaliate and that frustrates me even more. I grip the collar of her shirt and lift her head up.

"Fucking fight back!" She shakes her head again. _She's not going to so why don't you fucking stop?_

"Ash…? Ashley stop!" I ignore the voice as I hit Madison in the eye. I go to punch her once more but someone gripping my arm and pulling on my waist prevents me from doing so.

I stand up with the person holding me and tear myself away from their grip. I turn around ready to unleash my anger on them.

My anger instantly subsides when I realize that it's Spencer. _Thank God for Spencer!_

"Ashley," she says in a small frightened voice. She looks terrified of me almost like I'm about to hurt her. I'd never hurt her. _She's terrified because you just completely lost it! Do you even know what you just did?_

I reach a hand out to touch her and her body instantly goes rigid before she flinches away from my touch. Like my touch burns her skin or something.

"Spence I-"

"What the hell happened," she interrupts. Her eyes flash behind me before they find mine again.

I look behind me to find Aiden sitting up on the floor staring back at me in a daze. He looks at me in a way as if he can't believe what just happened. What I just did. His gaze moves to look at Madison and he closes his eyes shaking his head. He gets up and walks away without so much as a glance my way.

When I look at Madison and my breath catches in my throat. Her face is swollen and bruised all over. Where I punched her in the jaw seemed to have punctured the skin because there's blood all over. She's awake but she's just lying there staring at the ceiling with a sad look on her face.

I look down at my hands to find that my knuckles are covered in blood. They're slightly throbbing in pain. I hit her hard.

"I don't know…" It's starting to set in how much I just lost control and hurt people I care about. _It's too late to take it back now…_

"Mam you're going to need to come with us and leave the hospital now." I notice the two security guards now standing right next to me. When I look back at Madison there's a few nurses crouched beside her asking a bunch of questions.

I don't move from my spot until security grasps both my wrists. I allow them to lead me outside of the hospital. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. The only thing that does catch my attention is Paula smirking at me as we near the outside. I don't even know where she came from. Maybe she wasn't even smirking at me. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

Once outside they push me away and tell me not to return. I watch their retreating forms as they enter back into the hospital. It seems stupid to me that they'd just leave and not keep an eye on me but I don't think about it too much.

As soon as they're entirely out of sight I swiftly browse the area around me making sure no one is near. When no one is detectable I surge and bound over the tall brush that's next to the hospital entrance. My crouched body is hidden behind the bushes.

I search for a vent and quickly find one. I crawl towards it and rip it open as soundlessly as possible. I climb into the vent and use my fingers to put the vent cover back in its place closing it behind me.

I use my cellphone to navigate through the gloomy tunnels. I know where I'm going so there's no need for a map.

It takes me about twenty minutes to get to the top floor which is also where Sarah's room is located.

I wriggle through the small narrow channel that I know leads to an employee's bathroom. I make sure no one's in there before kicking the vent open. The metal clangs on the floor and right away I hope no one heard it. I put it back in its place before sauntering over to the closed bathroom door.

I press my ear against the door listening closely. After two short minutes of silence I open the door and poke my head out. Glancing down both hallways I note that no one is currently present in them.

I exit the bathroom and turn down the hallway to my right. I casually walk down the hallway till I approach a door at the end that has "Roof" written on it. I look over my shoulder before opening the unlocked door and stepping in.

As soon as the door closes I make my way up a set of stairs and through another door that leads to the roof. There are cameras all over the roof but they were disabled a while ago. I count in my head as I stroll the massive roof.

As I approach the area that's located directly above Sarah's room I can't help but notice the familiar figure sitting pretzel style above her room. I'm not surprised that the figure is indeed Aiden. I plop down next to him and we sit in silence. There's nothing to say. We both just need each other's presence right now.

**Spencer's POV-**

"I'm fine. Stop clouding around me," Madison says pushing the nurses away as she stands. There's no way she's okay. Her face looks terrible. I can't believe Ashley did that. I know that her and Madison don't have the best friendship but I never thought Ash would hurt her like that. _Things change. People sometimes lose sight of what's important even for a few seconds._

The Ashley I saw is not the Ashley I know and have fallen for. I don't know who she was. All I know is that I didn't like her and she honestly scared me. The way she was looking at me with so rage and resentment. Her expression quickly changed but it doesn't matter because I still saw the anger in her eyes. For a moment I didn't know what she was going to do. I didn't know if she was going to try and hurt me as well. _Ashley would never hurt you._

"Mam please let us help. You could have a concussion. Please take a seat," a nurse says.

"I said I'm fine didn't I," Madison snarls. She pushes past the nurses and leaves ER. I follow her in a daze. _She is not fine._

I pace down the hallway looking for Madison. I hear a clicking noise and realize it's the women's bathroom door closing. I push the door open and find Madison washing her face off in front of the gigantic mirror. I figured she'd be pissed but she just looks really sad. It confuses me and I want to ask why but I don't. Instead I just stand there and watch her cleaning her face.

"What do you want Spencer," her voice says dryly. It startles me at first but I quickly regain my composure and reveal myself to her.

"I just- I don't- what happened?"

"I let Ashley down again." Is her simple answer. _It has a deeper meaning than she's letting on._

"Regardless of what happened Madison, Ashley should have never hurt you like that." I still can't believe Ashley did that. And I can't believe that Madison is so calm. Her face looks so bad there's no way she doesn't feel any pain.

I move over to her standing next to her.

"Maybe; I just can't help but feel I let Ashley down in more ways than one." I don't really understand her right now. She's acting so weird. _Maybe she does have a concussion?_

"You really should see a doctor," I murmur looking at her face in the mirror. She turns her head to look at me with a frown on her lips.

"Why are you here Spencer?" I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, why are you really here? Ashley isn't here so you have no reason to be here. So why are you here?" What the heck is wrong with her?

"I'm here because you're my friend and I care about you Madison! You just got severely hurt by my girlfriend and I have no idea why! And quite honestly I don't want to talk to Ashley right now! I'm more concerned about you," I say angrily. I'm upset with Ashley for hurting Madison like this. Does she really think I want to talk to Ashley right now after all of that? I don't even know where Ashley is!

She heaves out a sigh and shuts her eyes momentarily.

"I just want to be alone right now Spencer. You should go see Sarah. I'm sure she wants to talk to you." _Something is seriously wrong with Madison. Something else must've happened between Ashley and Madison. _You think?

"Okay." I leave the bathroom and make my way to Sarah's room. There's nothing else to say to Madison. She clearly doesn't want to talk and I can't really force her too.

When I get to Sarah's room I don't enter. I just stand outside the door. I hate seeing her all beat up it breaks my heart. It makes want to go crawl into a corner and sob to myself. I just want to go find Carmen and torture her to death. But I can't do that. I have a part to play in life just like everyone else.

I sigh and push the door open. Her back is facing the door so she can't see me.

"Hello," she questions in a small voice.

"It's me," I respond softly. I lean against the closed door no knowing what to do.

"Oh…you can sit down you know," she says not turning her body to look at me. I push myself off the door and make my way around the hospital bed. I don't look at her but I can feel her eyes on me as I take my seat next to her bed.

I see her arm reach out and grab my wrist. With her casted hand she pushes up my long sleeve shirt. She repeats this process with the other arm then sets it back down on my lap.

"She didn't hurt you," she asks, confusion evident in her voice. _Talk about tension._

"No," I state simply.

"Why not?" For the first time I finally look up at her. I have to quickly swallow the sob that tries to escape my throat as my eyes trace over her face. I reach out to touch her face but she catches my hand with her casted one and lays it down next to her on the bed holding it as best she can.

"Why didn't she hurt you Spence," she asks quietly. I snicker to myself and can't help the few tears that escape my eyes.

"Because; she said Carmen beating the shit out of you was more than enough punishment for me. She said its punishment enough to see you suffer and witness the consequences of my actions. She said that it's my fault that you ever got hurt in the first place and the only reason she doesn't kill you is because it's too much work and not even worth her time because you're nothing but a stupid dyke just like me," I repeat my mother's words venomously.

"I'm glad she didn't hurt you," she sighs in relief.

"She did hurt me! And you know if the roles were reversed you'd feel the same way I do right now!" How could she say that I'm not hurt? I'm aching inside all the time!

"Yeah I would, but I'd try to hide it because I know you'd be relieved that I wasn't hurt."

"This isn't okay Sarah," I say furiously. I'm finally getting a chance to release my anger and it somehow makes me feel better.

"When has this ever been okay Spencer? My God please tell me when this started being okay? Was it when Carmen killed Clay? Was it when your mom killed his baby? Was it when Glen started going to college to sell drugs? Was it when your own mother started treating you horribly and physically hurting you? Was it when everyone around us we loved suddenly became a target if we didn't do what we were told to? Or was it when Carmen beat the living shit out me because I decided to take a stand for once? Tell me when this suddenly became okay Spencer," she shouts.

"It never _was_ okay it's just _my_ life and what _I_ have to deal with not _you_! So when you suddenly became involved in _my_ life that's when it became not okay! I don't care what happens to me anymore but this," I yell carefully tearing my hand from hers. I motion to her bruised body with both of my hands heatedly, "this isn't okay!"

"I care about what happens to you don't you get that? I'm in your life now Spencer Carlin, and like it or not I'm not going anywhere," she says surprisingly in a calm but determined voice. She reaches out with her casted hand and takes my hand back in hers gripping it somewhat firmly. I give no resistance because I don't want to accidently hurt her.

I want to keep arguing but I don't want to stress her out anymore. Fractured ribs, broken left arm, bruised face. She's been through enough already.

I give her casted hand a tender squeeze. She returns it with a small smile.

The door creaks open and in walks Ashley. She stands at the door looking unsure just like I was moments ago. Sarah rolls onto her back and her eyes scan over Ashley.

I can't help but be worried and look at her hands. They're both covered in gauzes and that I am thankful for. They looked pretty bad before when I saw them.

"Jeez Ash get into another fight with Carmen," Sarah teases so easily. I grow tense at the sound of Carmen's name. Like I've mentioned before Sarah has always been a strong person. She might've been scared at the time she was attacked but she isn't afraid of Carmen in general. Even if I asked her not to mention Carmen's name because I thought it was too soon she wouldn't listen to me. She'd see it sort of as a way of fearing Carmen. And she refuses to be afraid of someone like Carmen. The only reason she holds back is because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Not exactly," Ashley chuckles nervously. She's looking straight at me. I can see it in her eyes that she's asking me if she should tell Sarah about the fight with Madison or not. Sarah's not dumb she'll know something's up and keep asking me plus she'd be upset if I didn't tell her. So there really isn't a choice even though I'd rather not tell her.

"Well since I'm in a hospital I don't think it was me you got into a fight with unless you're the one responsible for putting me in the hospital," Sarah jokes. Ashley's still staring at me waiting for an answer. I simply nod my head and she responds with a smile. I guess she's just glad I'm not completely ignoring her. _You couldn't ignore her even if you tried._

"Actually I got into a fight with Madison," she says sounding ashamed. _At least she feels sorry._

"Oh…awkward," Sarah says, "Well thank you Ashley for bringing awkwardness into my room," she giggles.

"Sorry, I can leave if you want. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any more police officers harassing you," Ashley says. I shoot Sarah a questioning look but she just shrugs it off.

"Luckily there isn't. And no you're not leaving and you can't leave because I'm in a hospital bed and I'm telling you not to. You'd look like an asshole if you didn't listen to a person in a hospital bed. You don't want to look like an asshole do you?"

"I'd rather not," she smiles.

"Good. Now stop standing awkwardly by my door and come sit by your girlfriend." _She's a little bossy huh? _That's just how Sarah is. I'm just glad she's her old self and not all closed off.

Ashley saunters around the hospital bed and drops down next to me.

"See that wasn't so hard," Sarah teases, "Don't mind me Ash! I promise I won't be offended if you greet your girlfriend properly. You know by kissing her. Who am I going to tell?" Sarah's really pushing it! _She must sense the tension between you and Ashley._ There's no tension! _If you say so._

Again Ashley gives me a quizzical look.

"You know the good thing about having the shit kicked out of you?"

"I don't think anything good comes from having the shit kicked out of you," Ashley laughs. I love her laugh. _So much for being mad at her._ I'm not mad but I am upset.

"I have to agree with Ash, Sarah, on this one," I grin despite my sadness for her ever getting hurt.

"No school! Getting my ass kicked is awesome! I might start having you guys beat my ass every week!" I roll my eyes at her.

"She's such a kid I swear," I murmur to Ash. She beams in agreement.

"I heard that Spencer!" We all snicker in laughter just forgetting about everything for a moment. Sometimes it's nice to forget even if it is for just a few seconds.

**Author's Note:** Sooooo? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I was kind of sad you guys didn't like the last one. But it happens. And if you didn't already know but you probably did know I did not prove read this in any way shape or form. So sorry about that. I just wanted to get this posted for you guys as soon as I could! Since when do I ever proofread? I should probably make more of a habit to fix that. **REVIEW PLEASE! **Thanks for reading guys ;)

**louise17116**


End file.
